TEEN WOLF TWINS III (S3 Part 1 & 2)
by Buddy0412
Summary: Skye has spent the summer trying to get back to her semi-normal life with her not so normal boyfriend, family and friends, It had seemed to be working out but when things like Alpha Packs and Nogistunes come out of the shadows, the lives of Skye, Derek, her family and her friends are put to the test and put in danger as they fight together to stop any threats that pose to the pack
1. Tattoo

It's been months since the events with the Kanima and a lot of things had now changed in Beacon Hills, Jackson's Dad had moved them to London, Allison had left to go to France with her father and I hadn't heard from her since, we haven't made up since she tried to kill Derek, I wasn't sure where Allison and I stood at the moment

Lydia was still trying to get her head around the supernatural so she had wanted some time alone in the summer, Scott had been busy with Summer School and was trying to become a better person and Stiles had seemed like he needed some time alone too so I hadn't contacted him for a while

Derek and I were still strong as ever, we formed our bond and to symbolise that I had gotten a tattoo of the triskele which was a pain in the arse and just painful in general but worth it

I smiled and reached over to my left shoulder blade and felt where my triskele tattoo was, I had asked Derek about his tattoo and why he had gotten it and he told me that it was the Hale Pack symbol so I decided to get one on my shoulder to symbolise I was with him for the long haul and one day we will grow the Hale Pack again because I knew how much he wanted to have his family name mean something in Beacon Hills again instead of the family that died in that fire

Derek was hesitant because of what he needed to do at first but was then ecstatic when I asked him to do it and I knew every time he sees it now he loves it

"So what are we doing here, another lead on the Alpha pack?" I questioned Derek when we pulled up somewhere, we had all been looking for the Alpha Pack so we could find Erica and Boyd since we knew they had them, Isaac and I both stepped out of the car and looked up to the large, dark, imposing building

"No" Derek paused watching me as I stared at the building "This doesn't have anything to do with the Alpha pack"

"Oh?"

"Come on" Derek said as he grabbed my hand and led us towards a side entrance, I bit down on the side of my bottom lip as I looked at our connected hands, I'm still amazed how even the slightest touch from him set my senses on fire

"What is this place…?" I breathed out as he held the door open and we walked into a hallway with high ceilings and rust speckled support beams strategically placed throughout the area

Hearing a clank I looked over to see him open the doors to an old styled freight elevator, normally I'd never get on an elevator like that but followed him anyways, growing more curious as to where we were, when the doors opened he stepped out and I followed him as he opened a sliding metal door, glancing at him first I walked in and I realized we were inside of a loft, my wide eyes immediately went to the main focal point of the room, a large window with an industrial view of the city

"What are we doing here, who lives here?" Isaac asked as I looked around the spacious loft, it had a bed in the right corner, a leather couch on the left with a rustic coffee table and a large timer table in front of the window but that was it

"As of right now…you and me" I gasped

"You finally bought a place and look it's…not…that crappy and run down" I replied

"Seriously Skye" Isaac said laughing

"Well it's better than the train station or your family's burnt down house…" I added looking at Derek

"You weren't complaining a couple of times if I recall correctly" I blushed and hit him and looked at Isaac to see him trying to hide a smile

"Well it's certainly...spacious" I finally commented as I walked around the loft

"Uh Derek, where's all the furniture?" Isaac questioned

"Well there's a table, a couch..." Derek trailed off

"Also why is there a bed in here?" I asked sitting on it and it was surprisingly comfy

"Well the upstairs hasn't-" he was cut off by Isaac

"There's an upstairs" I laughed as Isaac ran up the spiral staircase

"Do you like it?" Derek asked me once Isaac was gone

"I do, although it could use a few more decorations though"

"I like it the way it is" he replied looking around

"Yeah but if I'm gonna be here…we need to add a few more things" I smirked and stood up

"Oh and you're just gonna move right in?" he asked quirking his eyebrow

"Well" I said wrapping my arms around his waist "If you expect me to have sleepovers with you"

"I like the sound of that already" I laughed and hugged his chest

"Why didn't you tell me you were working on getting a bigger space" I asked with a soft smile

"There were something's I needed to work out first" he vaguely answered and nodded to a hallway off to the side "Bathroom and closet space"

"There were four rooms upstairs and they're huge" Isaac said coming downstairs and I stepped back from Derek "Whoa, hold up a second where the hell is the kitchen, I need a kitchen to survive you know" he insisted

"You two used to live in an abandoned train station without one" I replied and saw Derek smirk at my reply as Isaac rolled his eyes

"That's where these come in" Derek suddenly announced, picking up three sledge hammers

"Are you going to threaten people until they build a kitchen or something?" I questioned, confused, Derek rolled his eyes and pointed to a brick wall in the corner that looked like it had been filled up not too long ago

"The loft comes with what's on the other side of the wall too" he held the other two out "It'll be a good training exercise" Derek smirked

"Great" Isaac grumbled, taking one of the sledge hammers

The three of us then lined up, facing the wall and started hitting it and I was surprisingly enjoying it and finding it a good way to get rid of some of my anger, it was only after a few minutes we had punched through the wall and started to walk through it

"Yes, you're saved" I exclaimed, seeing a doorway not far away that led to a rustic kitchen

"C'mon, we need to get the rest of these bricks down so we can get a proper hallway" Derek told us

A few hours later we had finished knocking most of the bricks down and I helped unpack the few things they had then decided that we should order takeaway which we had all eaten, hungry after destroying the wall

"Whoa is it already that late?" I commented, looking up at the clock Derek had put on the wall earlier "I have to get home before Mom grounds me" Derek drove me home and when I went to get out, he grabbed my hand

"You forgetting something" I smiled and leaned into kiss him passionately leaving myself breathlessly "I love you" I felt my heart flutter like always when he said he loved me

"Love you too" I jumped out and run inside but ran right into Scott "Oh my God Scott you scared the crap out of me"

"Where were you?" he asked and I could tell something had happened and instantly feared he had found out about the Alpha Pack

"With Derek, why what's happened"

"A deer ran right into Lydia's car tonight and it was terrified by something" I didn't like the sound of that

"Oh my God is she okay" I asked

"Yeah her and Allison are both fine"

"Allison's back" I asked him moving into the lounge room

"Yeah" he muttered

"Are you okay?" I asked knowing seeing Allison must have been hard for him

"Yeah" I nodded

"Alright well we have school so we should probably get some sleep"

The next morning I put on a final layer of lipstick and examined myself in the mirror getting ready for school which I had actually been looking forward to, Scott and I had done a lot of studying over the summer so that he could be a junior with us this year

"You ready to go?" Scott asked, I turned around towards the door

"Yeah I'm ready" I said, sighing and grabbed my book bag then we rode to school on Scott's new motorbike and met up with Stiles as usual and some days even as our life's are drastically changing I am glad this hasn't, I'm being really sappy now but everything that has happened since we looked for that body has made me appreciate the little things in life

"You wanna ask Derek for help?" Stiles asked Scott who just told us that he wanted Derek's help with his tattoo as we walked down the school hallway "Why, why?" wait he got a tattoo when the hell did that happen and why didn't I know about it

"You got a tattoo" I said cutting in

"Yeah last night but it healed" I gulped nervously

"Look, he's got the triskele tattooed on his back"

"Yes he does" I smirked

"Gross" Stiles fake gagged

"There has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott continued ignoring the two of us

"In a way" I nodded nervously

"You know how to do it?" Scott asked stopping, I sighed

"I was going to show you guys yesterday but I never really had the time" I handed Scott my bag and stepped in front of them then removed my white cardigan showing them my triskele tattoo

"Oh my God" Stiles groaned "You and Derek have matching tattoos now…that's just weird" I put the cardigan back on before lightly punching Stiles

"It's a physical symbol of our bond jackass, werewolves can sense when two wolves are bonded" I remember the morning after Derek and I had formed our bond, when I came home Scott looked up immediately and his eyes glowed when he smelt Derek's scent imbedded with my own "With the tattoos it solidifies everything and the humans can see it too, plus this symbol is a little more personal to him than you think"

"What does it mean to him?" Stiles asked annoyingly

"It was his family's symbol"

"Oh…" after a few more seconds of silence passed as they looked at each other

"So you know how to make a tattoo work?" Scott asked me

"Kind of…you will need Derek because I'm not doing that" Scott nodded

"Doesn't he have his hands a little full?" Stiles asked pointing towards Erica and Boyd's missing flyers they had been hanging around town for months now and still no sign of them, it hurt to know that they were still missing after nearly four months especially after I had gotten close to them it felt like I lost family, they were my pack mates after all, Scott grabbed my shoulder and led me away knowing I was hurting

"Look" the principal's English accent floated out into the hall causing us to walk closer and look into his office "These are the applications for the career advisor I need them sorted and what ever happened to the library while I was gone, I want it cleared up and what the hell is this?" he pulled Gerard's sword out of his desk, we looked at each other wide-eyed before I bit my lip to contain my laughter

"Go, Go, Go" Stiles said quickly pushing us down the hall

"Hey I'm gonna go find Lydia and make sure she's okay, see you guys in class" I told them, I walked towards Lydia's locker and stopped when I saw her talking to Allison, since I accepted Allison's apology we hadn't said a word to each other, I took a deep breath and put a smile on my face and walked up to both girls

"Hey"

"Hey" Lydia greeted "Oh cute dress"

"Thanks I love yours too" I looked at Allison "I love your hair short, it looks really good on you, and the colour too…"

"Thank you…so uh…how was your summer?" Allison asked carefully

"It was good" I replied then looked over at Lydia and noticed her staring off at the boys walking around "What's caught your eye Lyds?"

"Freshmen…tons and tons of fresh men" Lydia answered

"You mean fresh boys" Allison corrected putting some books in her locker

"Seriously Lydia, they're 14" I laughed as Allison joined in

"Eh, some are more mature than others" Lydia told us

"You know it's okay to be single" Allison said "Focus on yourself for a little while, work on becoming a better person" Lydia scoffed

"Allison, I love you so if you need to do that thing where we talk about me and pretend we're not actually talking about you, it's totally fine but I don't want a boyfriend" I nodded my head, Lydia took Jackson moving to London really hard and I could understand…if Derek just up and left my life I'd be a total wreck too but then I wouldn't sleep with a bunch of different guys to get over Derek like Lydia was currently doing, she placed her hand on the locker with a loud smack causing me to end my thoughts "I want" Lydia continued as she checked out a boy walking past us "A distraction" her eyes kept sweeping over the boys until her gaze settled on something

I turned around and looked at who she was looking at, the guy had on a light blue shirt, jeans, a black leather jacket and was carrying a motorcycle helmet, I raised an eyebrow as his face came in to view, even if I was taken I allowed myself to admire his attractiveness then all of the sudden someone moved to walk next to him, his identical twin

"Brothers?" Allison asked looking at them as well

"Better" Lydia said smiling "Twins guess you and Scott aren't the only twins in Beacon Hills anymore" she said before she walked off leaving Allison and me behind to share a look before shaking our heads and following after her

I bit on my pencil as I waited for first period English to start, Allison sat awkwardly in front of Scott, I scoffed as that was predictable, then everyone's phone began to go off I looked down at mine, opening the message

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness" I looked up, seeing a pretty woman walk into the classroom and lean against the desk "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read" she told us "It is also the last text you will receive in this class" she smiled "Phones off, everyone"

Our new teacher, which was now obvious, looked around the room, her eyes catching mine for a moment and as they did, I got that familiar sensation up my spine making me cringe, it was a lot more painful than normal and my tattoo seemed to burn on my shoulder blade making me rub it, something was off about this woman and the wolf in me did not like it, I ignored the feeling and began to take notes as they were being written on the board, I heard the door open but didn't look up

"Mr and Ms McCall?" The teacher asked, Scott and I both looked up, then at each other as the teacher motioned us outside we grabbed our stuff and followed her "Uh, I'm sure it's an emergency if your mother needs you both to leave school but I'm gonna give you a warning in the nicest possible way" she started as the classroom door closed "I am well aware of both of your attendance records I don't wanna see you two slip back into old habits"

"We won't" Scott answered "It's gonna be different this year"

"Resolutions are only good if you stick with them, Scott"

"We will I promise it won't be ephemeral" he turned and walked away, I followed behind him shaking my head

"Ephemeral?'" I asked him

"What it's my word of the day?"

We went out and got on his bike going straight to the hospital, we walked in and mom was already waiting for us

"What's wrong?" Scott asked her

"Thank god you two are here, there was a problem Isaac came in last night"

"What?" I nearly shouted "Is he okay"

"We tried calling Derek, he didn't answer"

"At all?" I asked her as that was odd "Why didn't you tell us before?" I added as we walked with her into the hospital

"Honestly, I was hoping I didn't have to"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that you've been doing... the extra reading, the summer school, saving up for the bike, telling me about the werewolf boyfriend/mate…" she looked at me "Even though it scares me half to death... honeys, I just didn't wanna disrupt a good rhythm" I had told both Scott and mom why Derek and I were meant to be together and told them that we were mates

"It's not gonna stop" Scott said "We're gonna be better this year, a better student, better kids, better friends, a better everything we promise"

"Okay" mom said with a sigh "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery"

"Thank you" I said, the two of us giving our mother a kiss on the cheek then Scott and I went over to the elevator getting in, the door was about to close, when a white cane stopped it we looked up a saw a blind man, who got inside as well

"Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked

"Yeah" I said, pressing the button even though it was already pressed for journey to that floor

"Thank you" we slowly ascended our way to the second floor and when the door opened, the man put a hand on Scott's shoulder "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second would you"

"Sure" Scott said and he led the man to where he needed to go, before he and I made our way to find Isaac

We continued walking trying to find the room when suddenly Scott grabbed my wrist I looked at him but soon followed his gaze, seeing a man maybe in his mid-thirties wheel Isaac into the elevator he turned pressed a button then slyly smiling at us, Scott and I growled then ran towards the closing elevator doors, throwing ourselves in and slid into each other against the back wall, we both transformed and stood up facing the fully transformed Alpha

The Alpha growled grabbed Scott and threw him into the elevator wall and ceiling, I moved to attack the Alpha next and threw a couple of punches but he caught my hand and twisted it until I heard and felt the sickening crack I howled in pain dropping to the floor then the Alpha grabbed the two of us by our throats and lifted us up

"Don't you realize what you're dealing with?" The Alpha asked us "I'm an Alpha" the door dinged behind him and a clawed hand was shoved into his back causing him to drop us, I landed on my broken arm causing me to cry out in pain again

"So am I" I heard Derek say before throwing the Alpha out of the elevator, Derek bent down and gently grabbed my arm and without warning he rebroke my arm to set it properly, I let out another pain filled cry and Derek grimaced "This wouldn't have happened if you were an Alpha" he told me wiping my tears away

"I know" I nodded "But you know why I can't right now" Derek looked over at Scott as he transformed back

"Aren't you two supposed to be in school" Scott sighed and leaned his head against the back wall

We quickly walked out of the hospital with Derek carrying Isaac while I kept watch so that we didn't get pulled up on why we were carrying an unconscious teenager, I expected us to walk to his Camaro but it wasn't he was walking towards a Toyota FJ Cruiser

"Where's the Camaro, did you get rid of it?" I asked him and I knew that wasn't really important given the situation at the moment but I loved that car and he only had it just yesterday

"No I still have it but I needed a new car…pretty sure I'm gonna sell it soon" Derek replied putting Isaac into the back seat

"No you can't" I told him

"Why can't I sell my car?"

"Because I don't want you to" I replied walking closer to the car and I could see Scott smirking at my ridiculous behaviour

"Fine, I'll keep it for a little while longer, now get in" Derek said opening the passenger door for me so I quickly got in and he drove off towards the reserve and I knew we were headed towards the old Hale House

Derek carried Isaac into the house and set him on a table, I quickly followed behind him just catching Scott's conversation with Stiles _"We got a serious problem at school"_ Stiles said over the phone _"Ms Blake's class..."_

"Hey, can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked

 _"_ _Well, no, pretty sure this qualifies for immediate discussion"_

"All right then meet us at Derek's" Scott said

 _"_ _Derek's house, what, what the hell are you doing at..."_

"Just meet us here, okay?" he hung up as I checked over Isaac seeing if he was externally wounded but to my relief he wasn't, I heard Scott sigh "You don't still live here do you?" Derek tossed a piece of wood out of his way

"No, the county took it over…"

"Six years ago" I said and just narrowly dodged the piece of wood Derek threw towards me, I looked over at my smirking mate and narrowed my eyes

"There's something here that I need, it'll help heal a wound from an Alpha" Scott looked over at Isaac

"Yeah but it did heal"

"Not on the inside" I could feel the worry coming from Derek, I watched as he pulled out wolfsbane from the hole he made as Scott looked between me and Derek before asking

"Hey are either of you gonna tell me who that was back there, that Alpha" Derek and I shared a glance that clearly wasn't missed by Scott

"A rival pack" I answered

"It's my problem" Derek told him, I cleared my throat causing Derek to sigh "Our problem" Scott snapped his attention to me

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sighed

"Scott, with everything that's happened you deserved some type of normality"

"Well what about you?" I looked over at Derek who was waiting for my answer, I shrugged

"Pretty sure I was doomed from the start" Scott shook his head

"Skyez…"

"Scott" Derek started cutting in "I know you wanna help and you did, I owe you one now go home, go back to being a teenager" he walked over to the table I was standing next to and Isaac was lying on, I moved to help Derek pull apart the flower but then started sneezing and coughing at the smell so Derek gently nudged me away until my coughing fit stopped, I stood next to Scott who held his upper arm and rolled my eyes when I realized what he was about to say

"Hey, Derek if you wanna repay back that favour now, there is something you can do for me" Derek looked at him questioningly then looked over at me

"He wants his tattoo to show up" I answered his unasked question, he nodded and moved a couple of boxes towards the centre of the room

"Will you go get the blowtorch out of my car?" he asked me, I nodded going outside and saw Stiles pull up so I quickly grabbed the blowtorch out of the trunk then waited for Stiles to join me before going back inside, Derek was holding Scott's arm and was examining it with his glowing red Alpha eyes, I bit down on my bottom lip because those eyes made him even sexier and more powerful and it always stirred something inside me when I saw them "Yeah I see it, it's two bands right?" Scott nodded and watched as I handed Derek the blowtorch smiling at Scott's reaction

"Now you see why I didn't want to do it"

"What does it mean?" Derek asked Scott

"I don't know" he answered "It's just something I traced with my fingers" Scott drew two circles on the dusty box next to him, the outer one bigger than the one inside it

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something" Stiles answered with a smile, Derek threw the hyperactive boy an annoyed look

"That's in Tahitian" Scott intervened "In Samoan it means open wound, I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, I always wanted one, Skye and I used to talk about going together…" I smiled

"My paw prints yeah I remember that" Derek threw me a questioning look "I wanted to get a set of paw prints on my wrist"

"You used to want wolf paw prints" Stiles nodded

"Oh yeah, that's right…the irony" Scott chuckled at me

"Anyway, I just decided to get it now to make it kind of a reward"

"For what?" Derek and I asked him, making me smile

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer, even when I really wanted to, even when it was so hard not to sometimes, I was trying to give her the space she wants, going four months later, it still hurts it still feels like a…"

"Like an open wound" Stiles finished

"Yeah" Scott agreed, Derek nodded and grabbed the blowtorch then handed the striker to me

"The pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt"

"Oh that's great" Stiles nodded sarcastically

"Do it" Scott told him, I looked at Derek who nodded his head I sighed and quickly lit the blowtorch

"OH wow…that's a lot for me, so I'm gonna take that as my cue I'm just gonna wait outside" Stiles moved past Derek and me, I shook my head and moved behind Scott

"What are you doing?" Scott asked me

"Holding you down…"

"Why?"

"Did the pain's gonna be worse than anything you've ever felt just go in one ear and out the other, you're gonna try to get away from the flame and you could hurt yourself and Derek, trust me" I nodded at him

"Well we wouldn't want that" Scott scoffed

"Then what you're about to feel won't be the worse pain you've ever felt…I'll make sure of that" I replied letting my eyes glow gold, Derek rolled his eyes and nodded towards me

I held Scott by the shoulders waiting for this to start, Derek put the flame onto Scott's skin and instantly he began screaming in pain I felt him try to move away but held him in his place until he passed out from the pain, I let him slump forward and gently leaned him against the side of the house

"Well that was fun…which of my family or friends are you going to burn next?" I asked Derek, he shook his head

"He asked for it" I laughed and rubbed my arm, it was still a bit sore from earlier Derek grabbed it and looked at it "How's it healing?"

"It's healing fine…just a little sore right now" I replied, Derek pulled me closer and started placing light kisses up my arm as he slowly closed the distance between the two of us

I closed my eyes and shivered from his touch, Derek continued kissing up past my shoulder I gasped as he nipped my pulse point before continuing upwards until he finally reached my lips, I wrapped my arms around his neck as his encircled my waist, we broke our kiss when we heard Stiles groan

"Seriously, can't you two keep your paws off each other for like more than five minutes?"

"Nope" I responded with a smirk, Stiles rolled his eyes and looked over at Scott

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Depends" Derek answered

"On what?"

"The person, everyone reacts differently to this" Derek replied

"It took me a couple of minutes" I added just as Scott gasped and woke up then looked down at his tattoo before looking at us "Looks good Scotty" I smiled at him, Scott couldn't keep the grin off his face

"It worked" I nodded and tossed him his shirt, Scott and Stiles moved to walk out the door while I stayed with Derek

"Well looks pretty damn permanent now" Stiles told him

"Yeah I kind of need something permanent, everything that's happened to us, everything just changes so fast everything's so…"

"Ephemeral" I said when Scott couldn't find the word and smiled over at my brother

"Studying for the SATS?" Stiles asked me, motioning to Scott

"Yep"

"Nice" I shook my head and looked over at Derek who shot me a look that said 'you associate with them' I heard the door open and looked over at them, Scott was staring at the newly painted red door so I began to panic

"You painted the door" Scott called out, Derek looked up before sharing a glance with me and again I knew it didn't go unnoticed by Scott "Why'd you paint the door?"

"Go home, Scott" Derek responded silently begging him not to push it any farther

"And why only one side?" Scott added ignoring Derek, he quickly got out his claws and made a single scratch at the door

"Scott" Derek called out walking into the room but still Scott ignored him and continued scratching the paint off, Scott backed away looking at the symbol painted on the door then looked over at me as I started biting my lip and stared at the ground

"The birds at school and the deer last night, just like the night you and I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha" I looked up at Scott and noticed he was glaring at me "How many are there?" I sighed

"A pack of them"

"An Alpha pack" Derek added

"All of them?" Stiles asked "How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some kind of a leader, he's called Deucalion, we know they have Boyd and Erica, Peter, Isaac, Skye and I have been looking for them for the last four months"

"Let's say you find them" Scott said walking up to us and continued to glare at me, I knew he was angry that I didn't tell him but I wanted to keep him safe "How do you deal with an Alpha pack?"

"With all the help I can get" I looked over at Derek and clinched my jaw in anger, he knew I didn't want Scott involved in this, he could easily be killed or seriously injured by these Alphas

"But don't feel like you have to" I added "It's not your fight" Scott looked at me before looking over at Stiles, he was about to responded when we heard Isaac

"Where is she?" we turned to see Isaac had woken up and was sitting up looking at us "Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" Derek and I asked him

"The one from the hospital, the one who saved me" he replied and we all looked at him confused

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is the first chapter of Season 3, hope you enjoy and please remember to review if you want me to keep it up**

 **Arianna Le Fay: Skye forgave Allison because that's just who she is and I wanted to stay true to Skye's character values which is (Caring, Compassionate, Protective of those she loves and Fierce when she needs to be) but that still doesn't mean their okay as you saw in this chapter there's still unresolved tension between them**


	2. Chaos Rising

Derek, Isaac and I went back to the loft once Scott and Stiles left after they agreed to help much to my displeasure, I had texted my Mom asking about the girl who helped Isaac but she didn't know anything about the girl and she had vanished

"Anything else from your Mom about the girl?" Derek asked as I sat at the table in front of the window and opened up my English text book hoping to get my homework done for tomorrow

"Nope the girl that came in with Isaac disappeared, she could be anywhere by now and there was no name for her either" Derek nodded as I sighed

"Are you okay?"

"No…you know I didn't want Scott or Stiles involved with this"

"I know but they needed to know, so that they could protect themselves" I sighed and leaned back when he started rubbing my shoulders and it actually felt good, I didn't realise I was so tense until he started working at a knot

"I know they needed to know but you didn't have to ask for their help, this is dangerous even for us and were a full pack, Scott's an Omega and I know he's strong but not stronger than a pack of Alpha's"

"I won't let him get hurt"

"You can't promise that and you can't protect him all the time, I just…I don't want them to get hurt, Scott's my brother and Stiles is like my brother"

"They'll be okay, I'll keep them at a distance and only ask for help when we absolutely have to, okay" I nodded as sighed rolling my head slowly as he continued his work on my shoulders and neck

"I guess" he stopped his work on my neck and felt his arms wrap around my waist as he pulled me back towards him "As much as I love when your this attentive, I have to finish my homework" he let me go laughing "You can make yourself useful and make me dinner" I saw him roll his eyes then went towards the kitchen

"What are you working on?" I heard him ask

I got to read the textbook and make notes for business, so Scott and Stiles can borrow them tomorrow morning before class"

"That sounds awful, why can't they do their own work" I laughed

"Yeah right" I replied

"How much more do you have?" I shrugged

"No clue I'm just going til the end of the chapter then I've got French homework" I set my pencil down "Why the hell am I taking French, I'm almost fluent in it"

"Easy A?" he replied walking back into the room and held out a bowl of Mac 'n' Cheese, I smiled and took the offered bowl

"That's an understatement…I could probably teach the class" I ate while I studied and decided to stay the night here so I could keep an eye on Isaac and of course spend more time with Derek, I texted my Mom telling her and she agreed so long as I went to school, after I finished studying I went to put my phone on the bedside table but it beeped, I sighed and grabbed it reading the message it was from Scott "Scott wants us to meet in the library before school starts tomorrow" I looked at the message again and was shocked

"What is it?" Derek asked

"He says he may have a clue to finding Erica and Boyd"

"How"

"He didn't say" I shrugged "But let's worry about that tomorrow morning" I fell back against his bed and closed my eyes relaxing a little

"Remember Peter's coming over to help try to get Isaac's memories back" why did he have to bring that up

"Aghh don't remind me…why do I have to be here, you know how much I hate him"

"I know" he whispered as he laid down on the bed next to me "But you might be able to keep Isaac calm while he's here"

"Yeah well who's going to keep me calm?" Derek sat up and kissed my neck before moving up towards my ear

"Pretty sure that's my job" he whispered before gently nipping my ear, I sighed and relaxed into his touch then started lifting his shirt up as he started pulling me closer to his side, together we pulled off our shirts and he made quick work of unclipping my bra throwing it carelessly across the room, I smiled and grabbed his neck forcibly pulling his lips to mine

He grabbed the back of my knee and hooked it over his waist making me laugh against his lips softly, we continued to make out passionately and I started unbuckling his belt…

"Hey Skyez do you have the chem…no…AH!" Isaac said walking down the stairs, I squeaked and covered myself with the blankets

"ISAAC!" Derek snapped pulling them up higher to hide my half naked body from Isaac

"Uh…I…uh…s…sorry" he stuttered before running back up the stairs where his room was, I sighed quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed Derek's shirt off the ground, I slid it on before moving towards my school bag

"I forgot he was here" I sighed looking at Derek "God I'm so embarrassed"

"He walked in on us" Derek shrugged, I threw a pen at him

"How was he supposed to know…I'm gonna go make sure he's okay" I walked up the stairs and softly knocked on Isaac's door, he slowly opened it

"Look Skye I didn't know…"

"No it's fine Isaac I don't blame you, I got caught up in the moment and forgot you were here, so I'm sorry you had to see that" he chuckled nervously

"It could have been worse right?"

"Yeah we could have actually been having sex"

"Much worse" Isaac nodded

"So…you needed my chemistry notes?"

"Yeah I know Harris teaches the first day and since I wasn't there…"

"I left after first period but Danny so kindly emailed me his" I said handing him my notebook which I had rewritten them in my own book "I'll just need it back before class tomorrow"

"Okay" Isaac nodded "Um I'll stay up here…"

"We're not going to be having sex tonight I think you're safe now" he nodded again before I turned around and left, I let out a breath as I sat back down on Derek's bed

"Awkward?" Derek asked looking up from a book

"That's an understatement, bed time?"

"Yeah" Derek replied setting the book onto his nightstand

The next morning Isaac continued pacing next to the floor to ceiling window, I could tell he was scared and nervous about what we were about to do which is why I was here, Derek thought my presence might calm him

"You know what, I definitely don't like this idea and I definitely don't like him" I rolled my eyes and placed myself on Derek's lap, he held me in place and gently kissed my temple

"You'll be fine" Derek told Isaac without looking up from his book which was now in my lap

"Does it have to be him?"

"He knows how to do it, I don't, it would be more dangerous if I tried doing it myself"

"You know Scott and Skye don't trust him, right?" Isaac asked and I snorted

"Believe me I've made that perfectly clear to him" I spoke up nuzzling Derek's neck

"See…and I trust them"

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked him and I looked up at Isaac as he hesitated

"Yeah" Isaac answered, Derek nodded and looked back down at the book "I still don't like him"

"Nobody likes him" Derek and I said at the same time, the loft door suddenly slid open revealing Peter standing just outside the door, we all looked up

"Boys and girl FYI, yes coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired but the hearing still works so I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is that you're feeling straight to my face" he said walking in

"We don't like you" Derek told him with a straight face

"No one likes you" I added as Derek shut the book he was holding and set it down on the table then he stood both him and me up but still kept a hand on my hip

"Now shut up and help us" Derek said and I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing out loud

"Fair enough" Peter shrugged and flipped out his claws, Isaac moved to sit in the chair Derek and I were sitting in earlier as we sat on the couch "Relax, I'll get more out of you if you're calm"

"How do you know how to do this again?" Isaac asked Peter

"It's an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it's a skill that requires quite a bit of practice, one slip and you could paralyse someone…or kill them"

"But you've had a lot of practice, though, right?" Isaac asked him

"Well I've never paralysed anyone" Derek and I shared a confused look

"Wait does that mean you…" Isaac started before he grunted in pain as Peter stuck his claws into the younger Beta's neck, I gasped as it felt like my neck was the one that just got stabbed and stood up when both werewolves' eyes changed but Derek grabbed my hand to stop me as I went to walk towards Isaac, he started struggling in Peter's hold causing Derek to stand up as well in case something happened

"Wait" Peter said "I see them" after a few seconds Peter pulled away and fell into the table behind him as Isaac leaned down grasping his neck, I was instantly at Isaac's side checking to make sure his wounds weren't that bad

"You okay?" I asked him, Isaac nodded looking a little woozy

"What did you see?" Derek asked Peter

"Uh…it was confusing" Peter panted "Um, images, vague shapes" I started rubbing Isaac's back soothingly as I looked over at Peter

"But you saw something"

"Isaac found them"

"Erica and Boyd?" I asked

"I barely saw them I mean, glimpses"

"But you did see them" Derek asked hopeful

"And worse"

"Deucalion" Derek said sharing a worried glance with me, Peter sighed causing Derek to sit on the coffee table

"He was talking to them" Peter told us "Something about time running out"

"What does it mean?" Isaac whispered

"He gonna kill them" Derek answered

"No, no, no" Peter shook his head "He didn't say that, he did make them a promise that by the full moon they'd both be dead"

"As in the next full moon?" I asked nervously, Peter looked over at me

"Tomorrow night"

"Great" I sighed sitting on the floor as my phone vibrated causing everyone's attention to snap towards me, I read the text and looked over at Derek "Scott and Stiles are at school, we have to go" Derek drove me then we walked towards the library hand in hand, Derek got some weird looks as he was known to everyone in Beacon Hills now

"I don't see anything" Derek said as he looked at the two bruises on Allison and Lydia's arms the next day, I could just hear the annoyed tone in his voice, this is what Scott meant by evidence of Erica and Boyd whereabouts

"Look again" Scott urged

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same"

"It's nothing"

"Pareidolia" Lydia informed us "Seeing patterns that aren't there, it's a subset of apophenia"

"They're trying to help" I said, rubbing Derek's arm, encouraging him to be reasonable even though I know how frustrated he is over this

"These two" Derek asked "This one, who used you and me to resurrect my psychotic Uncle" he pointed at Lydia "Thank you" he added looking at her "And this one who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack and stabbed my mate…" he looked at Scott "Your sister, in the stomach when Skye was trying to save me" Allison and Derek continued to have a stare off with each other

"Okay, all right now, come on" Stiles said "No one died, all right, look there may have been a little maiming, okay a little mangling but no death, that's what I call an important distinction"

"My mother died" Allison said, her voice seeming to be laced with hate, I looked back down feeling bad because I knew Allison still had no clue what happened before Derek bit her Mom four months ago

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother, not me" I rolled my eyes at him

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here to help him not you"

"You wanna help, find something real" Derek turned and walked away I followed, stopping him at the door as Scott followed us

"Derek, give her a chance" Scott said "Okay, they're on our side now"

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night" Derek grabbed my arm and lead me away from them "Skye be careful around Allison, I know she's your friend but I don't trust her" I nodded and smiled closing my eyes when he kissed my forehead then left

"Okay, what would a pack of Alphas want with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked as we walked to economics class

"I'm not sure it's them they want" I said, looking down

"Okay, what, like Derek?"

"Yeah, he's been a little more on edge lately" I replied and tried to mask how worried I was for my mate

"You mean like they're recruiting?" Stiles turned, looking at Scott but he was looking the other way so I followed his line of sight and saw the twin brothers walking in the opposite direction then looked back at Scott "Hey, Scott, Skye, you coming?" Stiles asked, getting our attention we looked behind us one last time, before following Stiles into class, Coach slammed the textbook on his desk, getting everyone's attention

"The stock market is based on two principles, what are they?" Scott raised his hand "Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom, anybody else?"

"Uh, no coach, I know the answer" Scott said but Coach burst out laughing, then he stopped when Scott stared at him

"Oh, you're serious"

"Yes, risk and reward"

"Wow, who are you and what have you done to McCall, don't answer that I like you better, I like you better" I gave Scott a thumbs up relieved our study sessions over the summer were really paying off "Does anybody have a quarter, a quarter"

"Yep" Stiles said reaching into his pocket to pull out a quarter but something else fell out to, an extra-large condom and I tried my best not to laugh as Coach reached down and picked the condom up

"Stilinski, I think you, uh... you dropped this and congratulations" he paused as students laughed "Risk and reward, put the quarter in the mug, win the reward" he said, holding up his favourite mug "Okay, watch coach" he added, putting it on the ground then stepped a couple feet away and tossed the quarter in with ease "That's how you do it, okay Danny, risk, reward"

"What's the reward?" Danny asked

"You don't have to take the pop quiz tomorrow"

"Coach, it's not a pop quiz if you tell us about it"

"Danny, you know I really expect more from you at this point really, boy McCall, risk, reward, the risk: If you don't put that quarter in the mug, you have to take the pop... the... the quiz, and…and you have to write an essay, risk more work, reward... no work at all or choose not to play"

"But isn't this just chance?" Scott asked

"No you know your abilities, your coordination, your focus, past experience... all factors affecting the outcome, so what's it gonna be McCall, more work, no work or choose not to play?" Scott looked at the quarter for a while and I knew he'd be able to do it easy but he put the quarter down

"No play okay, who's next who wants the quarter?" Stiles eagerly raised his hand "There ya go, there's a gambling' man, come on, step up, step up all right, Stilinski" he handed the quarter to Stiles as he got into position but as Stiles did this, the door opened and the Sheriff walked in

"Stiles" he said in a stern voice

"Yeah, coach, I got it" Stiles said without looking up

"Stiles" that's when Stiles saw his dad standing there…with one of his deputies then they went outside, I brushed my hair out of the way and listened while looking like I was taking notes

 _"_ _I couldn't find her, I just figured she'd hooked up with her other friends"_ they had asked him if he knew where his childhood friend was, Scott and Stiles had gone to her party last night _"Has no one really seen her since last night?"_

 _"_ _No, we put out an APB but…uh Stiles, all her friends say you were the last person who saw her"_ his dad replied, I looked over at Scott nervously to see he too was listening in to them

 _"_ _Me?"_ Stiles replied

 _"_ _We hope that it's just a series of bad decisions based on too much to drink but if you remember anything else, you call me alright"_ Stiles dad said then the sound of a coin landing in the mug broke me out and I looked over at Scott again, he caught my gaze with a concerned look of his own

"YES, REWARD" coach yelled "Okay who's next, Greenberg put your hand down you don't have a chance" I couldn't help the smile at coach's jab at Greenberg

"So you think they kidnapped Heather to turn her?" I asked as them as we walked down the hall after class

"Well Derek was the one who said it's easier to turn teenagers" Stiles said

"But what would a pack of Alphas need with a beta?" Scott asked

"They wouldn't" I replied

"I don't care all right, this girl... our moms were best friends before mine died, all right, we used to take frickin' bubble baths together when we were three I gotta find her"

"Then we need Isaac to remember"

"How, Peter and Derek couldn't do it, you know any other werewolves with a better trick?" I replied

"Maybe not a werewolf" Scott stated "But someone who knows a lot about 'em'"

"Deaton" I replied nodding at Scott then texted Derek and Isaac the plan and told them to meet at the animal clinic after school while Scott texted Deaton

After school, everyone met Deaton at the animal clinic where he was already getting ready for his idea and I didn't like it one bit, I was worried for Isaac and for myself considering that six sense I had when one of my pack mates were hurt was getting worse

The boys were pouring ice into the large tub filled with cold water, I sighed and sat down on a counter and watched Derek, Stiles and Scott continue to fill the tub up with about thirty bags of ice, I was staring at my hands worried out of my mind because this seemed really risky, Derek walked over to me and rubbed his hands up and down my arms but I pulled away from him

"Your hands are freezing" I exclaimed

"Gee I wonder why?" Derek said raising an eyebrows, I rolled my eyes at him

"I don't like cold things touching me…you know this"

"Oh I know" he smirked before placing his cold hands on my thighs, I squealed and shoved him away

"Stop it" I said letting out a laugh and noticed everyone had their eyes on the two of us "Sorry" I whispered before smacking Derek's arm

"Obviously, it's not going to be particularly... Comfortable" Deaton said to Isaac as Scott, Stiles, and Derek put more ice in the tub while I stood up leaning against the wall "But if we can slow your heart rate down enough, you'll slip into a trance-like state"

"Like being hypnotized" Isaac asked Deaton

"Exactly, you'll be half transformed it'll let us access your subconscious mind"

"How slow does his heart rate need to be?" I asked standing upright and walked over to the tub next to Derek

"Very slow"

"Okay, well, how slow is very slow?" Derek asked

"Nearly dead" all of us looked at him with raised eyebrows, Isaac touched the water hissing at the cold

"It's safe, though, right?" Isaac asked looking up at Deaton

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

"No, no, not really" Isaac replied then behind us we heard the snap of a rubber glove and all five of us turned and saw Stiles wearing a surgical glove that went to his elbow and was staring at it but after a few seconds of silence Stiles looked over at us all staring at him

"What?" he asked, Derek raised his eyebrows at the hyperactive boy

"Do you know what those are for?" I asked him

"…No…"

"They're used so you can stick your hand up large animals' a…"

"Oh I…I got it!" Stiles said while quickly removing the glove, I shared a look with Derek

"At least he'll never use those again"

"You're evil" Stiles said walking up next to me "You know that right?"

"Yet I still sleep like a baby every night" Stiles rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me, my attention focused back on Isaac as he stood up and exhaled

"Look if it feels too risky, you don't have to do this" Derek told his Beta, I could feel he was a tiny bit worried for Isaac

Isaac nodded but took off his shirt anyway, he exhaled again before placing himself into the tub of ice and gasped at the coldness then took several large deep breaths as Derek and Scott grabbed his shoulders to hold him under the water, Scott and Derek shared a look before pushing Isaac under the freezing water but within seconds Isaac came back up partially transformed

"Get him back under" Deaton ordered, Derek and Scott followed the orders and shoved Isaac back under but Isaac began struggling and resurfaced this time gripping the sides of the tub to keep himself up "Hold him"

"We're trying!" Derek snapped then quickly got the struggling Beta back under and held him down there until his struggling stopped, I gasped as I felt really dizzy now, Derek's eyes snapped over to me as I grabbed my head and doubled over in pain, it felt like my head wanted to explode

"Skye?" Deaton whispered "Are you okay?"

"I feel weak and dizzy" I responded sitting down on a nearby chair "But he's okay" I added nodding my head towards Isaac letting them know he wasn't dead

"He's ready" Deaton said moving closer to the tub as Isaac floated to the top once Scott and Derek let him go and he breathed in, I looked up and met my mate's concerned filled eyes, he mouthed 'are you okay?' and I nodded at him "Now, remember, only I talk to him" Deaton said "Too many voices will confuse him and draw him out" he turned to Isaac "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you"

"This is Dr. Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions is that all right?"

"Yes"

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd, I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, like you're actually there again"

"I, I don't wanna do that I don't... I don't wanna do that, I don't wanna do that" the lights began to flicker as Isaac began to move around

"Isaac, it's all right just relax, they're just memories, you can't be hurt by a memory"

"I don't wanna do that"

"It's all right"

"I don't wanna do that" Isaac began to move more and more, like he was trying to wake up

"Relax, relax" Deaton said and thinking of the only thing I could do I stood and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder and he calmed immediately, Deaton looked at me with a smile and nodded then he turned back to Isaac "Good, now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd, can you tell me what you see is there some kind of building, a house?"

"It's not... it's not a house, it's stone I think marble"

"That's perfect, can you give me any other descriptors?"

"It's dusty, so empty, like an abandoned building?" Isaac began to move more and Derek tried to hold him down but Isaac grabbed my arm and held tight "Someone's here, someone's here" I winced as his claws dug in a little and Derek looked at me but I shook my head telling him it was fine

"Isaac, relax"

"No, no, no, they see me, they see me!" Isaac said beginning to panic and scream

"Just memories, you won't be hurt by your memories, just relax, relax" Isaac calmed down once more "Good, now tell us what you see tell us everything"

"I hear him, he's talking about the full moon, about being out of control when the moon rises"

"Is he talking to Erica?"

"I think so, I can't... I can't see her, I ca... I can't... I can't see either of them" Isaac said his teeth chattering and his eyes were open

"Can you hear anything else?"

"They're worried, they're worried what they'll do during the moon, they're...worried that they're gonna hurt each other"

"If they're locked in together on the full moon, they're gonna tear each other apart" Derek informed us quietly, I nodded sensing his worry and it only added to my own, Erica and Boyd were like family to us

"Isaac, we need to find them right now, can you see them?"

"No" he stared straight at me, his eyes dilating

"Do you know what kind of room it is, is there any kind of a marker, a number on a door, a sign?" Isaac suddenly gasped and sat up in the tub making everyone jump

"They're here, they're here...they're here..." he kept mumbling as he began to lay back down

"It's all right"

"No, they're here" I put my hand back on his shoulder

"Just tell us..." Isaac began to panic

"They see me, they found me, they're here!"

"This isn't working" Derek yelled "Isaac, where are you?"

"I can't see them, it's too dark!"

"Just tell me where you are" Derek continued to yell

"You are going to confuse him" Deaton exclaimed

"I can't see!"

"Isaac, where are you, just tell me where you are"

"His heart rate... he could go into shock"

"Derek, let him go!" I exclaimed angrily

"Isaac, where are you, what did you see?" he ignored me so I pushed him away from the tub and he looked at me in shock

"A vault, it's a bank vault…they captured me…they're dragging me into a room I see a dead body…it's Erica" Isaac sat straight up in the tub, out of the trance "I saw it, I saw the name" Isaac stood with Scott's help and I wrapped a towel around him "It's, uh...B..beacon Hills first national bank, it's um... it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault" Isaac looked around at us when we all stared at him "What?"

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" Stiles asked him

"No"

"You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it"

"What body?"

"Erica, you said it was Erica" I replied looking at Derek then watched helplessly as he paced the examination room, I stayed beside Isaac with a loving arm around him as I contemplated the possibility that Erica was dead, I thought I would have felt if something happened to her

"She's not dead" Derek argued he was in denial

"Derek he said, "There's a dead body, it's Erica"" Stiles said "Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation"

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked

"Someone else, obviously"

"And maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle" Scott argued "Okay, the one who saved you?" he looked at Isaac

"No, she wasn't like us" Isaac said, looking at Derek, Scott and me "And whoever was in the vault with Boyd was"

"What if that's how Erica died?" Stiles asked "They, like, pit them against each other during the full moons and see which one survives, it's like werewolf thunder dome" Stiles added and I rolled my eyes at him

"Then we get them out tonight" Derek cut in and looked at me briefly as he probably knew I'd argue but I had no idea what was right in this situation, I wanted Boyd and Erica back if they were alive but I didn't want anyone else to get hurt either

"Be smart about this, Derek" Deaton said turning to him "You can't just go storming in"

"If Isaac got in, then so can we"

"But he didn't get through the vault door, did he?" I cut in looking at Derek as he turned to me again

"We need a plan" Scott said

"How are we gonna come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek argued looking around, Scott looked over at me

"Well someone in this room has an I.Q of 180, I'm sure if anyone could figure it out it'd be her" he nodded at me

"As flattered as I am Scotty…I have an I.Q of 179 and how would I know how to break into a bank vault"

"Uh, I think someone already did" Stiles said, looking up from his phone ""Beacon hills first national closes its doors three months after vault robbery" it doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably won't take long to find out"

"How long?" Derek demanded

"It's the Internet, Der-bear, okay minutes" I glared at Stiles as he used my nickname for Derek and quickly jumped up to stand in front of Derek before he punched him

"Stile's I will let him kill you if you ever call him that again"

"Noted…I'll just go" he left, I rolled my eyes then looked back at Deaton

"Would you like help cleaning this up?" Deaton shook his head

"Why don't you three go home I've got this" I smiled and nodded then left Derek and Isaac followed me out to Derek's car and after a quiet ride back to the loft Isaac sighed

"Should I leave or something?"

"Why?" Derek and I asked him

"Because of the fight that's about to happen…"

"We're not gonna fight" I told him setting my stuff down

"Really?" Isaac asked sounding generally surprised

"Really" Derek nodded sitting across from me and opened a book

"Wow…you two really have it figured out huh?" I shrugged at him as he sat on the leather couch looking exhausted

"We both know what we did to make the other mad and we already know the reasons behind it there's no point in fighting over it" he nodded then leaned his head back and I knew he fell asleep instantly, I sighed and walked over throwing a blanket over him and removed his shoes then walked away from the couch and went over to Derek putting my arms around him as he sat at the table and kissed his shoulder "We're gonna find them, okay?" I said, rubbing his arm as he turned and wrapped his arms around me pulling me on his lap

"You heard Isaac, Erica's dead and Boyd's next" I sighed loudly "What?"

"I can't believe Erica's dead, I mean I thought I would have felt it if she was killed, shouldn't I?" I asked him

"I don't know Skye we still don't know much about your psychic ability but you heard him and Isaac had to have seen something" I nodded

"Well that doesn't mean we still can't save Boyd and there's someone else in there, so we can save them to" Derek looked down "We can only try" I laid my head in the crook of his neck sighing "It wasn't your fault Der" I could feel guilt radiating off him in waves

"It is Skye, they wouldn't be involved in any of this if it wasn't for me, I bit them in" I looked up and grabbed his face making him look at me

"They knew the consequences of the bite Derek and they still asked, you gave them the choice so don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault and it wasn't theirs, if anyone is to be blamed it is the Alpha pack" he nodded and leaned forward kissing me softly, we fell against the bed in a tangle of limbs then we watched a movie before I had to go but I must have ended up falling asleep because I woke up in the loft to my phone ringing

It was Stiles he called and said he had figured out exactly how we could get into the vault so we decided to meet up at Derek's loft after school, I looked at Derek questionably as I stood

"Why didn't you wake me" I asked him after I hung up with Stiles

"You seemed like you needed the sleep so I texted your mom and told her you were helping out Scott and Stiles at his place, now come on get ready I got to get you to school" I showered quickly and changed back into my clothes except I grabbed one of Derek's shirts, it looked a little funny but I tied one side so it didn't look as big then he drove me to school where I met up with Scott and Stiles

"All right, so we meet at Derek's loft at five to go over the plan and then we don't get started until dark" I told the guys as we walked up to school

"'Kay, what do we do till then?" Stiles asked

"What, right now?" Scott asked "We've got English"

That night, Scott, Derek, Stiles, Peter and I were all in Derek's loft, going over the plan as Stiles pulled out the blue prints he got, thanks to the sheriff station

"Okay, you see this, this is how they got in it's a rooftop air conditioning vent, leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here, okay one of the robbers was lowered into this shaft, now, that space is so small it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way, then throughout the rest of the night they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall, Boom"

"We should totally rob a jewellery store now" I said making them look up "I'm serious…I had my eyes on this gorgeous pair of diamond earrings"

"Next full moon?" Derek replied with a hint of a smile

"Totally" I said smiling up at him across the table

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked getting back to the topic at hand making Derek and I break eye contact

"Yes, we can but very, very barely and they also patched the wall obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind, I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit..."

"Look, forget the drill" Derek said and Stiles shot me a confused look before turning back towards Derek

"Sorry?"

"If I go in first how much space do I have?" I looked at Stiles who was giving me a 'you're boyfriend's insane' look

"What do you think you're gonna do, Derek?" Stiles asked trying not to laugh "You gonna punch through the wall?" Derek stood up and crossed his arms and put a sarcastic smile on his face

"Yes Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall"

"Okay, big guy let's see it, let's see that fist"

"Stiles" I warned because I could see this go horribly wrong, I knew how much Stiles still annoyed Derek most of the time

"Big ole' fist, make it, come on" Stiles continued ignoring me "Get it out there, don't be scared" Derek locked eyes on me and I shrugged then mouthed 'humour him', he raised his fist without looking at Stiles "Big bad wolf" Stiles teased "Yeah look at that, okay see this?" Stiles grabbed Derek's fist and held his other hand a few inches away from it "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid…" Derek punched his hand and a loud smack was heard throughout the room "Ah!" Stiles cried out as he stumbled into the table and I started laughing hysterically "Ah" Stiles cried out again "He can do it"

"Tried to warn you" I muttered and let out another laugh before sitting on the table near Derek

"I'll get through the wall" Derek said ignoring Stiles' whimpering "Who's following me down?" he looked at Peter purposefully avoiding me, I clenched my jaw in anger knowing exactly what he was implying by that

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission, you're not looking at very good odds for yourself" Peter replied

"So I'm supposed to just let them die?"

"One of them is already dead"

"We don't know that" Derek argued and I could tell he was annoyed again

"Do I have to remind you what we're up against here, a pack of Alphas, all of them killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha and the only ability you have on your side is a psychic Beta who doesn't trust me enough to tell me her ability, now maybe if Skyler was an Alpha it might be a whole other story"

"No I still wouldn't trust you enough to tell you my ability…besides I drew the short end of the stick on the psychic abilities, it wouldn't help anyway" I told him rolling my eyes

"I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids, they're gonna be missed" Peter said looking at Derek

"Can someone kill him again, please?" Stiles asked sighing

"I'm working on it" I replied nodding at him and heard Derek chuckle at my comment while Peter glared at me

"Derek" Peter continued "Seriously, not worth the risk"

"What about you?" Derek said, I looked at him and noticed he was looking at Scott, Stiles shrugged

"Yeah if you want me to come…"

"Not you" Derek cut in annoyed

"Scott…" Stiles nodded pointing at Scott "Got it" Scott looked at me and I gave him a pleading look, I didn't want him to be involved with this but would feel much better if we had someone to watch our backs even if it was putting the two most important people in my life at risk

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyd's still alive, we have to do something, we have to try"

"But?" Derek asked

"Who's the other girl, the one locked in there with Boyd?" Derek shook his head

"Guess we'll find out" they moved to leave and I started following them but Derek turned towards me "No"

"No?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"You're not going" he protested

"Derek I'm going" I argued annoyed with him for even thinking about leaving me behind when he was putting himself in danger

"No"

"Why not?" I asked him

"Look we don't know how strong our bond is yet…what if it's too much of a distraction and it gets one of us killed" he protested again

"You realize that we have to figure this out eventually right?" I pointed out

"Not tonight, I don't want you to get hurt especially when you've been having trouble with your shifts since your rising to become an Alpha" he turned to leave and I held Scott back

"Give me minute to talk to him then you can go" Scott nodded and I followed my mate "I already told you you're not going," Derek sighed as I sat in the front seat of his car

"Why do you want me to be an Alpha so bad?" I asked him

"This isn't the right time"

"No it is…You want me to be an Alpha so bad yet you won't let me throw in my two cents about anything, you're still ordering me around, I'm just curious if I'm going to get any kind of say in this pack"

"Skye…"

"You know what…I'm not going to become an Alpha until I get some kind of conformation that we're going to share the leader roll, I'm not going to be some power boost you keep around because you need the strength or because you're bored" I went to get out of the car but he grabbed my arm

"Now hold on, you know that's not what you are to me" he argued angrily

"Fine then prove it…allow me to make decisions too" I replied just as angry

"You're not an Alpha yet…"

"I promise you I'll become one tonight…all I need is a little bit of proof that we're going to share the leadership role, do you think you can handle that" he sighed

"I still don't want you going"

"I'm not, I wasn't planning on it you told me how you felt about me going and I'm gonna respect that"

"Thank you" Derek said kissing my temple, I nodded and got out of the car

"Now go get your Betas back"

"Our…" he called out causing me to face his car

"What?" I asked him

"I'm going to get _our_ Betas back" I smiled and walked over to his side of the car as Scott came outside and got in the car, I smiled grabbing Derek's face and deeply kissed him

"You're on the right track…please be careful, both of you"

"We will" Scott told me as I backed away and watched as the Cruiser drove off then looked up at the full moon and sighed before walking back up to the loft, I had a really uneasy feeling spreading through me and had a feeling something very bad was about to happen, when I got back into the loft I noticed Peter had moved to the couch and Stiles was staring out the large windows, they turned to look at me when I entered

"Nice conversation?" Peter asked, I shrugged

"I suppose" I tried to distract myself with homework but it was not working at all "I can't take waiting around like this" I said throwing my pencil down after a while and began pacing the loft, Derek my mate, was out there taking on an Alpha pack with my twin brother "It's nerve-racking" it was twice as nerve-racking for me than them

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over" Peter said and I rolled my eyes

"I'd like to see you try and what do you think my Alpha boyfriend would say to that?" I said seriously about to kill him again

"Got me there"

"You think Erica's really dead?" Stiles asked Peter

"You think I really care?" he replied

"Glad to know your time in Hell made you even more of a jackass" I spoke up

"I just... I don't understand the bank though okay, wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something they're an Alpha pack right so shouldn't they have a lair?" Stiles said ignoring us

"They're werewolves, not bond villains" Peter said rolling his eyes

"Wait a sec, wait a sec, maybe they're living there" Stiles said, walking over to the hole in the loft wall we made "You know, like maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens"

"Wolf dens seriously and you know we made that hole to find the kitchen right?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, wolf dens, where do you live?" Stiles asked Peter

"In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods" I couldn't help but laugh at his reply

"Whoa, really?" Stiles asked excitedly

"No, you idiot I have an apartment downtown"

"Okay, fine but still that just proves that there's something up with the bank and why wait around for the full moon, huh why not just kill them whenever they want to?"

"Maybe they think it's poetic" Peter replied throwing his hands up dramatically

"They've already had three full moons to be poetic"

"And here you two have only had one full hour to be so annoying..." Peter stopped short

"No, go ahead, finish what you were saying, we're an... we're annoying"

"What were you gonna say?" I asked him

"What are the walls made of?"

"What?" Stiles asked and he looked up at the ceiling "Uh... I don't know, like wood and brick or..."

"No, the vault, the vault, the walls what are they made out of?" Peter began looking through the blueprints still sprawled out on Derek's table "Where would it say that, doesn't say anything where...where would it say the materials, the type of stone?"

"Oh... Oh, hang on" I quickly began looking to "Yeah, here hang on, here it's gotta be in there" I kept looking "There, that's it" I said, pointing and stoping him "Hecatolite" I said and looked at Peter, we both knew exactly what that material was and what it could do

"Is that awful?" Stiles asked "That sounds awful"

"Get 'em on the phone" Peter said "Call them, now!"

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked

"'Cause Boyd and that girl aren't gonna kill each other, they're gonna kill Derek and Scott"

"What does that have to do with Hecatolite?" Stiles asked

"It's a mineral that scatters the moonlight, they haven't felt the full moon in months, they haven't turned for months" I replied and quickly sprang into action, calling Derek but of course he doesn't answer "Damnit Derek, answer!" I yelled then quickly dialled Scott's number, he answered on the third ring

 _"_ _Skye now is not the best time"_ I heard him answer

 _"_ _We're here to get you out okay?"_ I heard Derek say

"Scott, Scott listen to me okay, look you and Derek gotta get outta there the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called Hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight"

 _"_ _What does that mean?"_ he asked

"Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay they haven't felt the full moon in months"

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman coliseum" Peter said grabbing my arm and brought the phone closer to him "They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control, Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it"

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..." I started but Peter cut me off again

"More savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott they're the lions, they're the starved lions and you and Derek just stepped into the coliseum"

 _"_ _Derek, we got a problem, a really big problem"_ I heard Scott tell Derek, there was a big pause but suddenly I heard Derek say a name

 _"_ _Cora"_ my eyes widened with surprise at the name Derek said, Peter must have heard it to because his eyes also went wide

 _"_ _Who?"_ Scott asked, I instantly connected myself with Derek, he felt relieved and saddened at the same time

 _"_ _Cora"_ I heard Derek ask desperately again through the phone then heard someone growl

 _"_ _Derek, get out, get out now!"_ the next thing that I heard was the sound of a door opening

 _"_ _NO, NO WAIT!"_ Scott yelled

"SCOTT!" I yelled as I heard two sets of roars "SCOTT, DEREK SOMEONE ANSWER ME!" before I could say anything else the call ended "SCOTT!" my heart started racing and I ran towards the kitchen where my keys were sitting but Peter grabbed my arm

"Skye wait, we don't know if it's safe"

"It's not safe that's why I'm going down there" I started walking towards the door again but quickly stopped and gasped

"Skyez?" Stiles asked moving closer, I ignored him and brought my hand towards my cheek feeling a freshly made cut right under my eye

"What is it?" Peter asked me, I turned around and they looked confused

"How did that…" Stiles started, I shrugged

"I don't know it just appeared" I started to feel a tingle in my left arm then the tingle quickly turned into sharp pain causing me to drop my keys and grab my arm, we watched as four scratches appeared on my arm

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked as Peter grabbed my arm and looked at the slowly healing injuries

"Your bond" he told me, my eyes widened

"We didn't think it would be that strong" I replied looking at him in shock

"Usually when a werewolf has a human mate the werewolf has a strong bond with the human, it's stronger than two werewolves"

"But I'm not human anymore and when the bond actually formed I was a werewolf" I argued

"But you were supposed to be human"

"So shouldn't the bond stronger on his side?" Peter shook his head and walked towards the couch

"Not necessarily the human would always know when something was wrong, where the werewolf had been hurt, what emotion they were feeling but because they're human it's dulled"

"Since I'm a werewolf everything is heightened…including our bond" I replied understanding now

"Exactly" he agreed, I tossed my keys onto the table and grabbed the Camaro keys I needed to get to that bank quickly

"Stay here!" I ordered before leaving

"Skye wait!" Stiles called after me, I looked at him and Peter

"I need you both to stay here"

"Skyler…" Peter started but I growled and let my eyes flash red causing both of them to back up in shock

"Stay here" I ordered then ran down the stairs and quickly started the Camaro, I peeled down the street and went nearly eighty miles an hour towards the bank

When I got there two minutes later, I could hear growling coming from inside the bank and was about to run inside but felt someone was watching me, I turned around and spotted three people staring at me and knew they were the Alpha pack and could tell the older one was Deucalion just by a feeling, I narrowed my eyes and let out a warning growl when the other two moved towards me but Deucalion held up his hand

"Stop" the two Alphas stopped in their tracks "She's not an Alpha yet…"

"So let's force her into the role" the girl Alpha growled, I partially shifted and let out a snarl

 _"_ _NO, don't break the seal!"_ I heard Derek cry out from inside

"Derek" I whispered running towards the bank entrance away from the Alpha's

 _"_ _She'll be worth the wait"_ I heard Deucalion say before I opened the front door

Almost instantly, I was tackled by another werewolf and struggled to get the brunette girl off of me, when I finally did I was crouched slightly in front of the girl and studied the snarling werewolf's face and could instantly see the relation to Derek and knew this must be Cora, I watched as Cora tilted her head as if I confused her then she sniffed the air and I knew she was picking up on Derek's scent that was permanently attached to me but before either of us could make a move I felt a pair of claws scratch deep into my back I let out a pain filled roar before I felt someone grab my head and smack it against the floor, my vision went black as I fell unconscious while the two blood thirsty Betas ran off

I heard Derek's worried voice trying to wake me up, my eyes fluttered open only to shut again from the pain in my head

"He came out of freaking nowhere" I said clutching my head

"Who?" Derek asked sitting me up and quickly looked me over

"Boyd…I didn't even hear him come up to me I was too focused on your sister, which reminds me…what the hell, I thought she was…" I trailed off as Derek looked down

"Yeah me too"

"Derek we'll find them okay we'll get them back…we'll get her back" he looked up at me

"You always know the right thing to say" he smiled making me shrug with a smile of my own

"It's a gift…and did you really just now get that, we've been together for six months and you don't think I know exactly what to say or do to make you feel better?" he chuckled and gently kissed my forehead

"What was I thinking?"

"Obviously you weren't" I whispered

"I was so worried when I heard you…"

"I know…but I'm good now I'm safe"

"I thought I asked you not to come" he said softly trying to keep any anger or annoyance out of his voice, I pulled out of his embrace and looked at him

"When I was at the loft and I heard the growls and the call went dead…my only thought was that I needed to get to you, then I felt this pain under my eye and a fresh cut had suddenly appeared a few seconds later four claw marks appeared on my arm…"

"Our bond…" he said nodding

"It's a lot stronger than we anticipated" I sighed looking down, Derek gently grabbed my face

"It's okay…we can use this to our advantage…" he replied

"So can other people" he nodded knowing it was true, if the Alphas learned about this we would be in much more danger than we're already in, Derek gently kissed me

"We'll get through this…we always do…"

"I know" I nodded leaning my head on his shoulder but another scent hit my nose causing it to scrunch up in disgust and bury my nose into Derek's neck "Can you smell that?" I asked him, Derek quickly sniffed the air

"A cleaner?"

"Ammonia…" I responded as my head shot up and looked Derek in the eyes "Why would I smell Ammonia, why would they be cleaning this place?" I stood up and walked towards the smell with Derek following close behind

I stopped at a door and noticed a small puddle of the cleaner forming underneath the door so I opened it and looked inside the first thing I noticed was a coat with Allison's scent still clinging to the fabric soaking up most of the cleaner then looked towards the back corner and let out a scream

I covered my mouth and tears were falling down my face, Derek instantly ran in and saw what set me off, Erica was sitting in the corner partially rotted, he quickly pulled me to his chest while I sobbed against him letting my tears soak his shirt, we were just starting to become friends before she left and I cared a lot for Erica just like I did Isaac and Boyd, she was my pack mate and now she was gone, I was going to make the Alpha Pack pay for this


	3. Fireflies

A few hours later after Derek and I quickly changed and filled in Peter and Isaac on what happened we were standing in the woods trying our best to track Boyd and Cora, Scott was in another part of the preserve trying his best to find them as well, I continued trying to catch a scent as Derek's phone rang causing me to look over at him as he put it on loud speaker

"You lost them?" Derek snapped angrily

 _"_ _Yeah I kind of had to"_ Scott responded slightly out of breath

"Wasn't exactly the plan" Derek replied sighing

 _"_ _I know, which is why I think we should stick together, trust me he's too strong, too fast and way too angry for one person to handle, we gotta do this together"_

"Look Skye and I are at the trails by the entrance to the preserve, can you meet us here?" Derek asked him, I sighed because even though we needed to find Boyd and Cora this is the last place I want to be right now, Erica was dead and I couldn't help think it was my fault, I should have tried harder to make her and Boyd stay and this could have all been avoided

 _"_ _Yeah, just gotta drop something off first"_ Scott replied, Derek hung up the phone and looked over me but I tried to avoid his gaze so he didn't see my guilt but of course he knew, we know each other better than anyone else ever could and I kept second guessing my choice to become an Alpha because I knew I wasn't cut out for it, I had already proved that

"You don't have to be here" he told me "If it's too much for you tonight…"

"No it's not that…" I sighed "I just keep thinking, how am I supposed to lead them if I can't even protect them…I mean that's part of the job description right?"

"Skye what happened wasn't your fault"

"I should have tried harder to make them stay…I should have done something…"

"Look at me" Derek said softly, I slowly lifted my glassy brown eyes to meet his forest green ones "What happened to them was not your fault, nothing you could have said or done would have changed their minds, I know you know this"

"I just…I don't understand this…why would they do that, why make Cora and Boyd go crazy, why kill Erica?"

"I don't know…why wait until now?" he added, I shrugged then looked down

"They're planning something I just can't figure it out"

"Hey" he said gently kissing my temple "Don't get worked up over this…let's just focus on finding them and bringing them back" I nodded in agreement then heard leaves crunching under someone's feet as they approached, Scott came into our view and nodded at us

"Ready?" Scott asked us, we both nodded and took off running then jumped over a fallen tree and stopped, we looked around for signs of the blood thirsty Betas "Is it them?" Scott asked looking at footprints

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together" Derek answered

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked

"I don't know"

"Derek" Scott said standing up "I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart, are they going to do that to everyone they find?"

"Everyone and anyone" Derek said walking past us, I sighed and quickly caught up with my mate

"We should get Isaac out here to help us, the more we have out here the better chance we have of finding them" ten minutes later Isaac stepped in front of Derek, Scott and I

"They could be anywhere" Derek explained "As far as we know they are sticking together" Isaac nodded then we moved out but I stopped and grabbed Derek's arm

"You hear that?" I asked pricking an ear up higher

"What?" he asked me, it was silent before we heard a girl screaming

"Emily, EMILY, EM!" a growl sounded through the forest causing all of us to take off towards the sound

"Hey guys…" I said slowing down "We need to surround her it'll make it harder for her to escape"

"Cornering her might make her more vicious" Scott added

"Oh it definitely will, no one likes getting cornered but she won't be able to escape" Derek nodded

"I agree" they all nodded and took off running in opposite directions, I heard Cora snarl at Scott and Isaac as they tried to fight her off so I stepped out on her left and Cora let out a vicious growl, I sent one back of my own but Cora didn't back down, Derek came up to my side and added a roar of his own but again Cora simply growled back but didn't retreat

Derek and I shared a look before we both roared causing all the Betas to flinch and submit, Cora whimpered and ran through an opening Derek, Isaac and I all ran after her, after a few minutes we stopped as we lost her, Scott quickly caught up with us as his phone rang

"Stiles now's not…"

 _"_ _Lydia found a dead body at the pool"_ I heard Stiles interrupt him _"It looks like they killed someone"_

"Are you sure?" Scott asked him

 _"_ _Yup, throat ripped out, blood everywhere, it's like the freaking Shining over here, if two little twin girls come out of the woods and start asking me to play with them forever and ever, I'm not gonna be surprised"_ I rolled my eyes and gently nudged Scott silently asking to talk to him, Scott nodded and handed me his phone

"Stiles I hate asking this but I need you to get a little closer to the body, I need you to tell me exactly what you see" I asked shakily, it didn't make sense how they killed someone at the pool when they hadn't been anywhere near there

 _"_ _Tell you what I see, what you don't think it was them Skyez who else is going around ripping throats out?"_ Stiles argued

"Stiles please?" I begged him

 _"_ _A lot of blood"_ he sighed _"He's wearing a purity ring…"_

"Stiles how many wounds does he have?" I asked rolling my eyes, I didn't care what he was wearing

 _"_ _One giant cut across the throat…that's it"_

"There's no other claw or bite marks on the body?" I asked

 _"_ _No not that I can see"_

"His clothes aren't shredded"

 _"_ _No Skye they're not!"_

"Okay thanks Stiles" I hung up the phone and walked back over to the group

"Derek they killed someone" Scott said before I could say anything "Some totally innocent kid is dead"

"Maybe…but they weren't the ones who did it" I told him giving him back his phone

"Look Skye I know you try to find the best in people but hasn't that bit you in the ass previously?" I scoffed

"Wow Scott tell me how you really feel and this time don't hold back" I crossed my arms

"They killed someone" he argued

"No they didn't and if you would just shut up and listen to me for five freaking seconds maybe you'll understand where I'm coming from" when he didn't say anything I took this as sign for me to continue "There was only one wound across the neck…there were no other claw or bite marks on the body, you said it yourself they're too angry, how could someone so angry, driven mostly on primal instinct be controlled enough to make only a single cut on the body?" Derek nodded

"She's right…they would have torn him apart…you probably wouldn't be able to identify him"

"But the amount of blood?" Scott asked

"He was cut across both carotid arteries…those arteries are the main blood supply for the brain of course there was a lot of blood" I shot back angry, ever since he betrayed me with Gerard we haven't been close and it was hurting me every time it was proven

"Look until we hear otherwise I'm gonna assume they did it" Scott said, I rolled my eyes at my brother "That means we need help"

"We've got Isaac now" Derek said

"I mean real help" Scott protested adding to my anger

"Wow you're on a roll tonight Scott" I scoffed

"They're too fast for us, for all of us" Scott continued as he ignored me "They're too strong too rabid" Derek shook his head

"We'll catch them"

"What happens if we do?" Isaac asked "We're just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?"

"Maybe it would be easier just to kill them" Derek sighed

"Derek" I snapped shaking my head "We can't do that"

"Skye's right, killing them isn't the right thing to do" Scott added

"What if it's the only thing to do?" Isaac asked, we all looked over at him "If we can't even catch them, what else do we do?"

"Find someone who knows what they're doing"

"Who?" Derek asked looking sceptical

"Oh God" I sighed catching on to what Scott was suggesting "I highly doubt Argent's going to want to help"

"If it means people aren't going to die anymore he might…"

"They didn't kill anyone" I argued following Scott towards Derek's car but he ignored me and if we weren't at a loss of time I would have hit him "This is a bad terrible idea" I sighed from the backseat, Derek and Isaac nodded as we watched Scott walk up to the former werewolf hunter, I tensed as Argent pulled a gun on Scott

 _"_ _Uh…hi"_ Scott started nervously

"Awesome start Scott…" I sighed loudly

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked from the front seat

"Nope" Derek answered

"Me neither" I looked out at Scott and Mr Argent then realised I was in the back seat

"Hey Isaac why are you in the front seat?" I said leaning over the centre consul between Derek and Isaac

"Cause I got in while you were yelling at Scott" Isaac answered

"Oh…" I sighed leaning back, it was silent for a few seconds before Isaac looked over at Derek

"So you're uh…your sister" Derek looked over at him with an expression that said 'I dare you to finish that sentence'

"That's his little sister dumbass" I sighed from the back

"Sorry yeah it's…" Isaac cleared his throat "It's bad timing, I'm sorry I'll ask later, it's fine" Derek looked back over at him with raised eyebrows "Or never" Isaac nodded "Yeah, yeah I'm good with never"

"Alright you lost your front seat privileges, get your ass back here" I sighed, Isaac groaned but moved to the back anyway then I quickly moved up front and sighed

"Can I ask something?" Isaac suddenly said

"Does it have something to do with Cora?" I asked keeping my eyes glued to my twin brother

"No actually it has something to do with you two" Isaac said gesturing to me and Derek

"Oh God…what did you hear?" I said quickly, I decided the night before that Derek was too stressed about the vault thing and needed to relax, especially since it was three that morning and he hadn't fallen asleep unlike me, after a back massage failed to work I tried a different method…a more _enjoyable_ method, a method that was very hard to stay quiet with

"What, did you think I was going to ask about you two having sex at one in the morning?"

"Oh God" I said burring my head in my hands out of embarrassment

"Yeah no I heard that enough last night"

"OH GOD!" beside me Derek chuckled slightly causing me to look over at him "DEREK!" I exclaimed

"Yeah that too" Isaac added making my cheeks flare ever hotter

"What was your question Isaac?" I asked, he looked at me

"How did you do that?"

"Isaac?" Derek growled out a warning, I was getting too worked up and knew it was messing with his head

"Oh my God I'm not going into specifics what happens in bed stays between Derek and I" I yelled

"NO, NO, NO not that in the forest you guys made us all submit…even Scott, how did you two do that?" Isaac asked, I only shrugged and looked out the window pretending I didn't know the answer but really I did know the answer

I was becoming an Alpha, tonight was the first time I actually made a Beta submit to me but I was scared because I couldn't stop recalling Deucalion's words _"She'll be worth the wait"_ they wanted me to be an Alpha and I didn't know why

"It's because she's becoming an Alpha" Derek answered after I failed to do so

"Tonight?" he asked

"Maybe" I whispered, Derek looked over at me but I refused to meet his eyes, I was playing with my bracelet anxiously, we looked up as Argent pulled out of his parking spot and started to drive off, Derek was quick to follow him he followed Argent's SUV to the pool where the body was found

"Smart" I nodded "Even if they didn't do it, make him think they did and he'd help" I looked at my phone when it vibrated and read the text out loud "Argent's in go to the last place we saw them…meet you there" Derek sped off towards the preserve and parked the Cruiser a little bit away from where we lost Cora, I looked up as Scott and Argent walked over to us, Chris dropped a bag onto the forest floor

"You're tracking them by print?" Chris asked us

"Trying to" Scott nodded

"Well, then you've been wasting your time, there's only one creature on earth that can visually track footprints and that's man and if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that this print is Boyd's and these…"

"Are Cora's" Isaac interrupted pointing at the tracks in the mud

"Nope…they're yours, you trampled Cora's as soon as you walked over here, listen I know the four of you are focusing half your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon, you especially Skye but that puts you at a severe disadvantage to Boyd and Cora, who have fully given in, they put the petal to the floor while you four are barely hitting the speed limit"

"So what do we do?" Derek sighed tightening his hold on my waist, I was standing in front of him and he had wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer when Argent walked up to us and I knew it was to both protect me from Argent who he still didn't like or trust and because he needed me closer to stay in control like I needed him to stay in control

"Focus on your sense of smell, actual wolves are known to track their prey-"

"By up to a hundred miles a day by scent" I cut in and finished for him, he smiled at me then turned back to the boys

"A trained hunter can use scent to track them, if the wind is with them wolves can track a scent by a distance of two miles, which means we can draw them to us…or into a trap" he tossed a net to Scott "Full moon does give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature which makes them easier to spot with infrared" Chris tossed Scott, Isaac and me a pair of infrared goggles

"Thanks but…I've got my own" Derek said and I let out a small shiver sensing his eyes change…sensing a power change and felt my own do the same

"I see Skyler does too…" Chris nodded at me, I shook my head making my red eyes disappear and were replaced by my gold Beta eyes, I shook my head again when my eyes faded back to normal

"Not completely" the hunter nodded

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings, don't think they can't rely on that human side, it's suppressed but it's there, reminding them how to mask their scent, how to cover their tracks, how to survive" we walked over to a ledge and could see the entire town of Beacon Hills lit up from the downtown and streetlights "When's the last time you saw your sister?" he asked looking beside him to Derek

"Not in years, I thought she died in the fire" Derek answered

"Do you feel like you have a lock on her scent?" Derek shook his head

"I do" I spoke up "In the bank when she tackled me…I was with her long enough to get her scent" Chris nodded

"How confident are you in your skills?"

"To a point I guess, I try to suppress it especially tonight" I added looking up at Derek briefly before turning back to Argent to see him nod

"Scott what about you?" Chris asked Scott turning to look at him

"Honestly, most of the time I'm trying not to think about all the things I can smell" Scott replied, Chris sighed

"All right, the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area, once they're past the high school they're right in the middle of Beacon Hills"

"They're not gonna kill everything they see, are they?" Isaac asked

"No but there is an important difference to recognize, wolves hunt for food at a certain point they get full but Boyd and Cora are hunting for the pleasure of the kill, for some primal apex predatory satisfaction that comes from the ripping of warm bodies to bloody shreds and who knows when that need gets satiated?"

"We can't kill them" I protested angrily

"What if we can't catch 'em?" Derek asked, looking at me and I glowered at him

"Then maybe we just need to contain them" Chris said before I could "There's no one in the school at night, is there?"

"You want to trap them inside?" I asked him

"If there's somewhere with a strong enough door, no windows or access to the outside"

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked "It's just one big steel door"

"You're sure the school's empty?"

"It has to be" Scott said looking out towards the school "There can't be anyone there this late, right?" I shifted my weight uneasily

"I'm not sure about this…we don't know if there's anyone inside or not…"

"There shouldn't be" Scott said

"Shouldn't be and isn't are two very different things especially when it comes to someone's life" Chris scoffed and nodded his head

"You know for a while we couldn't figure out what your ability was, we traced your family linage but couldn't find anything to suggest that there have been other human mates in your family tree and couldn't nail down your ability but that right there, that's how you tell if someone's an empathic werewolf"

"Because I don't want someone to die, I think we all feel that way" I replied looking up nervously, he shook his head

"Empathic werewolves have an extremely large amount of compassion, it drives every move, every decision they make, the thought of taking a life sickens them which is why many of them aren't Alphas" I nodded understanding I guess

"They can't kill to take the power, it would destroy them"

"Yeah and having an empathic Alpha is something we can use" I sighed feeling cornered, everyone around me wants me to become an Alpha

"I'm not an Alpha…"

"Not yet…but you're almost there, in the past two minutes your eyes have shifted red about five times"

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Not only are they going to be able to feel your power struggle but they're going to be drawn to you because of your abilities, you're going to draw them into the boiler room" I looked up confused as hell

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Use your ability"

"What, how is that going to help I'm not connected to Boyd or Cora" Chris shot me a strange look

"You don't know about your ability?"

"I know about my ability, I can read the emotions of those who I'm connected to and I can experience their emotions myself…which is why I wonder what makes people so interested in me?" he shook his head

"Skyler on a full moon you can reach out to anything supernatural but you won't connect with them but that's not why I'm suggesting you do this, you don't just have the ability to read and experience the emotions of others…you can control their emotions as well" I looked at him and nothing was said for a few seconds then I simply turned on my heel and stalked away from the group

"I got her" I heard Derek say as he raced after me "Skyez, hey…hey" he grabbed my arm to keep me from moving and further but I ripped my arm out of his grasp "Skye talk to me" he pleaded, I stopped and turned around, tears were running down my face and knew my eyes kept flashing between bright gold, red and brown

"Why what's the point, everything's probably a lie anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"How do I know if anything is real, how am I supposed to know if Isaac actually likes me or how do I know if you really love me because apparently I can manipulate people to make them feel what I want them to feel, do you realize how badly I wanted you to love me back I craved it Derek...I need it and you're not actually in love with me and I'm going to have my heart ripped out…again" he walked over and rubbed my arms

"Stop, you have to stop thinking like that"

"What stop thinking how someone like you could love someone like me?"

"Do you realize how messed up that sounds?" my eyes met his "I'm the one who supposed to be asking that, I'm the one who wakes every morning and wonders how on earth someone as perfect as you could ever love a screw up like me" he sat down on a rock and sighed "I'm a terrible leader, I'm not a good boyfriend, I'm an awful mate…and yet _you're_ the one questioning how I could love you"

"Derek" I sighed kneeling in front of him "You're not a screw up okay…I just can't help but think I manipulated your feelings without even realizing I did it"

"Do you remember when I was nearly killed by Peter that night at the school?" I nodded

"Vividly" I growled

"I woke up very suddenly and the only thought I had was that I had to get to you, I didn't understand it but I knew I needed to get to you, when I got to the gym you were unconscious with a pool of blood forming around you and Peter was about to bite you, I fought him off and he ran but I stayed with you until I heard sirens nearby and I had to leave, the whole time I was with you the only thing going through my mind was that if you healed from this that I would be there for you, I would be the protector you needed, I would be everything you wanted and I would love you like you deserved, Skye I fell in love with you when you were a human" Derek gently cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears away with his thumb "You've never manipulated my feelings"

A sense of relief washed over me as I tilted my head up and gently met Derek's lips, we pulled apart and Derek stood up pulling me up with him then gently kissed my temple before we walked back to the rest of the group

"Skyler I'm sorry about that I assumed you knew" Chris said apologising, I shook my head

"No, no one told me and it's okay…it was just a bit of a shock that's all" he nodded then pulled something out of his bag and stuck it in the ground

"These are ultrasonic emitters, it's one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them into a direction we want them to run" he pressed the centre button and smiled up at us as we all held our ears trying to cover the piercing beeping noise "It gives off a high-pitched frequency that only they can hear"

"GOD no kidding" Isaac said

"Turn it off, turn it off" I begged, he chuckled and pressed the button again, I shook my head trying to get rid of the ringing in my ears as Chris walked over to his SUV and started handing the emitters out

"These are going to drive them to the school?" Derek asked him

"And then it's up to you Skye to get them into the basement" I nodded a little unsure of the plan

"Does anyone want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" Isaac asked, I reached up and smacked the back of his head

"No killing!" Isaac rubbed his head and nodded

"It's going to work" Scott added "It'll work" Derek nodded and tossed me his keys I caught them with ease and looked up at him

"You can do this" he told me clearly sensing my doubt

"I don't know how to turn it on or what to do" I whispered so that only he would hear

"It'll come naturally but you have to stay calm" I nodded at him "I'll meet you at the school"

"I love you" I replied wrapping my arms around his neck and touching our foreheads together

"I love you too" he kissed me gently, I smiled and turned towards Derek's car and drove off towards the school, I could hear the emitters starting so I picked up my speed

I pulled into the high school and quickly ran inside to check if there was anyone inside, no one else was here yet, I walked down each hallway but stopped as it was kind of eerie since the last time I was at the school late at night I ended up in the hospital, I was just about to make my way back to the entrance to the school when a light caught my eye, I turned down the English hallway and looked inside, this was her English class, Ms Blake's room but she wasn't inside

I looked around the hallway, trying to think of where she could be then went inside the classroom and noticed her computer printer was out of paper, the teachers kept the paper and other supplies in the boiler room, right where we were going to drive two crazy werewolves to

"Ah crap" I took off running again trying to text Scott at the same time to not bring Boyd and Cora to the boiler room, I saw the door to the boiler room was open so I quickly ran down the steps and went through the door it was dark but there was some light coming from a single light bulb "Ms Blake!" I yelled "Ms Blake!"

"Skyler" I turned and saw Ms Blake in the back corner, in the supply cage, holding a ring of paper

"Ms Blake, you need to get out of here right now" I said, running over to her

"Ms McCall what are you doing here so late at night?"

"Look, that doesn't matter something bad is about to happen and you need to leave" Ms Blake stayed still

"Ms McCall if this is some prank it's not funny" she replied but my head snapped over to the entrance to the boiler room when the sound of the door opening and footsteps running down the stairs

My heart sank when I pulled out my phone and the message was still trying to send, I turned to the teacher who was about to call out but I quickly shook my head and put a finger to my lips begging the teacher to be quite, Ms Blake nodded knowing something was wrong then jumped at the sound of fire extinguishers and grabbed my arm when growling and snarling echoed through the large boiler room then a few seconds after the extinguishers stopped I heard the steel door shut and lock, had they just let them inside I quickly sent a new message saying that I was still inside, when there was a growl, I looked up seeing Cora and Boyd coming right towards us

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

Scott and I had just shut the steel door with a bang and I leaned against the door as Cora and Boyd started banging against the door trying to get out, it suddenly stopped and they were trapped, I didn't know where Skye was but we had managed without her

"Did that actually just work?" Scott asked

"It worked" I replied turning to look at him "You haven't heard from Skye yet have you, she's supposed to be down here by now" I asked and realized that Boyd and Cora weren't going to break down the door so I stepped back and leaned against the wall opposite to the door, Scott leaned into the door but pulled back when his phone vibrated, he grabbed it then his eyes widened and pressed his ears back to the door "What are you hearing?" I asked, Scott pulled back and looked at me wide-eyed

"Heartbeats…she didn't get out"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked

"There's four heartbeats…Derek, Skye didn't get the teacher out in time" I jumped up

"What, Skye's in there?" he showed me Skye's text **TEACHER WAS INSIDE, I'M IN THE BOILER ROOM CHANGE PLANS DON'T BRING THEM HERE!**

"I just got this…it must have been hard to send cause of the signal down here" I got ready to open the door "What are you doing?" Scott asked me

"Skye can't fight both of them off by herself and protect the teacher, I need to go in, close the door behind me and keep it shut"

"You go in there alone and you're either going to kill them or they kill you" I paused before looking over at him and let him see how much I cared for his sister show on my face

"That's why I'm going in there alone, besides this may be the only way to save her" I opened the door and ran inside while Scott shut it behind me and locked it

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

"Get back" I said to the teacher and heard Miss Blake take a few steps back

"Skyler get back here"

"SHH!" I shifted and took a deep breath a calm feeling washed over me as I stared at Boyd and Cora with bright gold eyes, I felt my eyes shift red for a few seconds and the two Betas began to relax and slowly pull out of their shifted states

"Skye please" Ms Blake said breaking my concentration and the two Betas started growling again and advancing towards me, I growled in frustration and moved back keeping the teacher behind me then out of nowhere Derek shoved the two Betas to the ground and taking this opportunity Ms Blake reached around me and shut the cage door that locked from the outside which locked us in

"No, DEREK!" I shouted at him and hit my fists against the wire gate "What did you do?" I asked turning to the teacher

"Saving us" she said shakily

"No, no, no, no, no" I muttered shaking the cage door as Ms Blake tried to pull me back but I pulled out of her hands and continued to shake the door, I heard snarling and growling and a fight beginning then felt scratches forming on every part of my body, I cried harder knowing what was going on I continued trying to break the door as more and more scratches painfully appeared "DEREK!" I screamed loudly hearing it echo through the boiler room

 _"_ _I'm sorry Skyez"_ I heard him whisper

I shut my eyes and felt power wash over me, when I opened I felt them rush with extra power and revealed my ruby red eyes then broke the door easily and ran towards the fight where I let out a furious growl Cora dropped Derek and moved towards me, I threw her down to the ground but she was quick to stand up and try to attack me again

I grabbed Cora's wrist and held her away from my body then locked eyes with Derek and together we let out a vicious roar sending both Betas falling to their knees, seconds later the boiler room opened and both Cora and Boyd fell to the ground un-shifted, I turned around and looked at Isaac and Scott standing there, Scott was looking at me with a shocked expression as I stared at them with glowing red eyes

"Get them out of here, please" I said pointing towards Cora and Boyd, Isaac and Scott looked at Derek "I've got him and the teacher, Scott will you go to Ms Blake's classroom and get her stuff in her car?" Scott nodded and picked up Cora "Thank you" I said before turning around and looked at my injured mate, he was scratched up and was close to death I kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his face before kissing him with as much love as I could, he responded back instantly and placed his hands on my knees, I pulled back and looked at him "I could punch right now" Derek lightly chuckled

"You'd probably end me"

"I thought I was…I was going to lose you"

"Me too…the teacher…" he replied looking at me painfully

"Can wait, that had to have been the stupidest, most amazing, most selfless thing I've ever seen you do all because there was a teacher in here?" Derek shook his head

"No it wasn't because of her…Skye you were stuck in here…I did that for you" I blinked back the tears that were forming

"You love me that much that you'd let Betas nearly kill you so I wouldn't get hurt?" he leaned his forehead onto mine

"No…I love you so much that I'd die for you any day" I let the tears I was trying to hold back fall as I buried my face in to his neck I had never felt this kind of love before and knew that what I was feeling was true love, it wasn't the kind of love you think you have when you're dating someone but it was the kind of love where you know you would happily die for the other person if that meant saving their life, I pulled back and looked into his green eyes I couldn't imagine a life without him anymore

"I love you"

"I love you too" he told me before pulling me into a kiss but after a minute I pulled back

"I've got to take care of Ms Blake" Derek nodded

"I'll go with you" I shook my head

"No, I need you to heal…please just go wait in the car"

He nodded and allowed me to help him stand, I let him walk out of the boiler room before walking back over to the terrified teacher and slowly moved the door I ripped off and moved towards Ms Blake, she was shaking obviously scared of what just occurred, I kneeled in front of her

"It's over now Ms Blake…you're going to be okay" she didn't respond only looked at me, I knew I couldn't have been a pretty sight since I was showing all of my shared wounds, I gave her a gentle smile and slowly stood up offering my hand to the teacher hoping she would take it, Ms Blake shakily put her hand in mine and allowed herself to be helped up "You're stuff's already in your car, I'll take these things back to your classroom" I told her picking up the supplies that were thrown onto the floor, I heard the soft click of Ms Blake's heels before they stopped so I stood up with the armful of supplies and looked at the shaken teacher

"Thank you" Ms Blake whispered, I nodded and gave her a smile

"Any time" I replied then followed her out of the boiler room and quickly dropped off the supplies and locked up the classroom before walking out of the school

I stood at the entrance of the school looking at Derek's car where Boyd and Cora were in the back seat with Isaac while Derek was standing by the passenger's side, he looked up when my scent hit his nose and his eyes flashed red, I smiled and allowed my eyes to shift as well they were now a dangerous glowing red matching my mate's, I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach

"You're an Alpha now" he whispered, I nodded and looked up at him

"I'm an Alpha now"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, I have been busy with other things but I'll try and update quicker again**


	4. Unleashed

I handed Deaton a syringe and smiled at Kyle, a senior at Beacon Hills who was currently looking at the small dog on the table worriedly

"That's not gonna hurt him is it?" Kyle asked

"Just a little" Deaton told him sticking the dog and watched as Kyle winced "But I usually find that it's the owners who feel the most pain, all right well we'll just check the stool sample for parasites but my guess is that he probably just ate something he shouldn't have" Scott and I kneeled next to the tiny dog as Scott set him down

"Bullet, cool name" Scott said looking at the collar, I gently started to pet the dog and he rolled over exposing his belly us

"He's got two brothers at home named Beretta and Trigger, military family" Kyle informed Scott, Bullet whimpered as we started to rub his belly "Looks like he knows who the Alpha's are" the senior joked, I laughed it off after sharing a look with Scott then sighed as soon as Kyle was out of sight

"I'm guessing by that sigh that he hit a nerve" Deaton said looking at me

"I didn't really want to be one in the first place…" I said sitting in a chair

"Did Derek force you?" I shook my head

"No, it's just…Derek wanted me to be an Alpha, Deucalion wanted me to be an Alpha and I didn't really want to be one, I mean Derek doesn't look at me any differently now that I'm an Alpha so what's the point?"

"Skyler as long as Derek's an Alpha, you were bound to become one as well, if I'm going to be honest…you're going to be a wonderful Alpha" I smiled reluctantly

"I hope you're right but everyone's nervous around me like I'm some kind of ticking bomb" Deaton smiled at me

"That's because you're a new Alpha, new Alphas give off this sort of vibe, one that's pure power"

"So my wolf is like warning everyone that I'm not to be messed with?" I replied trying to understand

"More like asserting its dominance" he clarified

"Great…how long does this _vibe_ last?" I asked him but he shrugged

"Could be a few days maybe a week, it's different for every person" I nodded and the sound of a car pulling up caught my attention

"Derek's here" I looked up at him expectantly

"Your shift is over Skye thank you for your help tonight" Deaton said putting clean instruments away, I smiled and walked over to Scott before whispering

"You still need to tell me about what Stiles said, tomorrow before school" Scott nodded and I walked out of the clinic quickly getting into Derek's car and pecked him on the lips

"How was work?" he asked driving away

"It was work nothing that interesting, how are the others doing?"

"Well Boyd's back with his family and Cora's still healing" I nodded drumming my fingers on my lap nervously at my next question "Hey Der…does your sister hate me?"

"What?"

"Does Cora hate me?" I re-asked nervously

"No, why would you think that?"

"She hasn't said more than a few words to me since she woke up yesterday, I just assumed she didn't like me" I replied looking up at him because it was true Cora had been so cool towards me when she woke up and I knew we wouldn't be besties but I thought she'd at least be friendly

"Trust me Skye it's not that, she just has to get used to you Cora's got a tough outer shell and you need to crack it little by little"

"They said that about you too and I crumbled that tough exterior of yours with one tiny flick" I flicked his arm mockingly, Derek chuckled

"Well you had a slight advantage…" I smirked

"Which was?" I asked him as he stopped the car in front of his loft

"Well for one…" Derek nuzzled my neck "You had a very tantalizing scent, it drove me insane…it still does actually"

"This isn't your idea of dirty talk is it?" I asked quirking an eyebrow at him

"I found your wit charming"

"Ah sarcasm so glad that's a turn on for you"

"Your intelligence intrigued me"

"Glad you like that cause most people hate me for it" Derek leaned in softly brushing his lips to my ear

"I love every single part of you" I shuttered as his fingers ran down my arms with a feather like touch "You want to know what the worst part of this weekend has been?"

"What?" I whispered closing my eyes at the pleasure of his touch

"You've been an Alpha for two whole days and we haven't had crazy hot Alpha sex yet" I swallowed

"You mean to tell me that what we've been doing was tame?"

"Oh you have no idea" Derek whispered lowly before gently nipping my ear, I let out a growl and grabbed his neck before forcefully pressing my lips to his Derek responded back instantly trying to fight for control but I wasn't having it, he started to lift up my shirt but I pulled away

"We can't…" I said breathlessly "We can't do it here…too public"

"Cora's upstairs we can't do it in the building, your place is too crowded, where else are we supposed to do it?" he replied with a frustrated sigh

I bit my lip in thought as Derek lightly kissed my neck, my face lit up as I got an idea and quickly jumped out of his car, by the time he had followed me around the back of the building I was sitting on the Camaro's hood

"I've always wanted to have sex in this car" I laughed "Now I have my chance"

Derek rolled his eyes but quickly closed the space between us again, I reached into his pocket and fished out his keys to unlock the car, as soon as Derek heard the car unlock he lifted me up, I quickly wrapped my legs around his hips to keep myself in place and as soon as he was able to Derek all but threw me into the backseat, crawled in and shut the door behind him

I cuddled closer to Derek and nuzzled his bare chest sighing in content Derek pulled the blanket farther up my back as he pulled me closer, the back of the Camaro wasn't the most comfortable place to cuddle but at the moment neither of us cared

"We should probably go inside" I sighed

"Yeah, I'm assuming Cora and Isaac know we're here"

"I don't want to move" I replied

"I know" Derek let out a sigh and began pulling on his clothes as I did the same

"Do you really have to sell this car?" I asked after we got out

"Yeah I'm not going to use it anymore"

"Glad we had sex in it when we did"

"Probably lowed the value of it" he joked, I wrapped an arm around his waist and shrugged, Derek quickly placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the building, I yawned as I stepped into the main room of the loft, Isaac waved at us

"How was work?"

"Eh…it was work" I sighed sitting across from him "It's always easier when Scott and I work a shift together divides the work load" I looked to my right as Cora slid into the seat next to me so I gave her a smile and Cora nodded before looking down at her food, my attention was torn from Cora to the bowl placed in front of me by Derek so I smiled but stayed quiet

The next morning at school I knew I had to see Ms Blake so I tousled my curls then threw on my jacket before heading down the stairs and was about to exit the house but was met by my mother, who was sitting on the couch

"Hey" mom said, patting the couch, wanting me to join her

"What's up, mom?" I asked and cautiously walked over to her and sat down

"Were you with Derek last night, you got home late"

"Uh…yeah"

"Alright, well I just want to make sure that you both are….taking things slow" I sighed as I knew where she was taking this

"Mom, if you are trying to coyly say what I think you are trying to say trust me when I tell you were being safe"

"That's reassuring I guess" she replied hesitantly "I love you honey but I am not raising some werewolf baby for my teenage daughter I will not be some reality show star" I laughed as mom got off the couch

"You won't have to worry about that" I said before quickly leaving for school, I took a seat in one of the desks in Ms Blake's classroom, I needed to make sure the teacher was okay after the incident Friday night but so far she was nowhere to be seen, I wouldn't blame Ms Blake if she ran from Beacon Hills, that would be the smartest thing to do, my head snapped up when I heard the door open but it was Derek I shot him a confused look and was about to ask him a question until he shook his head and put a finger to his lips

Derek quickly moved to the other side of me when the door opened again but this time revealing Ms Blake, she sighed and stood facing her door then turned around and screamed when Derek and I came into her sight, she quickly grabbed a wooden pointer and held it out to beat Derek and I off if necessary

"What do you want?" Ms Blake asked "You going to threaten me, tell me that no one's going to believe me, try to scare me, kill me?"

"Why would we kill you?" I asked standing up causing the teacher to back up towards the door, Derek stepped towards the teacher

"We were going to see if you were okay"

"Physically or emotionally?" Ms Blake asked "Although, I guess that presupposes that I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist that's been debatable for a long time" Derek let out a chuckle then walked closer to the teacher and carefully took the pointer out of her hands before backing up next to me again

"I think you're going to be okay Ms Blake" I told her with a small smile but her eyes never strayed from Derek even when I was talking, she gave him a nervous smile causing my jaw to clench, I was aware of how attractive Derek was but that didn't mean I was okay with other people checking him out in front of me

"She's right" Derek nodded agreeing with me

"Obviously, you've never taught high school, in 20 minutes I have to start two dozen teenagers on _The Crucible_ and I honestly have no idea what I'm going to say"

"Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism?" Derek replied as I stared between them not at all happy with this exchange

"Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything, because I won't" Derek chuckled and handed the pointer back to Ms Blake then walked past her but before he opened the door she stopped him "Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Derek"

"Jennifer" Ms Blake responded, Derek paused for a second before walking out of the classroom, I saw Ms Blake smile then turned back around and jumped when she saw I was still standing by one of the desks

"Yeah, I'm still here" Ms Blake cleared her throat

"So you know Derek pretty well?"

"Yeah, I know him better than anyone else" I replied and wished I could growl to warn her to stay away from my mate but that would contradict this whole visit

"Is he…you know…seeing someone?"

"Yup" I smirked

"Oh…do you know who?" I nodded and started to walk out of the classroom but before I left I looked back at her

"Me…we've been dating for about six months now" I heard the teacher's heartbeat quicken as I made my way towards my locker and ignored Derek as he walked up to me

"I never would have pegged you as the jealous type" Derek chuckled

"I don't like people ogling my boyfriend in front of me" I told him slamming my locker shut then walked towards the locker rooms but was being pulled into a bathroom, Derek quickly locked the door and gave me a look

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad I…I can't explain what I'm feeling because I've never felt like this before" I explained

"Felt like what?"

"Like I want to prove to everyone that you're mine and no one else's"

"You feel possessive over me"

"You're not a possession Der, you're a human being" I replied

"It's just your wolf wanting to claim what's rightfully hers, it's all instinct"

"Oh yeah?" I asked stepping closer to him "And what does your wolf want you to do at the moment"

"Submit to you" he whispered, my eyes flashed red and I all but attacked Derek

I smirked as I fixed my messed up curls and readjusted my dress that Derek messed up and watched as he pulled up his pants then looked back at me through the mirror

"I can't believe we just did that in school" I laughed

"You should get jealous more often" he chuckled "I should go" I let out a whine

"Do you have to?" Derek smiled and kissed my forehead "Yes but how about Cora and I pick you up after your fourth period and the three of us will go have lunch?" I nodded

"Okay" I agreed

"Go to class" Derek lifted my chin and gave me a long deep kiss

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he replied kissing me again then left, I looked back into the mirror and smiled before walking out of the bathroom myself and practically ran towards the girls changing room since I was already late

I was trying not to look anywhere as I walked into the boy's locker room, Scott and Stiles had told me to meet them in here after I had gotten changed I just didn't know that everyone in here would be frigging changing but something bad had happened

"I looked everywhere, it's like he just walked away, left his car, his dog" Scott explained to Stiles and me as he got ready for running, apparently after I left Scott found Kyle had left his dog and car in the parking lot

"Okay was he, like... could he have been a virgin maybe?" Stiles asked "Did he look like a virgin, was he, you know, virginal?" I scoffed and was gonna have some fun with this

"No, definitely not" I said making Scott and Stiles both look at me "Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients, it's a new policy but don't tell Derek" Scott immediately began laughing but Stiles remained with a serious expression on his face

"No, we don't know if he was a virgin" Scott said serious when Stiles clearly didn't appreciate my joke "And why are you talking like he's already dead, he's just missing"

"Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin" Stiles said "And you know who else is a virgin, Me, I'm a virgin okay and you know what that means it means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life okay, I need to have sex like right now, someone needs to have sex with me like today like, someone needs to sex me right now!" his rant was followed by a locker slamming shut behind him, Danny had done it and he gave Stiles a serious look

"All right, I'll do it" Danny said

"What?" Stiles asked, as Scott and I looked at each other

"Come to my place at 9:00, plan to stay the night I like to cuddle" that's when I knew he was joking and began to laugh

"Oh, that was so sweet" Stiles said "Are you kidding?"

"Yes, I'm kidding" Danny said, walking away

"Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny" Stiles yelled after him as Scott and I continued to laugh "It's not attractive, all right?" I patted Stiles' shoulder and went to walk out as Isaac walked into the locker room

"Mr Lahey, happy to have you back" Coach yelled "Not happy that you're so late"

"Sorry, coach" Isaac said, giving me a smile as he walked by

"I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players" Coach announced "I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off-season" as he said that Danny and Isaac both took off their shirts, exposing their….well their amazing bodies

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Coach" I said as I walked out back into the girls changing room, I was amazed the coach didn't care that I was in there but then he never did before

I stood beside Scott and Stiles as I stretched, everyone was doing this preparing for their run and I looked around at all the students and couldn't help wonder if any of them would be a sacrifice, most of the time I didn't believe Stiles and his theories but this one seemed pretty plausible, I was glad that Derek and I had already taken care of my virgin problem but that didn't mean innocent kids should be killed for it

Just as Coach walked over to start the run, I felt a tingling sensation go up my spine and felt slightly on the verge of anger so I immediately looked up and noticed the Alpha twins standing over Isaac as he tied his shoe, I hit Scott on the shoulder and pointed he looked up at me then followed my finger

"Something's wrong" I said then Coach blew his whistle, Scott and I jogged over to Isaac and I put my hand on his shoulder "Isaac!" I exclaimed and could feel his shoulder tense beneath my grasp

"It's them" Isaac replied and took off after the twins

"Isaac, wait!" Scott exclaimed "Isaac!" Scott and I quickly took off after him attempting to catch up with them, we passed the group and made our way over the ridge and into a clearing were we stopped, seeing the twins standing over Isaac, holding him down

"Ethan, I always forget how many bones in the human body?" one asked his brother

"I don't know" Ethan replied, Scott ran up to them "Let's count" he added then Scott punched Ethan in the jaw

"That's one" Scott said as both twins let Isaac go and Ethan cracked his jaw back into place, I watched as all four boys shifted into their werewolf forms and jumped into action not thinking

"Stop!" I yelled, running down the ridge to reach the boys and grabbed one of the twin's shoulders but he pushed me onto the ground, I immediately flipped myself back up and crouched feeling my eyes shift and saw the twins surprised looks as they both stared at me but before the fight could further there was a scream making us all stop

We ran back up the ridge and saw our classmates all huddled around some trees Isaac, Scott and I ran in and stood next to Stiles, seeing the body up against the tree, he was definitely dead

"It's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked looking up at me and Scott, we both nodded

"Hey, get out of the way, get back" I heard from behind us so I turned, seeing the Sheriff running up to the group, he turned to his deputy "Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence"

"Back up! Everyone back!" the female deputy ordered

"Get these kids out of here!"

"Dad, just come here" Stiles said, pulling his dad over to the body "Look, look, look at it, it's the same as the others, you see?"

"Yeah I see that do me a favour, go back to school, yeah?" the Sheriff turned to Coach "Coach, can you give us a hand here?"

"You heard the man" Coach yelled "Nothing to see here probably just some homeless kid"

"Coach" Scott said

"Yeah?"

"He was a senior"

"Oh" he paused for a second "He wasn't on the team, was he?" I rolled my eyes

"Aaaaahh Kyle!" I turned, seeing a blonde running up, crying but the deputy held her back from going to the body "Oh God, Kyle oh God!"

"You see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked as we walked away from the scene

"Yeah, you mean like they had no idea what happened?" Stiles asked

"No, no, they knew"

"The kid was strangled with a garrotte all right, am I the only one recognizing the lack of 'werewolfitude' in these murders?"

"Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying?" Isaac replied, I could feel he was angry

"Well no but I still don't think it's them"

"Scott?" Isaac asked Scott but he didn't reply so he turned me "Skye, how 'bout you?" I watched as Stiles crossed his arms and Scott looked at me

"We don't know yet" I replied looking back at Isaac as he stared at me

"You don't know yet?" Stiles asked

"Well, he's got a point, seriously dude human sacrifices?" Scott added

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay?" Stiles replied annoyed "Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear and if I were to stab any of you right now, it would just magically heal but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices, if I was a werewolf I wouldn't be strangling teenagers to kill them"

"That's a good point too" Scott said, looking at Isaac

"I don't care" Isaac replied "They killed that kid, they killed the girl that saved me, I'm gonna kill them too" he turned and left

"Isaac" I called back but he continued to walk away and I don't know why but that pissed me off a little

"All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with 'momentum'?" Mr Harris said, starting class, writing on the board

"They're here for a reason" I heard from beside me as Scott was leaning forward to speak to Isaac "Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything, okay Isaac"

"Danny...what do we know about momentum?" Mr Harris asked

"It's the product of mass and velocity" Danny replied "The more massive something is, the faster it's going"

"Mr Harris, can I use the bathroom, please?" Isaac asked suddenly and Mr Harris nodded and motioned for the door Scott and I looked at each other as Isaac left the room

"I have to go to the bathroom too" Scott said

"One at a time"

"But I really have to go, like medical emergency have to go"

"Mr McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I would still respond, "one at a time" is that enough hyperbole for you or would you like me to come up with something more vivid?"

"No, no that's pretty good" Scott said, sighing and sitting down then he groaned and balled up his fist, I looked at my brother and then the board

As I listened to Harris lecture, I began to feel anger rise up in my body and then all of a sudden it was complete confusion and looked down and saw that my fist was balled and my claws were digging into my skin that's when there was loud banging coming from outside in the hall

Harris looked towards the door and walked out, I quickly jumped up and the whole class following as well, when we were in the hall, I could see Ethan at Isaac's feet, his nose and mouth bleeding but somehow I knew Isaac hadn't done anything which angered me, they were messing with my Beta's

"What is this?" Harris asked "What's going on?"

"You all right?" Danny asked, going over to a hurt Ethan

"Uh, he just... he just came at me" Ethan said, I felt anger go back through Isaac

"Isaac, what the hell did you do?" I felt myself getting angrier myself as I stared at Ethan then looked up at Isaac, we walked out after class but I suddenly gasped and clutched my chest

"You okay?" Scott whispered, I shook my head

"Something's wrong, I just don't know what" I let out a hiss and grabbed my jaw "My jaw's broken" Scott and Stiles quickly led me into an empty classroom and locked the door

"Why the hell is your jaw broken?" Scott asked me, I shook my head again before pain suddenly erupted through my back

"Skyez" Stiles asked cautiously, I let out a cry of pain as I collapsed to the ground, they both instantly rushed to my side, two hands caught me before my head smacked against the ground

"Skye" Scott exclaimed, holding me close "What's wrong?" he asked "Skye you're bleeding" he told me looking at wound appearing on my back and through my chest, I sat up and looked at the bloodstain slowly forming on the front of my dress "What the hell is going on?" Scott asked worriedly

"Derek" I whispered "Something's wrong with Derek"

"What do you mean?" he asked me

"I don't know, I need to get out of here"

"Okay what do you need us to do?" Stiles asked

"I need a jacket to cover up the blood and someone go get the nurse tell them I felt weak all the sudden" Stiles nodded and quickly ran down to the office, Scott stayed with me and did his best to take some of the pain away but to no avail Derek was seriously hurt and I needed to get to him fast, Stiles came back with the large black jacket that belonged to Derek from my locker and helped me put the jacket on and zipped it up

The nurse arrived a minute later and gave me a glass of cold water and asked if I was well enough to drive home or if I wanted to stay here and rest in her office, I told her I was strong enough to drive home and that I would probably be back tomorrow, as soon as I was in mom's car I took several deep breaths then sped away from the school and towards Derek's loft

I clutched my stomach as pain continued to spread through it and threw the car into park before jumping out and ran up the stairs but stopped when Deucalion and two of his Alpha minions appeared in my sight, I noticed Kali had a metal pole sticking through Derek's back and out his stomach

I let out a snarl realizing this was the discomfort I was feeling, they were on the verge of killing him, Ennis had Cora pinned to the ground but he got up and lunged for me, I dodged him by cart-wheeling out of the way then grabbed his shirt before throwing him against the metal door of the loft, when he got back up he tried to tackle me to the ground but I flipped out of his way and broke several vertebrae knowing he'd be paralysed for a few minutes

I ran towards Cora making sure she was okay then when Cora nodded her head I stood and turned my glowing red eyes back towards the blind Alpha, Deucalion laughed looking towards the paralysed Alpha

"There are two times you should never mess with an Alpha female Ennis, the first is when her mate is in distress and the second is when her kids are threatened, I thought you knew better than that by now" he turned and faced me "Skyler, it's always a pleasure to be in your company my dear"

"Wish I could say the same" I retorted with my voice distorted as I was completely shifted into my werewolf

"In time my darling you will want to be in my company" I let out a warning growl as he beckoned me to him, I made no movement towards him but he gave Kali a signal and she twisted the bar in Derek's back, both of us whimpered in pain "Don't make me hurt him even more" I cautiously walked up to him and Deucalion held up his hand and gently touched my face causing Derek to let out a warning growl, Deucalion let out a sigh "You're finally an Alpha and a powerful one at that…absolutely perfect" I made an attempt to move towards Derek but was stopped when the bar was twisted again

"Stop it!" I roared at the other female Alpha

"Don't make another move towards him" she smirked enjoying this power she had over us

"No" Deucalion said "Let her near him, let her touch him and comfort him but Skyler, if you make one move to pull the pole out I'll let Kali kill him and his sister and make you watch"

I immediately ran over and kneeled in front of Derek gently rubbing his arms attempting to provide some comfort then scooted closer not caring about getting blood on my clothes anymore he needed me, I gently nuzzled his neck and gave a slight smile when I heard Derek sigh in relief, he nuzzled my shoulder and knew he appreciated my attempt to comfort him

"The bond of mates" Deucalion sighed standing up "Such a beautiful thing, the unconditional love the two share for each other, really it's quite moving" Derek spat up blood most of it ending up on my dress and could instantly feel how sorry he was for doing that

"It's okay" I whispered to him and cupped his cheek

"You're killing them!" Cora shouted, Kali looked over at her and wagged a clawed finger

"Not yet little sister but I could" I let out a vicious snarl glaring at the other female Alpha as Derek continued coughing up blood onto me, I looked over at Cora as a tear slid down her cheek knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do to help Derek "Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out" Kali continued adjusting her grip and moving the pipe causing both Derek and I to let out whimpers of pain "But just to be on the safe side Duke, you might want to get to the point"

"Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha pack" Deucalion said "Everyone wants to make the decisions, me I'm more about discovering new talents, like you Derek and of course Skyler"

"Not interested" Derek and I responded together

"But you haven't even heard my pitch"

"You want us to kill our own pack" Derek said wincing in pain, every time he talked it was hurting him

"No…I want you two, to kill one of them, do that and I won't have to ask you to kill the others, you'll do it on your own, I did it, Ennis did, Kali did, tell him what it's like, Kali to kill one of your own"

"Hmm…liberating" Kali answered

"Psycho" I scoffed, Kali's jaw clinched and she moved the pipe again causing Derek and me to cry out in pain

"Listen to her Derek, do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability and believe me, they'll become a liability in fact I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now" I shut my eyes and tried to figure out who he was referring to and out of nowhere I felt panicked to the point of not breathing and an uncontrollable need to shift, I quickly blocked the feelings and let out a sigh knowing exactly who would feel like that from experience with his feelings

"Who?" Derek asked

"Isaac" I answered stroking his cheek, before I could react further I felt someone yank me away from Derek, Ennis restrained me while I did everything in my power to get back to Derek, I let out a loud howl causing the loft to shake and Cora to cower away

"I get more and more impressed by you every second, Skyler" Deucalion started, he turned his attention back towards Derek "You see the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple, we all know the pack is strongest due to its individual parts, the stronger the individual parts, the greater the whole" I began struggling again but stopped when I felt a claw press on the skin above my artery "You see" Deucalion continued "When I lost my sight one of my Betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore, he tried to take it from me, killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do, his power was added to mine I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been, I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one, in fact I killed them all I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole" I heard Derek grunting in pain and let another tear fall down my face, I looked over when Deucalion pulled Derek's head up and placed his hands over his face "Hmm, you're right, Kali he looks like his mother, you'll get to know me Derek, like she did"

I shut my eyes and tried to block the sound of Derek's blood dripping into a pool of more blood but it was all I could hear and it filled with a sudden rage that I clawed Ennis' face and broke the hand holding my throat then turned my attention to Kali, the other female Alpha was smirking

"I think we found her weakness, Duke she can't stand poor Derek being hurt" she twisted the pipe and I clenched my fists making myself bleed when my claws dug in

"She's an empathic werewolf Kali…she can't stand anyone being hurt especially those she cares the most about, remember what I said Skyler…make one attempt to remove that pipe and Kali will kill him and his sister" I took several deep breaths to calm myself and tried to wrap my head about the fact that Deucalion knew about my ability

"I'm…I'm okay" Derek told me but I shook my head knowing it was a lie

"No you're not Derek" I replied whimpering a little

"I will…be" his attention turned towards Deucalion "I know you, I know what you are you're a fanatic" the blind Alpha put his stick down

"Know me, you've never seen anything like me, I am the Alpha of Alphas" thunder crashed behind him and everything grew darker "I am the apex of apex predators I am death, destroyer of worlds, I am the demon wolf!" he looked right at me as I stared at him unimpressed when he finished then Deucalion quickly walked over to me and grabbed my throat lifting me off the ground "You're not scared, Little Red?" he asked with a distorted voice

"Of you, not a chance" I responded smirking

"I can smell your fear…"

"That's because one of your little minions is holding a pipe through my mate but I'm not scared of you" I smirked "In fact…you're the one who's scared" Deucalion growled and dropped me

"I'm not scared"

"You are actually…you said it yourself I'm an empathic werewolf, your fear is rolling of off you…it's practically suffocating, you may be able to mask it in front of the others but you can't hide emotion from me, that's it isn't it I scare you"

"You?" he asked scoffing

"Yes a 5 foot 3 inch petite girl scares you because you know that if I don't join you that'll be it for your band of misfits" Deucalion's jaw clinched "Now…" I growled "Get the hell away from me and my mate" he let out a low growl and motioned for Ennis and Kali to follow him, as soon as Kali pulled the pipe out of Derek, he fell to his side and it took everything I had not to run towards him, I watched Cora run towards her older brother while I stood in front of the two of them making sure the other three Alphas left but as soon as they were out of eyesight my body relaxed and I ran over to Derek with tears running down my face

"We need to clean you up a bit" I said starting to stand up but Derek grabbed my wrist

"How did…did you know?"

"Shh…" I whispered gently running a hand through his hair "We'll talk later"

"Skye…" I looked up at Cora

"Will you grab the first aid kit in the kitchen?" Derek wasn't letting me do it

"Wait til I'm back" Cora said before getting up and running towards the kitchen, I looked back as Derek's hand slid into mine, I squeezed his hand and brought it up to my lips before gently kissing it, he moved his other hand so it was resting on my cheek

"I love you" I smiled and kissed the palm of his hand

"I love you too"

"Here" Cora said handing me the first aid kit "Now spill"

"I'm not sure how I knew" I said taking Derek's shirt off and began cleaning the wound "I've never been able to tell the emotions of someone I haven't connected with, I'm not sure if my abilities are evolving or if this is the result of being an Alpha, either way…he hid it well but I could still feel it even for a few seconds"

"How did you recognize it?" Cora asked

"There are two emotions that are so strong I can tell them instantly now, one of them is fear the reason I could tell is because it's so distinct so powerful it literally radiates off the person…no matter how deep you bury it, it'll always be there"

"What's the other one?" Derek asked me weakly, my eyes locked with his and gave him a small smile and answered

"Love"

"Well on that note…I'm gonna go shower" Cora said walking towards the spiral stairs, I gave her a small smile before looking back at a slowly healing Derek

"I'm healing" he told me when he noticed the concerned look on my face

"I know I just hate that you're in this position in the first place" I told him, he motioned for me closer to him and I did without hesitation and cuddled into his side

"Boyd…Isaac they're going to be in danger"

"We can protect them" I argued

"I'm not talking about from the Alphas" I sat up and looked at him with a concerned look

"You mean from us?"

"Just because I refuse to kill one on my own doesn't mean they won't force me to, or you"

"You won't kill anyone Derek, I know you won't and neither will I" a brief pang of sadness flashed through Derek causing me to grow more concerned

"What is it?" he shook his head "Talk to me Der…what's wrong?"

"I've done some things in the past that I'm not proud of, I hurt those I love and care about the most, I can't go through that again" I knew what he was talking about becuase he had told me all about _her_

"Derek you were young, we all make mistakes when we're young, you won't make the same mistakes again" he shook his head

"That's not what I'm worried about"

"What are you worried about then?" I asked switching my position so I was straddling his legs

"I know were not going to kill anyone but I'm worried that they're going to find some way to force us, that they're going to make me choose, choose between the pack or…" a feeling of guilt washed over me as I realized his concern

"…or me"

"And what worries me is that I know exactly who I'd choose and I think they know that too" I shook my head

"They won't hurt me, Deucalion's way to interested in me"

"I hope that's enough to keep you out of danger because if I have to choose to protect you or the pack from the Alphas…it'll be you..."

"Let's hope it never has to come to that" I cut him off, he sighed and gently nuzzled my neck

"It'll always be you Skye"

"Since when did you get so affectionate" I joked trying to lighten the mood

"Since I figured out it was the only way to win you over"

"Please you won me over well before I even knew your name" he pulled back and looked at me

"Knight in shining armour works every time" I laughed but it quickly fell

"So uh…what are we going to do about the Alphas?"

"And our pack, it'll be easier if they're not involved"

"Cora already knows, what are we going to do about Isaac and Boyd" I asked him

"They can't be around us much, I have an idea"

"Will they be hurt?" I asked him worriedly

"Not physically"

"I can't do that to anyone I can't hurt them emotionally…I just…" Derek cupped my cheek and stroked it with his thumb

"I'm not asking you to, I'll take care of it" I nodded and gently gave him a kiss before pulling him up and cleaning up the mess that was made

I sat in the kitchen with my physics book open but was staring at the wall opposite in front of me, Derek was waiting in the main room for Isaac to come back, my eyes flickered over to the door as Cora walked in and sat down across from me

"You okay?" I shook my head

"This is killing me and it hasn't even happened yet, I can't stand people getting hurt"

"It's for the best Skyler, in the end they'll see that you guys were protecting them"

"I hope so" before anything else could be said the metal door slid open and Isaac's scent filled the room

 _"_ _Hey"_ I heard Isaac say

 _"_ _We need to talk"_ Derek told him coldly

 _"_ _O…okay…"_

 _"_ _You need to leave tonight"_ I felt Isaac's confusion

 _"_ _I…I don't get it, well did something happen?"_

 _"_ _It's just not gonna work with both of you here"_ Derek answered _"I've got Cora now, it's too much I need you out tonight"_ at this point I could feel how hurt Isaac was and allowed the tears to run down my face, I felt Cora grab my hand in an attempt to comfort me and squeezed her hand in appreciation hearing Isaac scoff

 _"_ _Where am I supposed to go?"_ he asked Derek

 _"_ _Somewhere else"_

 _"_ _Where's Skye, let me talk to Skye I'm sure we can figure something out I mean…did I do something wrong, Derek?"_

 _"_ _You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving"_ Derek replied

 _"_ _Come on"_

 _"_ _Just get out"_

 _"_ _Derek, please…where's Skye?"_ I let the tears fall down my face

 _"_ _Get out"_

 _"_ _Come on"_

 _"_ _GO!"_ Derek yelled and I heard glass shattering and was about to stand up but Cora's grip on my hand reminded me that I wasn't supposed to be here, as soon as Isaac was gone I let out the sobs I had been holding in, I felt Derek appear by my side and pulled me towards him but I pulled out of his grip

"I have to go after him" I cried out

"Skye the whole point of this was to make him keep his distance from us"

"Why did you throw the glass?" I exclaimed

"It was the only way to make him leave" I shook my head

"You should have handled it differently, I have to make sure he got somewhere safe" I stood up and grabbed my keys

"Skyler" Derek sighed grabbing my wrist "It's storming wait til morning" I turned to him because he said my full name and he only does that when he's angry but then so was I, he shouldn't have handled it like that

"You didn't let Isaac wait til morning…I have to do this I need to make sure he's okay"

"You're not thinking rationally Skye…" he followed me towards the door "Skyler don't go out there!"

"I HAVE TO DEREK!, you may have caught a glimpse of his feelings but you didn't feel what I felt…I've never felt so betrayed and hurt before, I need to make sure he's safe" Derek tightened his hold on my wrist

"Don't go out there Skye"

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU I HAVE TO DEREK and honestly, I really can't be around you at the moment"

"What, why?" he asked

"What you did was cruel, I get that we needed to keep him safe but what you did is exactly the reason he said yes to you in the first place, it disgusted me" Derek let go of my wrist and stepped back in shock, I could feel he felt betrayed and angry by my words so I walked towards the door again

"You wanna leave, fine but you walk out that door Skyler…don't bother coming back!" Derek shouted at me, I froze and blinked away the tears that were quickly forming in my eyes then took a deep breath and turned around looking straight into my mate's eyes

"You're never going to get it and if this is how it's always going to be then I don't want any part of it anymore" I ran down the stairs and unlocked the car then slammed the car door and sat there for a few minutes, tears were streaming down my face, I tried to keep the sobs at bay but couldn't, I was in physical pain and felt like someone had broken every single rib to get to my heart and rip it out of my chest, I started the car but looked up when I heard the door open and shut, I saw Cora standing there silently begging me to come back inside and stay but I shook my head and drove off into the stormy night going home

I walked inside completely drenched from the storm and went straight upstairs to dry off but stopped at Scott's doorway because Isaac was here, I looked at him in shock and he stared back at me too

"Hey Skye, Isaac's going to be staying here" Scott said clearly not seeing the tension between me and Isaac, I didn't say a word because I had nothing to say "Are you okay?" he suddenly asked me

"No" was all I was able to say then continued walking to my bedroom, I closed the door and looked around my cold empty bedroom, some part of me was expecting Derek to be in here and we'd apologise to each other but of course life wasn't that easy, I slid down against the door letting more tears fall as I held my knees to my chest

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me that their fighting again**


	5. Frayed

**A/N: This chapter will be in two POV's, Skye's and Scott's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I stood in my bathroom, tears pouring down my face as I tried with all I could to scrub the blood off my hands, Isaac's blood it was Isaac's blood on my hands, from scratching at him so hard when I was trying to break free of his grip, he wouldn't let me go to Derek's body, Derek was dead but he couldn't be dead, I kept saying this in my mind to try and keep myself from freaking out even more but it wasn't working

I continued to scrub until my hands were raw, Derek was dead and the last thing we did is fight and I never even got to tell him I loved him once last time, we didn't even have his body to say goodbye too, my sobs turned louder and I felt so despaired that I literary couldn't breathe

"Skyler" a voice said but my mind would register who "SKYE" Scott caught me before I could hit the ground and I grabbed onto my brother, not wanting to let him go as I finally let myself break down in sobs

"He…He's…He's not gone!" I cried in between sobs and clutched his shirt

"I'm so sorry Skye" I heard Scott say in between my sobs

"I can't go tomorrow, I just can't!"

"I know, I'll tell Coach you're sick" Scott paused "I can stay to if you want"

"No, you need to go, you need to be there for the others and make sure they don't get into trouble, I wish I could be there for them but I just can't be right now" I looked up at him and could tell he was in pain "Is it healing" I asked as I looked at his side

"Yeah, I'm totally fine" I knew he was lying but I couldn't stop thinking about my own pain, Derek was really gone and I felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest, I nodded then moved to my bed and don't know how long I just laid there clutching Derek's leather jacket to my chest

 _"_ _How long has she been like this"_ I heard Cora ask from somewhere in the house

 _"_ _Since she laid down, she hasn't moved, hasn't eaten, hasn't talked since…"_ Scott replied then Cora walked in my bedroom with him not far behind her and she sat down on the edge of my bed

"Skye?" I didn't even look up _"_ Skye please, look at me…I don't know what to do" my eyes met Cora's but I didn't say a word

"She's not gonna budge" Scott said standing in the doorway "I've tried everything Cora if she keeps going like this…she's going to die"

"You know what happens to mates when the other passes…" Scott shook his head "Derek's dead and that means we only have a couple hours maybe a day or two left until Skye dies too, we can't lose our only Alpha we need to get her to eat or something" Cora added then I heard her sigh as I closed my eyes and let myself fall asleep

 **TWENTY FOUR HOURS EARLIER (Skye's Dream)**

Derek, Cora, Peter, Boyd and I all stood around the table in Derek's apartment when Scott came rushing in

"I know where they are" he said looking at me in confusion because he knew Derek and I weren't in the best of places after he kicked Isaac out but they were still my pack and I was their other Alpha

"Same building as the Argents, we know" Derek said, looking up at him

"Cora and I followed the twins" Boyd added

"Then they want you to know" Scott replied

"Or, more likely they don't care" Peter cut in as Scott walked over to the table, seeing the blue prints and books on the table

"What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asked "The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike"

"You're going after them?" Scott asked again looking at me but this time with worry and confusion

"Tomorrow" Derek answered "And you're gonna help us" Derek paused when my head snapped up, I didn't want them doing it, if he thinks I was going to let my twin brother do this as well he was crazy "They're one floor above them in the penthouse, right above Allison"

"So kill them first, that's the plan?" Scott asked

"They won't even see it coming" Boyd replied

"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott asked "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter asked him "Not that I disagree with him" Peter looked at Derek and me

"I do" Cora chimed in "Why do we need this kid?"

"This kid helped save your life" I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest glaring at her

"And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move" Derek informed the group

"You can't beat a pack of Alphas" Scott said

"That's why we're going after Deucalion" Cora said "Just him"

"Cut off the head of the snake and the body dies" Boyd said

"Only this isn't a snake, it's a hydra" I said "They're all Alphas"

"Deucalion's still the leader" Derek said in a stern voice looking down at me, I turned and glared at him

"Let's hope so" I said, looking at my mate "Because do you know what happened when Hercules cut off one of the hydra's heads?"

"Two more grew back in its place" Scott answered

"Someone's been doing their summer reading" Peter said, looking at us and they continued trying to work out a plan as I moved and sat down on the floor letting my back rest against the windows, Derek looked back at me briefly as I put my head in my hands, I had a horrible feeling about this

Later that night everyone left to get ready but I stayed back because I knew I had to try and convince Derek not to do this because it's crazy and one of them were going to get hurt, I could just feel it

"I don't like this" I said, breaking the silence that had plagued us "Are you sure we can go up against Deucalion, I have almost lost you on multiple occasions and this seems like this could be the one that I do"

"You don't have to worry" Derek replied sighing "I'll have the others with me and we will be alright" I shook my head because I was never not going to worry about especially when he kept doing things like this "You're going to stay here"

"Uh no I'm not" I argued "I told you that I wasn't going to be cut out of these things, I'm your equal Derek" he glared at me clearly not appreciating my arguing with him "Derek I respected your choice to leave me behind last time you tried to go up against them alone but not this time, you need me"

"Skyler I'm not putting you in danger so please I need you away from this fight" I sighed because I knew arguing wasn't going to be worth it and left without another word feeling his anger again that I walked away

Later that night I stood in the doorway of Scott's room as he turned and gasped, his helmet in his hand, I knew where he was going he wanted to talk with Deucalion before Derek attacks and I was going with him because I had to stop it, for Derek

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Uh, I was gonna go get some food to eat"

"Oh, cool I'll come with you" I replied

"Nah, it's okay I can eat alone"

"What are you getting?"

"Uh, Mexican" he nervously replied

"Bro, you know I love Mexican..." I grabbed the spare helmet from his chest of drawers

"Skye I can eat alone, it's okay"

"You're not going alone" I paused "Come on" I nodded my head and started walking out with Isaac in tow

Scott and I rode on his bike, he drove into the old abandoned shopping mall where Scott planned to meet Deucalion he came to a stop and we got off the bike we saw Isaac standing there

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked him

"I followed you" he replied "I knew you were planning to talk to Deucalion before Derek could do anything and I wasn't letting you or Skye do this alone" I don't know if he knew I was there when Derek kicked him out but he had still been talking to me when we bumped into each other at home so I hope that meant we were okay, Isaac was definitely important to me and I'd hate it if he was mad at me

"We're just gonna talk to him, try to reason with him" Scott said after taking off his helmet and started walking further in "That's it, all right?" he paused looking at us as we stared at him "What?"

"Nothing it's just that, uh, I'm actually kind of hungry now" I said, giving my brother a smile

"So am I" we walked farther into the warehouse, until we came to an escalator that Deucalion was standing at the top of

"You didn't come alone" he said

"Yeah, this is Skyler and Isaac"

"I'm not talking about Isaac or your lovely sister Skyler" Scott and I turned, seeing Derek walk out of the shadows in wolf form with Cora and Boyd standing behind him

"You knew I would do this?" Scott asked Derek as he started walking towards Deucalion

"Derek don't, you can't do this, no one else needs to get hurt, if someone else dies..." I tried to reason with him

"Him" Derek growled, pointing at Deucalion "Just him"

"Just me?" Deucalion asked "Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own?" there was a loud noise, like nails on a chalkboard as Kali made her way down the wall using her claws, Ennis came up behind Scott and me, causing Scott to move me behind him, then the twins Ethan and Aiden were on the floor above us, we were surrounded

Derek surveyed the room, seeing his chance and he went after Deucalion but Kali went after him, slashing his face with her claws and I felt it appear on mine, the twins jumped from the floor above and landed as one massive Alpha as Ennis and Boyd began to fight

I roared and went after Kali to stop her attacking Derek but was caught by Deucalion, who grabbed me then moved his other hand to my throat with his claws just pressing against the soft skin above my main artery

"Let me go!" I yelled as he took me back on top of the escalator

"I can't do that, I want you to watch as the ones you love die!" the fighting continued and I felt every strike everyone got and Derek's wounds were showing up on my skin, the fight ended with Kali's foot on Cora's chest, Boyd trapped under Ennis' and the Alpha twins holding down Scott and Isaac "Kill him" Deucalion told Derek, Derek turned and saw for the first time saw that Deucalion had me "The others can go" Derek didn't move "You're beaten" Deucalion said, still holding onto me as he used me as a guide to make it down the stairs "Do it, Derek, take the first step" I shook my head at Derek as he stared between me and Boyd, I was shaking my head telling him not to save me

"Are we serious with this kid?" Kali asked "Look at him, he's a Co-Alpha, to what, a couple of useless teenagers?"

"Some have more promise than others" Deucalion informed her

"Let him rise to the occasion then, what'll it be, Derek, pack or family?" Kali asked as she stepped harder on Cora's throat but an arrow suddenly shot across the room and white sparks lit up the room which stung my eyes and made my vision go blurry, Kali screamed and they started to scramble but Deucalion held tighter to me

"Your eyes..." he yelled "Cover your eyes!" Allison shot a few more arrows until Scott and Isaac were freed then Scott went after Ennis the two collided, sounding like thunder as they did, when they were separated I could have sworn I saw Scott's eyes change to a bright red making me gasp, Scott shook it off but Derek was already fighting Ennis and he seemed to be losing, the two of them were getting closer to the ledge

"Derek look out!" I shouted, thrashing against Deucalion as the two wolves tried to make the other weak but nothing was working, Deucalion finally released his grip on me and I ran towards them immediately but then Scott scratched Ennis in the back of the knee and that did it, that weakened him and sent the two over the edge "NO!" I screamed so high pitched I swear I saw all the werewolves cringe

Time seemed to go in slow motion until I heard a loud thud and so much pain run through my body as I shakily made my way over to Scott, I looked down and Derek laid there dead on the ground, I began to scream uncontrollably as the tears ran down my face

Scott grabbed me and tried to move me away but I kept fighting him, Isaac then started grabbing me as well but I scratched him, trying to get away then suddenly Boyd was in front of me, trying to calm me so I just stopped fighting letting them drag me away, I felt like my heart was going to explode as they all got into Derek's FJ Cruiser, Derek couldn't be dead we needed to get him

"We can't leave his body!" I yelled at them as they started speed away "We can't!" I began to fight Isaac harder as he held onto me, causing him to bleed as I dug my claws into him and it was like that the whole ride home

I screamed and shot up in bed then cried clutching my chest, it felt like I couldn't breathe and my heart wanted to jump out of my chest then let myself cry myself back to sleep, I just felt so weak and like I couldn't move, my whole body was in pain, my wounds from Derek had healed but it still felt like they were there aching painfully

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

Stiles and I sighed from our seats in the back of a school bus, the Cross Country meet was the last thing on our minds and we were constantly checking our phones to see if Skye responded back but she never did which was really worrying me, I heard Stiles sigh and looked over at me as I groaned when the bus jerked and sent a painful stab up my injured side

"Oh Buddy you okay" Stiles asked me "We shouldn't have come, I knew it we shouldn't have come"

"We had to" I replied "There's safety in numbers"

"Yeah well there's also death in numbers okay, it's called a massacre or bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow that's…" I groaned as the bus jerked again "All right Scott, I'm telling coach"

"No, no, no, I'm alright"

"Well you don't look alright, would you let me see it" he tried reaching for my side but I flinched back

"I'm okay" I protested

"Just let me see it, okay" Stiles insisted, I nodded then turned my side to him then lifted my shirt revealing the two bloody scratches "Oh, dude…"

"I know it's bad but it's because there from an Alpha" I replied painfully "It'll take longer to heal"

"How come Isaac and Boyd are fine" Stiles asked but I didn't reply and let my mind wonder back to Derek

"I can't believe he's dead, I can't believe Derek's dead" I said to nobody and laid my head against the window, remembering the fight with the Alpha pack very vividly but sat upright when I heard the coach blow his whistle loudly

"McCall not you too" Coach yelled

"No Coach, I'm good!" I replied

"Whoa Scott, you're bleeding again" Stiles said noticing the growing stain of blood seeping through my shirt "And don't tell me that it's just taking longer to heal, okay because I'm pretty sure that still bleeding is not healing, like, at all" I noticed Ethan was listening to us so I nodded towards him

"He's listening"

"Is he gonna do something?" Stiles asked

"Not in front of this many people"

"Okay, well what about the two ticking time bombs sitting right near him?" he gestured to Isaac and Boyd

"No they won't, not here" I replied shaking my head

"Because of Skye?"

"No…if anything Skye's situation would drive them to attack" I knew my sister wasn't in a good place and what Cora told me before I left was scaring me, I couldn't lose her she was my twin sister and I was meant to protect her especially since I haven't been around much

"Do they know how bad it is?" I shrugged

"We don't even really know how bad she is" I replied

"Are you going to stop them" he asked me

"If I have to" I nodded, then noticed Boyd had his claws out and was gripping the seat in front of him, I started to stand up

"What…what...Scott, where are you going?"

"Boyd, he's gonna do something"

"Okay, what how do you know?" Stiles asked me

"Look at his hands" we looked at Boyd's clawed hands gripping the seat tighter and tighter as the seconds passed, I quickly got up then grabbed Boyd's clawed hand that was gripping the seat in front of him

"Let go" Boyd growled

"You got a plan?" I asked him "Tell me you're brilliant plan and I'll let go, what are you gonna do, kill him right here and then what, what are you gonna do after that?"

"I don't care" Boyd began struggling against mine and Isaac's grips

"Skye wouldn't want this" Isaac told him

"Skye hasn't moved, hasn't talked, hasn't eaten since it happened…I'm doing this for her" Boyd argued

"And look how well that turned out the last time someone thought they were doing something for her, she lost the most important person in her life…she won't want to lose another pack member" I told him gripping Boyd's wrist tighter, Skye cared about all of them so I couldn't let him do this

"Whoa, whoa, you're still hurt" Isaac said when he noticed the blood seeping through my shirt, Boyd looked at me now

"I'm fine" I answered "Give me a chance to figure something out, something that doesn't have to end with someone else dying"

"Okay" Boyd agreed I nodded and slowly got up

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked as I made my way back to our seat

"Mm-hmm" I told him

"Okay, good cause we got another problem Ethan keeps checking his phone, like every five minutes, it's like he's waiting for something you know, like a message or a signal of some kind I don't know something evil though, I can tell I have a very perceptive eye for evil but you know that"

"I don't like him sitting with Danny" I said

"Yeah, neither do I" Stiles pulled out his phone and began texting "I'm gonna see who he's waiting for"

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"I'm gonna ask"

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

The next time I opened my eyes I felt the tears instantly began falling down my cheeks again at the sight of Cora kneeled in front of me as she gently started rubbing my back, seeing her reminded me of Derek

"Skye…we need your help" she whispered sounding a little hopeful

"Why him, why did it have to be him?" I sobbed

"Well at least she's talking" Peter said from the doorway, my head snapped over towards him sending him a warning glare but Peter held up his hands "I'm just trying to help, we're all kind of at a loss right now, you're our leader…so lead us"

"…I…I can't…not without him" I whispered, we were supposed to lead the pack together, I'm not cut out to do it alone

"Yes you can" Cora said sitting on the side of the bed "We need your help, all you ever want to do is help people, so help us" I nodded

"Okay…"

"What I'm about to tell you" Cora started "May or may not be true, so don't get your hopes up, I went back to the abandoned mall…and neither of the bodies were there, if someone were to take them where would they go?" she asked me

"If they were still hanging on…I'd take them to the animal clinic" I replied laying back against Derek's jacket and cuddled it

"Of course" Peter whispered

"Thank you" Cora said squeezing my hand

"Cora" I called out just before she left "If the Alphas grabbed Ennis they wouldn't have grabbed Derek as well…if Ennis is there more than likely Derek won't be"

"Let's hope he got up and walked out on his own then" I sighed and grabbed my phone that had been buzzing all morning, I had fifteen texts from Scott, twenty-two texts from Isaac, five from Boyd and fifty from Stiles, I read the last text Stiles sent and stiffened, _Scott still hasn't healed and we might need help controlling Isaac and Boyd from attacking Ethan – Stiles_

I was quick to throw the covers off of me and pull on the first outfit I could find and pulled on Derek's leather jacket needing him with me, I'm not letting Scott die and I'm not letting Isaac or Boyd kill Ethan it wasn't the right thing to do, no matter what's happened

I grabbed the keys to the Camaro that I had found on my desk when I came home after Derek died, it had a note next to it from Derek and I don't know when he left them here, I sighed when I felt a fresh set of tears fall as I stood looking at the note again

 _Skye  
I thought twice about selling this car because you love it and it holds too many memories of the good times I've spent with you, so it's yours and I'm sorry about our fight and just want to tell you I love you Skyler and always will  
Derek xx _

I wiped the tear from my cheek then ran out the door clutching my phone and quickly sent Stiles a quick message before jumping in _I'm on my way, tell him to hold on_ , I sighed and breathed in the welcoming scents of the leather seats and the faint smell of Derek which made my heart lurch, I pushed the feeling down and sped down the highway thankful that there were no cops out today but my phone ringing caught my attention, I saw Stiles name and number flashing so I quickly pressed accept

"Stiles?" I answered the heard Stiles sigh

 _"_ _Oh it's good to hear your voice Skyez…how are you?"_ I paused not sure how to answer

"How's Scott?" I asked instead

 _"_ _Not good…he's bleeding black blood"_

"Where are you?" I asked him quickly because I knew that wasn't good at all

 _"_ _We're about to pull into a rest stop in like two minutes"_

"Which one" he told me which rest stop "Ok I'll be there in five" I replied then hung up and pushed on the accelerator a bit harder and continued speeding my way towards the rest stop they were at, five minutes later my car skidded to a stop behind the bus and tried to look for Scott and Stiles then finally saw Stiles and Lydia coming out of the men's restroom

"Skye" Lydia called out seeing me approach

"What's going on?" I asked them

"Scott's not letting himself heal, because of Derek" Stiles told me

"What?"

"He blames himself for Derek's death" I shook my head

"It's not his fault" I replied sighing

"Well we know that but he doesn't"

"You should go see him" Lydia said "Hearing it from you might help him as well, tell him you don't believe it's his fault Derek died" my heart clenched as the words fell out of Lydia's mouth, she started to apologize but I shook my head

"It's fine I'll go in there" I ran into the restroom as Allison was attempting to thread a needle, I could see her hands shaking so I kneeled next to her and grabbed Allison's hands, Allison looked at me and nodded before taking a deep breath and threaded the needle then began quickly stitching Scott up

"Okay" Allison said pulling away from her work "Scott" he didn't respond and my heart stopped when I only heard one heartbeat

"SCOTTY!" I cried out letting it turn into an Alpha roar "Scott no…no I can't…I can't lose you…not now!" I sobbed grabbing his hand tightly

"Scott!" Allison called out again making him gasp for air causing us to sigh in relief

"It's my fault" Scott panted

"Scott" I whispered and put my hand on his shoulder getting his attention "It's not your fault"

"Derek's dead because of me" I shook my head

"I don't blame anyone for Derek's death…especially you, so stop beating yourself up about this" Scott nodded and looked down at his stomach

"Did you do that?" he asked looking at Allison

"Yeah" Allison answered

"Nice" she let out a small laugh

"Can you stand?" Allison and I both helped him stand up "Here put this on" Allison told him sliding on a fresh shirt, we helped him walk out of the restroom, Lydia ran up to us

"Is he okay, are you okay?" Scott nodded

"Yeah, where's Stiles?"

"Trying to stall coach, we still don't have gas"

"I'm not leaving him" Allison told Lydia and I couldn't help the smile because even though they were broken up, they were still cute

"Then we have to leave the car"

"Sounds good" Allison agreed

"What, that wasn't an actual suggestion, Allison wait" we walked towards a group of kids surrounding a fight

"Stiles what's happening?" Scott asked

"They went after him" Stiles answered "I told him what was happening with you and he just went after him"

"Who?" I asked worriedly

"Isaac" he answered then quickly traded spots with me as I ran up to my beta, Isaac was beating Ethan senseless, I may not like the twins but this certainly wasn't the way to handle the situation

"Isaac!" I screamed grabbing his arm, he simply pulled out of my grasp and threw another punch "ISAAC!" I shouted allowing my eyes to glow red knowing no one else could see them, Isaac froze and dropped Ethan then slowly turned around and looked at me

"Skye" he whispered and hung his head in shame "I…"

"I know" I told him "Trust me I know"

"McCall?" Finstock yelled walking up to me, I sighed and turned to look at him

"Yes coach?"

"What are you doing here, no never mind I don't want to know" I opened my mouth to speak but Finstock blew the whistle in my face, I tried it three more times but was getting the same result then started sneezing so I held up my hands in surrender before turning back towards Isaac and Boyd "Okay everyone back on the bus" Finstock ordered

"You should go" I nodded towards the bus, Isaac nodded and walked towards the bus with Boyd following him "Hey guys!" I shouted at them, they looked back at me "Let me know how you guys do alright?" Boyd and Isaac smiled at me and nodded

"You're leaving?" Scott asked behind me, I turned and gave him a small smile but it wasn't genuine

"I…I can't be here right now Scott, I just needed to make sure you were okay" I hugged him quickly "Your all I have left"

"This…this is all my fault" he said sighing

"Hey" I said grabbing his arm "We talked about this…none of this is your fault…De…Derek being dead has nothing to do with you, I don't blame you so you shouldn't either, call me on your way home" he nodded

"I will" he walked towards Stiles, Lydia and Allison and into the bus "Hey Skye" I turned back to him "I'm sorry I haven't been around much"

"It's okay Scotty" I replied then quickly got into the car and started it up but before I could get on the road my cell phone rang I looked at the caller ID and saw _Derek_ flash on the screen with his picture smiling at me "If this is some kind of sick joke…it's not funny…not even remotely funny" I snapped as tears ran down my face again

 _"_ _Skyler?"_ Ms Blake said into the phone

"Ms Blake how did you get Derek's phone?" I asked jealousy now coursing through my veins

 _"_ _Uh…he gave it to me….um here…"_

 _"_ _Skye"_ Derek said weakly into the phone, I gasped

"Derek, oh my God, you're…you're alive?" I sobbed

 _"_ _Skyez…I need you…I couldn't…I couldn't find you, where are you?"_ Derek said in a weak voice, I clutched my phone tighter

"I'm about two hours outside Beacon Hills" I replied

 _"_ _W…why?"_

"Scott was dying and he needed me…and I had to stop Isaac from kicking the crap outta Ethan in front of the entire cross country team"

 _"_ _I need you"_ I sniffled at the urgency in his voice

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour maybe less, there aren't that many cops here and I have the Camaro…I'll be there baby just hold on"

 _"_ _Skyler?"_ Ms Blake said again

"Do you know where you're taking him?" I asked her

 _"_ _His loft I think"_ she replied and I fought the growl in my throat

"Ms Blake…I need to know for sure, he says he needs me so I need to get there as soon as I possibly can"

 _"_ _His loft"_ she replied

"Okay I'll meet you there in about an hour" I said before hanging up and speeding back towards Beacon Hills still not completely believing that this was real, DEREK WAS ALIVE!


	6. Motel California

**A/N: Two POV'S again but this time it's Skye's and Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I went way over the speed limit the whole way home and parked the Camaro outside Derek's loft with a skid then ran inside quickly filled with the urge to be with my mate and make sure he was actually alive

"This was not how I imagined our first date to be" I froze as the teacher's words echoed around me

At first all I felt was possessiveness over Derek but then stopped and thought more about it maybe this teacher was a better fit for Derek than me, shaking my head I walked into the room and took in the scene in front of me, Ms Blake was kneeling on the ground and Derek was lying shirtless on his bed, I felt my heart shatter instantly thinking the worst, I saw Derek stir as my scent must have filled the air, he turned his head and looked at me standing in the doorway and a mix of emotions flowed between us, relief, happiness, anger, jealousy and sadness

"Oh Skye…" Ms Blake said noticing me for the first time "I didn't hear you come in" I broke my eye contact with Derek and turned to look at her

"Yeah the door…the door was open"

"Uh…do you know where the first aid kit is?"

"Under the bed" I replied, she nodded and quickly reached under the bed but her eyes widened at the first thing she pulled out, a box of condoms, she looked at me as I turned bright red at the sight of my teacher finding our almost empty box of condoms

"Uh…that's not the first aid kit" Ms Blake laughed trying to lighten the tension then quickly pulled out the kit and opened it, I watched as she attempted to clean his wounds but Derek kept moving away

"I…I'm just gonna go" I whispered moving back towards the door "I'm glad you're okay Derek"

"No you should stay, I'll go" Ms Blake said standing up

"Wait…don't go…" Derek said weakly, both of us looked at him

"Who are you talking to?" Ms Blake asked and I felt her look at me but I was staring at the floor as started bitting my lip fearing the answer he was about to give

"S…Sk…Skyez" Derek whispered, I shot my head up and looked at him and bit back the smile that was trying to grace my face but the fact that Derek wanted me to stay was enough to force it out so ignoring the teacher I walked over to Derek and slowly cleaned the wounds, I could feel Derek's intense gaze on me, I cleared my throat and continued cleaning the soon to be infected wounds

I could feel Ms Blake watching the two of us closely, I ignored her presence and reached for the stitcher kit then instantly began to stitch up his wounds I had stitched up many dogs and cats at the clinic but no one who was human, granted Derek was not a human but it still freaked me out and I knew he wouldn't be able to heal on his own

I heard movement on my left side causing my gaze to snap away from the stiches to the teacher backing out of the room, Ms Blake's eyes landed on me and for a split second, hatred flashed across the young teacher's eyes and I felt nothing but hate and jealousy rolling off her in waves, I turned my head back to my injured mate ignoring the teacher as she left the loft

After I finished stitching Derek up I looked up and noticed he had passed out which made me panic briefly but I let out a sigh of relief when the sound of his heart beating filled my ears, I moved over to the table sitting on it and stared out the window

I got out my phone, scrolling through the contacts contemplating whether or not to call Scott but was it my place to do this, would Scott believe me without proof, I sighed again putting the phone back into my pocket just as I heard Derek shifting on the bed and groaning as he sat up caused me to break away from my thoughts, quickly wiping my tears I moved to his side

"That's not a good idea" I said trying to keep him from standing "You could rip the stitches"

"I have to find the others" he argued "They think I'm dead"

"Let's get through the night first, okay?" I watched as every movement caused him pain and it was making the dull ache I have had all day get worse, he was suffering and there was nothing I could do to help him

"They need to know" Derek said looking at me

"If the Alpha Pack finds you they'll finish what they started" I replied

I saw him taking in my appearance and knew my eyes no longer held that sparkle that was reserved whenever he came into my line of view, instead they were shining with tears just waiting to fall, my brown hair was limp and thrown carelessly into a messy ponytail, I had no makeup on and knew dark circles were present under my eyes from lack of sleep

"Do you have any idea how bad you look?" I told him to break the silence "If it wasn't for my stitches you'd be like one giant open wound and to be completely honest I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming this entire thing up and when I wake up…" I swallowed desperate to keep tears from falling "…you'll still be dead and I'll be alone" I felt him grab my hand and pull me towards him then placed my hand over his heart and looked into my glassy eyes

"Do you feel this?" I nodded after feeling his heartbeat under the palm of my hands "That's real Skye, all of this…is real I'm right here in front of you and I have no intentions on leaving you any time soon"

"You died" I sobbed "I've never felt more alone, more…empty" Derek pulled me onto his lap and I could feel he was desperate to have me closer

"Time will fix me" Derek paused looking down at me then exhaled loudly loosening his grip on my hand but I didn't move it "You shouldn't be here"

"Why's that?"

"Because like you said, it's not safe, the Alphas being here I'm too dangerous to be around even by you, you should leave"

"I'm not going anywhere I'm your mate and I'm staying with you, no matter what"

"Skyler, everyone around me...everyone gets hurt"

"I've been hurt before Der"

"Not like this" he argued, I shook my head then lightly kissed him before pulling away and looked into his eyes

"Derek…I would rather die the worst possible death imaginable a thousand times over then have to live one more second apart from you because trust me when I say that dying is much less painful then being away from you or thinking you were dead, it felt exactly like you said it would, it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **MA+ warning, if sex scenes make you uncomfortable skip over it**

Derek leaned down and captured my lips with his own, I responded back instantly and ran my hands through his black hair and felt his hands slide underneath my shirt and slowly peel it off, I moved so I was straddling his hips and pushed him down onto the bed gently then reattached our lips instantly, Derek was quick to flip me onto the mattress and hover over me

He was already shirtless so I had no problem gently running my fingers over his abs and his arms, every muscle on his body, why couldn't he always be shirtless I began to run my fingers through his hair and we stopped, touching nose to nose trying to catch our breath

He started kissing all the way from my neck down to my navel, he took his time kissing what seemed like each and every part of my body and when he got down to my navel and gave me a little love bite, I let out something that was the mixture of a gasp and a moan as he then reached to take off my pants and slid them down my legs

Derek stared at me so I smiled at him, bringing his lips back down to mine then made my way down to his jeans, unbuttoning them and helping him get them off, he moaned at being release from the tight denim

Derek suddenly ripped off my underwear and quickly unhooked my bra, leaving me in my naked glory in front of him I closed my eyes about to protest because those were my favourite underwear but I heard a familiar growl making me open them and saw Derek's eyes glowing red, his fangs extending

"Shh hey" I said and sat myself up "Only look at me, it's just us"

I began kissing him again and he responded, I forced him underneath me so I could do the same thing he had done, I kissed all over his body stopping at every muscle until he flipped me over again and that's when he pulled off his underwear and pushed into me and it felt like I was on heaven to have him with me again in this way, he really is my one true love and will be the only one I'll ever love in this way

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran my hands over Derek's now smooth skin as we were lying in a tangle of limbs after our last few rounds of sex, he had completely healed, I smiled as Derek nuzzled my neck before peppering it with kisses then he nipped my pulse point causing me to gasp, I moved my head and captured his lips with mine as his hand ran down my side but then my ringtone blared through the silent room, sighing I pulled away and grabbed my ringing phone and saw Stiles name and face flashing

"What the hell do they want?" I sighed as Derek kissed my shoulder

"Ignore it"

"I can't…if it's stupid I'll hang up, hi Stiles what's up?" I said answering the phone

 _"_ _Skye?"_ Stiles asked slightly panicky

"Yeah"

 _"_ _There's something wrong"_ I sat up keeping the sheets covering me

"What do you mean there's something wrong?"

 _"_ _This hotel that we're at for some reason has a pull on werewolves and they're all trying to kill themselves"_

"Is everyone okay?" I asked panicking myself now, I couldn't handle it if someone got hurt now

 _"_ _Everyone is but Scott…I'm looking at him right now, he's drenched himself in gasoline and is holding a flare"_ I gasped

"Oh my god!"

 _"_ _I'm putting you on speaker, maybe you can help"_

"How, I'm in Beacon Hills!" I tried to keep my own emotions in check

 _"_ _You can control people's emotions try controlling his"_

"I…Stiles I don't…I don't know how to do that or how to even control it or if it works at this distance" I replied quickly because I was borderline panic attack, Derek rubbed my arm in hopes to calm me but it wasn't working, my twin brother was trying to kill himself and there was nothing I could do

 _"_ _Please try"_ he begged so I tried to calm down myself then closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them up revealing my bright red eyes, I couldn't feel much all I felt was hopelessness and sadness

 _"_ _There's no hope"_ Scott's voice echoed through the loft, I hadn't even realized Derek put the phone on speaker

 _"_ _What do you mean, Scott?"_ Allison asked _"There's always hope"_

 _"_ _Not for me"_ Scott replied making me cry silent tears _"Not for Derek"_

"Scott…" I said trying to keep my voice from breaking "Derek's fine…he's alive it's okay"

 _"_ _See?"_ Allison said _"Everything's fine"_

 _"_ _Every time I try to fight back, it just gets worse"_ Scott told her _"People keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed"_

 _"_ _Scott, listen to me okay?"_ Stiles started _"This isn't you all right, this is someone inside your head telling you to do this, okay now…"_

 _"_ _What if it isn't, what if it is just me, what if doing this actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?"_ Scott replied, I shook my head as I started crying harder

"No…no Scott how could this be the best thing, if you're not here I'd be lost, Scotty your my twin brother I need you?" I sobbed

 _"_ _It all started that night, the night I got bitten"_ Scott said ignoring me _"You remember the way it was before that, we were…we were nothing, we weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse"_ I could hear Scott shaking _"We weren't important, we were no one"_

"Scott…"

 _"_ _Maybe I should just be no one again, no one at all"_

"Scott please, please don't do this" I begged as Derek clutched me tighter

 _"_ _Scott just listen to me, okay?"_ Stiles said _"You're not no one, okay you're someone, you're…Scott you and Skye…you're my best friends okay, we need you, Scott you're my brother all right, so…so if you're gonna do this then I think you're gonna have to take me with you"_ NO I can't lose them both, I close my eyes feeling like I was in physical pain again, they were both my brothers and I couldn't lose them

"Stiles!" I called out not ready to hear them do this

 _"_ _Try Skyez"_ Stiles told me so I took a deep breath focused on Scott's emotions, I felt despair and worthlessness fill me and began to think of all the happy memories the three of us had, it consumed me and filled me with warmth, I opened my eyes as they glowed an intense red but the last thing I heard before falling unconscious was Lydia screaming

 _"_ _NO!"_

I gasped as I sat up and looked around the loft and relaxed as Derek's sleeping form came into view, I then quickly grabbed my phone and checked my messages wanting to know what happened, I saw Derek had typed a message saying that I had over exerted myself and passed out but I was fine, Stiles had responded that everyone else was okay and that the flare flew into the gasoline but no one was hurt

I got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror my skin no longer looked pale and sickly in fact it had a glow to it, my eyes had that sparkle again all because Derek was back, I adjusted Derek's T-shirt and looked back at my reflection as a cut appeared on my cheek and blood slowly dripped from the wound that wasn't healing

"It's your fault you know" my voice said from behind me, I let out a shriek of surprise as I quickly spun around, I was looking at another version of me in front of me and she had the same cut on her cheek that I had

"What is this?" I asked her wearily

"You don't deserve to live" she told me

"I…I don't understand…"

"Nobody needs you, your useless" I shook my head

"No I'm not useless" I saw Scott and Stiles appear besides the other me

"She's right, Skye you know she is, you're the one who shouldn't be alive" this Scott said

"Scott…how can you say that…I…I'm needed here, Derek needs me, you guys need me" I said with tears pouring down my face

"No we don't" Stiles told me "No one needs you Skye…Scott and I have replaced you with Allison and Lydia, Lydia replaced you with Allison, Derek can replace you with Ms Blake…you're not needed" I fell to my knees, Scott held out his hand revealing a shard of glass

"You aren't needed here…you're not important" Scott said as I shakily grabbed the piece of glass that reeked of wolfsbane and held it in my hand

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I sat straight up when I heard glass breaking and looked over at Skye only to see that she wasn't there that's when I smelled blood and shot out of bed running towards the bathroom

"Skye!" I shouted trying to open the door but it was locked "Skyler, open the door!" I yelled as I started pounding on the door but when I didn't get a response I gathered all my strength and broke down the door

I saw her sitting on the floor with a shard of glass in her shaking hand, her brown eyes never moved from the piece of glass and the bloody hand holding it, I looked at the mirror and noticed it broken and smelled the wolfsbane before I saw it dripping from the shard

"What are you doing?" I asked her walking a little closer, she shook her head

"I'm not important…"

"What, what are you talking about?" she was sounding like Scott

"I shouldn't even be alive, everything that's happened is my fault" I shook my head

"No Skye…nothing's your fault"

"But it is…Scott…he got bit because I was with him, you…you almost died because Deucalion wants me, if I wasn't here none of that would have happened, everyone would be alive and be happy" I kneeled in front of her

"I wouldn't be…Skyler if you weren't here…I would never be happy" she shook her head

"You could have her…"

"Her?" I asked

"Ms Blake…why wouldn't you want her, I mean she's beautiful, smart, a little weird but you can get over that and she likes to help people"

"No…Skye she would never be enough for me"

"Why not?" I knew this wasn't her, like Stiles said this was something in their heads

"She's not you" Skye finally looked up at me with her wide brown doe eyes so I gently cupped her face "Baby, she will never be anywhere close to you"

"R…really?" I nodded

"No one will ever be able to replace you" her grip loosened on the shard of glass so I gently pried it out of her hand as tears fell down her face but I was quick to wipe them away "Do you really blame yourself for all that?" she nodded

"I've always blamed myself, deep down I knew it had something to do with me but…I never really knew why, I've always felt like I was a part of something bigger" I snorted out a small chuckle and sat next to her

"You know I've always wondered why I ended up with you as a mate, what could I possibly have done right to end up with someone like you, with everything that's happened in my life…with everything I've done I don't deserve someone like you, then I get a glimpse inside your head…and I see that you're just as messed up as I am" Skye let out a laugh at my words "And I think that's why we're together, I need someone like you, someone so strong yet extremely kind to balance me out and you need someone who understands what it's like to feel guilt over something outside your control, someone who can piece you back together again, not just on the outside but on the inside as well, just like you've done with me"

"I've never told anyone that…no one but you knows I blame myself for everything that's happened to us"

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing you told me…well close to it at least, you can't help what you are and it's not your fault at all"

"Thank you" she sniffled, I pulled her to me by her waist and lightly kissed her temple

"Now let's get you back to bed" she nodded and allowed me to pick her up bridal style

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

When Derek picked me up, I turned my head to face the mirror and let out a surprised gasp, in the broken mirror was a reflection of a bald slashed up face

"What?" Derek asked stopping, I looked up at him before looking back at the mirror and noticed there was no reflection

"I thought I saw something…must be my imagination"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just go back to bed…I'm exhausted" he nodded and walked towards his bed and gently set me down the got into his side, I snuggled closer to him as he put his arms around me and for the moment everything was perfect just the two of us lying together wrapped in a tight embrace and for just a moment we could pretend there was no one else in the world but us and could face reality tomorrow

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter, I found it hard to add scene's since this episode was mainly focused on the motel Scott and Stiles were at and Derek was only seen for a little while so I added as much as I could, so I hope you like the scenes I did add and change to fit the Skye's & Derek's story**


	7. Currents

I stretched and smiled when Derek's arm tightened around my waist but groaned when I heard my phone ring loudly echoing through the loft

"You gonna answer that?" Derek asked with his eyes still closed

"No" I sighed and cuddled closer to him

"Okay… " he replied but before he could say another word the loft door opened up and Cora's scent filled the room causing me to sigh and get out of bed walking over to my phone

"Skye there you are I've…" Cora started then Derek came into her view "…Derek?" I watched her face grow angry and felt her emotions do the same as she walked over and punched her brother in the jaw causing both of us to groan in pain as our jaws broke

"CORA?" I yelled holding my jaw

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"In like two minutes after I answered these texts" I replied rolling my eyes

"Why didn't either of you tell me or anyone for that matter last night?" she protested loudly

"Hmm…that would be an awkward conversation, hey guys just to let you know Derek's alive but please don't see him at the moment because he looks like a giant open wound, he might not make it through the night, oh and if he heals we're gonna have sex" I replied and heard Derek chuckling to himself as Cora shook her head

"I did not need that much detail" I rolled my eyes but started gathering my stuff because I had to check up on Scott and make sure they were all okay

"Where are you going?" Derek asked me

"I need to check on Scott and Isaac to make sure their okay" I hugged him and kissed his cheek before leaving them and drove home, I walked in just as it looked like Scott was getting ready to leave "Scott!" I run up and hugged him "I'm so glad you're okay" I leaned back then punched his shoulder "You ever do that to me again I swear to god I'll kill you myself"

"I promise I won't" he replied "Mom's really busy at work and I thought I'd bring her dinner want to come" I nodded then we got on his bike and went to the hospital after picking up some take-away

"Oh, thank God" Mom said, as we walked into the hospital with food "I'm starving" she took the bag from Scott and put it on the nurses desk then turned back to us "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry thank you for bringing me dinner" she hugged both of us

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"Except for half the accident victims in a ten car pile-up being rerouted here from downtown, and the E.R. attending not answering any of his pages, yeah, I'm okay"

"What does not answering pages mean?" Scott asked

"It means that nobody can find him, so now we have to wait for the on call to get here"

"Miss" we turned to see a woman standing there and I could tell she was in a great deal of pain just by looking at her and when I tuned into the emotion around me I felt it making me quickly block it out again before I passed out

"Yes?" Mom asked

"Excuse me, can I kind of please have something for the pain?"

"Okay, I'm sorry I know but actually giving you something could complicate things, so we really just need to wait for the doctors, okay?" Mom explained as she sat her down "Okay, how much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" she called to one of the nurses

"Ten minutes" they responded and Mom sighed then walked over to help other patient, Scott and I both looked at each other and then sat on either side of the woman

"Uh, you know I think that I read online that sometimes human contact can help with pain" he told the woman and took her hand, I watched as the black veins appeared in his arm, taking her pain away it seemed to be working, because she stopped shaking and let out a gasp

"Someone... someone help me!" I looked up from the woman and saw Ethan helping Danny into the ER "Oh, I need help!" he yelled again Mom, Scott and I ran over and helped Ethan bring Danny over to a chair

"Okay, gentle, gentle, gentle!" Mom told us as Danny started screaming in pain, as soon as we had Danny sitting down, Scott and I pulled Ethan away

"What did you do to him?" I asked, trying to keep my anger under control

"Nothing, he said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing but it... it just kept getting worse"

"This is not good, how much longer on Dr. Hilyard?" Mom called "His larynx has shifted to the side I think it's a tension pneumothorax" Danny suddenly threw up as we looked helplessly on as he kneeled to the ground, I couldn't help but look and saw what looked like round white balls all over the floor

"Mistletoe" I heard Ethan say

"Can you three please go back to the waiting room?" Mom asked as they wheeled Danny into a room

"Where are the nurses and the doctors?" Ethan asked "Where is everyone?"

"It's a full house tonight, they're tending to other patients"

"Okay, well mom, how can we help?" I asked

"Honey, you can't, his lung is collapsed his heart is being pushed against his chest cavity, so..."

"He's gonna die, isn't he?" Scott asked, Mom cautiously looked around the room

"No, no he's not, Scott you grab the tape, Skye grab those scissors and cut his shirt open, okay" we did as we were told but I panicked when I saw Danny start to go still

"Mom, he's not breathing" I said nervously

"I know, I know" she began feeling around Danny's chest and when she found what she was looking for, she stuck a needle into Danny and flipped a lever and began to pull on the syringe then took it out and looked at Danny for a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at her

"Thank you" he whispered

"No problem" she said with a smile then looked at us as we stared at her in shock and wonder because that was amazing "What?" she asked us

"That was awesome" we both replied

"It was no problem, you know I mean, it wasn't a big deal" she exhaled loudly, once Danny was settled in and stabilized, Scott and I thought it would be time to go so we went outside to get on his motorcycle, when Ethan stopped us

"I know you're not gonna believe me, but I didn't do anything" he told us holding up his hands

"All we know is that the minute that you got here, you went right for Danny and your brother went for Lydia" I said again trying to keep my anger in control

"We're not gonna hurt him"

"Why should we believe you?" Scott asked

"Because we knew one of them was gonna a be important to you's and now we know it's Lydia" he replied as Scott and I looked past him at a car, slowly driving or more like swerving into the parking lot

Scott and I both stepped forward and Ethan turned to see what it was, the car swerved to the right and hit a parked car, we all quickly ran over, Scott threw the door open but no one was inside except for a single dead moth, it wasn't long after the car came into the parking lot that police showed up and we found out the car had belonged to the on call doctor who never showed up

"Hang on, hang on they were both in the car?" The Sheriff asked as he questioned me and Scott

"No, dad they're trying to tell you that it was two separate kidnappings, okay?" Stiles said, he had come with his father "Two doctors, both gone"

"So whose car is this?"

"Dr. Hilyard, the on-call doctor" Mom said cutting in "The E.R. attending is the one that never made it in" the sheriff sighed

"Let me just focus on getting your story first, all right?"

"Yeah" Mom nodded

"Can you give us a second?" we nodded then walked over to the side

"These are definitely sacrifices, right?" Scott asked

"Yeah, it's the one Deaton mentioned: Healers" Stiles informed us

"What about Danny?" I asked "He threw up mistletoe that's not a coincidence and if he hadn't been with Ethan he probably would've died, Danny's not a healer" Stiles shook his head and looked behind us at his dad who was on the phone

"Can you two hear that?" Stiles asked us, we both listened in and my eyes widened

"They found a body" Scott answered

Scott, Isaac and I all decided to watch over our Mom because we feared she would be the next Healers sacrifice and we took it in shifts with Isaac being on the last shift giving Scott and I a chance to rest but I wasn't exactly having a peaceful rest I dreamt that the Alpha twins were chasing me through the woods and then I saw Derek but he was dead with his throat slashed

"HEY!" I heard my mom yell which made me, Scott and Isaac jump up rudely awoken "What do you think you're doing" Mom asked

"Uh, we were watching over you" Isaac replied

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice" Scott added

"But all three of you were asleep" she said looking at us and I turned to Isaac who was rubbing his neck

"You were on watch last" I said

"What are you talking about, Scott was on watch last" he replied looking at Scott

"No, you were on watch last" Scott said

"I might've been on watch last" Isaac replied looking at our Mom and she laughed

"My heroes, wait didn't you say they were all doctors I mean I haven't recently had an M.D attached to the end of my name, so I think I'm in the clear"

"Yeah but it could just come under any healer Mom" I replied

"And you were definitely a healer last night" Scott added

"Yeah well I'm not going to be anyone human sacrifice today so all three of you get your butts to school" Mom replied

I told Scott and Isaac that I'd meet them at school that I had to check up on something, I drove to the loft in record speed having fun with the Camaro but when I got to the top of the stairs I heard the alarm start so I ran in just in time to see Derek jerk awake and run over to the alarm box quickly turning it off, Derek moved to where I was and stood facing the door just as Cora walked over and nodded towards the window

"What does it mean?" she asked him, I looked at the window and saw the Alpha pack symbol, Cora and I watched as Derek walked over to the window

"It means they're coming" Derek answered her "Tonight"

"That's it, I'm not going to school today" I declared grabbing my phone out of my pocket but Derek was quick to snatch it out of my hands "Derek, give it back!"

"You're going to school this isn't going to change anything"

"Derek they threatened us…"

"No they threatened me" I tilted my head

"I have to ask…did that sound like a good reason for me to leave you in your head, because it sounded more like a reason for me to stay" Derek sighed

"Skye, please"

"…No"

"Skye think about it…" I growled at him but then sighed

"I…" he gave me a look so I gave in but I had a plan anyway "Okay fine but I'm coming back straight after school and use this anger for good" he opened his mouth to argue so I shot his look right back at him he sighed then cupped my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb

"Everything will be okay"

"I can't lose you again Derek…" I whispered doing my best not to cry

"You won't…not again" I nodded and leaned up to kiss him, he instantly responded back and wrapped his arms around my waist then pulled back and lightly kissed my forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered before giving him a quick kiss and walking out the door and went to reluctantly went to school, I sighed as I sat next in between Scott and Stiles

"What's wrong" Scott asked

"The Alpha pack threatened Derek, they left their symbol on his window this morning and they're going to kill him" I explained

"Is everything gonna be okay?" Stiles asked me but all I could do was shrug

"I have no idea" before anything could be said a book was placed on the teacher's desk causing us to look up I let out an involuntary growl at the sight of Ms Blake, Scott and Stiles shot me questioning glances that I ignored

"Good morning" Ms Blake said, getting the classes' attention "As you all know, Mr Harris is still missing..." I raised my eyebrow at her "I mean, sick, anyway I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place, okay so let's get started, shall we?" I sighed as the lesson began because so far my day had been one bad thing after the other

"So my dad said that the ER attending wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation, they just don't know how" Stiles whispered to us once everyone was busy copying the notes

"Do you think the on-call doctor could still be alive?"

"I don't know"

"I doubt it" I sighed loudly trying to focus on my school work as much as possible

"Scott, there's got to be at least twenty other doctors in that hospital, at least you know any one of them could be next" Scott's phone began buzzing and he quickly answered it

"Hey, Doc sorry, I'm in class right now can I call you back later?" I listened into the conversation

 _"_ _Unfortunately no, is Skyler near you?"_ Deaton asked

"Yeah she's right next to me"

 _"_ _Good…I honestly thought I might never have to burden you two like this but I'm afraid at the moment you two are my only hope, I'm going to be taken, I need you to find me"_ the phone hung up

" _Doc, doc, doc, doc_?" Scott exclaimed into the phone " _What's happening?_ " he then looked over and matching my worried expression, Deaton was going to be the next sacrifice but before we could do anything my phone buzzed and I quickly raised my hand after reading the text

"Ms Blake, may I use the restroom?"

"Oh, yeah of course Skyler" she answered, I walked out of the room and towards Isaac and Boyd

"Hey thanks for meeting me you guys"

"What's going on?" Isaac asked me

"Derek's in trouble…the Alpha pack left their symbol on his window and he's says they're coming for him tonight"

"So what do you need us to do?" Boyd asked

"I know this is a lot to ask but can you guys go stay with him please, it would make me feel a lot better knowing he has someone with him" Isaac and Boyd both nodded

"We'll go" Boyd replied, I sighed in relief

"Thank you guys so much!" I hugged both of them and watched them walk away then quickly caught up with Scott, we pulled up outside the clinic and Scott and I ran in but the Sheriff and one of his deputies was already there

"How did you know?" Scott asked them

"Stiles called me as soon as you two left school" the sheriff answered "I'm sorry, your boss' car is still here and the back door was wide open" Scott sat down in one of the waiting room chairs while I stood, still in shock "Scott, Skye I need you guys to tell me everything" Scott and I shared a look before looking back at the Sheriff

"All right, we're doing everything we can" The Sheriff told us, Stiles stood beside us as he patted Scott on the shoulder "Right now, the best thing you can do is go back to school" we nodded and the Sheriff turned away, going back over to the deputy, Scott and I both looked at each other, then at Stiles, nodding towards the cat clinic and went inside, closing the door

"We have to tell him" Scott said

"You mean, like tell him, tell him or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles asked

"You know what he means" I said

"You remember how your mom reacted, she didn't look you guys in the eyes for like a week"

"It's a little different for us" I replied and Scott hit my arm then looked back at Stiles

"She got over it and... and it actually made us closer" Scott replied

"I don't know, dude I mean, look at him come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is"

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening" I said "He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening, he's gonna find out sooner or later"

"Yeah but is now really the right time?"

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed?"

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh I mean, okay look I get that Deaton's been like a father to you two I get that, okay but this is m...you guys, this is my actual father I can't... I can't lose both of my parents, all right not both of them"

"You're right" Scott said but Stiles sighed

"No I'm not, I'm not right" he paused "I'll tell him"

"We'll help you" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder and Stiles grabbed me, hugging me then the three of us exited the room

"Please, whatever you need, however you can help find my brother" Ms Morrell said to the Sheriff, what the hell was she doing here, the Sheriff nodded

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" he asked and left the room with his deputy

"Okay, listen closely, all of you" Morrell said, becoming serious "No sheriff, deputy or Detective is going to be able to find him"

"You don't have to ask us for help" Scott said

"Actually, I'm trying to help you because if you're going to find my brother then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural"

"Lydia" Stiles said nodding at us, Stiles and I quickly drove back to the school and ran to go find Lydia

"My guess is Coach's office…it's like their place" I told him just as a fire alarm went off and I covered my ears because it was ten times worse for a werewolf

 _"_ _Let go"_ I heard Lydia say from the locker room over the sound of the fire alarm, so I pulled Stiles into the room to see Cora had her hand gripping Lydia's wrist "I said…" Lydia started

"Let go" Stiles finished "She said "let, go"" Cora stood there for a second looking at me

"Cora let her go" I told her, she let out a growl before releasing Lydia

"You know what Derek wants" Cora told me, I knew Derek didn't want Lydia or any one of us around the Alpha pack

"And I'm going to tell you the same thing I told him, you can't make Lydia do anything she doesn't want to do"

"She's in danger" Cora protested

"She knows that and the only thing we can do is to keep them separate as long as we can"

"Uh hello" Lydia waved "Yeah right here"

"I know" I responded turning my gaze on her "That's why we're here…we need your help" Cora, Lydia, Stiles and I went to the chemistry room and all sat down, Stiles pulled out a box causing me to roll my eyes

"A Ouija board?" Lydia asked him

"Also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot" Stiles answered

"A shot in the dark"

"Would you just try it please, okay let's not forget who this is for Scott and Skye's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion" Stiles put the pointer on the board facing Lydia and I was quick to turn it around the other way rolling my eyes

"Okay, so do we all do this?" Cora asked him

"Yeah…Yeah"

"That's reassuring" I deadpanned

"Skyez when this is over do me a favour?" Stiles asked confusing me

"What?"

"Stop spending so much time with Derek…you're turning into Mrs. Sourwolf" I shot a glare at him as Cora scoffed

"Excuse you" I huffed annoyed "I was a smart ass before"

"Guys" Lydia interrupted "Let's just do this please" we put our hands on the pointer

"You guys ready?" Stiles asked

"Yeah"

"Yes" Cora answered

"I guess" I sighed

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked and after a few seconds of nothing we all looked at Lydia

"What?" she asked us

"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

"Oh, I don't know the answer I thought we were asking some sort of spirit"

"Well do you know any spirits?" Cora asked her, Lydia pointed at her

"Is she for real?" Lydia asked looking at me

"Let's try something else" I replied turning to Stiles

"Okay" Stiles pulled out a set of keys "These are Deaton's keys for the clinic, close your eyes and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location, it's called psychometry"

"I'm not a psychic" Lydia told him

"You're something!" Stiles exclaimed "Okay, just… Lydia put out your hand and…" Lydia sighed and did what he asked, he placed them in her hand and she flinched

"Ooh"

"What?" Stiles and I asked her

"They're cold" I started laughing as Stiles stared at her

"Look Lydia you made his eye twitch" I replied still laughing

"Skyler, not helping!" Stiles sighed, I glared at the use of my full name coming from him "Lydia concentrate please we're trying to save lives here, for the love of God" Lydia rolled her eyes but closed them anyway and scrunched her eyebrows closer together "What is it, what do you see?" she opened her eyes

"Nothing"

"Okay let's try something else" Stiles sighed holding up a pencil for her

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked, Stiles nodded, she sighed and took the pencil and we watched as Lydia began moving the pencil across the paper

"Lydia, what are you doing, what the hell is that?" Stiles asked her

"A tree"

"A…" he looked over at Cora and me as we shrugged our shoulders "Lydia you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is"

"Well maybe you should've said that"

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked

"Genius yes, Psychic no, honestly I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny"

"Wait what, why Danny?" I asked her

"Because" Scott said from the doorway, we looked over and I saw he was holding his hand against his shoulder which was bleeding "Last night, he was a target but he wasn't a sacrifice"

"Scott what happened?" I asked running to his side and moved his hand looking at his slowly healing shoulder

"Deucalion was here"

"What, why?"

"He was warning me, he told me that I had to choose between Derek and Deaton but that someone was going to die tonight" I backed up

"Are you sure?" I asked him with panic clear in my voice, Scott nodded

"You should go…go help Derek" I nodded

"You'll find him Scott, I know you will" I quickly ran out of the classroom and grabbed my keys out of my locker but stopped dead in my tracks as Kali stepped into my line of view "What are you doing here?" I growled allowing my eyes to shift

"Just picking something up" Kali smirked, I gasped as I felt electricity course through my body and fell to my knees convulsing slightly, I felt someone lift up my head to make me look back at Kali "Knock her out" before I could react my head was bashed into the concrete wall knocking me out

I woke up by a sudden stop then looked around and noticed I was in a car the door opened and I found myself being pulled out by Ethan and Aiden

"What are you doing to me?" I asked thrashing against the twins as Kali got out of the driver's side

"I've brought you here for leverage"

"My brother and Derek will find me, they'd know my scent even if I was in a filthy sewer" I said growling at them

"Oh, I took care of that" Kali said, holding up my phone "Scott already thinks you're helping Derek and well you're the leverage for Derek" Ethan and Aiden tightened their grip on me and Aiden put his hand around my throat, his claws extended as they led me into a building, which I realized was Derek's and led me up to his loft, Kali went first opening the door

"Gonna be honest Derek, when Ennis died I thought to myself I'd just go for it, find you and kill you wherever you stood, then I remembered how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them and I thought, "What's a girl got to do to get you alone?"" that's when Ethan and Aiden brought me into the loft, I saw Derek standing there, his wolf form out while Boyd and Isaac stood beside him "You and me Derek or they tear your precious little Skyler apart" Kali said and I felt the boys grips get tighter "What do you say, you think you can beat me one on one?" Derek nodded his head, motioning for Isaac and Boyd to step to the side

"I'm gonna rip your throat out, with my teeth" Derek growled at her and Kali did the same to him, I shook my head and fought against the twins vice like grip

I could only watch helplessly as the two Alphas began to fight, I tried to struggle my way away from the twins but their grip only got tighter and I could feel blood coming from my neck and the more I tried to wiggle my way out of the twins grasps the more I was making myself bleed

"DEREK!" I cried out trying to get out of the twins' grasps, again as Kali scratched Derek across the chest and I screamed when I felt it appear on my skin

"Skye stop!" Isaac shouted obviously noticing the blood running down my neck I paid no attention to him and kept my eyes trained on Derek

"Derek!" I exclaimed as Kali jumped on the wall, spinning around kicking Derek in the face, she then moved to the table after he tried to force her down, she kicked him into the water that flooded his loft floor and watched as he kneeled up and locked eyes with me then growled out before turning towards Kali, Derek got up as Kali jumped from the table and she kicked him in the face, sending him backwards again "Derek!" I yelled, struggling because I could feel everything he felt, Isaac made a run towards me but the twins pressed their claws into my neck causing me to cry out in pain

"No!" Derek yelled

"Wait!" Isaac yelled, stopping Boyd as Derek and Kali continued to fight, Derek on the losing side Kali grabbed Derek by the neck and I was about to start fighting, when Isaac ran up to me and grabbed me from the twins, he did this as the power was turned back on and Boyd, Kali, and Derek were all shocked

"NO, DEREK" I yelled, trying to getting away from Isaac but he kept me down

"Take him" Kali ordered Ethan and Aiden, they both grabbed Derek forcing him to sit up and raised his arms extending his claws then Kali grabbed Boyd and lifted him in the air….making him fall on Derek's claws

"Boyd!" I yelled, tears filling my eyes Boyd let out a few groans before falling to kneel on the ground, I cried against Isaac as I felt it all

"I'm giving you till the next full moon, Derek" Kali said, walking away the twins following "Make the smart choice, join the pack...or next time" she paused, looking at me "I'm killing all of you" she walked passed me as I had fallen to my knees staring at the scene in shock, Kali scoffed at the sight "So much for being all powerful"

I turned my head and stood up, my eyes began to glow an intense bright red as I locked eyes with Kali and tilted my head, she looked at me with wide eyes as she fell to her knees in front of me, tears were running down her face as if she were the one who lost a pack member tonight

"Skye" Derek whispered pulling me out of my concentration, Kali and the twins fled, I felt myself getting weaker by the second as I moved towards Derek and Boyd, I sunk down next to Derek and looked at Boyd with tears running down my face

"It's okay" Boyd whispered

"No, no, no, it's not, it's not" Derek stuttered

"It's all okay, Derek"

"I'm…I'm sorry"

"The full moon, that feeling, it was worth it being a part of something…it was worth it, did you know it was the lunar eclipse I always wondered what…what that felt like for one of us, for a werewolf"

Derek adjusted his grip and Boyd fell onto the floor, I moved so I was in front of Derek and wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms wound around my waist and his head fell onto my shoulder, I heard Cora running through the water towards Boyd and began crying, Stiles walked over to Derek and me, I knew my eyes were glowing bright red but tears were falling down my face as I tried calming Derek down, I was taking away his emotional pain for now

I felt Derek's arms tighten around me and I looked up behind him, seeing Stiles standing there he had his hand on Derek's shoulder, I smiled appreciating the comfort he was giving Derek because I was just as distraught and didn't think my attempt to calm him was working very well


	8. Visionary

I hung up the phone, it was the third time I had called Derek and he hadn't picked up, I hadn't seen or heard from him since he left my bedroom while I was asleep with nothing but a note, when I had woken up this morning I rolled over in my bed and heard something crumble so I sat up and saw the note on Derek's pillow, we had come back to my house because I knew it would be hard to sleep at the loft last night for the both of us and I didn't want to leave him alone, I unfolded the note and looked at it again

 _Skye_

 _I'm really sorry about just leaving you like this but I just have to deal with last night's events alone, I just need time and swear I'll be back I promise and please stay safe, don't seek revenge at least for now because I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt right now_  
 _I love you Skyez_  
 _Derek xx_

I tried one more time because I just wanted to make sure he was okay but still received no answer, I groaned and threw the phone down on my bed then ran my fingers through my hair letting out a sigh, there was a knock at my door making me look up

"Mom, I really don't feel like talking right now" I said lying on the bed as I heard the door open anyway

"Do you wanna talk to me?" I looked up, seeing Stiles in my doorway "Scott told me Derek left you this morning" I rolled my eyes at my brothers eavesdropping skills "Have you heard from Derek at all?"

"No, he's avoiding even me"

"Have you tried going to the loft?" I shook my head

"I really didn't want to face Peter or Cora on my own" I looked up at Stiles "When Boyd…died, I felt it, I felt his pain and Derek's pain, Isaac's pain and Cora's pain, I felt everything at once" I began to feel tears fall, Stiles got up from his place at the desk and walked over to me, hugging me "I just wanna make sure he's okay"

"Look, let's just go over to the loft and see if they know where Derek is" I nodded, wrapping my arms around Stiles as he lead me to his jeep and while he was driving all I could think about was how everything was going wrong for me at the moment, Boyd was dead, Derek ran away with no explanation to where he was going, the Alpha Pack was still around and worse…Isaac left the pack this morning

 _My phone flashed while I was pacing my bedroom still attempting to get a hold of Derek and I saw Isaac's name pop up_

 _"_ _Hey Isaac?" I answered glumly_

 _"_ _I need to talk to you" Isaac told me quietly_

 _"_ _Yeah okay sure, where do you wanna meet?"_

" _The abandoned subway station"_

 _"_ _Sure be there in ten"_

 _I knew Isaac was having issues dealing with Boyd's death I could feel his emotions since I was still connected to him, he was the last Beta of Derek's original pack and he was close to Boyd, he hadn't spoken a word to me since the incident and I was wondering what was going through his mind_

 _As I pulled up the first thing that hit me was the emotion anger, followed by sadness and finally hurt, getting out of the car I saw Isaac leaning against the wall_

 _"_ _So what's going on?" I asked him_

 _"_ _I can't pretend anymore Skye" Isaac told me without looking me in the eyes_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _I mean…this was the last straw" when I didn't say anything he continued "I thought that I could stay because of you, you've always been kind to me even before I was a werewolf I don't think I've ever seen you actually be mean to anyone who didn't push you first, with my time in this pack I've come to realize a few things the first you're still incredibly kind, the second everyone who's connected to you gets hurt and finally it's all about you, you may be the most selfless person I know but everything revolves around you, when we were learning control and something was happening with you Derek would run to your rescue first before dealing with the rest of us, your safety came before ours, your life meant more than ours"_

 _"_ _That's not true" I whispered_

 _"_ _Isn't it though, I mean think about last night, I could have helped save Boyd if you weren't being threatened I had to keep you from going into the water because I knew you would run after Derek"_

 _"_ _Isaac…what happened to Boyd wasn't your fault…okay it wasn't…" I replied stuttering in shock that this was actually happening_

 _"_ _No you're right it wasn't my fault" Isaac looked up at me with glowing yellow eyes "It was your fault" I looked at him with a shocked expression "If you hadn't been captured by the twins and Kali, our plan would have worked they wouldn't have had a leg to stand on and Boyd would still be alive"_ t _ears started pouring down my face_

 _"_ _Isaac you don't mean that…"_

 _"_ _Oh but I do and you know it's true"_

 _"_ _It's not!" I protested_

 _"_ _It is" Isaac growled allowing himself to partially transform and this caused something to snap in me, I knew it was the Alpha inside of me but I knew I couldn't let a Beta do that, I transformed and let out a roar causing Isaac to flinch back then returned to normal and looked him dead in the eyes angry_

 _"_ _I've lost two pack members already…what's difference will it make if I lose another, you have it in your mind that I'm the reason to blame for Boyd's death so take that as your excuse and run I know you've been looking for a way out of this pack since Derek threw you out of the loft, so go…leave us I don't care anymore"_

 _I stood there waiting for him to leave or say something and for a few seconds both of us stood there staring each other down but Isaac was first to break our eye contact and ran off, I got into my car and sped towards home_

"Hey Skye wake up" I jolted awake as Stiles shook me

"Sorry" I mumbled rubbing my eyes as I got out and we walked upstairs to Derek's loft, I sucked in a breath as Stiles opened the door to the loft and saw the water been taken out of the apartment, Derek's furniture was all put back and well as Boyd's body was gone, I looked around and saw Cora standing at the window "Where's Derek?" I asked

"Not here, he hasn't been here since it happened" She turned to look at us "He's hiding, once when he was younger, he and Peter hid away from the hunters, they were there for two days, waiting, hiding that's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us... hide and heal"

"Okay, so is two days standard then or are we thinking Derek's on like some extended getaway?" Stiles asked as we walked into the loft

"Why do you care?" Cora asked him, glaring

"Why do I care, let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend has tried to kill himself, my other best friend this one here is an emotional wreck because everything in her personal life has gone up in flames, their boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by alphas, I... do you want me to keep going 'cause I can, all right, for like an hour"

"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah"

"I don't know, there's something different about him now he wasn't like this when I knew him"

"What was he like?" I asked

"A lot like Scott, actually" we all turned and saw Peter coming down the stairs

"That's a disturbing thought" I replied sitting down on Derek's bed since they were saying that my boyfriend was a lot like my twin brother, I thought girls dated their fathers not their brothers

"I see it a lot" Cora said looking at me "When he's with you"

"You certainly bring out the old Derek" Peter nodded "Can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing, back then he was a lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers"

"So what happened?" Stiles asked "What changed him?"

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men, a girl" at this I looked up

"Paige, right?"

"He talked to you about her?" Peter asked shocked

"Bits and pieces but not much we've been through the awkward ex's talk…in stages"

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart, that's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles asked

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha, had blue eyes, do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" he turned to me but I didn't answer him

"I just always thought it was like a genetic thing" Stiles said

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the colour of his eyes" Peter walked over to the couch and sat down "Paige, she was pretty, smart, a lot like you Skyler, she didn't deal with any of Derek's teenage boy nonsense, he met her outside the music room, she played the cello, he was a sophomore a dumb sophomore blinded by love"

"Okay" Stiles sighed "So if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he?" Stiles asked then turned to me "Do you even know how old he is?"

"It's kind of hard to explain" I replied, Stiles sighed and turned to Peter

"How old were you, how old are you now?"

"Not as young as we could have been but not as old as you might think" Peter said

"Okay, that was frustratingly vague" he turned to Cora "How old are you?"

"I'm 17" Cora said

"See, that's an answer, that's how we answer people"

"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years"

"All right, I'm just gonna drop it…wait, when was this?"

"Close to eight years ago…maybe closer seven then eight" I answered putting my head in my hands

"Hold on, the fire was six years ago"

"Yeah"

"Which we were ten during…so then Derek turned when he was five?" I was confused at Stiles' train of thought and looked between Peter and Cora not really wanting to answer my friend

"No…not really"

"In years how much older is he then us?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him

"YES!" he exclaimed

"Eight" I replied

"SKYE!"

"WHAT, if you take into account the werewolf slow aging crap he is five years older than me trust me…I did the math"

"Well what is it, the math?"

"Stiles I can barely wrap my head around it, it gives me a headache just thinking about it"

"Okay moving on then…what happened to Derek and the cello girl?"

"What do you think happened?" Peter asked "They're teenagers, one minute, it's 'I hate you, don't talk to me', the next it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone in for five minutes"

"Please use different word choice" I said closing my eyes

"Why are you feeling jealous Skye?" Peter replied with a smirk that I wanted to slap off his face

"No I just hate the word groping, it's weird and unnatural sounding"

"Yeah it's true she's weird about that" Stiles nodded

"Anyway" Peter sighed getting our attention back "Their favourite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside Beacon Hills"

"Alright hold up" Stiles interrupted "How do you know all this, you just said that they were alone"

"Back then I wasn't just Derek's Uncle, I was his best friend his closest confidante that's how I know, one night while they were there the Alpha pack showed up but they weren't the Alpha pack back then, just different individual packs coming together for a purpose, one of Ennis' betas had been killed by the Argents and he wanted revenge, they were there to discuss it with a powerful Alpha"

"Who?" I asked

"My sister…..Talia Hale" Cora visibly stiffened when Peter said that "Talia didn't agree with avenging the death of Ennis' beta, so Ennis became angry and wanted revenge" I looked at Peter as he drew a spiral in the condensation on the window "Our mark for vendetta" he explained

"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to like, a whole new level, don't you?" Stiles asked

"You don't really understand Stiles" I sighed

"It's not just revenge" Cora cut in "Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family, it's like you lose a limb"

"Like a part of your heart is ripped out" I added looking down again

"They wouldn't even let him see the body" Peter said

"I don't get it, what does this have to do with Derek?" I asked

"Everything, it's never just a single moment it's a confluence of events, personally I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss, Derek saw something different he saw opportunity"

"Opportunity?" Stiles asked "To do what?"

"To always be with her" I narrowed my eyes knowing what Peter was referring to, the Derek I knew would never look at that as an opportunity to turn someone he loved, he only bit me after Peter did because he didn't want me to live a fragile life and so that we'd have the chance to have kids one day

"You mean to turn her" I asked and Peter nodded "That doesn't sound like him" I told him

"Maybe not the Derek you know, I know how difficult it was for him to turn you Skye but he didn't always think like that" Peter replied

"Wait" Cora sighed looking at me "Why did Derek hesitate to turn you, I mean human mates will always turn, so why did he hesitate?" I pointed to Peter

"He bit me and my body was rejecting it, I guess a human mate can only be turned by an Alpha they trust, Derek turning me was the only way I would be able to live a somewhat normal life or even live at all, he hesitated because he didn't know if I fully trusted him or not"

"Yeah I mean I saw the way Derek fought over the idea of turning Skye" Stiles said looking at Peter "So you're trying to tell us that he saw Ennis' loss as an opportunity to turn Paige, it's just a little hard to believe"

"This isn't the same Derek you all know, he didn't think about the consequences of turning someone he just saw a way he could always be with Paige" Peter sighed throwing a quickly glare at me for causing the other two to doubt him, I rolled my eyes

I reached my hand to the back of my neck where Peter and Derek had both bit me and shivered when I was instantly brought back to the time I told Derek I loved him, I could see him pleading with me to say it again to make sure I was serious, I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Cora

"You okay Skye" Cora asked

"I'm fine" I sighed

"How long ago did he leave?" Peter asked me

"I don't know, he hasn't returned any of my phone calls I only found the note this morning saying that he needed space"

"If you haven't heard anything from him or seen him since, I don't know how you're not tearing apart this town looking for him, mates can't be apart"

"I'm respecting his request for space even though all I want is to know where he is so yeah I want to tear apart this town to find him but I'm resisting it…it's taking every ounce of control I have but I'm managing, didn't mean to space out, continue" I replied

"The thing was he had this constant fear it wasn't just the fact that she may not be his mate but it was something else, he was obsessing over it thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind he was scared she wouldn't accept him" Peter said continuing hi story "I kept telling him not to do it, she seemed perfect for him but there were parts of Derek that still had doubts, every day the more he thought about it the more convinced he became, you know teenagers I bet he even blames me, he's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea"

"Derek wasn't an Alpha back then, so who would have turned her?" I asked him

"He wanted to ask his mother but with her and Deaton worrying about Deucalion and the packs, she had bigger things to worry about"

"So what is Deaton in all this?" Stiles asked him

"An advisor, an emissary"

"They keep us connected to humanity" Cora said "But they're a secret even in the pack, sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is, Derek and I had no idea about Deaton"

"Or his sister, Morrell" Peter added

"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked

"For the Alpha pack"

"Our guidance counsellor, why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh I shared some really intimate details with her"

"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked

"Actually, yeah"

"That's what they do" Peter said "That's what Deaton used to do for Talia and what he now does for Scott and Skye" he paused "Since Talia wouldn't do it, Derek had me get the help of someone else, someone who had just lost a pack member"

"Ennis?" I asked shocked "Why would he choose him?"

"Why not, Ennis needed a new member for his pack, Paige was young and strong doing a favour for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia, back then everybody wanted to be in good with her"

"He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he?" Stiles asked him as I fell silent again

"If he does, he keeps it to himself"

"So then what happened?" Stiles asked "Did he turn her?"

"Almost, Derek heard Ennis attack her and he couldn't take it, he went after him, he came at Ennis, a 15 year-old boy against a giant but there was no reason for him to fight she'd already been bitten"

"So did she turn?" Cora asked

"She should have, most of the time the bite takes, most of the time"

"When you offered it to me, you said 'if it doesn't kill you'" Stiles said

"If" Peter looked at me "Skyler, do you think you would be his mate if she turned?"

"But she died" I said Peter nodded

"I found them, she was lying in his arms, bleeding, dying, he asked me what had happened but he knew the answer though, it didn't matter that she was young and strong some people just aren't made for this but she fought, she struggled desperately, trying to survive"

"That's why Derek didn't want me to turn" I said more to myself but they had heard me

"He knew you were his true mate and if you died because your body couldn't except the bite, he would have been devastated" he paused "Paige knew about him though, she had figured it out and she still liked him and that's what really hurt him, she was fragile and in pain and she begged him to end it" Peter paused, looking at me again "I watched as he killed her, I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found... another in a long line of Beacon Hills' animal attacks"

"And what about Derek?" I asked finally understanding why he is so protective of me sometimes, tears fell freely down my cheeks because I couldn't imagine what Derek went through and it broke my heart to hear it

"Taking an innocent life takes...something from you as well, a bit of your soul...darkening it, dimming the once brilliant golden yellow to a cold steel blue... like mine" his eyes flashed to an icy blue, which matched Derek's beta eyes then Peter slowly rose and left the three of us alone, I moved and sat down on the steps Cora and Stiles joining me as I ran my fingers through my hair, without a word Stiles pulled me into a hug and I began sobbing into his shoulder as Cora moved behind me and rubbed my back

"Tell me what's wrong Skyez" Stiles whispered, I sniffled

"Everything…everything has gone wrong, Erica and Boyd are dead and it's my fault, Derek's run off to who knows where, Isaac is leaving the pack, I haven't had a decent conversation with any of my friends since this whole thing has started and honestly…honestly all I want right now is Derek to hold me but he wants to be alone"

"That's how he grieves Skyler" Cora sighed "He does it by himself" I continued to cry into my friend's shoulder making Stiles sigh

"But that's not how she grieves"

"I'll call him leave him a message or something" Cora sighed standing up and walking towards her room, when she returned Stiles and I hadn't moved but we looked up as she sat down beside me again "What?" Stiles and I looked over at her "What's this look on your face?" she asked him

"What look?" he asked and Cora rolled her eyes

"The kind of look that makes me wanna punch you"

"Oh my God, you are so Derek's sister I forgot" I let out a small giggle in between my sniffling

"What is with the look?" Cora asked him through gritted teeth

"I just don't believe him, all right in Ms Blake's class we're reading Heart of Darkness it's in first person right, narrated by Marlow the thing is that he's an unreliable narrator, you know the details of it have changed, you know just because of his perspective"

"Well then we heard the story from Peter's perspective" Cora replied

"Right and I don't think we got the whole story"

"So what, are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?"

"Yeah good luck with that?" I snorted

"If I have to" Stiles sighed "Yeah, actually I have a better plan…it's called S.A.M" I started laughing

"S.A.M?" Cora asked "I don't get it"

"S.A.M" I looked at her "It stands for Skyler Anne McCall" I looked over to Stiles "And I highly doubt that would work, I mean I knew about Paige, I knew she died but he didn't tell me any details, so what makes you think he'll tell me now?"

"Because it's you" Cora sighed "If anyone can get it out of him it's you" I let a small smile reach my lips but it fell when my phone vibrated with a text and I quickly read it,

 _Meet Me – Derek_ I stood up quickly because it also had directions so got Stiles to drop me home then I drove to the place Derek had given me

I parked my car next to Derek's, I wasn't sure what was going on but at the moment I didn't care and as soon as Derek's figure stepped out of the distillery door I shot out of the car and launched herself at Derek knowing he would catch me, as soon as his arms were securely locked around my waist I began crying again, he didn't say anything knowing I just needed to get it all out he just hugged me tighter and waited until I was ready to speak

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry there was no Derek and Skye fluff in this chapter but it needed to be done**


	9. The Girls Who Knew Too Much

**A/N: This chapter is in three POV's, Skye's, Derek's and Scott's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

 _I sighed as Derek kissed my neck and tangled my fingers through his dark black hair and pulled him up to my lips, his hands ran up my side then flinched when he gripped my ribs too tightly_

 _"_ _Derek ease up on the grip" I felt something drip onto my chest so I pushed him up a bit, a scream tore through me when I saw a bald slashed up face strangling Derek with a wire, the wire was being pulled so tightly that it cut this throat_

 _"_ _You're next" the voice said_

I woke up with a gasp and put a hand over my rapidly beating heart and instinctively I reached for Derek next to me but sighed when I remembered he wasn't there, after he texted me and we talked, I agreed to give him some more time and allow him to grieve on his own terms, I jumped when my door opened

"Skye" Scott exclaimed making me sit up

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing my eyes

"It's Lydia, she called and said she left her house and ended up at the school" I looked at my brother wide eyed and jumped up pulling on jeans and shoes

"Let's go" Scott and I pulled up to the school on Scott's motorcycle as Stiles pulled up in his Jeep, Allison and Lydia were already here "Where is she?" I asked, getting off the motorcycle

"Over here" Allison called

"Lydia?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow as we walked over to them

"It's the same thing" Lydia replied "Same thing as the pool, I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here and you told me to call you if there's a dead body"

"You found a dead body?" Stiles asked her

"Not yet"

"'Not yet'?" Stiles asked "What do you mean 'not yet' Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body"

"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again, you find the dead body from now on" I smelled blood and looked towards where I thought the scent was coming from that's when I saw it and nudged Scott nodding towards the direction I was just looking at

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles asked her "You're always the one finding the dead body"

"Guys" Scott interrupted them "Skye and I found the dead body" The group looked over to where the deputy was dangling over the Beacon Hills High School sign while blood dripped down it

I wrapped the leather jacket closer to my body, taking in the scent of it as I got ready for school, it was Derek's jacket, he had left it after one of our nights together, I loved being able to smell him and feel him with me, I turned to pick up my backpack when there was a knock at my door, I turned seeing Scott

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"No but I will be" I replied, Scott smiled then wrapped an arm around me, leading me out of my room and we drove to school even though I didn't really want to given this car reminded me of my missing mate, when we got to school I headed straight to the English classroom instead of standing around in the hallway listening to everyone's useless teenage banter

I sighed as I waited for Ms Blake and other kids to show up but after five minutes of waiting I looked at my book then drew the fivefold Celtic knot and filled in what we already knew, virgins, healers, warriors, philosophers and guardians

Each of the categories were placed on a "fold", I listed out the word guardians and philosophers trying to determine what category Tara fell under, I knew Tara was a deputy so that would more than likely go under guardians so under the word I put law enforcement with a question mark next to it and under law enforcement I put past or present knowing that the Darach could sacrifice anyone that had some experience as a police officer, under Philosopher I put teacher, that much was obvious only someone who shares knowledge with others could be considered a philosopher

"What are you doing?" Ms Blake asked causing me to jump

"You scared me" I laughed because I hadn't expected her to get here before any of the students

"I'm sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you, what is this?" she gestured to my book

"I don't know I just…I'm satisfying my own curiosity, I like old legends and stuff like this" I lied and Ms Blake nodded then looked back down at my the page

"You know, guardian could be more than just law enforcement"

"What do you mean?" I asked looking back down myself

"What's the definition of a guardian?"

"Someone who protects something or someone" I shrugged

"It wouldn't just be law enforcement then would it?"

"I guess not, that just seems the obvious category and it doesn't fit the rest of these categories, they make sense"

"How so?" she replied

"If a single being were sacrificing people they would essentially gain something from the categories" I felt tension in the room, something was off but I ignored it knowing I was on to something

"Like what?" she asked wearily, I noticed her weariness but again ignored it and looked at her

"Innocence from virgins, strength and power from warriors, ability to heal from healers, knowledge from philosophers but what can someone gain from guardians?" Ms Blake shook her head

"I don't know" she quickly walked away to her desk causing me to look at her curiously

"Ms Blake, are you okay?" I asked her

"Fine" she snapped causing me to raise an eyebrow at her short tone but then the class bell rang and students began arriving including Scott who sat next to me and Stiles in front of him, Ms Blake began writing on the board as more students filed in and I stared at the back of her head wondering what was wrong with her today, she began class so I let it go and focused on class to get my mind off everything "Idioms, analogies, metaphors and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story" Ms Blake said walking around the room I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw Ms Blake's heels by my desk but kept my head down even though I could feel her glaring down at me, I shook it off and Ms Blake looked to over at Lydia's desk "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents" she said, taking note of her drawing

"You and every guy I've ever dated" Lydia said making me smile

"Oh, um well, that was an idiom by the way, Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture, they're phrases that only make sense if you know key words, saying 'jump the gun' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race or a phrase like 'seeing the whole board'"

"Like chess" Stiles mumbled, I looked up at him

"That's right, Stiles do you play?" Ms Blake asked

"Uh no, my father does"

"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" Scott knocked on my desk as she walked away and we leaned in to Stiles' desk

"I think I can get to Ethan" Scott said, he must have been talking about getting information from Deucalion "I'm pretty sure I can make him talk"

"What do you want to do that for?" I asked

"The druids are emissaries right, so what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?"

"Okay, first of all I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?' actually makes sense to me" Stiles said making me roll my eyes

"Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan" I added before Stiles could

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Going through Aiden"

"I agree with Skye" Stiles said "Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together how are we gonna separate them again?" we all seemed to think for a second but then all seemed to get the same idea and turned to Lydia, she looked up at us

"What now?" she asked

"How would you like to help us out?" I asked

I waited in the hallway leaning against the lockers for Ethan, I knew Lydia had to have gotten to Aiden already so it was time for us to get to Ethan, I saw him walking down the hall and as he walked by, I grabbed him forcing him into the stairwell what I didn't plan on was him grabbing my throat, I went wide eyed as he lifted me up against the wall and felt my throat closing up as Ethan bared his fangs at me but I returned the snarl, Scott quickly came over with Stiles and pushed him off me

"That's enough" he ordered

"Well tell your sister that if she doesn't wanna get killed you don't sneak up on another Alpha"

"I could take you in my sleep" I said, letting my eyes turning bright red

"Even if you're an Alpha, you still can't take me" Ethan looked at everyone "Why are you even talking to me, I helped kill your friend" he looked at me, I growled softly only allowing Scott to hear it "How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" this time he looked at Stiles

"Are you looking at him?" I asked Ethan and bared my fangs again "Are you threatening him, you know what I'm gonna do, I'm going to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freaking..." I went to walk towards him

"Whoa Skye, okay" Scott said, stopping me he knew I was upset about what they did to Boyd and I knew he didn't need me getting hurt, Derek would kill him if he let that happen, I sighed and tried to calm down "We get it" he added then turned to Ethan "We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd and I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again"

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion, we weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him, we weren't Alphas"

"What were you" Stiles asked

"Omegas, in actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack"

"So you and your brother were like, the bitches of the pack" I asked laughing

"Something like that"

"What happened?" Scott asked

"They were killers, I mean people talk about us as monsters, well they were the ones who gave us the reputation and our Alpha was the worst of them"

"Why didn't you guys just fight back?" Stiles asked "Form voltron wolf you know, kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then"

"Deucalion taught you" Scott said

"And then we fought we took down the whole pack, one-by-one and by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life and we tore him apart, literally"

"What about your emissary they're all dead, Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's"

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked

"Ah!" Ethan suddenly winced, grabbing for his chest

"What, what's wrong are you hurt?" Scott asked and I rolled my eyes

"Not me, my brother" I suddenly felt a crushing pain in my arm, so I tuned into my pack bonds and knew who it was coming from and I was a little relieved it wasn't Derek

"And Cora" I choked out as we ran towards the locker room, knowing that was where Lydia had taken Aiden, as we burst through the door I watched as Aiden hit Cora over the head with a lifting weight and I immediately felt the impact and almost fell to the ground myself, the boys grabbed Aiden, Ethan pushing his brother back

"You can't do this!" he yelled at his twin

"She came at me!" Aiden yelled back

"It doesn't matter, Kali gave Derek until the next full moon, so you can't touch him, Skyler or her" he said, pointing at us when he said our names, Aiden sighed letting out a grunt then left the locker room with his brother I bent down and kneeled beside Cora

"Hey, guys I think she's pretty hurt"

"You okay?" Scott asked Cora, watching her inspect her head wound in the mirror

"She doesn't look okay" Lydia mumbled

"I'll heal" Cora said angrily and turned to walk from the room but stumbled, causing the group to go to help her but Cora straightened herself out "I said I'm fine"

"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was?" I said, feeling like I was Cora's mother "What were you thinking going after them?"

"I did it for Boyd" Cora snapped angrily "None of you were doing anything"

"Cora they will get what's coming to them but you have to be patient, we're not ready to take them on yet, give us just a little more time" I replied and ignored the look Scott sent me

"We're trying" Scott added

"And you're failing, you're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around thinking that you can stop people from getting killed but all you do is show up late, all you really do is find the bodies" with that, Cora walked out of the locker room

"She's definitely a Hale" Stiles said, I sighed looking at him and then Scott

"We'll make sure she gets home" I said, grabbing Stiles and exiting the room and followed Cora till we reached the parking lot

" _Skyler_ " I heard a voice whisper my name making me stop and look around for the voice that may not have even been there " _Skyez_ " I felt my eyes change and a smile graced my face knowing exactly who was calling my name

"Skye, are you okay?" Stiles asked stopping when he noticed I had

"Yeah, I'm fine" I looked at Stiles "Make sure Cora gets home safe, call me if anything happens, I'll meet up with you later"

"Okay" Stiles said and turned around quickly catching up to Cora, I ran towards the tunnel waiting for him to show himself and as soon as Derek came out of the shadows I dropped my bag and ran towards him, he caught me as I jumped into his arms then quickly put me down before pulling me into a passionate kiss

"Where the hell have you been?" I laughed after pulling away "I know you needed more time, but damn I've missed you" Derek chuckled and placed his forehead against mine

"I'm here now and you were safe, trust me"

"I haven't felt safe, since you went on vacation" I pulled away from him causing Derek to look at me questioningly "What kind of a Mate goes on vacation anyway?" he laughed

"Yours"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I get the unconventional one don't I, lucky me" he scoffed and rolled his eyes

"Why haven't you felt safe?"

"Well for one the evil twins are walking around school like nothing happened"

"They're not gonna hurt you"

"Yeah, cause if they did, I'd kick their asses" I said, Derek smiled letting out a chuckle and kissed me

"What else?" he asked pulling away again, I sighed

"Ever since that night when I tried to kill myself, I've been having weird dreams"

"Is it the same dream?" he asked brushing his thumb over my cheek

"No, they're different every night, Derek I feel like something is going to happen I think I'm too close for the Darach's comfort"

"What like you've figured out who it is?" he asked me, I shook my head

"I don't think I'm that close but I might know too much"

"Okay then pull back, tell Stiles or whoever you need to tell but stop trying to figure it out"

"Derek this person is killing innocent people for power you can't ask me to step away from this"

"I'm not asking I'm telling" he replied making me laugh

"Der-Bear that didn't work when I was a Beta you really think it'll work now that I'm an Alpha?"

"Skyez, I can protect you from the Alpha pack but this…this is different, I'm not going to lose you to some revenge seeking druid on steroids" I laughed

"Okay, I promise to back off…for a little bit but if Stiles asks me to help…I'm gonna help, it's in my nature" Derek sighed

"I guess I'll just have to protect you from this…"

"Revenge seeking druid on steroids?" I said for him and smirked making him laugh

"You know what I mean"

"I know, I just love your word choice" the bell rang causing both of us to sigh "Some days, I just wanna knock that thing off the wall"

"Why don't you just come back with me?" Derek smiled, running his hand down my thigh

"I can't, I've got three more classes and I have to help this psychotic teacher with a recital tonight for extra credit" I said, lying about meeting Stiles and clicked my heels to mask my unsteady heartbeat because if he found out his sister had gotten herself hurt, he'd be upset "Ms Blake organized it to honour the losses at the school and…it's just a ridiculous idea"

"No, it sounds perfect" Derek said as he moved a piece of hair out from my face "Psycho?" he quizzed tilting his head

"Ms Blake, she was fine with me for a little bit then out of nowhere she just snapped and has been glaring at me, I don't know it's weird"

"Maybe she's jealous?"

"Of what?" I laughed, he kissed my forehead

"Your intelligence" he kissed my nose "Your beauty" he kissed me right above my heart "Your kindness, honestly the list could go on forever but since you have to leave I guess I can't tell you the rest" I glared at him

"Tease" he smiled at me before pulling me into another kiss and after pulling away he whispered

"I love you" I kept my eyes closed as our foreheads touched

"I love you more" I whispered back, he shook his head

"Not possible" I smiled

"So possible"

"Guess I'll just have to prove it to you later" I pulled away

"Changed my mind, take me home!" he laughed

"Nope go to class, promise you it'll be worth the wait" I kissed him one last time then turned, walking away and it hurt me to leave him there

"SKYLER!" Ms Blake called out when I reached the top of the stairs, I sighed and turned around to face the teacher "I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting towards you, I've been moody today and took it out on you when you clearly didn't deserve it" I smiled at the her

"It's fine, we all have those days right?"

"Exactly, you're still helping me tonight right?"

"With the recital, yeah"

"Great I'll need all the help I can get"

"Okay" I waved then walked towards my locker to grab my keys but stopped when I saw Scott standing in front of the guidance counsellor's office with a worried look plastered on his face, without a single word I walked up and grabbed his arm pulling him into an empty room "Talk to me" I whispered matching is worried face, Scott shook his head

"I never got a chance to tell you what happened when I found Deaton, after Stiles' dad had shot him down, Deaton told me something he said he thought I was something called a True Alpha"

"What does that mean?"

"It's someone who rises to the power of an Alpha without having to take it from someone"

"That certainly sounds like you" I replied smiling at him

"And you?"

"I'm flattered but I'm not a true Alpha, the only reason I'm an Alpha is because Derek's one but I know that's not what's bothering you though so what is it?"

"Morrell, she told me what Deucalion wants, he wants a True Alpha, she said that if he can't have me, he'll turn me into a killer and…"

"That'll destroy your potential to become a True Alpha" I nodded understanding his worry

"Yeah, she also mentioned you"

"Oh this I gotta hear"

"She said he wants you just as much as he wants me"

"Well makes sense...when you think about it, Derek said I'm the first empathic werewolf to pop up in three hundred years and on top of that I'm the only one to become an Alpha, that's pretty damn rare" I replied

"But being rare doesn't mean he won't kill you"

"First of all if he kills me he'll have to deal with you and Derek, especially Derek you know how he gets when I'm injured, imagine what would happen if I were dead it would not be pretty for anyone, if Deucalion killed me he'd be signing his own death warrant"

"I hope so" Scott replied and after a minute of silence I sighed

"So what are you worried about, that he'll turn you into a killer?"

"Yeah" Scott nodded, I shook my head

"You'll never be a killer Scott it's not who you are, we may be tempted by the urge to kill all the time especially now but you never will especially not for power"

"You think so?" he asked me

"I know so, were twins Scott and have known each other since birth, we don't hide anything from each other and because of that…I know you better than anyone ever could, you would never ever kill someone no matter what they've done to you, trust me" Scott pulled me into a hug

"Thank you" he whispered

"It's what I'm here for, your empathic Alpha sister…at your service" I saluted him, Scott opened his mouth to say something but an incredibly loud scream sounded causing both of us to cringe, when it stopped we looked at each other "Lydia" I said then we ran down the hallway towards Lydia's scent wondering what was going on but half way I got a text from Stiles asking me to meet him at his place "Hey Scott, Stiles needs me, are you okay to handle this" I asked stopping him

"Yeah go" he kept going as I turned around and quickly got to Stiles place in record time thinking that Cora was in danger still, I just had a bad feeling

I made my way inside the Stilinski house since the door was unlocked and walked up to Stiles' room, I found Cora sitting on his bed and Stiles and his dad sitting at his desk, a chess board and post it notes in front of them

"What are you doing?" I asked Stiles

"I have to tell my dad" Stiles said, my eyes widened immediately knowing what he meant

"What are you trying to tell me?" the Sheriff asked looking confused, I grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the desk, Stiles had laid it out like a normal game of chess, my name and Scott's were on the brown pawns with Derek's on the knight, Deaton's on the rook, as well as Darach on the other one, on the white side was Argent and Allison on the knights, Kate on a pawn and Jackson on the rook, each name was colour coded

"Where should we start?" Stiles asked, I sighed

"Scott, Derek and I are all werewolves" I said, letting out a breath as the Sheriff raised an eyebrow "So is Peter Derek's uncle, Isaac Lahey and Cora over there, Derek's sister" I pointed over to Cora

"She survived the fire that killed Derek's family" Stiles said, taking over the story "It was started by Kate a hunter, Argent's sister and Allison's Aunt, they are hunters too, Jackson was the Kanima but then he turned into a werewolf, which is all very complicated how that happened, oh and Deaton's a druid, now we're trying to find a dark druid called the Darach who is committing all the murders, we think they were killed by werewolves" we became silent as the Sheriff stared at the chess board then paused

"Okay" he said, talking after what seemed like minutes "Scott and Derek are werewolves and you are to?" he pointed at me

"Yes" I replied

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter" Stiles said "That's... purple's hunter"

"Along with Allison and her father" Cora added

"Yeah and... and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian is a Kanima?" the Sheriff asked

"Well, no, no, no, no, no" Stiles stuttered "He's a druid, okay well, we think"

"So who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson" I said

"No, Jackson's a werewolf"

"Jackson was the Kanima first and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf, now he's in London" I replied explaining that the best I could

"Who's the Darack?"

"It's da-rock" Stiles corrected him

"We don't know yet" Cora answered

"We don't know yet" Stiles reiterated

"But he was killed by werewolves?" the sheriff asked

"Slashed up and left for dead"

"We think" I said

"We think" Stiles repeated again and smacked him upside the head because that was annoying

"Yeah" the Sheriff paused "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are" Stiles answered

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?"

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing"

"Yeah" The Sheriff said and got up, walking towards the door

"Dad... Dad would you... I can prove it, okay?" he turned to me "Come one, show him"

"Stiles, Stiles that's enough" the Sheriff yelled before I could do anything

"Dad, can you please just hold on?" he turned to Cora, Cora sighed nodding "All right, dad, just watch them, okay?" I watched as Cora got up but then immediately went back down fainting, I ran to her side and rolled her over to see that her head wound was bleeding again, the Sheriff joined me then turned to his son

"Call an ambulance"

Stiles and I followed the ambulance to the hospital, all I could think about was why she hadn't healed and how I was going to kill Aiden for doing this to her, Cora may not have liked me but she was still Derek's sister, once they had Cora in a room I knew I needed to call Derek

 _"_ _Hey?"_ he answered _"I thought you said you were helping with the recital?"_

"Derek, its Cora, she…she…she's in the hospital" I stuttered, there was a long silence on the other line

 _"I'll be there soon"_ he said then hung up, I sighed putting the phone in my pocket, crossing my arms looking over at Cora

"Skye!" I turned, watching Stiles run up to me

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We were wrong" Stiles said "It meant philosophers as in teachers and guess where all the teachers are going to be tonight?" my eyes widened

"The recital" I answered then ran out of the hospital with him not far behind me

I ran up to the school with Stiles, trying to get a hold of Lydia, Alison or anyone I could, I felt like something was going to happen tonight and everyone needed to be here to stop it we were just about to enter, when Scott burst out the door

"Have you seen Lydia?" he asked

"No" I said and saw the fear in his eyes, I looked around then felt my phone vibrate I quickly pulled it out thinking it was from Lydia but it was from Ms Blake asking to meet her in her classroom to discuss recital stuff

"What is it" Scott asked

"Ms Blake, I was supposed to help her tonight but I got caught up with Cora fainting"

"Go, we'll find her" I nodded and quickly ran to her classroom but kept an ear and nose out for Lydia

"Ms Blake?" I called out looking at my phone, I looked over the message the teacher sent to me, I walked in to see Lydia unconscious and tied to a chair but before I could do anything I was hit in the back of the head and I fell to the ground only getting a glimpse of my attacker and it was Ms Blake, when I came to the first thing I noticed was I was now tied next to Lydia who was still unconscious

"Skyler so nice of you to wake up in time" I heard Ms Blake start and flinched at the use of my full name

"It's been you the entire time…the sacrifices" I asked as she played with one of my brown curls then circled around me

"Well yes…you know it's a little disappointing actually, I mean really Skyler…" she told me "I should have known you'd be the one who figured everything out, I just didn't think you'd be this stupid about it though"

"Why?"

"You're so incredibly gifted Skyler, in every aspect of your life, you're popular at school, beautiful, intelligent, a werewolf and an empathic werewolf at that and you have loving boyfriend…my mistake mate" she spit the last word as if it tasted bad in her mouth

"So that's what this is about, Derek, your hatred of me is because he wouldn't give you the attention you thought you deserved because he chose me, his mate as you so clearly pointed out, over you, a person he barely knows?"

"It was never about Derek, my dislike for you is because you figured everything out" I shot her a look

"I'm not buying it"

"It's true…I know your world revolves around him but no one else's does" she laughed

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her trying to get out of the chair

"I have to finish what I started I'm not the bad guy here Skyler, I'm trying to gain enough power to rid the world of a certain evil"

"Deucalion" I replied nodding

"Very good, although it's not just Deucalion it's all of them, well now that you know everything…I guess I have to kill you"

"Why kill me, I wanna stop them as much as you do I can help you" I replied but she sighed

"I know but he wants you, the power you possess could make his pack unstoppable and he's not going to stop until he has you and Scott, this is the only way to keep him from you, believe it or not Skyler…I'm protecting you from Deucalion's evil"

"Is that the story you're gonna tell to try to convince everyone that killing me was necessary?" I asked but Instead of a response from the teacher I felt a wire pull back on my neck, I slid my hands through to try and break the wire but it didn't work and I could feel my windpipe closing as the seconds passed "Please" I pleaded wheezing "Don't do this!" the wire began cutting into my fingers and I gasped when it started to burn

"Wolfsbane" Ms Blake muttered "A weakness to all werewolves but especially to you" I struggled again but failed and everything went black

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I sighed as I grabbed Cora's hand and watched her laboured breathing but while I was sitting here I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong

"Derek?" I heard Cora say, I looked over at her in relief and stood up moving closer to her

"Hey, hey I'm here"

"What's happening to me?" I shook my head

"I don't know but I'm not leaving, okay not again" I replied and gently kissed her forehead as she reached up and touched my neck

"What happened?"

"What, nothing?" I replied confused

"You have red marks on your neck" I walked into the bathroom and noticed a thin red mark around my entire neck, it looked as though someone had recently strangled me but knew straight away it wasn't my wound so I raced into the room and pulled out my phone

 _"Hey this is Skye leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can"_ Skye's recorded message sounded through my ear

"Skyler I need you to call me back right now!" I snapped before dialling Scott's phone but got Scott's voicemail as well so I dialled Stiles' number

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Stiles answered

"Stiles where's Skyler?"

 _"_ _Uh she went to talk to Ms Blake, why?"_

"I can't get a hold of her and mysterious red marks appeared around my neck"

 _"_ _And?"_

"And it looks like I've been strangled, I haven't"

 _"_ _You don't think?"_

"Earlier today she thought she was getting too close to finding out who the Darach is so maybe she did"

 _"_ _Did she tell you who?"_ he asked me getting on my nerves

"No I don't think she knew then but maybe she does now and is in obvious danger" I replied trying to not to yell at the usually hyperactive kid

 _"_ _Oh God alright, I'll look for her and let you know when I find her"_

"Hurry Stiles!" I yelled hanging up then paced the room nervously, I was conflicted because I told Cora I wouldn't leave but if Skye was in danger

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

"Derek just called me saying a red mark appeared around his neck like he had just been strangled" Stiles said walking over to me as we were looking for Lydia, he had stepped aside to answer the call while I kept trying to catch a scent

"Okay?" I responded not getting how that was relevant

"Scott their bond is so strong that they not only can tell when the other's in pain…it literally shows up on the other's body, so if Derek has strangulation marks on his neck when he's been sitting next to Cora all night…"

"That means Skye's been strangled" I said cutting him off when I realised what he was saying and felt bad not knowing that about my twin sister but before I could do anything an ear splitting scream filled my ears, I grabbed my head as the scream pounded in my skull

"Scott?" Stiles asked, kneeling beside me, as soon as it came the scream stopped

"Lydia" I said then got up and ran as fast as I could to where the scream originated from and found myself at Ms Blake's classroom, I felt myself change form and entered the classroom, seeing Lydia and Skye tied to chairs, the Sheriff with a knife in him and Ms Blake standing there, it was her she was Darach

I leapt over desks to get to her and swung at her with my claws but she countered every move, sending me flying into a tower of desks then landed on the ground, blood spewing from my mouths, I felt my vision begin to blur, as the Sheriff stood, pointing his gun at Ms Blake

"There was a girl, years ago we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart that was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy" Ms Blake said, walking towards the Sheriff, he shot her but the bullet wound healed right way "Healers...warriors" she picked up the Sheriff, holding him up "Guardians..." she continued crushing his badge "Virgins" she finished then kissed him, exposing her true form and that's when they disappeared out the window

"DAD" Stiles yelled running to the window then turned to me as I stood my holding my wounds, I sighed then ran over to Skye lifting her head

"Skye" I noticed the wound on her neck was smoking purple "Wolfsbane" I sighed grabbed my phone and dialled Allison's number

"Scott?" Allison answered

"Allison I need you and your dad to come to Ms Blake's classroom, it's an emergency" I hung up the phone and listened to her heartbeat, she was alive but if she kept bleeding she would die, Allison and her father rushed towards me

"What's going on?" Mr Argent demanded as he looked at Skye

"She was strangled with a wire that had wolfsbane on it" I explained

"You need to wake her up, start the healing process, someone will have to burn the wolfsbane out of her"

"We can get Derek to do both" Stiles said

"I'll carry her" Argent nodded picking Skye up "Stiles pull your jeep around this entrance the less people that see her the better" Stiles nodded and handed Lydia to Allison, as soon as he arrived Stiles honked his horn and Chris ran outside with me and Isaac following close behind him "Get her to Derek fast!" Argent ordered before Stiles peeled out of the parking lot

"Call Derek" Stiles said throwing his phone at me

"Derek!" I yelled as soon as he answered his phone "Get to your loft as fast as you can, we're bringing Skye to you, she's in trouble" I hung up the phone and looked back towards my sister, she looked pale and the scene reminded me when Peter tried to get me to kill my friends at the school and I nearly killed her in the process

"We're gonna save her Scott" Stiles told me "We have to"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all are still liking this story and I'm trying to post chapters as fast as I can**


	10. The Overlooked

I woke up to the loud and booming howl of my mate I gasped my eyes shooting open and looked up at the ceiling of the loft then felt my hands being restrained by Scott and Derek

"…You need to burn it out of her" I heard Derek say

"Why me?" Stiles asked him

"Because Scott and I need to hold her down, do it now!"

I screamed and tried to thrash around but Derek and Scott held me still as the flame touched my neck then Stiles grabbed my hands and did the same, as soon as I stilled Stiles pulled the blowtorch away from me and Derek pulled me up cradling me against his chest as I slowly healed

"Don't ever ask me to do that again" Stiles said as tears welled up in his eyes, Derek looked over at him with the same expression

"I hope we never have to, now what the hell is going on?" he asked

"Ms Blake is the Darach, she tried to kill Skye and Lydia tonight"

"She'll come here" I whispered and all three looked at me

"How do you know?" Derek asked me brushing my hair out of my face

"She needs something from you…plus she thinks I'm out of the way, she's gonna try to convince you to join her"

"We have to stop her" Scott said

"The mistletoe, it means something" I whispered to Scott and he nodded coming to the same conclusion

"I'll get her cleaned up" Derek sighed "You go to Deaton but do it fast" Scott and Stiles nodded before running out the door as Derek gently lifted me up and took me to the bathroom, he ran a bath for me then after helping me undress he gently placed me in the tub of warm water "I'm gonna get you clothes just relax okay?"

I nodded and allowed myself to be soothed by the warm water and Derek quickly came back with clothes for me that I must have left here then kneeled next to the tub and quickly started to wash the dried blood off of me

"I hate being this weak" I sniffled looking at him

"I know…it won't last long though I promise" tears began forming in my eyes

"I hate her Derek, I had a bad feeling and I should have trusted it" he started to drain the tub and lifted me out of the water before wrapping a towel around me then wiped my tears away

"I know"

"This what I get for trusting people so naïvely" he seemed to go somewhere else then he looked back at me and shook his head

"No Skye, never stop opening yourself up to trust people if you lose that, you lose yourself"

"What do you mean?"

"I lost my ability to trust other people when Kate took my family away from me and for six years I never trusted anyone but myself, then I met you and everything changed I trust people now not as much as I probably should but it's progress and it's all because of you, I'm asking you not to lose your ability to trust people"

"How can you ask that of me, after what just happened"

"Don't trust them blindly but allow people to gain your trust" I nodded and looked at my hands but Derek lifted my chin up to look me in the eyes "What is it?"

"…I wasn't careful I picked the fight" Derek's jaw clenched up but he quickly sighed and shook his head

"Please don't ever do that again, I almost lost you tonight when I ask you to be careful, please do everything in your power to do so, I'd never be able to go on without you" I nodded

"I promise" he pulled me up

"Come on let's get you dressed" I gained enough strength back to stand on my own and dress myself, I quickly threw on a pair of boots and waited with Derek for Scott and Stiles to return

They returned with a jar of mistletoe powder from Deaton, I looked out the window as thunder crashed and it started to pour then Scott, Stiles and I hid when we heard the sounds of heels clicking up the stairs

"Derek?" Ms Blake called out as she ran into the loft "Derek, where are you?"

"Right here" he called out and she sighed in relief, I peeked around the corner still staying out of sight

"Thank god!" she ran up to him and hugged him as tight as she could and I fought the urge to run out and kill her "Something happened at the recital" she told him pulling away "At the school okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them"

"From who?"

"Scott, Stiles they're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe, you have to trust me, okay you trust me"

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me"

"I promise" I held back the growl in my throat the best I could because she wasn't meant to know I was here, she leaned in to kiss him and a low growl sounded through the loft then she pulled back, I knew it was me

"They're already here, aren't they?" Scott and Stiles walked out into the open "So they told you it was me, that I'm the one taking people"

"We told him you're the one killing people" Scott corrected

"Oh, that's right committing human sacrifices, what cutting their throats, yeah I probably do it on my lunch hour that way I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day, that makes perfect sense"

"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked her

"How should I know?" she turned back towards Derek "Derek, tell me you don't believe this"

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked her

"No"

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia" Scott told him

"Lydia Martin, I don't know anything about that"

"What do you know?" Derek asked her

"I know that these boys, for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story and one they can't prove, by the way"

"Ask her about Skye?" Scott said through a growl

"What about Skyler"

"Derek ask her why she killed my sister, your mate" Scott growled

"Killed Skye, what are you talking about?" Derek let out a growl of his own

"Then where is she?" he asked her

"I don't know"

"She strangled her with a wolfsbane laced wire" Scott said

"This is ridiculous where is your proof" Ms Blake scoffed "You can't prove any of this"

I walked out and appeared where Derek came from with the red mark still visible on my neck and watched as Ms Blake's entire demeanour change

"Actually, we can" I told her walking up towards Derek and held up a jar and waited for a response

"What is that?"

"Deaton told me it's a poison and a cure" Scott told her as she backed towards the windows

"Which means you can use it and it can be used against you" I added and tossed the jar towards Scott who caught it and opened it

"Mistletoe?" she asked him through gritted teeth and he threw the powder at the teacher and we watched as she transformed into the Darach

"Hmm" I sighed as I grabbed the teacher by her hair and threw her across the loft "That's for nearly killing me, now I'm going to rip you to shreds for touching Derek" before I could get to her Derek pulled her up by the throat "Derek" I snapped as he took my chance of revenge from me

"I'm not gonna let you kill anyone Skye, no matter how much she deserves it, it will tear you apart" Derek responded gripping Jennifer's neck tighter

"Wait, wait" she said "You need me"

"What are you?" Derek growled

"The only person who can save your sister, call Peter, call him!" I reluctantly pulled out my phone and called Peter

 _"_ _Skye what a surprise"_ Peter said on the other end

"Peter, how's Cora?"

" _It's not good, she's in and out of consciousness, she's vomiting up black blood along with one other alarming substance"_

"Mistletoe" I said, looking at Derek

" _How did you know that_?" Peter asked but I hung up on him and looked back at my mate, Derek glared at the brunette in his hands and gripped her throat tighter, he started to crush her windpipe and she was gasping for air

"Derek, what are you doing?" Scott asked him

"Her life, it's in my hands" she told him as Derek lifted her off the ground

"Stop, Derek stop!" Stiles told him

"Stilinski, you'll never find him" Derek just gripped her tighter and both Scott and Stiles looked at me pleadingly

"Derek" I told him calmly as he clenched his jaw then growled and threw the teacher to the floor

"That's right, you need me, all of you" I rolled my eyes and followed Derek as he dragged her out of the room towards the cars

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him

"The hospital" Derek growled "You're going to cure my sister give us Sheriff Stilinski and then getting the hell out of town" I watched as he all but threw her into the back seat then looked over towards Scott and Stiles who nodded their heads

"We'll be right behind you guys" Scott told me and without another word I got into the passenger seat of Derek's Toyota and stared out the window as he sped towards the hospital but after a few minutes Jennifer's voice rang out in the nearly silent car

"You should know I'm not doing this because I have to, I want to" neither of us responded as Derek continued looking out at the road while I stared out the passenger window "I could still run and you wouldn't have an easy time stopping me, I don't want your sister to die"

"No just his mate" I added while continuing to stare out the window

"I'm only doing what I had to do"

"Shut up" Derek snapped

"You need to hear the whole story Derek, you need to know just how connected we really are" my anger got the better of me and I reached back grabbing one of the teacher's fingers before quickly snapping it she hissed in pain as her finger healed then returned my gaze to the view out of the passenger window

"Stop talking or I'll let her break more than your finger next time" Derek warned her and she didn't talk after that, I felt my heart pounding in my chest in anger

I have never been so angry in my life that I was willing and ready to kill someone, Kate hadn't even set me off like this, I was ready to tear the teacher apart, I watched as Derek shifted slightly away from me and I knew I was practically radiating anger, I was surprised I could stay in control enough to keep my eyes from turning, I felt Derek's eyes shift from the road to me and without moving my gaze I grabbed one of his hands and held it allowing his touch to calm me

Derek parked in front of the hospital and I quickly got out after pulling my hair into a ponytail, while I waited for Derek to pull Ms Blake out of the car, I was soaked from the storm that appeared out of nowhere and if I had to guess it was that she was behind all of it, Derek and Ms Blake came into view so I quickly followed him inside

"What's that?" Scott asked, I turned and looked at Stiles holding our bat, I snorted as Stiles answered

"Well, you guys got claws I got a bat" I quickly caught up with Derek and stood on the other side of Jennifer, I felt the teacher's eyes on me but refused to acknowledge her

"Scott, Skye" Mom called from down the hallway causing everyone to stop "What are you doing here, the hospital's evacuating"

"We're here for Cora" I answered

"What all of you, why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Mom, just trust me on this" Scott said "You need to get out of here, right now" Mom sighed

"The building is supposed to be clear in 30 minutes, we've got two ambulances that are coming back one's ten minutes out, the other's twenty Cora needs to be on one of those, they'll be picking up in the basement garage" Scott nodded

"Got it" Scott and I turned, following the group into the elevator

 **"** You don't have to keep me on a leash, Derek" Ms Blake said "I'm going to help" she turned to me and Scott so we glared at her and turned once more to see Stiles holding his bat up in defence, she rolled her eyes as the elevator door opened, the lights flickered as we walked down the hall and when we came to Cora's room it was empty and a small puddle of black blood was on the floor, I looked at it and noticed a few drops exiting the room

"Derek" I said as my eyes followed the trail to a set of closed doors where there the sound of grunting and sounds of a struggle was coming from, then Peter slid out on his back landing at our feet

"We got a problem" Peter said as he raised his head up "Big problem" we all followed his line of sight, to see voltron Alpha, standing over Cora's body

Derek immediately changed into his wolf form and ran at the Alpha, grabbing him the two began to fight but the Alpha had Derek on the ground in seconds, Scott and I also shifted and went after him each jumping on opposite walls trying to get a good swing at him, we barely missed and the Alpha Twins grabbed both of us by our necks, getting us against the wall I watched as Stiles and Peter took the opportunity to go for Cora

 **"** Ethan, Aiden stop" Scott begged them "You don't know what you're doing"

 **"** All we want is her" The Alpha growled then elevator door binged and we turned, watching Ms Blake get away they dropped Scott and I then they ran towards the elevator, Derek helped me and Scott up and we ran away as the Alpha Twins now pissed off began to chase us

"Don't stop, don't stop!" Derek yelled at us as we entered the morgue examination room, Stiles stopped and went back towards the door as the others ran ahead, I turned seeing him raise up the bat

"Stiles!" I yelled as the Alpha entered and Stiles hit him over the head with the wooden bat, which splintered on impact then Stiles ran back over to us and Scott seeing an opportunity jumped up with a boost from Derek and broke down the hanging light hitting the Alpha with it causing them to be knocked out then Derek, Stiles, Scott and I ran off and met Peter and a still unconscious Cora in another exam room

"Where's the big guy?" Stiles asked

"He's close" Derek said, looking out the door

"What about Ms Blake?" Scott and I shook our heads "What do you mean, what does that mean like she's gone, are you kidding me?"

"Shh, quiet" Derek said

"Me be quiet me huh are you telling me what to do now, when the psychotic, mass murdering woman the second one who's been infatuated with you by the way, has got my dad somewhere tied up waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Derek's nose flared in anger so I quickly got in between them

"Stiles, they're still out there" I said shutting him up before they found us or for Derek to kill him

 **"** And... and they want her, right which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!"

 **"** Not yet" Scott said as he walked over to Peter and Cora "Is she really dying?"

 **"** She's definitely not getting any better" Peter said

 **"** There has to be something that we can do, we have to help her"

 **"** You can't" we turned to see Ms Blake, standing in the doorway "Only I can, I can save her and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is but there is a pack of Alphas in this hospital who want me dead, I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe, only then" Derek threw a metal table over as he and I went to go at her but Scott stopped us

"Wait!" Scott said

"She was trying to get out" Derek exclaimed

"I was trying to keep from getting killed" Ms Blake said "You can't blame me for that"

"Wanna bet" I growled ready to rip her head off

"You talk a big game Skyler but everyone knows deep down you would never kill anyone" I growled and kicked her knee, a sickening crack sounded throughout the room and everyone looked at me slightly shocked, I leaned down and smiled

"I'm pretty sure that was your knee, do you wanna say anything else?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter raise an eyebrow at my actions, I felt Derek's hand on my waist as he pulled me closer to him and I knew it was to both calm me and restrain me

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her" Stiles cut in and motioned to Cora

"Not until I'm safe"

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion" Peter said "Let's torture her"

"Works for me" Derek snarled trying to shake Scott off after he stopped Derek again

"As long as I get to help" I said baring my fangs and snapped at her

 _"_ _Um, can I have your attention?"_ a voice said coming over the P.A making my features turn to normal, it was our Mom _"Mr Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion...requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception, do this and everyone else can leave, you have ten minutes"_ with that she was gone, Scott and I looked at each other

"He's not gonna hurt her" Ms Blake said

"Shut up" Derek and I said at the same time, I was on the verge of tears now

"He won't!" she exclaimed and looked over at Scott "Scott, you know why tell them it's true"

"What does she mean?" I looked down at the floor already knowing it was true, the conversation I had with Scott earlier today ran through my mind, Deucalion wouldn't risk hurting Scott in fear of turning him away from the pack, it's the same with me, Kali might want Derek dead but Deucalion knew that if Derek was gone I would never join them, I heard Ms Blake huff in annoyance that Scott wasn't saying anything

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack Derek"

"Yeah he wants Skye too" Stiles nodded "We already know that"

"Let me rephrase that" she sighed looking at Derek again "You and Skye aren't the only ones he wants in his pack, Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack, he wants perfection that means adding the rarest of Alphas to his ranks and there are two incredibly rare Alphas in this room" Scott looked over at me

"A true Alpha" Peter breathed out

"What's that?" Stiles asked looking at both Scott and me waiting for one of us to answer

"The kind that doesn't have to steal their power from another, they can rise by the force of their own will, our little Scott and Skyler" I shook my head

"Just Scott not me" I replied

"Then how are you…your ability" Peter realized, I nodded my head and didn't look at him "How rare is your ability?"

"Rare" I answered trying to stay vague with him

"She's the first of her kind to become an Alpha" Ms Blake added, I narrowed my eyes as I glared at her

"Thank you for that"

"You've got to be kidding me…an empathic werewolf in our very presence" Peter scoffed

"An empathic Alpha" Ms Blake added and I growled fed up with her

"Aren't you the lucky one Derek?"

"It doesn't matter" Scott said "We still need to get her out of here" he looked over at Jennifer

"Scott, mom..." I trailed off

"Mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes and I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here"

"The evil twins aren't gonna let us just walk out" Peter said cutting in

"I'll distract them" Scott replied

"You mean fight them" Derek added

"Whatever I have to do" Derek nodded before shooting a glance at me

"I'll help you" Derek replied

"Uh, sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek" Ms Blake added, I growled and started to advance towards the teacher but Peter was quick to hold me back

"I'll do it" Peter said struggling to hold me back, I stopped moving at his words "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage"

"An advantage like what?" Stiles asked "You mean like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat" I moved from Peter's grip and began helping everyone look for something Peter could use, I started looking through the drug cabinets hoping something would be there

"Hey wait!" Stiles called out "What about these?" he held up the defibrillator paddles and showed them to everyone

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked him

"Well, no"

"Put 'em down" Derek ordered and Stiles did as he was told

"Epinephrine?" Scott called out, an idea popped into my head as Scott said the drug's name because I recognised it and I knew what it could do

"That's only gonna make him stronger" Derek shook his head

"Exactly" I whispered grabbing the syringe from him

"How strong?" Peter asked as I walked up to him

"Let's find out" I shoved the syringe into his chest Peter gasped staring at me in shock "That's for all the crap you've ever pulled, enjoy" I pushed down on the plunger and Peter went stiff and walked out of the room in a cold sweat, Scott following him while Derek scooped up Cora

Derek, Stiles, Ms Blake and I heard the sounds of a struggle and a lot of growling and took that as our cue so we exited the room as quickly as we could making our way down to the garage and saw an ambulance still waiting there

"It's still here!" Stiles exclaimed as we ran over and opened the back of the ambulance, Derek and Stiles set Cora on the gurney but I noticed Ms Blake walking away so I followed her but before I could reach her I stopped and sniffed the air catching a scent

"What is it?" she asked me, I shot her a glare before slowly walking towards the driver's side

"Blood" I responded staring at the bloodied body of the driver "Derek, over here" I called out and he walked over to us, seeing the body of the dead paramedic lying on the ground, we walked closer but stopped when we heard a voice

"Julia" Kali taunted and walked out from the front of the ambulance, the keys to the ambulance twirling around her finger "It is you"

"You two can't beat her on your own" Ms Blake mumbled as I heard Stiles close the doors to the ambulance and lock them

"Wow thanks for the vote of confidence" I snapped

"That's why we're gonna run" Derek sighed ignoring my comment and grabbed my hand, we took off running leading Kali away from Stiles and Cora back inside the building

"Wait, wait the elevator!" Ms Blake yelled

Derek and I looked as Kali came from another door and made our way to the elevator, I was there first holding the doors open and watched Derek shove a gurney towards Kali, I reached out for him as the doors began closing Derek grabbed my hand and I pulled him in colliding into the back wall of the elevator just as the doors closed and heard Kali hit the metal doors

We were panting waiting for the shock to wear off and Derek pulled me to his chest and kissed the top of my head, I clenched my fists and grabbed the back of his shirt when the lights began to flicker and the elevator stopped moving then everything went black for a few seconds before the emergency lights turned on

"You've got to be kidding me" I growled, Derek pulled the elevator doors apart but there wasn't enough room for anyone but me to get out and I knew what he was going to say before he said it

"Skye come here…" Derek started motioning me forward

"No" I interrupted him "Derek, I'm not leaving you with _her_ "

"Is that really necessary, Skyler?" Ms Blake sighed looking at me but I growled and let my eyes flash blood red for a second, Derek walked back over to the back wall

"Completely necessary" I growled as Derek looked up towards the service hatch

"If you're thinking service hatch, they bolt from the outside so you'd have to break it" Jennifer told him

"So?" he asked her

"All you'd end up doing is creating a lot of noise, telling them exactly where we are"

"Kali already knows"

"Not necessarily, she saw that we got in but she might not know that we didn't get out" I sighed

"As much as I would love to be optimistic about that…Kali isn't that stupid, the power went out like thirty seconds after we got in okay, no elevator ride is that short, even if you're going up one floor" Derek nodded agreeing with me

"And if I get through then we can go to another floor" Derek added

"Or you'd end up fighting them alone in an elevator shaft" Jennifer argued, I looked at Derek

"Yeah no, don't do that"

"They'll rip my head off before you even have a chance to land a punch"

"Oh…well if that's the case, Derek break that thing fast" I smiled and laughed, the teacher threw a glare towards me

"You seriously want them to kill me, without me Stilinski will never be found and Cora will die"

"I've got an IQ of 180, I think I can figure something out I'm guessing Stiles dad is somewhere along the telluric currents but not just anywhere…guardians will be your final sacrifice and only after it's complete will you take on Deucalion, so you would need to have them at the most powerful spot, my guess it's where you're drawing your power and/or energy from" I replied and Jennifer looked like she was about to murder me and of course Derek, seeing this let out a warning growl and stepped between the two of us then turned and kissed me on the temple before whispering so only I could hear

"That's my girl" I smiled up at him as he kissed my forehead before sighing "Someone needs to get the backup generator running again" Derek pulled out his phone and texted someone as soon as it was sent he leaned against the back wall and I was quick to lean against him and sighed contently when his arms wrapped around my waist but a minute later his phone vibrated causing me to squeak in surprise and let out a quiet giggle

"That felt a little weird" he chuckled and pulled out his phone

"Scott says, don't move on our way"

"Oh Scott, always the genius…it's not like we can go anywhere" I replied resting back against him and Derek only kissed my temple in response, I closed my eye and went over all the information I'd learnt over the last few days but a lot didn't make sense, after a few minutes of silence I sighed

"What's wrong?" Derek asked me

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

"It just doesn't make sense…"

"Talk me through it" Derek sighed

"I don't think Deucalion actually cares if I'm part of his pack or not" I replied looking up at him

"Why?"

"He would never hurt Mom or me because of how badly he wants Scott but if he really wanted me too then you couldn't be hurt either, Kali is dead set on killing you and Deucalion is just going to let her, if he wanted me to be an Alpha and be in his pack as badly as she claims he does" I said nodding at Ms Blake "Then he wouldn't risk you getting killed, he knows that if you're gone and someone from his pack kills you there is absolutely no way I'd join"

"Okay…isn't that a good thing though?"

"No…it's worse" I replied

"How?" he asked and Ms Blake sighed

"It means she just discovered how expendable you two are, have you heard anything?" I rolled my eyes when the teacher spoke up but neither of us responded to her

"This situation just became so much more worse than we had anticipated" I sighed, Derek pulled out his phone and looked to see if there were any new messages

"Derek, Skye" Jennifer started "I know what you're thinking" I grabbed his phone and looked at the screen saver

"When did you take this?" I asked seeing a photo of me, with my eyes closed, hair framing my face and a sweet smile on my face

"You're thinking that I'm using you and everything that has happened between us is a lie" Derek sighed

"After our first night together"

"Or that I'm evil, a bitch"

"I don't remember you taking this" I sighed desperately trying to ignore the teacher

"You were asleep" Derek told me

"But I hope you're not thinking the most superficial thought" Jennifer continued as if we weren't trying to ignore her "Is that her real face, the slashed, mutilated face revealed by the mistletoe, is that what she really looks like?"

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME" I snapped and turned around quickly pinning Ms Blake to the wall "Do you honestly think anyone gives a shit about your looks, you really wanna know what I'm thinking, I'm thinking I'm stuck in a freaking elevator with the bitch who nearly killed me tonight and tried to seduce my mate so the only thing I'm thinking about is how much I want to do is rip your throat out" Derek pulled me away from Jennifer and sat down on the floor of the elevator keeping me sitting between his legs and his arms wrapped securely around me

"If you're smart you won't rile her up again" Derek sighed kissing my temple when I let out a growl, Jennifer let out a small sigh and stood at the other corner

"Julia Baccari, that was my name"

"We don't care" Derek told her

"I guess I should have changed it to something with different first letters, I think I read somewhere that people always pick aliases that are subconsciously derivative of their original name it's a way of not completely letting go of your identity, since your name is so tied to your sense of self, so is your face you know the one that's supposed to be staring back at you when you look in a mirror, not some hacked up atrocity you can't even recognize"

"We still don't care" Derek snapped but Jennifer looked at him undeterred

"But I bet you're curious, I bet you wonder exactly what happened"

"You were an emissary, they tried killing you along with the rest of the pack, mystery solved"

"I was Kali's emissary"

"Oh yeah…I can totally see that" I scoffed

"I was the one she couldn't kill" we sat in silence for a minute or so before Jennifer spoke again making me roll my eyes "For years, the Nemeton's power was virtually gone, like the dying ember of a burned out fire but a few months earlier, something happened that caused that ember to glow a little brighter something that gave it a spark of power again, the sacrifice of a virgin" Derek and I both tensed realizing exactly what she was talking about "You didn't know what you were doing back then but killing Paige in the root cellar, sacrificing her there, gave power to the Nemeton"

I turned around and sat on my knees facing Derek, I could feel not only his anger rising but how much this conversation hurt him, I placed my hands on his face and gently allowed my thumbs to brush against his cheeks, Derek locked his green eyes on me allowing me to comfort him

"You gave it power again" Jennifer continued "You gave me power, just enough to hold on to life a little longer, long enough to be found"

Derek dropped his head and took several deep breaths, I gently kissed his head and snuggled closer to him knowing it was what he needed and he rested his head on top of mine while I laid comfortably on his shoulder

"Thank you" he whispered to me

"Anytime" I whispered back

"You know mistletoe is important to Druids but do you know the myth of why people kiss under mistletoe?" Ms Blake asked

"No" Derek said, I sighed

"Yes it's a Norse myth, Balder the son of Odin was the most beloved by the other Gods so much that they wanted to protect him from all the dangers in the world, his mother Frigg took an oath from fire and water, metal, stone and every living thing that they would never hurt Balder, at a gathering they tested him stones, arrows and flame were all hurled at him, nothing worked but there was one god who wasn't so enamoured of Balder, the god of mischief Loki, Loki discovered that Frigg had forgotten to ask mistletoe, a tiny seemingly harmless plant and completely overlooked, Loki fashioned a dart out of mistletoe and it killed Balder, Frigg was heartbroken she decreed that mistletoe would never again be used as a weapon and that she would place a kiss on anyone who passed under it so now we hang mistletoe underneath our door during the holidays so that we will never overlook it again, what does that have to do with anything?" I asked her angrily, Jennifer nodded

"We were the overlooked, the emissaries it was a mistake Deucalion and the Alphas should never have made, because I made an oath of my own, from virgins and warriors, from healers, philosophers and guardians, to loan me their power so that I could teach these monsters that their monstrous actions would never be overlooked"

"You killed innocent people" Derek replied, I could sense the detest and anger coming from him

"And Mr Harris" I added, Derek looked at me with an eyebrow raised "Oh come on…Harris has never been innocent and you know it, he still didn't deserve to die though"

"You've killed innocent people too, Derek" Jennifer said ignoring me "I know the real colour of your eyes and I know what it means, I also know you never told Skye that your mate bond only made her abilities grow" I placed a light kiss on his neck trying to comfort him "I'm not asking you to save just my life, I'm asking you to save everyone they'll ever hurt again"

"You can't beat them" Derek told her

"Are you sure about that, Skyler do you know what happens to a werewolf during a lunar eclipse?" I shook my head

"I'm guessing since the moon is hidden by the Earth's shadow that it can't be good"

"You know don't you, Derek what happens during the total lunar eclipse?"

"We lose all our power" Derek answered and I pulled away from him to look at him

"What?" I asked, my eyes going wide "I thought the moon was supposed to amplify our powers"

"Not during the eclipse, it has the opposite effect, it's the closet to human we'll ever be"

"Tell her what else it's used for" Jennifer said, I looked back up at Derek, he sighed

"The lunar eclipse is used for multiple things, family's get together for total protection from their enemies, it's also used as a time for mates to be together to further solidify their bond and some even say it is the most ideal time to conceive for werewolves, because our bodies aren't in hyper drive" Derek's phone buzzed and he looked at it "They've got a plan"

We quickly read the text and started to work, Derek opened the doors fully while Jennifer took off her shoes, Allison appeared at the opening of the elevator and we handed her the shoes then she put them on and started running, Derek closed the elevator doors back causing a clang and as the power soon came back on he pushed a floor button, looking at me then pulled me to his side, I turned back to Ms Blake but instead of seeing her, I saw the Darach and I let out a gasp as everything went black


	11. Alpha Pact

I could slowly feel myself, coming to consciousness as my body was being shaken and my vision cleared and I saw Stiles kneeling over me, looking like he was about to slap me across the face, I sat up quickly making him jump back in shock

"Skye thank god!" he exclaimed hugging me, I held on to him and looked over seeing Derek lying on the ground "I can't wake him up, I've tried everything, can you howl?" Stiles asked me and after I had calmed down enough

"Yeah, you might want to cover your ears" I nodded and sat back then took a deep breath and let out a long howl, Derek let out a howl of his own and opened his red eyes then they quickly reverted back to his normal green as he gasped and looked at Stiles

"Where is she?" he asked

"Jennifer?" Stiles asked him

"No…Skye where is…"

"I'm here" I answered moving closer to him so I was in his line of sight, he breathed out a sigh of relief and gently touched my face, I sighed "Jennifer's gone Derek-"

"She's gone with your mom" Stiles added

"She took her?" I exclaimed then sat back

"Yeah if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay, the police are coming right now and we got get you both the hell out of here" Stiles said as I helped him pull Derek up

"What about Cora?" Derek asked him

"She's fine, Isaac and Peter have her but you need to go" Stiles said then started moving back towards the stairwell

"Where are you going?" I asked making Stiles looked back at me

"You guys go get Cora and get the others out of here before the police show up, I'm gonna stay behind so the police can question me"

"Stiles…"

"It's fine Skye, go" he ran up the stairs before I could say anymore, Derek pulled me outside and into his car then he pulled up behind Isaac and saw the Argents standing there

"Where are Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked as Derek and I got out of the car, Derek didn't answer so I did

"Stiles is still at the hospital, he's going to hold off the cops for us" I replied as Derek got Cora out of the car

"We have to go right now" Derek added looking at me and Isaac

"What about Scott and your mom" Chris asked me as Isaac opened the back door and Derek set Cora in carefully

"Jennifer took Melissa" Derek said because I couldn't reply, there as a moment of silence broken by Derek shutting the rear door after putting Cora back there

"What about Scott?" Allison asked, I looked away as Derek moved towards the driver's seat and opened the door "Skye, Derek where's Scott?" Derek stopped and looked at me then he nodded for me to get into the car and then looked at Allison before saying

"He left with Deucalion"

I paced back and forth desperately trying to wrack my brain with some idea to help Cora but was coming up with nothing I shut my eyes as Cora continued to cough and gasp for air, I could feel myself getting angry at this whole situation

"She's dying isn't she?" Isaac asked Derek, I sighed

"I don't know" Derek answered him

"So what are you going to do?" I felt a sudden feeling of sadness and defeat wash over me and knew Derek was out of ideas, I was getting better at this empathy thing but it was still a pain in the arse

"I don't know" Isaac ran his hands through his hair he was getting angry, I could feel it

"Wanna figure something out because while Scott, Stiles and Skye were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here hiding while a psychotic murder was out their killing people" my head snapped towards Isaac sending him a glare as he stepped closer to Derek "Do you get how many people she's killed, Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying and you are doing NOTHING!" Isaac yelled "Why'd you do this to us Derek, was it all about the power, were you bored, were we just extra protection for your precious mate?" he moved closer to Derek again making me move closer again ready to protect Derek if I had to even if I agreed with some of what Isaac was saying "Were you lonely?" Isaac whispered, Derek looked at him

"Maybe" Isaac stood up and walked towards the door "I told Cora I wouldn't leave, I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her"

"There's no time the full moon's coming, the sheriff and my mom are going to be dead" I snapped angrily, I was all for Derek being with family in this type of situation but some things were bigger then family

"I'm going to try and help them, you can sit here and prefect the art of doing nothing" Isaac exclaimed then he looked at me then slammed the door and Derek didn't even turn as he did

"Derek I…" I began but had no idea what to say "I'm going to go help" I went to leave but Peter's voice stopped me

"I wouldn't take it personally" Peter told Derek "Anger is just a tool he's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another although I guess he was never really loyal to you Derek, it was Skye he was willing to follow but now his allegiance is going from Skye to Scott"

"Scott's not an Alpha yet" Derek sighed

"Neither was Skye when he was willing to follow her and Scott's on his way, isn't he?" I sighed opening the door and left them walking down the stairs to my car pulling out my phone, asking Stiles where he was but as I texted my eyes began to blur with tears and I finally let them out and sunk to the ground beside the car, I held my knees to my chest and just cried for a while, I thought I was alone but the sound of rock underneath feet made me look up and was staring at Isaac

"Hi" he said

"Hey" I said, my voice cracking

"Mind if I sit?" I shook my head and Isaac sat beside me "You know, I'm glad you told Derek off as well, he did the pack wrong" I burst into tears again and Isaac surprisingly took me in his arms and brought me to him, keeping me close "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay" Isaac paused "I'm sorry about what I said when Boyd died, I was just angry but I didn't mean it, it wasn't your fault" I looked up as he said this

"What?"

"I'm sorry Skye, I really am and I'll keep following you, you are my Alpha female you've always been" I shook my head at him

"No, you're better off with Scott, he's going to be a much better Alpha to you that me or Derek and even though all this I'm still with Derek even if he is being an arse at the moment, he's still my mate and I can't leave him, you should follow Scott" my phone beeped beside me so I picked it up then sighed "Stiles is with the Argent's, they're coming up with a plan" Isaac and I both got up and I reached for the driver's door of the Camaro but Isaac stopped me

"Maybe I should drive" I nodded and gave him the keys, normally I wouldn't let anyone drive the Camaro but Derek or me but he was right I was in no state to drive, when Isaac and I got to the Argents we found them in Chris's office talking strategy

"…try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right" Isaac and I heard Chris Argent say as we made our way towards the door

"Well" Isaac said making them turn to us "I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow but...well, I'm... I'm getting pretty good with these" he flipped out his claws and I smiled doing the same

"Alright" Argent said "We need to check the bank vault and someone needs to go get Lydia"

"I'll do it" Stiles said

"So, who wants to take a field trip?" I said before we all walked out and Stiles went to get Lydia while the rest of us went to the bank, Argent opened the bank vault going in first before the rest of us

"It's empty" Allison said, looking around

"Be careful anyway" Argent warned and flicked open his electric baton and turned it on

"I thought you only used those on werewolves" I stated looking at him

"I do" he quickly hit Isaac and me both in the stomach with the baton, I felt pain surge through my body as Isaac and I fell to the ground shaking, it felt ten times worse since I could feel Isaac's pain to

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Allison ask her dad as he seemed to handcuff her to the bars of the vault

"I'm sorry" Argent said "But you're just gonna have to trust me on this, I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents, she was in sync with them" as he said that, I heard the sound of heels on the ground, I turned to see Jennifer walk into the vault and she stared at Argent

"Now _this_ is a sacrifice" she said and I could only watch as Jennifer transformed into the Darach and disappeared with Argent, I could feel my strength returning to me and slowly got up off the floor since Isaac wasn't hit twice as hard he was able to get up and help break Allison out of the handcuffs, when he freed her she fell into his arms

"Why did he do that?" she seemed to ask us both

"I don't know" Isaac said

"We need to go, okay?" I said, getting up "We need help" Isaac looked at a distort Allison

"Allison... Allison, we have to go" he said snapping her back to the present

"They're all gonna die" she asked him "Aren't they?" that's when she started crying and Isaac hugged her, I could feel my own tears coming to, Isaac turned seeing me and he grabbed onto both of us and held us for a while

After we had our moment in the bank vault Isaac, Allison and I met Stiles, Lydia and Deaton at the Animal Clinic, our parents were at the Nemeton but we had no clue where it was

"It has to be on a telluric current or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect" I said "I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die"

"My dad and Gerard were there once" Allison said "But Gerard said it was years ago and he couldn't remember where it was and my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now"

"Yeah, mine either" Stiles said

"And my mom" I added

"Then how do we find this place?" Isaac asked

"There might be a way but it's dangerous" Deaton said "We're gonna need Scott" I nodded and pulled out my phone, calling Scott hoping he would answer

 _"_ _Hello?"_ Scott asked

"Scott" I sighed in relief at finally hearing his voice "We found where she took them, we need you to tell us where you are so we can come get you"

 _"_ _I'll meet you at the edge of the woods by the reserve sign"_

"See you in a few" I hung up "He's in the woods, now what's your plan cause by the look on your face I know you have a plan"

"In order to find your parents, Scott, Stiles and Allison need to be temporary surrogate for your parents you'll essentially have to die to help them"

"Die?" Allison asked

"I can bring you back though but it is quite dangerous"

"You know, not to be narcissistic or anything but why do we need Scott, why can't I do it?" I asked Deaton

"Because you're an emphatic werewolf, if you were to sacrifice yourself then you would be linked to the other two and you could actually die yourself"

"You know?" I asked him

"I've known for quite some time, since you were born" I looked at him completely confused

"How?" I asked

"Talia Hale" he replied confusing me even more but now wasn't the right time to ask him

"Let's go get Scott" I was the first to walk out because I was so sick of everyone around me knowing stuff about me that I didn't even know about

"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked as he walked up to Deaton, Stiles and me, we had met him on the edge of the woods

"Lydia" I said "You?"

"Morrell, none of the other Alphas know where it is either"

"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles asked

"I can't stop Jennifer without them"

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" Deaton asked

"What's the plan?"

"Essentially, you, Allison and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents"

"We die for them?"

"But he can bring us back" Stiles said looking at Deaton "You can... you can bring us back, right"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous, if it goes right the three of you will be dead for a few seconds but there's something else you need to think about, this is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one you'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time, this kind of power is like a magnet it attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with, it will draw them here, like a beacon"

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen" I said

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see"

"Oh great" I muttered to myself

"Is that it?" Scott asked

"No, it'll also have an effect on the three of you, you won't be able to see it but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives, it'll be a kind of darkness around your heart and permanent, like a scar"

"Like a tattoo" Scott whispered quietly

When everyone returned back to the Animal Clinic, we were about to walk back in to start prepping for Deaton's plan but my phone started ringing and I saw Derek's name and picture so I quickly answered it fearing bad news

"Derek" Scott turned to me but I shook my head and motioned him to go in "What's wrong" I could fell something was wrong with him even this far apart

 _"_ _Skye, we found a way to help Cora"_

"Okay" I said carefully because he didn't sound happy about it

 _"_ _I have…have to take all her pain away"_

"But…but you said that could kill us" he didn't reply and that scared me "Derek?" tears were pooling in my eyes

 _"_ _It's possible but because I'm an Alpha I have more power and this could work without me dying"_ I felt the tears start falling _"If it works then I'll no longer be an Alpha and be a Beta again"_ he sighed _"…there's a chance you could remain an Alpha and…"_

"Derek I don't care what you are or what I am as long as your alive, that's all that matters to me" it was silent again "Why do I have a feeling that's not all?"

 _"_ _There's still a chance it could kill me"_ I bit my lip

"Why are you telling me this" I asked him feeling like my heart was about to split in two

 _"_ _I'm telling you this because I love you"_

"Derek don't say it like that, I can't lose you again, I just can't"

 _"_ _Skye, this could go either way and I had to talk to one last time so please, I'm doing this for you and for Cora"_ I couldn't hold back the sobs _"I love you so much Skyler"_

"I love you too Derek and I understand why you have to do this but please do whatever you have to, to be okay"

 _"_ _Bye"_ I knew this could be our final goodbye

"Bye" he hung up and I fell to the ground crying and pulled my knees as close to my chest as possible because it felt like my heart had just been ripped out of my chest

"Skye, Skye" I looked up to see Scott and Stiles "Why are you crying Skyez?" Stiles asked me

"Derek's about to do something stupid but necessary" they pulled me up then hugged me and it felt really nice to be in their arms

"He'll be okay Skye, if there's one thing we know about Derek is that he survives, he'll come back to you" I nodded and I let them lead me inside, Isaac looked up and I could tell he heard all that so I nodded at him and he nodded back, I noticed there were three tubs filled with water, ice and mostly mistletoe, when they were done Deaton looked at the three who were about to go under

"All right" Deaton said "What did you bring?" I knew he was talking about their emotional tethers he had asked them to bring

"Um, I got my dad's badge" Stiles said "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit, still doesn't look great"

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning" Isaac looked down at Allison's anchor

"Is that an actual silver bullet?"

"My dad made it, it's kind of a ceremonial thing when one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code"

"Scott?" Deaton asked

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital" Scott explained, showing the watch "She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked" I smiled at my brother and squeezed his arm

"Okay, the three of you will get in" Deaton explained "Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially...well dead but it's not just someone to hold you under, it needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you a kind of emotional tether" Lydia moved to go with Allison "Lydia...you go with Stiles"

"Are you sure?" Allison asked "I mean, Scott and I both have to go under" Allison and Isaac looked at each other and I knew they were close these days

"It's okay" Scott said as he walked over to the tub and me "So you ready to do this?" he asked me

"Actually Deaton's gonna go with you" I said with a sigh "Apparently since I'm a empathy, I could die but don't worry I'll be right here the whole time" Scott smiled then hugged me

The three all got into their separate tubs while Lydia, Isaac and Deaton stood behind them, I stood by my brother's side as the three slowly lowered themselves into ice cold water and gasped at the frigid cold, after they were sitting Stiles turned and looked at us

"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do you should probably know something, your dad's in town" Scott and I both looked at each other but I grabbed his hand

"Hey, it's gonna be fine I promise dad can kiss our arses just please come back okay, you're not allowed to die on me Scotty" Scott nodded and I let go, walking to the opposite end of the room

I sat down and looked around the room, these were the people that I loved, the people I cared for, I looked at Stiles and Scott giving them both a nod as Isaac, Lydia and Deaton put their hands on their shoulders then pushed them down into the water, suddenly I felt a lot of pain go up my arms and realised that Derek was the cause and there was a tug on my heart, my vision began to become spotty and I knew that was because of Scott, Stiles and Allison dying and it must have been too much pain at one time because I felt myself fall from the chair and it all became dark


	12. Lunar Eclipse

**A/N: This chapter will have a brief Derek's POV**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

 _My eyes opened to the sun shining through a window, I looked around and noticed I wasn't in the Animal Clinic, actually I didn't know where I was, I tried to get up but felt something in my midsection block my way, I looked down and was shocked at what I saw, I was pregnant_

 _I started to freak, trying to get out of the bed wondering how in the hell I got so pregnant so fast and where the hell I was, I ran my fingers through my hair but felt something catch so I examined my hand and saw a diamond ring and a wedding band on my finger, so obviously I was married in whatever universe I was in and clearly heavily pregnant_

 _I pushed myself off the bed and balanced myself as I stood because I was not used to carrying so much extra weight then slowly made my way towards the bedroom door and slowly opened it, I looked down the hall in each direction but didn't see a soul in sight so I stepped out of the bedroom and made my way down the hall, the stairs were on my left and I stopped at them, they looked all the way down to the front door and my mind suddenly flashed to the Hale house stairs, I was in the Hale house but how was that possible Kate burnt it down_

 _I cautiously made my way down the steps and when I got closer to the bottom, I could smell breakfast cooking I took in a deep breath it smelt so good, I turned the corner making my to the kitchen, I saw the family room where I found Derek working out one of the first times I'd been to the house and noticed how it looked nice and new, not the charred out remains it once was_

 _I found my way into the kitchen and couldn't believe my eyes, Derek Hale was cooking breakfast, he wore a grey T-shirt with flannel pyjama bottoms and had a dish towel over his shoulder, I never thought I would ever see Derek look so domestic_

 _"_ _Now you two know we have to be extra quiet so we don't wake up mommy" he said to unseen people "She needs all the rest she can get since she is having your little brother"_

 _"_ _Or little sister" a small girl's voice said, I turned my head in the direction of the voice and saw a little boy and girl sitting at the breakfast table, the girl looked around seven and had long brown hair like mine and green eyes that matched Derek's but the boy looked like he was four and was the spitting image of Derek, he had jet black hair and green eyes, as well as Derek's nose, these were obviously mine and Derek's children but the boy was all Hale, seconds later those eyes locked with mine_

 _"_ _Mommy!" the boy cried and he quickly got up, as well as his sister and they ran over to me, hugging my legs and I couldn't help the smile that reached my lips as I brushed their hair down as they looked up at me_

 _"_ _Hey you two, be careful I told you can't rough house with your mother anymore" Derek forgot the breakfast he was cooking and walked over to me and kissed me on the lips before bending down to kiss my belly_

 _"_ _Derek, what is all this I left you at the loft with Cora….she was dying" I said_

 _"_ _What are you talking about?" Derek asked "We're here, where we're supposed to be" he paused "This is what Deaton was talking about, we've been destined to be together since you were born"_

I heard myself gasp as I woke up and looked around, seeing I was back in the Animal Clinic, I slowly sat up and saw Lydia and Isaac sitting in the corner, looking at me

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked

"Yeah, I think so, what happened?" I asked holding my head

"When we put them under, you went into shock" I turned and saw Deaton had entered the room "I thought you had died on us but Lydia assured me she would have known if you were dead"

"I had this crazy dream…or vision I guess you could say, I saw myself…and Derek" I said and Isaac stiffened when he heard this "We were happy…and had kids!" I turned to Deaton "Is this what you meant, did Talia see something like this" Deaton closed his eyes and seemed to nod, when suddenly Stiles, Allison and Scott sat up in the ice tubs

"I saw it, I know where it is" Scott said, getting out of the tub shaking, they were all shaking

"We passed it" Stiles said, following his lead "There's…there's a stump, this huge tree well, it's not huge anymore it was cut down but it's still big, though, very big"

"It was the night we were looking for the body" Scott looked at me when he said this

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter" Stiles added

"I was there too, in the car with my mother" Allison said "We almost hit someone"

"It was me, you almost hit me" Scott looked at Deaton and the others "We can find it" I smiled, looking at Deaton, Lydia and Isaac but they all didn't look to enthused

"What?" I asked

"You guys were out a long time" Isaac said, even looking at me

"How long is a long time?" Stiles asked

"Sixteen hours" Deaton replied and my eyes went wide, it felt like seconds

"We've been in the water for sixteen hours?" Scott asked

"And the full moon rises in less than four" I nodded then had a feeling bad feeling all of a sudden and I knew it had something to do with Derek, then I remembered his pain I felt before I passed out

"You guys save our parents, I have to go" I started for the door

"Where are you going" Scott asked

"Derek" I said and he nodded understanding as I ran out to the Camaro and sped almost the whole way there then ran as fast as I could into the building, I didn't know what I was going to find as I ran in, I threw the loft door open and noticed Derek sitting by the window and Cora holding a water bottle to his lips, I ran towards the two of them and kneeled next to Derek as she tipped water down his throat, he coughed and looked towards Cora

"You're okay" he said looking at Cora, she smiled

"I'm doing much better than you are right now, all because of you"

"Hopefully not all for nothing" Peter sighed looking out the window

"How long have you been here?" Derek asked me ignoring him, I looked at him with a look of shame

"Like a minute…I kind of passed out when the others went under the water" he looked at me concerned "I'm okay I promise and relieved you are too, I felt your pain and didn't know what happened" Cora and Peter shared a look and I knew they were thinking the same thing, that Derek and my bond is stronger than anything

"The moon is rising, Derek" Peter said "You drained your battery all the way to the red and there is a fully charged Alpha on her way to rip you limb from limb" I squeezed the back of Derek's neck and rolled my eyes at Peter's words

"I'll be find in a few hours" Derek told him

"I sincerely hope so, because a few hours is all that you have" Derek shook his head and moved to stand up

"Where are you going?" Cora asked him

"I need to pull myself together" Derek answered while I steadied him as he stood

"Come on lets get you cleaned up first" I nodded at Cora telling her I had him and lead him upstairs, we got into the bathroom and Derek sighed sitting on the edge of the bathtub I could tell the walk exhausted him "You should be resting" I said wetting a cloth and started wiping the sweat from his face "I know you needed to save Cora but don't ever do something like this to me again, I had no idea if you were okay and it scared the hell out of me"

"I can feel it you know" Derek sighed, I shot him a confused look before moving to take of his shirt

"Feel what?" I asked as I went over to the sink to wet the cloth again

"Your power" he replied standing behind me, I sighed and looked down

"It's the full moon Derek, I'm more powerful on the full moon"

"That's not what I'm talking about" his eyes turned into his bright blue beta eyes, I felt mine heat up and looked down sighing

"I don't know why I didn't change" I looked back up and his blue Beta eyes met my Alpha red ones in the mirror

"This is a good thing Skye, we still have an Alpha"

"It doesn't feel like a good thing" I didn't want to become and Alpha and only did it to be with him

"It'll get easier I promise" I turned around and looked at him

"It was easy for you because you knew that I could move up whenever I wanted to, you can't and I don't want…"

"Listen to me" Derek whispered wrapping his arms around me "You are an amazing Alpha Skye, you'll be fine"

"We were supposed to do this together"

"Skye, life doesn't always work out the way we want it to, we know that better than anyone"

"I know but for once I want it to work out for us" I hugged him and kissed his neck letting a few tears fall

"Eventually it will, come on we don't have long until we have company" I scoffed

"Yeah homicidal company" we jumped into the shower together and let's just say one thing lead to another, later on I stood beside Derek as Cora and Peter stood behind watching as Lydia and Ethan walked into the loft, I was confused as to why it was them who was here but waited for Ethan to talk

"We know about the lunar eclipse" Ethan started "So don't think Kali's waiting for it to level the playing field, she's coming, my brother's coming with her"

"Good enough for me, Derek?" Peter asked

"You want me to run?" Derek asked him

"No I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an Alpha with a psychotic foot fetish, of course I want you to run, sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town" Peter said and actually sounded worried for once in his life, he did have a heart it was just buried deep

"If you wanna fight and die for something, that's fine with me" Cora said "But do it for something meaningful"

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?" Derek asked

"We don't" Peter answered then looked at Lydia "But I'll be she has an idea" I met Lydia's eyes

"I don't know anything" Lydia said

"But you feel something, don't you?" I asked her

"What do you feel?" Derek asked her Lydia hesitated and looked back at me so, I walked over to her and nodded

"It's okay Lydia, just tell us" she grabbed my hands

"I feel like I'm standing in a graveyard" I nodded and fought the tears back now was not the time to cry, I rubbed Lydia's arms in an attempt to calm her a bit

"It's your call Skye" Derek said and I looked up confused

"Why is it her call?" Peter asked

"She's still our Alpha" Cora answered "Her decision's final" I felt Peter's anger rise and shot him a look before turning to Derek and shook my head

"I can't risk it" I looked at Cora then back at Derek "You two will get into your car and go as far as you can as fast as you can" I looked at Peter "It's up to you if you want to join them or not, I'm good with either"

"What about you Skye"

"I'm staying here, I have to save my mom and the others and I've brought Kali down once before, I know I can do it again"

"Skye…" Derek started but I shook my head stopping him

"I need you safe" I replied

"And I need you safe" he counter replied quickly

"Kali's ordered not to kill Skye" Ethan said "In Deucalion's words she's far too special to be killed" I didn't like the sound of that one but knew it had to do with him wanting Scott and I to join his pack

"How does that make sense to anyone?" I asked "If Derek dies so do I?" I asked turning to Ethan, he looked down

"He's been looking for ways to break your bond" he replied

"What?" I asked as Derek growled threatened by that

"And I think he found it, thanks to Morrell"

"I still want you guys to go" I said looking at Derek

"Skyler…" Derek started again

"No I need you out of here" I cut him off and Derek clenched his jaw but nodded and walked upstairs, I followed him and stood in the doorway as he packed a bag "Please don't be mad at me, I need to stay" I whispered "It's my mom Derek" Derek stopped folding and looked at me

"This is dangerous Skye, just come with us please"

"I can't" Derek shook his head and continued packing, I moved so I was standing in front of him and looked at him pleadingly "I can't have you mad at me Der-Bear" I said trying to lighten the mood, he sighed and tucked my hair behind one of my ears

"Promise me something"

"Anything" I promised, I could give him this since I might never see him again

"If you feel threatened or in danger, leave…run as fast as you can" I nodded

"Okay" he kissed my forehead as I wrapped my arms around him crushing myself to him "I love you Derek Hale and promise that no matter what you keep going and let me know where you end up" he nodded against my neck

"I love you so much Skye" he finished packing then we, Cora and Peter went downstairs they got into his car as Peter and I stood there

"Don't call until you're at least a hundred miles away" Peter said leaning against the door, Derek looked at me, then Cora then at Peter "GO!" Peter exclaimed

I watched Derek and Cora pull away and knew that I had to get back out there and help, Lydia and Ethan were going to hold off Kali and Aiden so I jumped into the Camaro and called Scott they were headed to Allison's apartment so I met them there just as they were getting into the elevator

"Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers, socks okay, I'll smell the socks" I couldn't help but laugh

"What about me?" Isaac asked, as Allison unlocked the door

"See what you can find in my dad's closet" she replied "Anything with the strongest scent" she opened her dad's office but stopped and stood shocked in place

"Quite an arsenal your father's got here, young lady" Scott and I tensed at the voice as we walked into the doorway and saw our father standing there "Scott, Skyler"

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Following one of the only leads I have, now since I don't know where you've been, why don't you have a seat and we can talk?" our father paused "You too, Isaac" he called

"How do you know my name?" Isaac asked, coming into view

"Your name's one of the few things I know, to be honest the rest of what's going on around here has me stumbling in the dark, even over the smallest clue"

"If you're trying to tell us that you don't have a clue, we learned that a long time ago" Scott said walking in the room further

"I'm really hoping to avoid the embarrassment of dragging my own children into an interrogation room, really hoping" I sighed as Scott and I sat in the two chairs across from the desk, while Isaac and Allison stood "I'm not gonna lie, I'm more than a little disturbed, not only by the number of missing parents but the fact that it's Stiles' father, your father and your mother"

"Mine are both dead" Isaac said after putting up his hand

"Save the clichéd teenage empathy for your high school teachers, the four of you know more than you're saying and I'm fully willing to keep you here all night if I have to"

"You can't keep us here" I said

"Not without some kind of warrant" Allison added

"I've got a desk full of probable cause" Agent McCall said

"My father is a highly respected private security consultant and federally licensed firearms dealer, that means he has to own a few weapons" Allison said, going over to the desk "Like this 175-pound draw tactical crossbow or this carbon steel marine combat knife, Fifty AE desert eagle, hmm" she grabbed a grey canister off the desk "Smoke grenade with pull ring ignite" she pulled it and threw it at our dad and the four of us ran out of the room as our father yelled after us

We quickly made our way into the preserve, Scott on his motorcycle and Isaac, Allison and I in my car, we stopped where we had planned to meet Stiles

"Are you okay?" Allison asked us as she exited the car

"I didn't know what to say to him, I couldn't come up with anything but what you did, that was awesome" Scott said

"Totally" I agreed "I only wish I would have thought of it myself"

"I still haven't gotten anything from Stiles…you?" Isaac asked

"I don't get it" Scott said looking around

"All right well we can't wait for him, come on" we began the journey up the hill, we saw the whole town beneath us and a thunder storm in the distance

"They've got to be there" I said pointing

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we Scott?" we all turned, seeing Deucalion walk up behind us

"We got a little delayed" Scott informed him "Where are the others?"

"Occupying themselves with other pursuits" I snarled at him baring my fangs and let my eyes glow red as I knew what other pursuits he was talking about

"So it's just you and me against her?" Scott said stopping me from charging at him

"No, it's us against her" I cut in looking at Scott waiting for him to argue "I'm coming with you" I added looking at Deucalion seeing him smile but I wasn't going to be in his pack, I was going to save Scott from him, I knew that this is what Morrell had tried to warn him about, he was going to force Scott to kill Jennifer and I was going to stop it no matter what it took

"I think you'll be surprised what a good team we all make" I kept the snarl off my face and again waited for Scott to argue but he didn't instead nodded then turned to Allison and Isaac

"Okay, get Stiles and then get to the root cellar okay, we'll keep Jennifer away long enough for you to get them out of there"

"How are you gonna do that?" Isaac asked

"I have a plan" we walked away with Deucalion

We all walked up to the abandoned distillery I had met Derek at after Boyd died, I sighed and looked over at Scott as thunder and lightning continued around us

"You said you had a plan" Deucalion asked him

"On the first day of class Jennifer sent all of us a message, it was the last line from Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness, I got a message of my own to send her" Scott replied then walked over to the carved in spiral still on metal wall of the distillery and recorded a message while I stayed back "You see this symbol, it's a symbol of revenge, you talk about balance, about saving people, we know what you really want and now you know where to find us" he sent her the video

"Way to be dramatic Scott" I said leaning against the wall

"It'll get her attention" he replied shrugging

Scott and Deucalion stood staring out the door as I continued to lean on the wall off to the side, until I heard someone approaching so I pushed myself off the wall and stood next to Scott watching as a person walked towards us, then all of a sudden someone walked out behind and walked beside, I looked up knowing that shape anywhere as Scott looked at Deucalion but he wasn't surprised at all as Jennifer and Derek walked into the distillery, Derek looked at me in surprise and anger that I was here

"What are you doing" Scott asked him

"This might be hard to believe but actually trying to help you and Skye" Derek replied making me angry because I had told him to leave and yet here he was trusting Jennifer

"Ooh like brother against brother, or should I say brother-in-law" I growled at Deucalion's words "How very American this is" he looked at me and I knew he was asking me what side I was on "Are you ready Jennifer, did you gather your herbs" Deucalion added folding up his cane and taking off his jacket "Pray to your ancient gods and your oak trees, slit a baby's throat perhaps" I rolled my eyes "Should we show them why you need to sacrifice nine innocent people just to face me" Deucalion started turning into his werewolf shape and it was slighting terrifying "Or is it twelve now" he asked in a distorted voice that angered me knowing he was talking about our parents, he growled and went after her as Scott and I shared a scared look

Derek transformed too and went for Deucalion before he got to Jennifer but Deucalion grabbed both his arms stopping him and bent them down as Jennifer came up to him and tried pushing him back with some sort of power but it did nothing, then Deucalion grabbed their throats, I growled and shifted making Deucalion look over at me

"I wouldn't Skyler" he said as he lifted them off their feet and laughed before dropping them, Derek went to attack again once he was free but Deucalion tossed him aside like he weighed nothing and he landed on some old tires

"DEREK!" I screamed and went after him, kneeling beside him I grabbed his head as he coughed up blood

"Kill her" Deucalion said making me looked up when I sensed Scott's surprise and saw Deucalion had Jennifer kneeled at his feet "Do it" he ordered again, when Scott didn't move Deucalion let out a loud growl that sent Scott to the floor, I looked at Derek and noticed he flinched but wasn't swayed by his growl, Scott transformed against his will and looked at Deucalion "Now kill her, your parents are dying that storm you hear, she's burying them alive, it's her connection to the telluric currents, kill her and it ends" I stood up and let out a growl of my own, this time Derek reacted but I shot him a look to stay where he was

"Leave him alone!" I snarled

"I've been patient with you Skyler but now you're getting in the way"

"I don't care, I'm not going to sit here and watch you manipulate my brother into doing your dirty work" I turned to Scott "It won't end if you kill her Scott"

"She's right, he'll have you kill everyone you love, it's what he does" Jennifer added

"Their dying Scott, your mother and the parents of your best friends, kill her now and it's over, become the Alpha you're meant to be, become a killer" Scott looked up

"They're not dead yet"

"Who's going to save them, your friends" Scott stood up and allowed his eyes to glow gold

"My Pack" Scott answered, Deucalion let out a growl and ran over to Scott in unnatural speed and threw me back to the opposite side of the room, I landed against the metal wall "Maybe you just need a little guidance"

"I forgot to tell you something, something that Gerard told me, Deucalion isn't always blind" I knew what that meant and quickly shielded my eyes as Scott threw a flashbulb on the ground then opened my eyes and had transformed back into my human self

"The eclipse it's started" Deucalion stated as Derek helped me up

"Oh no" I heard Scott say and look towards the entrance to see the Darach coming towards us and ran into the distillery shoving Scott out of the way, I watched as my brother hit a pile of metal tubing then gasped as I felt something stab into my stomach, I looked down and watched as blood dripped from the wound around the knife Jennifer had just stabbed into me

"You were never going to walk out of here alive Skyler, you should have seen that coming" I fell to my knees as Jennifer went to Deucalion, then felt someone behind me and hold a piece of cloth to my stomach and gently lay me down against him

"Breathe, Skye" Derek whispered "The calmer you are the lower your heart rate is" I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound of Jennifer cracking Deucalion's skull "Jennifer!" Derek called out making her stop "He doesn't know"

"Know what"

"What you really look like" I felt myself fading as Scott and Derek switched and could only watch as Derek walked over to the Darach "He knows the cost of bringing Kali into his pack but he's never seen the price you paid"

"No, no he hasn't" my head fell back on Scott's shoulder unable to keep it up anymore

"Derek" Scott whispered as Deucalion began screaming while Jennifer healed him

"Hold on baby" Derek whispered as he kneeled next to me, I moved my head so our foreheads were touching

"I…love…love you" I whispered feeling my strength leave me

"Don't talk like that"

"Say…say it…back" Derek kissed me gently

"I love you too, now hang on it's not going to be much longer" my head slumped forward onto Derek's shoulder as he looked as Jennifer stumbled to the floor

"What is this?" Jennifer asked, Derek looked at her

"Healing him made you weak, like healing Cora did to me you won't have your strength for at least a few minutes"

"Then you do it" she told him "Kill him" he scoffed and walked up to her

"No"

"What?"

"Like my mother used to say, I'm a predator but I don't have to be a killer" he strangled gripped her neck "Let them go" I gasped as the cloth was removed and a jacket replaced it

"More pressure" Deucalion told Scott as they tried to stop the bleeding

I watched as Jennifer shoved Derek against some creates and began struggling against Scott and Deucalion as Jennifer walked closer to my mate and felt myself growing weaker as I continued to struggle, I finally managed to throw myself forward only to find I unable to move and felt someone hold Deucalion's jacket to my stomach and press down I kept my eyes trained on Derek as Jennifer continued punching him

She stopped and looked at him as Derek kept his eyes locked onto mine the she followed his line of sight and stood up allowing him to do the same, he moved to attack her again but Jennifer was quick to pin him to a wall, Derek kept pushing back and she continued to shove him back harder against the wall as he kept his eyes trained on me

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I watched the tears roll down Skye's face as Jennifer kept throwing me back into the metal silo as memories started to flash through my mind, memories of me protecting her from Cora and Boyd, protecting her from Gerard and his band of hunters, protecting her from Matt and his obsession with her, protecting her from Kate by distracting the hunters after I tried to kill Jackson, protecting her from Peter in his Alpha form when she was unconscious in the gym and finally the night I first saw her, the night everything changed

The first time I looked into her eyes I knew my role had changed, I was no longer the loner orphaned Derek Hale who got his family killed and cared only about himself, I was now her protector, her guardian and would do anything to keep Skye safe even if that meant sacrificing myself in the process, she was everything to me, my Mate

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I shut my eyes and continued to cry then slowly felt myself healing and knew the eclipse was over, I felt Scott drop the jacket and a set of hands on my back and one on my arm then felt my pain lessen with each second and realized that Deucalion and Scott were taking my pain away allowing me to heal much faster, I let out a growl and both sets of hands let go of me and I ran at Jennifer yanking her away from my mate

"Your fifteen minutes are up" I growled before throwing her to the ground then turned around and wrapped my arms around Derek's neck, he picked me up with ease as his body began healing "Please don't ever do that again" I whispered when he set me down

"You and I both know I'll never promise that" Derek answered

"It was worth a shot" I turned around in Derek's arms watching Scott slide to a stop as the mountain ash around Jennifer settled

"Like I told you, Derek, either you or the parents" Jennifer stated

"Why him?" Scott asked

"Because of her" She pointed at me, Scott looked at me

"It's his role" Deucalion spoke up "She is a human mate, or was, it's his job to protect her at all costs"

"It doesn't matter anymore" Jennifer snapped "Because I guess I have to take the parents now, in a few minutes they'll be dead and I won't need a lunar eclipse even to kill a Demon Wolf" I watched as Scott lifted his hands and put towards the mountain ash barrier "You've tried this before Scott, I don't remember you having much success"

Scott pushed against the barrier, I smiled and watched as he made steady progress into the barrier and everyone's shocked expressions as a bright blue light seemed to surround him as he continued forcing his way into the barrier then as his eyes went red and took a step inside over the mountain ash then it broke with a streak of light and Jennifer fell back

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked him

"I'm an Alpha now" Scott replied after a few seconds of silence "Whatever you're doing to cause the storm make it stop or I'll kill you myself, I don't care what it does to the colour of my eyes"

"Won't change the colour of mine so allow me" Deucalion said and came up behind Scott and slashed Jennifer's throat wide open, I turned my head into Derek's chest instinctively and felt one of his hands go into my hair keeping my head buried in his chest, I smiled up at Derek as he kissed my forehead

"You do that again I'm gonna murder you myself" I laughed as Derek scoffed and wrapped both his arms around me

"And we both know that's a complete lie"

"Yup"

"Stiles?" Scott asked making me turn to see him on the phone so I ran over to him and grabbed his hand to bring the phone closer to her

"Stiles, oh my god, are you okay, is everyone okay, did anyone die, oh my god did someone die?" Stiles and Scott both chuckled

 _"_ _Everyone's fine Skye"_ Stiles answered I sighed in relief then let out a squeal as Derek picked me up and threw me over his shoulder _"How about you guys?"_ I heard Stiles ask Scott as Derek sat down and set me in his lap, both of us laughing

"Sort of" Scott replied

 _"Well you think you can come get us?"_

"Yeah of course" Scott agreed

 _"_ _Great okay, um…bring a ladder"_ Stiles chuckled, I let out a snort as Derek and I stood up next to Scott and looked at Deucalion

"My mother told me you were a man of vision once" Derek started and crossed his arms and looked at me and Scott "Were letting you go because we hope you can be that man again"

"But if you're not then having your eyesight won't matter…" Scott started

"Because you'll never see us coming" I finished for him then we turned and left the distillery

We did it we beat the Alpha Pack and Ms Blake, the only thing I had to think about now was me and Derek, I walked up to the loft the next day and stood there taking everything in, Derek was at his desk packing a bag, I knew he was taking Cora out of Beacon Hills

"You cleared the place out pretty quick, going somewhere?" I said, Derek turned around from his bag and looked at me

"I told Cora we needed to get out of here"

"Without saying goodbye?" I started walking towards him, Derek sighed and sat down with me on the steps into the loft

"I was going to see you before I left because I want to ask you to come with us" I sighed and looked down

"You know I can't do that, I have too many people here who need me and I'm pretty sure my mother would kill me if I up and left school"

"Skye this town has done nothing but cause you grief and pain"

"I know but leaving isn't the answer, what Scott did to find our parents is going to draw other supernatural creatures here, Beacon Hills is a beacon again and I can't abandon it, Scott and I are the Alpha's of Beacon Hills so I need to stay" I finally looked up to see he had unshed tears in his eyes "It's not about not wanting to be with you Der, I love you and if I wanted to be selfish I'd be going with you but I can't" he nodded

"I understand Skye" I climbed onto his lap and kissed him "I still have to leave but I'll be back" I nodded knowing he had to do this, he had to make sure Cora was safe

"When Scott and the others went under, I kind of did to and I…I saw us we were married, we lived in your old house but it was new and you made breakfast and we had two kids and I was pregnant, you told me that's how we were supposed to be" Derek smiled and nodded

"When I was about thirteen, my parents told me that ever since I was born I was destined to find a powerful girl to be my mate, that she would come to me in the most unexpected of ways and that she would rise to power and have the power of emotion herself"

"So you knew about me all along?"

"Yes, at first I thought it was Paige but when the bite didn't take I kind of lost hope and then after Kate, I stopped looking all together and went off with Laura but when she came back to Beacon Hills, she told me she thought she felt a strange shift in power and emotion like there was another part of our pack around, then after she was killed I came back and I found you in the woods the night Scott was bit, I couldn't help but feel an attraction to you, not just physical but emotional too, I finally knew my parents had been right all along, that I had found you"

"And you still want to leave?" I asked him but was smiling as I climbed off his lap

"I have to do this, take some time for myself" I nodded sighing "Skye, I want what you saw, the marriage, the house…the kids, I've lost almost my entire family and I'd love to bring some of it back with you" Derek got up and kissed me on the top of my head

"How long will you be gone?" I asked

"I don't know" he replied, going over to his bag as I stood up

"Well, if you do come back…my bedroom window's always open for you Der-Bear"

"I thought you'd say that" he replied, I smiled at him and he smiled back me, before I turned around and left the loft

 _Ever since that night, things have been somewhat normal, Lydia and Aiden are always together now much to Stiles' dismay but they look so good together and then there is Danny and Ethan who I couldn't be happier for I see them in the hallway at school all the time now holding hands and smiling they're so good for each other, then there is Allison and Isaac which I have no clue what is going on there but I'm happy for them_

 _Scott and Stiles say they can feel it the darkness Deaton described, the first time it happened to Scott he freaked out almost having a panic attack but I told him to think about all the crap we had gone through in the last few months and to think of where we were now, our mom was safe and we had each other, Scott always says if it wasn't for me he couldn't get through any of this but I think if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't get through any of this especially now Derek was gone_

 _Our father is back in town and it looks like he's here to stay but that doesn't mean he's welcome_

 _After our conversation, Derek said goodbye then he and Cora had left,_ _I don't know if he's ever coming back but there's a part of me that wishes he would come back, because Derek is my heart, my soul, my love…and my mate, he'll always be the love of my life_

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Season 3a, I hope you all don't hate me for having Derek leave but I'm following the shows storyline  
** **I can tell you not to worry about Skye's and Derek's relationship it's not ending here**


	13. Anchors

I sprayed the hairspray through my hair, shaking out the curls as I did then set down the canister and looked in the mirror, every time I looked in the mirror the past couple of weeks I couldn't help but see the little girl from my vision, my daughter

I sighed and reached up touching my left shoulder blade where my tattoo was and saw my bracelet with a wolf pendant on it in the mirror, Derek had given it to me during the summer we were looking for Erica and Boyd, I let out a sigh as I twisted it around my wrist, I hadn't taken it off since he gave it to me

"Having a rough morning?" I looked up and saw my mom in the mirror, I turned around giving her a smile

"You could say that" I said, she sighed and walked over to my bed, sitting down and patted the mattress, motioning for me to join her so I did

"Is it Derek?" Mom asked, I remained silent lowering my head "Honey, I may not have empathy like you but I do know when my daughter is upset about a boy"

"Derek's not really a boy, mom"

"I know" she paused "You know, you never told me what happened"

"He wanted to spend time with Cora and learn to settle back into being a Beta" I replied still without looking up "And I havent heard from him in a couple of days, so…I'm worried about him"

"I thought you told me you were…mates" she seemed hesitant to use the word and I knew she was still adjusting to it

"We are and that's why I'm worried"

"So do you wanna see him again?"

"My brain and body are telling me to see him, I just feel complete when he's with me and empty when he's not"

"Well, if your brain is saying yes then I think you need try and talk to him let him know how you feel, I don't feel so comfortable about your body though" I laughed and looked up at her

"Don't worry mom, you'll have grandchildren but not for a while"

"Grandchildren?" she asked but before I could tell her about the vision, there was a loud thud outside my door, we got up and looked out seeing Isaac on the ground rubbing his head "Hey" Mom yelled "You two supernatural teenage boys, don't test my entirely un-supernatural level of patience" Mom groaned and walked out of my room, downstairs as I walked up to Isaac, seeing Scott grabbing his backpack

"Feel better?" I asked Scott laughing, then held my hand out for Isaac he had still been staying with us since he had nowhere else to go

Scott and I pulled up to the school on his bike, since Derek left I refused to drive the Camaro and it was sitting in our garage with a tarp over it, he parked and we made our way into school going to meet Stiles but as we were walking Scott suddenly stopped, I noticed and looked back him

"Scotty, you okay?" I asked, he seemed to be looking at his shadow, his eyes widened and he suddenly took off running, like he was running from his shadow "Scott!" I yelled, following him down the stairs into the courtyard, until he ran into Stiles

"Hey, hey you all right?" Stiles asked

"Are you okay?" I asked but Scott nodded "You don't look all right, Scott"

"I'm okay" Scott replied when Stiles and I were both staring at him

"No, you're not" Stiles said "It's happening to you too"

"What happening?" I asked

"You're seeing things, aren't you?" Stiles asked Scott ignoring me

"How'd you know?" Scott asked

"Because it's happening to all three of you" we turned, seeing Lydia and Allison standing there then walked off towards the school "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one" Lydia said as we entered

"We're not crazy" Allison said

"Hallucinating and sleep paralysis?" I said "I hate to agree with Lydia but something is wrong with you guys"

"We did die and come back to life" Scott said cutting in "That's gotta have some side effects, right?" the school bell rang, causing us to look up

"We keep an eye on each other" Stiles said "Okay Skye, you have control of your ability right?"

"Yeah" I said since over the past few weeks I had been working on my ability more, learning how to focus in on certain emotions especially trying to focus in on my bond with Derek but felt nothing from him we were too far apart

"Well keep an eye on us, if you feel worry or fear we need to find each other" I nodded

"I don't know about worry but I'll able to pick up on fear" I replied since fear was one emotion I was good at picking up, Stiles looked at Lydia

"And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much" Stiles added before Scott, Stiles and I walked to history together and sat down as the bell rang again signalling the beginning of class

"Good morning, everyone" our new teacher said, turning to face to class "My name is Mr Yukimura, I'll be taking over for your previous History Teacher, my family and I moved here three weeks ago, I'm sure by now you all know my daughter Kira or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought a friend home for that matter" I heard a thud behind me and the whole class looked, seeing a girl with her head on her desk then she looked up, giving an awkward smile to the class "Either way, there she is now, let's begin with American History at the turn of the 20th century"

I turned back to the front and opened my textbook and notebook, ready to take notes and was about to start writing when suddenly heard a heartbeat racing and felt fear and anxiety, I looked up and noticed Scott looking at the floor…at his shadow, I reached over and touched Scott's shoulder, squeezing it he turned around and looked at me 'It's okay' I mouthed to him

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal" Scott said, as he, Stiles and I stood at Stiles' locker after class

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures" Stiles said, trying to get his locker open "There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal"

"Let's be honest have our lives ever been normal since that night we looked for Laura's body" I asked them while checking my phone for any messages but had no new ones, Derek hadn't texted me in days and I was starting to panic that something has happened to him

"True" Scott said, I sighed stuffing my phone back into my pocket then looked up at Stiles

"What's wrong?" I asked watching him stare at his lock in confusion "Stiles are you okay?" he began to blink rapidly and looked at me

"Yeah I'm okay" Stiles let go of his lock and looked at Scott, who had his face lowered and was leaning against the locker "Oh, dude your eyes" he said, causing me to look up at my brother's eyes which were glowing red

"What about them?" Scott asked

"Scott they're starting to glow" I said looking around

"You mean like right now?"

"Yes, right now Scott stop, stop it"

"I can't, I can't control it" Scott replied, starting to pant holding his head

"All right, just keep your head down" Stiles said, lowering Scott's head "Look down, come on keep your head down" Stiles said and led Scott and me into an empty classroom, as soon as we were in the classroom Scott took off his shirt and started growling, Stiles and I moved towards him but Scott held up his hands

"Get back, get away from me"

"Scott, it's okay" Stiles tried but I quickly pulled Stiles back and looked at him

"Let me"

"Skye…"

"Stiles I can heal you can't" I moved towards Scott "Scott listen to me it's okay"

"Skye get back, I don't know what's going to happen, get back" I moved towards him anyway and grabbed him with clawed hands digging them into his arms and took deep breaths as he clawed my arms at my arms

I let my eyes glow and slowly took his panic away knowing I could control myself, Scott growled at me and I growled back then watched as he fell to the floor as we transformed back, I dropped to the floor as exhaustion hit me

"Pain makes you human" Scott sighed and I knew he was remembering Derek's words

"I know" I nodded "That's why I did it"

"You took my panic away"

"Yup"

"Scott, this isn't just in our heads this is real and it's starting to get bad for me too, I'm not just having nightmares I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake and sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up"

"What do you mean" Scott asked him

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming, you can't read in dreams, more and more the past few days, I've been having trouble reading it's like I can't see the words I can't put the letters in order"

"Like even now?" I asked as Stiles began to look around the room, looking at the posters and the board then he turned back to Scott and me

"I can't read a thing"

Scott and I remained silent as we were laying back on his bed, we hadn't talked much since he almost changed at school today and I was getting worried about all of them they were my best friends and my twin brother

"Scott, you guys aren't okay" I said, finally breaking the silence "I saw what you did at school and I saw Stiles freak out, for God's sake I felt it and it was scary, your sacrifice did something and you all are paying the price"

"I know" Scott said "You shouldn't be so worried about us, I know Derek being gone is hard on you and I know you're upset" I flinched at the his name and Scott paused "I heard you crying out in your sleep last night" I had been having dreams about Derek every night since he left and knew it was because we were apart and remembered Peter saying that mates couldn't be apart but yet here we were

"Jennifer and the Alpha's screwed us all up" I said and was about to get up, when Isaac walked into the room

"Good, you're here" Isaac said "Allison almost shot Lydia with an arrow, in her head"

"Right at her head?" I asked

"Almost right through it and she keeps saying the same thing, that she keeps seeing her Aunt, whatever's happening to you guys is getting worse if I hadn't been there, then Lydia would be dead" Scott looked up at Isaac

"What were you doing there?"

"Ah" Isaac hesitated, Scott got up from the bed and pushed Isaac into the wall

"Oh, you guys, come on" I heard my mom yell from downstairs "This house does not have a supernatural ability to heal, so stop it!" I laughed because she had three teenage werewolves living with her there is bound to be some hormonal problems

The next day at school I kept my eyes on my notes as I listened to Coach lecture on and felt like I was about to fall asleep, Coach seemed to teach the same thing every day, I felt my head bob but quickly blinked waking myself up

"Stilinski!" Coach exclaimed, I looked up and turned seeing Stiles writing with his head on his desk in between mine and Scott's desk Coach suddenly blew his whistle causing both Scott and me to flinch and Stiles to gasp as if he was violently woken up "Stilinski!"

"Uh-huh?" Stiles groaned

"I asked you a question"

"Uh Sorry, Coach what was it?"

"It was "Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?""

"Oh well, I am now"

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink...every night, does anybody else want to try the question on the board?" Stiles turned, looking at Scott and me

"I'm okay I just fell asleep for a second"

"Dude" Scott started looking worried "You weren't asleep"

"Look" I said, pointing to his notes and Stiles looked down seeing that all over the paper was written - WAKE UP, later on Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and I all sat around the lunch table because of what happened with Stiles today, we all needed to talk

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles added

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison added as well

"They're all locked up because they're insane" Isaac answered and I slapped his head

"Ha" Stiles laughed, smirking "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer, so being helpful is kind of a new thing for me"

"Hey, dude are you still milking that?"

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that"

"Hi" all heads turned to see Kira standing there "Hi, sorry I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about and I think I actually might know what you're talking about" I started panicking and thinking that maybe we should have talked about this somewhere private instead of out in the open like this "There's a Tibetan word for it, it's called "Bardo" it literally means in-between state, the state between life and death"

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked

"Kira" Scott answered for her "She's in our History class"

"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism" Lydia asked

"Or Indian?" I added

"Either, I guess" Kira said sitting down "But all the stuff you guys were just saying, all that happens in Bardo there are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations, some you see, some you just hear and you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities"

"Wrathful deities and what are those?" Isaac asked

"Demons" I informed him familiar with the term

"Demons" Stiles mumbled "Why not?"

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states then what's the last one?" Allison asked

"Death" Kira said and everyone looked around at each other "You die" I heard every heart begin to race and felt everyone began to panic over the thought that our friends could die, we shared a slightly alarmed look before Kira dismissed herself

"So um…yeah I think we need to talk quieter about supernatural things, someone might overhear something we don't want repeated"

"What like Skye's a werewolf" Stiles joked as the group stood up to go to their next classes

"That's not funny Stiles" I said as he walked away

After school was over Scott, Stiles and I went to talk to Deaton because he had to know something about what was going on with them since he was the one who told them to sacrifice themselves

"In the middle of class I thought I saw Coach and everyone else doing sign language, then I woke up, found out I wasn't really asleep and looked at my notes, seeing wake up written everywhere" Stiles explained to Deaton as we walked into the back

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you" Deaton said

"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?"

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like, the placement and movement of the hands?"

"You know sign language?" Scott asked

"I know a little, let me give it a shot" I rolled my eyes because of course Deaton knew sign language

"Okay, the first one was like this" Stiles held up his left hand, with his pointer finger up then using his right pointer finger to draw a circle around it

"That's "when"" Deaton said

"Then there was this, twice" Stiles held up his hands, the right behind the left, moving it back and forth

"That's door"

"And this in between it" Stiles took his right thumb, bringing it from his chin, up

"That's it?"

"Yeah" Stiles replied then Deaton looked at us

"When is a door not a door?" he explained

"'When is a door not a door'?" Scott asked, confused

"When it's ajar" I answered

"You're kidding me" Stiles said "A riddle, my subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily" Deaton started "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness you essentially opened a door in your minds"

"So what does that mean?" Scott asked "The door's still open?"

"Ajar"

"A door into our minds?" Stiles asked

"I did tell you it was risky"

"What do they do about it?" I asked

"Well, that's difficult to answer" Deaton replied giving us a look

"Oh no, wait a second, I know that look" Stiles said, motioning to Deaton "That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you but we have no idea how to fix it" look"

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good, you each need to close that door and you need to do it as soon as possible" I looked at the two boys beside me

"We'll do it, we'll figure it out, thanks Deaton" I grabbed each of the boy's arms and led them out of the clinic but as we walked outside, a police car pulled up, it was Stiles' dad

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked as the Sheriff got out of the car

"I'm here because I could use some help" the Sheriff replied "Actually you're help" he pointed at Scott and me

"Why us?" Scott asked

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident, one of the bodies a young girl named Malia, was never found, there's enough evidence to have me thinking that that a werewolf could have caused the accident and then dragged her body away, if you two could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue"

"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family, someone who still needs to be caught"

Scott and I agreed to help Stiles and his dad, the Sheriff has always been like a father figure to us, since our dad wasn't really around and if we could help, we wanted to, the next morning we all went to the Tate home, so Scott and I could try and get a lock on Malia's scent

We quickly walked around the house, while the Sheriff kept Mr Tate busy and found our way into Malia's room then Stiles began throwing things at us, so we could try and get a scent, I could definitely smell something but it wasn't the scent of a girl

"All I'm getting is some animal smell" I said

"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked but he was answered when a growl filled the room, we turned seeing a massive Rottweiler before us

"Dog" Scott answered and Stiles turned around and almost dropped the toys in his hand as the dog began to snarl at us, baring it's teeth

"Hi, puppy" Stiles said in a sweet voice "Get rid of it" Stiles told us

"Me?" Scott asked him

"Yes or Skye, just one of you do something, glow your eyes at it, be the Alphas"

"Skye you do it" Scott mumbled but I shook my head

"No, Scott you can't be scared of being an Alpha, I'm right here I'll pull you back if I need to, just do it"

"I don't have control" Scott whispered

"Okay buddy, you're going to have to try something" Scott started to bend down

"Nice doggy…" the dog started barking at the three of us

"Apollo!" Mr Tate yelled but the dog continued barking "Apollo! Shut up! Shut the hell up!"

Apollo continued barking so I kneeled down and allowed my eyes to glow red causing the dog to stop barking but continued to growl so I gave one of my own causing the dog to lay down on his back and whimper submitting to me, I stood up and flipped my curls behind my shoulders, Stiles and Scott looked at me with a little bit of shock as the dog stopped, turned and left the room, Stiles shrugged and walked over to the dresser picking up a book and handed it to Scott

"Here, try that" Scott and I both looked at each other, thinking the same thing "Anything?"

"All we're getting is that dog" Scott said, Stiles sighed and turned back to the dresser, he straightened up and looked at the picture on the dresser it was of two little girls, the oldest Malia, Stiles pulled out his phone and took a picture

"Let's go" he said

"I'm sorry" Scott said, as the Sheriff walked up to the car "We tried as hard as we could, if it wasn't so long ago, we might have been able to do it"

"It's okay it was a long shot, in fact it was a pretty terrible idea I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man, I never should have brought you guys here I don't know what I was thinking thanks for trying, all right?"

"Yeah"

"See you at home" the Sheriff said to Stiles, before getting in his car and leaving

"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" I asked

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now" Stiles said

"Why is it so important now?" Scott asked

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff"

"What do you mean 'still Sheriff'?" I asked but Stiles sighed

"Your dad is trying to get him fired" I felt anger go through me and it was doubled with Scott's

"Dad!" I yelled, as Scott and I burst through the front door

"Whoa!" our father exclaimed "Where's the fire?"

"What the hell are you thinking?"

"About what?"

"Stiles' dad" Scott said "You're trying to get him fired!"

"I'm trying to help"

"That doesn't make any sense, Dad" I asked barely controlling myself and without Derek it's hard for me to pull back "Who are you helping?" I let out a breath "Just get out"

"Skye" he looked at Scott, who shook his head "Scott"

"What?" Scott asked "I can't believe that you'd do this to our best friend"

"I'm not doing anything to your friend, I'm doing my job"

"Your job sucks" I said

"Some days I can't argue that"

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Mom asked, walking into the room

"He's trying to get Stiles' dad fired" I informed her

"No, that's not true" Dad said, trying to defend himself

"What are you doing?" Mom asked him and Dad sighed

"Conducting a case for impeachment"

"That sounds a lot like getting him fired"

"The lack of resolution and ability to close cases is what's going to get him fired, my job is just to collect the information and it's the job my superiors have given me"

"Your job sucks" Mom replied as I began to feel the anger rise me and my claws extended into my palm "Scott, Skyler…sweethearts" I looked up to see mom standing in front of me and Scott as our eyes changed to red "Calm down, come with me right now" she grabbed our hands and led us into the other room, away from our father "Let it go, just breathe and let it go"

"We're trying" I said, feeling my brother trying to fight it as well, I began to feel my fangs extend and noticed Scott's as well

"You told me you two and Stiles learned a way to control this, you find an anchor right, find your anchors"

"My anchor was Allison" Scott said

"And mine was Derek" I added "We don't have them anymore"

"Then be your own anchor, you two can do this" she replied

I turned to my brother and held onto his hand and thought about all the crap we had been through and how we were still here together, we had been together since birth, I felt Scott squeeze my hand as we began to return back to normal, Mom sighed as she saw us return to our normal selves

"You two, let me tell you something no teenager ever believes but I swear to you is the absolute truth, you fall in love more than once it'll happen again and it'll be just as amazing and as extraordinary as the first time and maybe just as painful but it will happen again, I promise and until then be your own anchor" she left the room because she needed to go give an excuse to our dad, I looked over at Scott

"She's right, we need to be our own anchors or each other's anchors we always have each other, we're family and we've been together since birth" I paused "And we need to go help another family" Scott nodded and we left the house, I texted our mother telling her we were fine and would be back later and entered Stiles' house and knocked on his bedroom door

"Hey, what's going on?" Stiles asked, from his spot on the bed

"Us and you, we're going to go out and find a body" Scott said, he flicked his flashlight on "A dead body" I rolled my eyes because of the irony of this

I felt a sense of nostalgia as we trekked through the reserve looking for the sight of the crash, the last time we went looking for a dead body it ended up with Scott getting turned by Peter and now he and I were both werewolves and looking to help solve a mystery

"You know, if my dad's right that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet" Stiles said

"We know" I said "But it was probably just an Omega passing through considering this was Hale territory back then, everyone knew that" I replied shrugging

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that"

"Yeah, me either especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore" Scott held his phone in his hand, looking at the map when suddenly a coyote howled nearby and Stiles jumped knocking Scott's phone out of his hand, into a puddle then glared at Stiles

"Sorry, buddy I hate coyotes so much, they always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal" we jumped down and Scott reached into the puddle, picking up the phone and wiping it off

"It still works" I looked around and noticed something in the distance

"Let me see the flashlight" I said and pointed it in the direction of where I thought I saw something "I think we found it" I led the them through the rocks until we came to an over turned car

"Uh, why wouldn't they move it?" Scott asked "Isn't it evidence?"

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out" Stiles answered "Look at this" he grabbed the flashlight from me and went closer towards the car "See those?" he asked, motioning to the claw marks running along the car "Animal claws would be closer together right, a lot closer"

"Then it was a werewolf" I said tracing my hand over them

"So, my dad was right" Stiles kneeled down and looked around the car and pulled out something

"What is that?" Scott asked, it was a doll, we stared at it

"I'm hungry" the doll said, causing us all to scream and Stiles dropped the doll

"I think I just had a minor heart attack" I said, holding my chest but suddenly, there was a growl from in the distance and I looked up to see a pair of glowing eyes "Hey, guys, please tell me you see that"

"Yeah" both boys said and that's when Scott took off

"Wait, hey Scott, Scott wait!" Stiles and I yelled after him, I looked over at Stiles

"Stay here" I said and took off after my brother, I followed his scent and found him in a clearing not too far away, he was looking out into the distance "Scott!" I yelled and he jumped then turned to me "What's wrong?"

"You need to get a hold of Derek, right now" I flinched as usual at the mention of his name but pulled out my phone and texted Derek

 _Derek call me  
Derek Scott needs help you need to call me back ASAP_

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I saw my phone flash from the table and I swear I was going to kill Peter again for this one, if he had stuck to the plan none of this would have happened and I could have been back in Beacon Hills already with Skyler, I hadn't had a decent night sleep since I left and knew it was because we were apart, Cora was safe and we found out what we needed to but Peter had to mess it up when we went to retrieve it, I turned and glared at him as they continued torturing us, Peter turned to me

"Why are you looking at me like this is my fault"

"Because it is your fault" I replied then they shocked us again, I hope Skye doesn't feel any of this being that she is so far away, I don't want her coming and looking for us

"Yeah you're probably right" Peter said then we got shocked again and I couldn't help not yell in pain, at least Skye isn't here to watch this time

* * *

 **A/N: Here's Season 3B, sorry it's taken me a couple of days since I last updated but I've been really busy but I'll try to get the next out quicker  
I hope you all still love this story and please remember to keep reviewing **


	14. More Bad Than Good

"He's not answering" I told Scott as we ran through the woods, I heard him groan as we kept running "So what did you see?"

"I think I saw Malia, she was a coyote"

"Great" I sighed "First werewolves, then Kanimas, Banshees and now werecoyotes, what's next, vamp-" I was cut off as we ran into someone and all three of us were screaming, I looked and saw Stiles standing there "Damnit Stiles!" I exclaimed "I thought I told you to stay put"

"I think I found something" Stiles said

"So did we" Scott informed him as Stiles motioned forward and we followed him walking back through the woods, going to see whatever it was that Stiles had found, it didn't take long for us to come to a large rock formation, Stiles brought us around to an opening into a small den

"It's a coyote den" Stiles told us

"Werecoyote" Scott mumbled, Stiles walked farther into the den and picked up a small blue jacket

"You see this, this is Malia's remember it's the same one she was wearing in the photo"

"We shouldn't be in here" I said looking around

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked

"She's not going to come back now, we just invaded her home, our scent's going to be everywhere"

"If she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?"

"I don't know"

"Can you two track her now, you think you got her scent?"

"Maybe" Scott said "But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf and I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back" Stiles sighed

"The door's still open"

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help" I said flinching even as I said his name "This is basically a crime scene, right I think it might be a little out of our boss's league" I added, looking at Stiles

"And more in my dad's"

An hour later Scott, Stiles and I watched as the Sheriff and the other police officers of Beacon Hills, surveyed the crime scene, I couldn't help but feel wrong about giving them the idea, we were invading someone's home and with Malia being a coyote, the animal instinct would tell her not to come back, I watched as the Sheriff walked out of the den and holding a blanket in his hand and he made a beeline for us

"You're sure it was her?" he asked, in a whisper

"I looked her right in the eyes" Scott said "And they glowed just like me and Skye"

"It makes sense, Dad" Stiles said

"But it wasn't a girl, it was a four-legged coyote, right?" the Sheriff asked

"Well, okay but yeah see that's the point that we don't exactly have figured out yet"

"Okay but if it was a full moon and she did change while her mom was driving, then anything could've happened" I said

"Horrible things could've happened, ripping, shredding, tearing things" Stiles added

"Which is probably what caused the accident?"

"Think about it, Dad all right they're driving, Malia starts to change, she goes out of control, the mom crashes and everybody dies"

"Except for Malia" Scott added

"She blames herself, all right goes off running into the woods and eventually becomes trapped inside the body of a coyote"

"That makes sense" the Sheriff paused "In a Chinese folktale boys, this is this is insane, I need this kept quiet, the three of you not a word I don't want anyone hearing about this especially don't want Mr Tate hearing about this"

"Yes sir" I said and turned to see Scott staring off in the distance, his heart rate began to rise and get faster "Scott, Scotty hey" I hit his shoulder

"Sorry" Scott said a confused look on his face "What did you say?"

"Oh, hell" the Sheriff mumbled, we turned seeing Mr Tate get out of a car with our dad and they walked over to us "Mr Tate" the Sheriff said, addressing him, Mr Tate took the blanket from the Sheriff and held it tight in his hands

"Mr Tate?" Agent McCall asked

"It's hers" Mr Tate muttered

"All right, wait here" Agent McCall said

"Dad" I said, stopping him

"I'll talk to you two in a minute, I wouldn't mind hearing how your mother's okay with you two running around the woods this late at night" I sighed as Dad walked away from us with the Sherriff

"Here's where we found the den" Stiles told Allison, showing her the map of the trails at school the next day "It's right in the middle of the hiking trails"

"Well, that could narrow it down" Allison said "Coyotes travel in fixed trails but I think Skye's right about her not going back to the den, Coyotes don't like wolves and they're really smart if they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes"

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles asked

"They tip-toe" the bell rang and Allison looked up "I got to go but send me the pinned location"

"Okay" I said as Allison walked away then sat down and pulled out my notebook, a pencil and my phone checking the messages but there still was nothing from Derek and I was only getting more worried about him especially after the last couple of nights I kept having dreams of him and Peter chained to a metal fence and being tortured, I knew he needed space but this was starting to get ridiculous, I looked up and saw Scott was talking to Kira so I brushed my hair behind my ear and listened in catching the last part

 _"…_ _About the Bardo, my explanation was kind of all over the place, so I did some research and printed it out for you" I watched as Scott nervously rubbed his neck as she looked in her bag_

 _"_ _Ah you didn't have to do that"_

 _"_ _It only took a couple of hours" I tried not to snigger, I think she likes my brother_

 _"_ _Wow you really didn't have to do that"_

 _"_ _I swear I printed it out"_

 _"_ _Kira, you forgot all the research you did for that boy you like" I put my hand over my mouth at Scott's expression as Kira turned from her dad back to Scott as she handed him the stack of papers_ "All right, everyone let's get started" Mr Yukimura said, catching my attention from my brother and his new friend "We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war, there's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail, who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" he looked around the room "Mr Stilinski, how about you?" I looked up as he called Stiles' name and concentrated on him and felt the worry and fear rise in him

"Oh, maybe someone else could" Stiles replied

"Everyone participates in my class, Mr Stilinski" Stiles groaned

"Okay" Stiles slowly got up and went to the front of the class, taking his place at the podium and I watched as he hesitated and began to grip the podium, the panic rising in him

"Stiles?" I asked and stood up, I saw Scott getting up beside me "You okay?" Stiles began to breathe heavy, we went up to him "We should take him to the nurse's office" Mr Yukimura nodded and we led Stiles out of the room and into the bathroom

"Stiles look at me man is this a panic attack?" Scott exclaimed as Stiles ran over to the sink, clutching onto it

"It's a dream, it's a dream this is just a dream" Stiles said

"No, it's not" I said "This is real, you're here, you're here with us" I paused as I could feel his panic level rising "Okay what do you do, I mean like how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" I couldn't calm him I was too panicked myself, Stiles paused as he tried to find the words "Come on Stiles breathe"

"Your fingers, you count your fingers you have extra fingers in dreams" Scott held up his hands

"How many do I have, hey look at me, come on Stiles look at my hands and count with me" he held up one finger

"One" Stiles counted, Scott held up another "Two"

"Keep going" I said because it was working

"Three….Four"

"Five" Scott said, counting with him as he held up fingers

"Six…..Seven"

"Eight"

"Nine….Ten"

"Ten" I exclaimed "Ten" I felt relief wash over him, as Stiles returned to normal and fell to the ground, we sat with him

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked

"We'll figure it out" I said touching his shoulder "You're going to be okay"

"Am I, are you?" he looked at Scott "Scott you can't transform, Allison's being haunted by her dead Aunt and I'm straight up losing my mind, we can't do this, we can't we can't help Malia, we can't help anyone"

"We can try" Scott said "We can always try" the bell rang not seconds later, I turned to Stiles and then my brother

"We don't have to go anywhere yet, if you're not up for it" Stiles nodded but suddenly I heard a growl, I turned to Scott "Did you hear that?" Scott quickly got up and left the bathroom

"What did you hear?" Stiles asked

"I think I heard Malia" Stiles and I got up and once I made sure he was okay, I followed Scott's scent to the locker room "She went after Kira?" I asked Scott as we walked down the hall, Scott had followed the sound into the locker room, where he found Malia going after Kira "Why would she go after her?"

"I don't know but when I found her, she was scared and Malia was pissed"

"I wonder why she would even come to school I always thought wild animals stayed away from humans"

"Maybe she got mad at us going to her den and was after us"

"Maybe" we stopped and noticed Stiles and the Sheriff standing down the other end of the hall talking

" _I believe there are a lot of things I don't understand yet_ " I heard the Sheriff say as Scott and I listened in " _But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is suddenly possible, now are you 100% sure that this is a girl and not an animal_?"

" _Yes, because Scott's sure and so is Skye"_ Stiles paused and turned, seeing us standing at the other end of the hall, he turned back to his dad so we couldn't see his lips _"You guys been listening?_ " Scott and I both nodded, even though Stiles couldn't see us the Sheriff sighed

" _All right, let's get this figured out, come on"_ he grabbed Stiles by the shoulder and lead him towards the locker room with Scott and I following, Police were all around, so was Kira talking to her father

" _Dad, seriously, I'm okay"_ I heard Kira tell her father

" _Why were you not headed to lunch like everyone else?_ " Mr Yukimura asked

" _They left their bags I was just trying to do something nice, you do something nice and you make friends or so I've heard"_ I felt bad for the girl, she was really trying to fit in and being the new girl, along with your father as your teacher was not a good way to fit in, I also knew she had a crush on Scott, which that was also a cause for concern, I looked over at Scott

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied with a sigh we exchanged a glance before Stiles walked over to us, he had his backpack in hand

"I think I know what she was looking for" Stiles reached inside his bag and pulled out the doll we had found in the car wreckage

"You took the doll from the car?" I exclaimed "Why did you do that, that's a part of a crime scene"

"I thought you could use it, you know for like her scent"

"Where did you get that?" we looked up and saw Mr Tate standing in the doorway of the locker room, he was staring at the doll in Stiles' hands then he marched over to us and snatched it from him "Where did you find this, it belonged to my daughter" the Sheriff walked over and positioned himself between the distraught father and us

"Mr Tate, I don't know how you heard about this if you got your own police scanner or what….but you can't be here" the Sheriff tried to push him forward out of the room but paused, feeling something under his jacket then lifted away the jacket, revealing a gun holstered to Mr Tate's side

"I have a permit" Mr Tate said

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit, you need to leave Mr Tate, now" he began pushing the man from the room but he got free, turning to the Sheriff in anger

"You find that animal, you find that thing" he exclaimed before leaving the room, if only he knew what he was saying, I turned to my brother

"We need help" I said before looking away

"Xylazine" Deaton said, walking into the examination room, after school Scott, Stiles, Isaac and I met up at the clinic to get Deaton's help, the vet sat down three vials on the table "It's a tranquilizer for horses, for a werecoyote expect it to work within seconds I only have three, so whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot?"

"Allison's a perfect shot" Scott informed him

"She used to be" Isaac said, his arms crossed in front of him, I turned giving him a glare

"She can do it" I said

"If we manage to find the thing" Isaac replied and I rolled my eyes

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles exclaimed, pointing to Isaac "Seriously, I mean what is his purpose, aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf, what's up with the scarf anyway it's 65 degrees out"

"Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask, how do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

"I can do it" Scott said, hesitation clear in his voice

"You can?" Stiles and I both asked

"You remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school, in the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery"

"This is a werecoyote, Scott" Deaton said "Who knows if it'll even work if you can find someone who can teach you?"

"That's why you wanted me to call Derek, first" I said flinching as I said his name, Scott sighed and I don't know whether it was because of the situation or because he's noticing that I flinch at the sound of his name

"Yeah, I could try it on my own but right now, I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf"

"We need a real Alpha" Stiles said, Scott looked over at him with a glare "You know what I mean an Alpha who can do Alpha things you know, an Alpha who can get it going you know, get it…"

"Up?" Isaac offered and I couldn't help laugh

"Great" Scott muttered "I'm an Alpha with performance issues" I laughed again but stopped trying to sober up as Scott glared at me

"Oh come one Scott that's funny" he just continued to glare at me so I stopped

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Deaton asked and I flinched at his name again, I really needed to stop doing that, Deaton looked to me as did Scott and Stiles

"I guess I could do it but I've never done it either" I replied

"I wouldn't trust Peter" Isaac cut in

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles offered

"They're not Alphas anymore" Deaton informed us "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them, it broke that part of them"

"Yeah but what if they know how to do it?"

"Nobody's seen them for weeks" Scott said

"Actually, that's not totally true" I said and they looked at me, I sighed because Lydia was gonna kill me for this

"I can't believe you told them" Lydia whispered to me as we made our way up to Derek's old loft behind Scott and Stiles, I didn't want to come here since I hadn't been back here since Derek left

"I'm sorry!" I said "I couldn't get a hold of Derek and this is our only chance to get help" I flinched at the mention of him and Lydia looked at me

"Speaking of the devil, have you heard from him at all…..you know, since he left"

"A couple of texts and one vague voicemail 'Hey Skye…I won't be coming back as soon as I thought…I'll call you when I figure things out' and that's all I've gotten in almost a month, I'm starting to worry"

"Well you don't need him"

"Well, technically I do considering were mates and being apart feels like my heart is missing"

"God, Skye you know nothing about boys, you need to find a distraction" I sighed and rolled my eyes at her as we made it up to Derek'loft, Stiles slid open the door, it was empty except for Derek's old furniture "They said they'd meet us here" Lydia said to the nothingness as we walked further into the loft

Then we heard grunts from behind us and we all turned, seeing the twins hitting Scott, forcing him to the ground, Stiles held us back, as I helplessly watched the twins hurt my brother

"Stop it" I heard myself say as they continued to hurt him, I could feel every punch they threw and it didn't feel too good

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar" Scott groaned from his place on the ground

"We are" Ethan said "You do it by giving in"

"Giving in and letting go" Aiden added "That's how Deucalion taught us control" he bent down, picking Scott up by his shirt

"Hey, you know that's funny" Stiles said "I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls but you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better" he added with his usual level of sarcasm

"That's actually the plan?" Scott asked "You kick my ass?"

"You're afraid to turn" Aiden exclaimed

"We're gonna make you" Ethan informed him

"You turn, then you kick our asses" Aiden added

"And then you roar" Ethan turned to Scott, roaring with his fangs out and eyes turning a piercing blue like Derek's which made me look away as I felt my heart skip a beat

"You don't think you can let go with us?" Aiden asked, as Ethan returned back to normal, the twins began throwing Scott in-between them

"You think you're going to hurt us?" Ethan asked "Come on, McCall, give it your all"

"We can always heal" Scott went for a punch but Aiden blocked it, hitting him instead "You're an Alpha" Aiden said "You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle, you've got to be the monster become the beast, become everything you're afraid of"

"That's what gives you power, it gives you strength" Ethan told him and Scott went for another punch but they deflected it, sending him back down to the ground

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy" Aiden said

"So long as you can control it" Ethan added

"Sometimes control's a little overrated" Aiden kicked Scott right in the stomach

"Come on, Scott fight back" I whispered, begging for my brother to do something

"What if I can't control it?" Scott asked "What if I can't turn back?"

"Then it takes over" Ethan said "You become Malia, you get further and further away from being human, you turn into an animal or worse-"

"You turn into Peter" Aiden finished for him, Scott scowled at the comment and got up and he yelled running towards them but Aiden grabbed him, picking him up and throwing him on the table then began to punch Scott repeatedly, I grew angry and transformed letting out a roar which brought Ethan and Aiden to their knees

"That's enough" I growled going over to Scott who was still laying on the table staring up at the ceiling dazed and looking like he was about to pass out "Come on Scott" I whispered "Get up" Scott didn't respond "Get up, get up, get up!" I exclaimed yelling at him, Scott gasped looking me in the eyes, his glowing bright red

That night I knocked on the door frame of Scotty's room, it was late and he was lying in bed tossing a lacrosse ball in the air

"You okay?" I asked, Scott sighed and put down the ball, sitting up in bed

"Today was bad, wasn't it?"

"You getting your ass handed to you, yeah that was bad but it'll be okay, I know you can do it you just need to get over your fear of not turning and you know I'll be there to help you"

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"We're keeping a father from killing his daughter and we're going to be turning a girl back to normal, I think that's the right thing"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Well, hey get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow" I walked out and back to my own room and laid down in bed pulling out the shirt that I keep under my pillow, it was Derek's I brought it to my nose and breathed in, his scent was fading away from the shirt but it was still there and it made me break down, I wish he would get back to me, I just laid there with the shirt in my hands near my face until eventually sleep finally came but it was anything but peaceful

The next day Scott and I met up with Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Lydia the woods because we needed all the help we could get if they were going to get Malia back to normal

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked, getting out of the car

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter" Scott said, turning to me, I smiled remembering our conversation from the night before

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter" Isaac detailed

"And again with the not helping" Stiles said with a scoff, I rolled my eyes then turned to Allison

"Did you bring it?" Allison nodded and reached inside her trunk, pulling out a rifle "Good, now all we need is-" I was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and Scott and I both looked at each other before hoping onto the back on Scott's motorcycle taking off into the woods, I could hear Isaac and Allison trying to catch up with us but Scott was going too fast for them to do so

We sped through the woods the trees going by fast, I could feel my heart beat racing with adrenaline not just from myself but from the others as well and was about to tell Scott to slow down, when a sudden sharp and painful stab seemed to crush my foot, I let out a scream causing Scott to jump and lose control of the motorcycle, sending us to the ground

As soon as I landed, I ripped off my helmet and grabbed onto my ankle it felt like something was crushing it but nothing was there, that's when I heard Isaac's screaming in the distance, Scott threw off his helmet, running over to me

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Isaac is hurt, I can feel his pain…and ah god, it's hurt so bad, I don't think I can get up" another shot sounded as I said this, Scott looked up and around before his eyes fell back on me "Go!" I said knowing he sought my permission, Scott nodded and kissed my head before running off towards the shot

I stayed sitting, trying to focus on something else so I could get Isaac's pain out of my head but the sound of buzzing stopped me, I groaned reaching into my pocket pulling out my phone

"What is it Stiles?" I said through clenched teeth

 _"_ _Skyler"_ Stiles exclaimed over the phone

"Stiles, this is not the best time" I said, trying to find the strength to stand up

 _"_ _No listen I know where she is going, it wasn't Malia's doll it was her sister's, Malia left it at the car for her sister, it's like bringing flowers to a grave and we stole the flowers, so that's all she's trying to do, right bring the doll back to the grave to the car wreck that's where she's headed, the car wreck"_ I looked up in the direction Scott ran then hung up the phone and gathered as much strength as I could to get up, Isaac was in a lot of pain and it was not helping me out

I began running, well more like limping my way through the woods trying to go as fast as my dead foot could take me, I followed Malia's scent and Scott's beating heart through the woods and found that the farther I got from Isaac, the less pain I felt but it still didn't help that our pack bond still made us so close

I kept going despite my struggle, I couldn't be too far from the crash site and was hoping that was where Malia was leading Scott to, I was just about to reach it when a roar filled my ears I dropped to my knees and the pain in my foot vanished as I felt a boost and took off towards the crash, I rounded the corner and found myself at the site and was shocked at what I saw, I not only saw my brother in wolf form but also found a naked girl sitting in-between us, it was Malia

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been really sick and hadn't been able to write so I hope you've all stuck it out with me and still like this story and please keep reviewing, I'll try and update quicker again**


	15. Galvanize

I heard my bedroom door open and someone suddenly jumped on my bed, right on top of me and I'd recognise his laugh anywhere, it was as familiar as my own

"Skyler" my eyes flashed opened to find my brother next to me

"What do you want?" I moaned, rolling over burying my face in my pillow and looked over at the clock "It's twelve o'clock"

"You know what today is right?"

"Should I care?" I mumbled

"What is the scariest and funniest night of the year?" I turned over to him with wide eyes

"Mischief Night"

"Halloween" he replied and I quickly sat up in bed

"So what are we doing this year, we always do something to Coach every year"

"I don't know what Stiles has planned but I know he'll be at the school, I vote we freak him out first" I gave Scott a smile

"Let's do it" I quickly got dressed and Scott and I jumped on his bike speeding to school and we were in the parking lot when Stiles called him

 _"_ _Get your arses down here now, we have a job to do"_ I heard Stiles say as soon as Scott picked up

"Dude, I'm already in bed" Scott said as we walked into the school heading for the locker room where we picked up Stiles scent "You know Skye will kill me if I wake her up before eight hours and aren't we getting a little old for this?"

 _"_ _We do this for Coach"_ Stiles argued

"I thought we did this to Coach" Scott replied laughing

 _"_ _Whatever, okay you know he needs this, he lives for this stuff, he loves it"_

"But it's the middle of the night" Scott and I walked into the locker room and made sure we were quiet and Stiles didn't see us, we saw Stiles rattle open his locker, pulling out different tools

"12:15 actually, which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day and by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday, so if you two are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you okay and I mean five, four, three, two-" he turned around and screamed falling, at the sight of our glowing red eyes as Scott and I both walked out of the shadows, smiling at Stiles

"One" I said laughing with Scott

"I hate you's" was all Stiles could say

"You love us" I replied

Only a few hours later, Scott and I pulled up to the school on his motorcycle, we had worked till almost five getting done with our prank, so I had to spend extra time in the morning getting rid of the tired look on my face

"You think Coach is gonna mad?" I asked as we pulled up

"Isn't he always?" Scott replied, breaking the motorcycle

"True" I smiled but it soon vanished when I looked over, seeing two black motorcycles and their riders getting off of them, the evil twins, Scott sighed as he and I got off the motorcycle, walking over to the two

"You're back in school?" Scott asked them

"No, just to talk" Ethan replied

"Oh, that's kind of a change of pace for you guys" I turned and saw Stiles walking up to us then stand beside Scott "Usually, you're just hurting, maiming and killing" Aiden rolled his eyes and looked at Scott

"You need a pack, we need an Alpha"

"Yeah, absolutely not" Stiles answered for him "That's hilarious though"

"You came to us for help, we helped"

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp" I corrected "That's not helping in my opinion, that's actually counter-productive"

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked

"We'd add strength" Aiden answered "We'd make you more powerful, there's no reason to say no"

"I can think of one" Isaac said, walking up beside me "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd, in fact I don't know why we're not impaling them right now"

"You want to try?" Aiden growled with his fangs and eyes showing, Isaac smirked and was about to walk up to them but I grabbed his arm, holding him back Isaac looked at me and I shook my head, I didn't need Isaac getting into a fight even if they weren't Alphas anymore

"Sorry but they don't trust you" Scott said "And neither do I" with that, Scott walked away with us following towards the school, mischief night had brought a lot of pranksters and a lot of toilet paper the school seemed to be covered in it and as we walked in others were running around throwing it in the air

"All right, that's my face!" Stiles yelled as a toilet paper roll flew at him "Hey, dude good decision buddy, good Alpha decision" he said to Scott as we walked to his locker

"I hope so" I leaned against the lockers as Stiles emptied his bag into his locker, I looked over at Scott who was looking past us, I followed his eyes and saw Kira at her locker

"Are you looking at her?" I asked him

"Me?" Scott asked

"Yeah, you are looking at her?"

"Her, who her?" Scott asked

"Her, her" Stiles said, realizing who we were talking about "Kira, you like her?"

"No I mean yeah, yeah, she's okay, she's new"

"So, ask her out" I said nodding from Scott to Kira

"Now?"

"Yes, now"

"Right now?" Scott asked

"Right now" Stiles replied "Scott, I don't think you get it yet, you're an Alpha, you're the apex predator, everyone wants you, you're like the hot girl that every guy wants" I looked at Stiles with pinched eyebrows, Stiles closed his locker as we started towards class

"The hot girl?" Scott asked

"Yeah bro" I said "You are the hottest girl" Stiles and I laughed before and we made our way to class, Scott slowly following and sat down next to each other in class "So do you think Coach has seen it yet?" I asked Scott and Stiles

"SON OF A BITCH!" that answered my question, Coach came storming into the class from his locker room office "Mischief Night, Devil's Night!" he exclaimed "I don't care what you call it, you little punks are evil, you think it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged, a man's house is supposed to be his castle, mine's a frickin' omelette" he turned, seeing a small wrapped box on his desk "Oh, this we're gonna do this again?" he picked up the box "I don't think so" he threw it on the ground and stomped on it, causing a shatter then kneeled down and picked up the gift, it was a mug with #1 COACH on it, he picked up the card "'Happy Birthday' 'Love, Greenberg'" I chuckled and leaned over to Stiles, giving him a high five I forgot how fun doing normal human teenager stuff was

I walked out of English class later on and almost ran into a police officer, he excused himself and I saw more entering the school, followed by my dad

"Dad" I said, getting his attention

"Skye, what are you doing here?"

"I go to school here"

"Well I was hoping your bad attendance record would help me out today"

"What's going on?"

"I just need you to go to class" he replied and I didn't like the sound of that

"Dad, what's going on?" he looked around and walked closer to me

"William Barrow is somewhere in the school" he whispered

"The bomber?" I exclaimed

"Shh!" he shushed me quickly "I need this to lay low until we find him, now go be with your friends, go to class" I felt my phone vibrate as my father walked away, I looked seeing a message from Stiles but I already knew what it was about

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" I asked as Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac and I walked down the empty school hallway "He said those exact words?"

"Yeah" Stiles answered "And no one knows how he woke up from anaesthesia, just that when they opened him up, they found a tumour full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome"

"Did you say flies?" Lydia suddenly asked, stopping in the middle of the hall

"Lydia?" Allison asked

"All day I have been hearing this sound, it's like this buzzing"

"Like the sound of flies?" Isaac asked

"Exactly like the sound of flies" I turned to Stiles

"We need to find Scott, if Lydia's hearing flies he's got to be around here somewhere"

Stiles and I went off ahead of the others, running through the hall trying to find Scott, we turned the corner and saw Scott standing outside the history classroom

"Hey dude, where the hell have you been?" Stiles asked Scott

"The police are leaving" Lydia said, coming up behind us "Why are they leaving?"

"The police?" Scott asked

"They must have cleared the building and grounds, which means he's not here" Stiles said

"Who, what are you guys-" Scott asked

"He has to be here" Lydia interrupted Scott "That sound, the buzzing I've been hearing, it's getting louder"

"How loud?" I asked, Lydia looked up at the light

"Very" I stood in the hall, waiting for Scott our mom was bringing us some of Barrow's clothes, so we could sniff him out, Isaac walked up to me, just as Ethan and Aiden did

"What the hell are they doing here?" Isaac asked

"Scott and I asked them to help us" I replied

"Help us?" Isaac took me off to the side "Do you not remember that these are the guys that helped kill Boyd and technically drove Derek to leave right?"

"You know we can hear you, right" Aiden said angrily, I looked at him before turning back to Isaac

"Look, I know you don't like them, I don't like them but we need their help, Barrow is here at the school and we need to find him and fast" just as I finished, Scott walked up to us holding a plastic bag "Did you get it?" Scott nodded

"Look, Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school but they didn't have one thing, our sense of smell" he reached inside the bag and pulled out a hospital gown

"We're gonna start in the basement and then meet in the boiler room" I said "Barrow wouldn't be running around in the open, especially after escaping from surgery" we each took turns to smell the gown then separated into the basement, I went with Isaac and Scott making our way through the basement in silence until Isaac broke it

"So this is how it's gonna be now, we trust them?"

"Just because I'm letting them help, doesn't mean we trust them" Scott said

"Yeah, well I don't trust them either or like them, in fact I hate them and just want them to die"

"Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan" I told him "You might get what you want" Scott went ahead of us and Isaac wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"Have you talked to Derek?" he asked and I flinched again at Derek's name

"Not lately, he hasn't gotten back to any of my texts in almost a month" I paused "What about you?"

"No" Isaac paused "Do you think he's still alive?" I hesitated

"I'm pretty sure if he was dead, at least one of us would know" Isaac squeezed my shoulder and opened his mouth to say something, when the fire alarm sounded we looked up and ran back towards the stairs, making our way back up and outside then saw the other four and met up with them

"We didn't find anything" Aiden informed us

"Not even a scent" Scott added

"It's three, so school's over" Stiles said "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" I asked then we all looked at Lydia

"I don't know" Lydia said "I just I don't know"

Stiles, Lydia and I had decided to go back to Stiles' place after school and I wasn't all that surprised when we got to Stiles' room and found pictures and strings taped and tacked to the wall, Stiles had always been one for detail and figuring out a case like this was no different

"What do the different coloured strings mean?" I looked up from my book as Lydia said this

"Oh, just different stages of the investigation" Stiles told her "So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty" I picked up the red yarn as he said this

"What does red mean?" I asked

"Unsolved" Stiles replied

"You only have red on the board" I pointed out

"Yes, I'm aware thank you" he replied, I tasted the sarcasm that came off it

"Did you get detention for pulling the alarm?" Lydia asked, changing the subject

"Yep, every day this week, it's okay though" he turned to Lydia "We were onto something"

"Even though we couldn't find any proof of Barrow being there" Lydia asked

"Hey, Lydia" Stiles kneeled in front of her "You've been right every time something like this has happened, okay so don't start doubting yourself now"

"No scent, no bomb and I got you in trouble"

"Okay look, Barrow was there all right, you knew it, you felt it okay and look, if you wanted to, I'd go back to that school right now and search all night just to prove it" Stiles paused opening his texta and seemed to smell it then looked at me and Lydia "Get up, get up now"

"What, why?" I asked

"We're going to the school"

I always hated going to the school at night, we always seemed to have bad experiences here after hours, it usually didn't end well whether it was finding dead bodies or getting sent to the hospital, we made our way through the school I didn't know where we should be going I couldn't pick up a scent and had no idea where to look but Stiles led us to the chemistry classroom

"So what are we looking for" I asked rubbing my suddenly aching neck as we entered, Stiles went over to the chemical closet and opened the door

"That was supposed to be locked" Lydia said

"Yeah, I know" Stiles said, looking through the shelves "Notice anything else?"

"It smells like chemicals" I said then it clicked "We wouldn't have been able to catch his scent" I looked down and saw something on the ground so I bent down to look closer "It's blood"

"He was here, performing very minor surgery on himself" Stiles looked up at Lydia "You were right"

"Then why don't I feel good about this?" Lydia asked

"Probably because he was here to kill somebody" I replied

"But who?"

"That's what we gotta figure out" Stiles said, we got up and went back into the classroom "We could spread out, start looking for…anything" Stiles paused looking up as Lydia walked towards the blackboard and we noticed the three numbers on the chalkboard "Lydia, what are those?"

"Atomic numbers" she replied

"Is it a formula?" I asked

"Not really, 19's potassium, 53's iodine, 88's radium, the first two make potassium iodide…" she picked up a piece of chalk and began to write the letters next to each atomic number

"Potassium is K?" Stiles asked as she wrote a K next to the number 19

"From kalium, the scientific neo-Latin name" she wrote and I on the next

"What's radium?" Stiles asked

"R-A" Lydia replied, writing

"Oh my god" I mumbled "Kira" I paused "We have to find Scott, he said he was going to dinner at Kira's house if Barrow is going after Kira, he'll find Scott there and hurt him to" I quickly ran out of the room with them following

Stiles pulled his jeep up to Kira's house and I saw someone laying in the street next to Scott's bike, I quickly got out of the car and run over to him, turning him over, it was Scott

"Scott!" I yelled and began to shake my brother "Scott, Scott" his eyes slowly opened but when they did, he sat straight up

"Barrow, he took Kira!" Scott exclaimed

"We know" Stiles said "He was after her the whole time" Scott quickly stood and pulled out his phone, calling Isaac

 _"_ _Hello?"_ he answered

"Isaac, have you found anything that could help us with Barrow?"

 _"_ _No, nothing just stuff about flies and the dead, nothing else"_

"All right, thanks" Scott said, hanging up "We have to think of something, he's going to kill her" he told us

"I knew he was there" Lydia said "How did I know that?"

"Because you heard the flies, right?" I said

"What do you hear now?" Scott asked

"Nothing" Lydia responded "I feel like I can do this but I don't know what to do, it's like it's on the tip of my tongue and I don't know how to trigger it I just I swear to God, it literally makes me want to scream"

"Okay, then scream" Stiles said "Lydia, scream" Stiles told her and she screamed, I winced cupping my ears as Lydia's piercing scream filled my ears, it lasted only for a minute but it was loud and scary and once she was done, Lydia's face went blank as she looked up at the street light above us

"It's not flies" she said "It's electricity"

"Wait a second, Barrow was an electrical engineer" Stiles informed us "He worked at a power substation" Scott turned towards him

"What substation?"

Scott and I pulled up on his motorcycle as Lydia and Stiles pulled up in the jeep beside us then Scott and I quickly ran inside the building and I could hear the electric static everywhere as we ran to find Kira

"Scott no, look out!" we turned to see Kira and ran towards her but that's when I felt the electricity hit me and Scott, causing us to fly backwards against the wall, I felt paralysed as I laid there, feeling my brother's pain to and Kira's desperation, I turned my head slightly to see Barrow walking over to Kira, ready to electrocute her

"Don't!" Scott said, causing Barrow to hesitate "She's not….she's not the one you want" Barrow didn't listen, he continued walking towards Kira, lowering the electric wire towards her "No, don't, stop no!" but when he touched her, everything changed

Once the wire hit Kira, there was a flash of light as Barrow was sent flying, he was dead when he hit the ground, I was in shock as the whole building seemed to be bathed in light as circuits started exploding and we looked over at Kira to see the electricity absorbing into her, I watched in awe as the last bit of electricity absorbed into her body and the whole building went dark

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry these few chapters don't have any Skye and Derek scenes but they are nessary**


	16. Illuminate

I looked around at the people next to me which was Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Kira all sitting beside me on the couch in Sheriff Stilinski office, the Sheriff and my father stared at the five of us as we remained silent

"So when did you get there?" Dad asked, referring to when we all got to the substation

"At the same time" Stiles answered for the group

"At the same time as who?"

"At the same time as me and Scott" I said

"By coincidence?"

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked and I could tell he was trying to throw my father off

"That's what I'm asking you, the three of you arrived at the same time, was that coincidence?"

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked

"I think he's asking me" Stiles jumped in

"No I think it was me" I joined in loving messing with my father like this

"I think he's asking all three of you" Lydia added

"Okay, let me answer the questions" dad said stumbling over his words then he composed himself "Let me ask the questions, just so I have this absolutely clear Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school, someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira then Barrow took Kira to a power substation and tied her up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town"

"Sounds about right" Stiles said

"How did you know he'd take her to a power station?"

"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer so where else would he take her?" Stiles replied and I fought the smile on my face

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles"

"Yeah, what can I say I take after my pops, he's in law enforcement" behind my father the Sheriff snorted and laughed but once dad turned around, he stopped making it seem like a cough

"Stiles, just uh...just answer the man" the Sheriff said

"We made a good guess" Stiles said with a sigh

"What were the two of you doing?" he asked Scott and Kira

"Eating pizza" From Scott  
"Eating sushi" From Kira

"Eating sushi" Scott said  
"Eating pizza" Kira said

"Eating sushi and pizza" they finally said together

"You believe this?" dad asked the Sheriff

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak" the Sheriff replied "But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and that girl sitting there is very lucky for it" dad turned to Kira

"Kira, is that how you remember it?" everyone looked at Kira and she looked between all of us before hesitantly answering

"Yes" then she changed the subject "Could I get my phone back now?"

"Sorry, but no" he replied picking up a bag, containing her phone and lead us out of the Sheriff's office "Kira, a Deputy is going to take you home but we'll need you to fill out some paperwork first" he handed the phone over to a deputy and the others left but Dad stopped me and Scott "Scott, Skye... I don't know why you guys are lying or why Stilinski is content to listen to this crap but try and remember something, if half this story about Barrow is true then not only did someone help set him loose but he was a pawn in their little game, a mass murderer is bad enough, a mass murderer being controlled by someone, far worse"

"Yeah, we get it" Scott said

"All right, go home it's a school night" we nodded and left going home

I walked into school the next morning as Scott parked his motorcycle and when I entered I saw Stiles over by his locker putting his books in his bags so I ran over to him and yelled BOO, causing him to jump and one of his books to fall to the ground

"You suck" he told me as I laughed and bent down picking up his book and noticed a key ring on the ground

"Is this yours?" I asked, giving it and the book to him

"No, what is this?" he asked himself, I shrugged and turned around to see Scott walk in but he wasn't looking at us, I followed his line of sight and saw he was looking at Kira, Stiles noticed to and quickly stood up "No, no stop, stop" he rambled, stopping Scott from walking over to her

"What?" Scott asked "I need to talk to her"

"No, you need to remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her"

"Which is why I need to talk to her" he replied

"Scott no way, until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's going to start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction"

"What if she's like us?" Scott asked, looking at me

"That girl walked through 1.21 gig watts of electricity" I said shaking my head "She's not like us Scotty" with that, we all went off to class

I let out a sigh as I sat my tray down on the lunch table and sat with Lydia and Allison, they both looked at each other with a confused look, then back at me

"Okay, did we miss something?" Lydia asked "Or is today act sorry for yourself day?"

"What's wrong?" Allison asked more sincere, I looked up at my friends

"Just stuff?" I replied not comfortable talking with her about Derek

"What do you mean?" she persisted so I exhaled loudly

"Derek, it's been weeks since I saw him last and the whole Jennifer and Alpha Pack thing went down, yet I still can't get him out of my head, it seems like every minute I'm thinking of him and it kills me that he hasn't called or texted me"

"Skye" Lydia started grabbing my hand that was on the table "That's love, that's how I felt after Jackson left for London but you fall out of love and it will eventually go away"

"This is different Lyds, Derek and I are mates were literary destined to be with each other and Peter said that it's impossible for us to be apart and I know never to believe a word he says but I feel it, I saw our supposed future with kids and everything, I don't think I can get over that and I don't know how Derek doesn't feel it to because if he did he'd at least answer my texts to let me know he's okay"

"You may be mates" Allison started making me look back up "But mate bonds can be broken under certain circumstances, Lydia's right you've just got to get back out there and find someone else someone who will actually call you"

"I don't think I want to" they shared another look

"You won't know until you try" Lydia replied and I nodded, after my conversation with Lydia and Allison, I felt a little better so after school, I met Scott at his bike but he seemed tensed

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I need your help tonight"

"With what?"

"This" he showed me his phone and I was shocked at what I saw, it was a picture of Kira with light all around her "It only happens in pictures with the flash and Barrow took one of her the night he kidnapped her"

"That's why she wanted her phone back" I paused sighing because I knew where this was heading, we were going to do something illegal again "What do we need to do?"

"We need to get it back" he said and I knew what he meant

"Were breaking into evidence aren't we" he nodded and I rolled my eyes "Were going to need Stiles, you take Kira I'll find Stiles and we'll meet you at the Sheriff's station" he nodded then I left him and found Stiles

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office" Stiles explained each key card to Scott and Kira as he gave the cards to them, I sat beside him in his jeep, Scott and Kira were about to break into the police station to tamper with evidence, our record was getting very dirty

"You didn't steal these, did you?" I asked him

"No, I cloned them using the RFID emulator" Stiles told me

"An that's better how, isn't that worse than stealing?"

"It's smarter" I scoffed as Scott and Kira walked away, not wanting the two to us to hear their conversation, I gave my brother the privacy and didn't listen in but I swore I heard something about naked pictures and when the two came back, Stiles gave them the rest of the instructions

"Okay so, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout but there's always somebody at the front desk, there's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two you guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster, all right nobody uses it now I'll text you if anyone comes out but Scott if you get caught I can't help you, my dad's under investigation for impeachment because of your dad, so if anything happens Skye and I will run and leave you both for dead"

"Got it, thanks seriously, dude" Scott said

"I'd ask my dad but you know…"

"No, I know I get it" Stiles paused

"All right, just uh hurry up" I sat back in my seat as Scott and Kira ran into the station

"This feels different you know just sitting here and not going in I like it better, feels less criminal" Stiles laughed, I started playing with my phone but paused when I saw my screensaver it was me and Derek lying together after we first made love, I haven't had the heart to change it yet, I saw Stiles looking at me so I quickly locked my phone

"So you heard from Derek?" I sighed because I wished people would stop asking me that

"No and I don't think I'm going to, he's never coming back he's made that quite clear"

"Well that's too bad for him" Stiles paused "He left a great girl behind" Stiles grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it

"Thanks for saying that, I need to hear something like that"

"I wasn't just saying it" Stiles said we locked eyes but I suddenly felt really nervous and knew I was picking up Scott's emotions, I sat up straighter and looked towards the station "What's wrong?"

"It's Scott, he's nervous" I focused my hearing in on the two inside

" _See if you can find a charger cable"_ he told Kira, the phone must have been dead, I heard them rummaging through a desk before Kira let out a sigh of relief, then heard the sound of a computer come to life and heard Scott's breathe hitch

" _Who's that?_ " Kira asked, there must have been something on the screen

" _Me, it's me, my sister and my dad"_ I felt myself smile, my dad had a picture of us on his computer

"What is it?" Stiles asked, I turned to him and was about to say something when headlights of a car pulling into the station, we turned and ducked down as the car parked in front of us and my dad got out "Ah, hell" Stiles mumbled as my dad walked around and went into the station

"What do we do?" I asked Stiles as he had his phone out texting Scott but it wasn't going to send in time, he looked from me to the building and then let out a sigh

"Okay, I'm gonna regret this" that's when Stiles got out, running into the station, I let out a groan and felt myself slide down the chair and could heard Stiles' heart racing, like he was nervous, he must have been talking to my dad

 _"_ _Hey, hey, wow thank god you're here"_ Stiles said stumbling over his words _"Oh boy, thank the lord"_

 _"_ _What do you want Stiles"_ Dad asked him and I could tell he was annoyed

 _"_ _Oh jeez…I was just…I was thinking on the case…I was thinking I should clue you in on my thinking , here's my thinking, I was thinking that Barrow right…Barrow received the information about who to kill at the school right you know that, so I was thinking maybe the person who gave him that information, check this out"_ I rolled my eyes at his attempt to delay my father from finding Scott and Kira _"Might actually be someone at the school…and that's uh my thinking"_

 _"_ _You're right"_ Dad replied surprising even me

 _"_ _I am"_ Stiles asked

 _"_ _Yep we uh…we started looking for links between Barrow, faculty and students last night"_

 _"_ _So you already, then know that stuff, you already know that stuff, you already thought of that"_

 _"_ _Your dad did"_ dad paused _"His one useful suggestion"_ I fought the growl in my throat because that was uncalled even from my dad

 _"_ _You know this attitude that you have towards my dad , you can dress it up to all the professional disapproval that you want but I know the real reason why you don't like him"_ dad chuckled

 _"_ _Is that so?"_

 _"_ _Yeah because he knows something that you don't want him to know"_ Stiles paused _"And guess what…I know it too"_ I sighed knowing exactly what Stiles was talking about, we both knew the real reason my dad left us but Scott didn't and we aren't going to tell him any time soon

 _"_ _Go home Stiles" Dad replied "There's a…there's a curfew"_

"What the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at him pushing his back as soon as he came out, not long after he came out, Scott and Kira came out to they were laughing and smiling

"We did it" Scott informed them "All the pics deleted"

"That was awesome!" Kira exclaimed "I mean, terrifying completely terrifying... but kind of awesome, I've never done anything like that before, have you?"

"Yeah, once or twice" Stiles told her making me scoff and roll my eyes

"So, I guess I should take you home" Scott told Kira, she nodded and the two walked over to his motorcycle getting on but Scott turned to her "Hey, you don't want to go to a party, would you?"

"Oh my god I forgot about Danny's black light party" I gasped hitting Stiles in the arm "Let's go there!"

"Skye…" Stiles groaned.

"Come on Stiles...alcohol, dancing, body painting, It'll be so much fun and we need fun!"

"Ugh, fine"

"Yes!" I squealed getting into the jeep "You've got to be freaking kidding me!" I exclaimed looking at Derek's loft "This is where the party is?"

"You didn't know?" Scott and Stiles asked me at the same time

"Do you think I would be reacting like this if I knew, oh god he's going to kill me"

"No he's not, It's you…" Stiles sighed "He'll yell but that's it, plus Derek even won't find out…he's not in Beacon Hills"

"True, I have to go talk to Danny" I ran upstairs and started looking for him, as soon as I spotted him I pulled him aside "What the hell Danny, how did you find out about this place?"

"Ethan and Aiden said your boyfriend was out of town and that you wouldn't mind" Danny told me, I let out a huff

"I do mind, he wouldn't be okay with this like at all"

"I hear you Skye, I really do" Danny started moving me towards a girl with paint brushes "I swear I will clean this place spotless, no one is allowed upstairs, the furniture is unharmed and since the party is already going we should just let it finish" I went to protest but Danny turned me around "She needs to be painted go off of her tattoo and have fun with it"

"Danny, we're not done talking!" I yelled before looking at the girl

"Lighten up princess, get painted up, get drunk and dance your heart out" the painter said before I could respond the girl turned me around and traced my tattoo "I like the symbol"

"It's Celtic"

She nodded and started painting up my arms, chest and finished up with my cheeks, I looked down and saw different shaped stars going down my arms then looked at the mirror and saw a crescent moon around my left eye and more stars on my cheeks, I was painted to look like a night sky

"It's really good"

"Have fun" I laughed as Danny put a drink in my hand and pulled me out to the dance floor

"Where's that party girl that I miss so much?" I shrugged and laughed then chugged my drink because he was right I might as well have fun and Derek wasn't here so I could let myself be a teenager right

"Right here!"

"Good!" I laughed again and let myself move to the music with random strangers before settling with dancing with a blonde guy

"Hey I'm David"

"Skyler" I replied smiling, I knew Derek wouldn't like this but what he didn't know wouldn't kill him

He grabbed onto my hands and laced his fingers with mine then lifted our arms in the air, letting mine fall around his neck as he slid his down my body, wrapping them around my waist as I stared at him, while he seemed to be lost in the music I bit my lip, before turning around so we were front to back, David seemed surprised but went with it

He grabbed onto my hips while we danced to the music, I swayed my hips in time with the music and could feel him begin to kiss my neck and was about to turn around, when a werewolf howl filled my ears, I looked up and stopped dancing because I would know that howl anywhere I knew it as well as I knew my own

"Derek?" I looked around rapidly, it was impossible if he was back in Beacon Hills he would let me know or was this him letting me know, he sounded hurt though, no it was just my mind playing tricks

"What?" I turned, seeing David give me a questioning look "Did you just say Derek?"

"Sorry, uh I thought I heard something" I turned so we were front to front, putting my arms back around his neck but a strong hand pulled me back, I looked up seeing Derek standing there

"Hey, why don't you get off my girlfriend" Derek said, standing in front of me as all I could do was stare, was he actually here I wanted to reach out and touch him to see if he was real but fought against it

"Your girlfriend?" David asked "Well from what we were doing she really didn't seem like your girlfriend" Derek looked at me, anger clear in his face then he suddenly turned back around and punched David in the jaw

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed

"Don't ever touch her again!" Derek yelled at him, David nodded holding his nose before scrambling away

"What was that for?" I asked

"I don't appreciate you being all over some guy"

"You can't show up here after weeks of nothing-" I replied but Derek pulled me forward, leaving me unable to finish my sentence, he pulled me over to the DJ table but the bodyguard stopped him

"Bro sorry, The Bloody Beetroot doesn't take requests" he told Derek putting his hand on his chest, Derek scowled and nodded at him and tried to go past again "Bro, seriously I said the DJ doesn't take..." Derek grabbed his throat, causing him to be able to finish his words

"Derek!" I snapped because that was uncalled for

"He'll take mine" Derek told him and threw him to the side then walked up to the table, knocking it and all the equipment to the ground, the whole room became silent as everyone looked over at Derek "Get out!" he yelled, his voice thundering through the room and people took that as a warning and scattered, exiting the apartment

"I know you're mad at me Derek but that was really hot, you should flip tables over more often" he looked over at me and I sent him smile as he walked closer to me

"We'll talk about that we we're alone"

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise" he whispered before biting me ear and pulling me towards the centre of the room but then we noticed black figures began to appear they were hooded with silver masks on, as the last person left, they all turned looking at Aiden

"Guys, they're all looking at me" Aiden said, they took a step towards him "Why are they all looking at me?" they took more steps toward him "Guys?"

I looked at Derek then we attacked Scott, Derek and I all went for the figures but they seemed a part of the air and dodged every move we made, whatever punch or kick we tried to land didn't work, Derek then tried snapping ones neck but it was fine and kicked him to the ground

"DEREK!" I yelled as Scott tried kicking one but they threw him against a wall, I then punched one but they grabbed my arm and flipped me on the ground

Once we were all done they turned back to Aiden, Isaac went for one but they turned, pulling a thin black sword out of their chests, causing Isaac to step back

"Somebody do something!" Allison exclaimed as the two figures grabbed Aiden and one grabbed him behind the ear then he fell to the ground, they then turned their attention to Scott and me as we both bared our fangs at them and backed up in front of Kira who saw all of us shift but before they could do anything, the sun came up and they disappeared into thin air

"What the hell were those things?" I exclaimed and saw Isaac turn to Allison

"Your dad's 24 hours are up" he said confusing all of us, we all looked over at Allison

"My Dad may know something about these creatures but he wasn't specific and asked Isaac and I twenty-four hours to dig up more information about them" she sighed

"We should go talk to your dad" Scott said before looking at a shocked Kira and I wouldn't blame her, she just got thrown into our world whether she liked it or not and we still didn't even know what she was since she clearly wasn't human either

* * *

 **A/N: Arianna Le Fay - Skye reacted to Scott's roar because she's still connected to him through her empathy and because he was feeling powerful and transformed that made her feel powerful and helped her block Issac's pain  
Liam won't be Skye's Beta because like I have pointed out before I am following the Teen Wolf show's story line but that doesnt mean Skye might not get a Beta of her own ;)**


	17. Silverfinger

I stood in the doorway of Derek's loft and watched as the he held a trash bag in his hand, picking up trash and peeling the neon tape off the walls, everyone else had gone but I didn't I wanted to talk with him

"You need help?" I asked he looked up at me and nodded, running his fingers through his hair, I walked over to him and took the trash bag "You know I didn't know the party was here until we pulled up"

"It doesn't matter anymore, it's done" Derek said as he turned to pick up a piece of trash but I grabbed his arm and turned him back to me, then looked up into his eyes

"Is this real or am I dreaming" I asked him running my hand up his arm to his shoulder

"You're not dreaming"

"I'm sorry you had to see me dance with that guy" I told him

"It's okay, I guess I kind of deserved it I left you with no promise I would be back"

"No one deserves that" I replied making him pause, I sighed and walked across the room peeling strips of neon tape off the wall "So when did you get back?" I asked him

"Before the party, Peter and I ran into a little trouble on the way back"

"What kind of trouble?" I asked him tilting my head

"We were trying to get something back but we ran into some hunters"

"Oh, did you get what you wanted?" I asked, just trying to make conversation

"Yeah, we did" we fell into silence again and I watched as Derek rubbed the back of his neck, I knew he did this when he was nervous so I didn't push him "You're not going to ask what it was"

"I'm not going to pressure you, if there's one thing I've learned since we started dating is that you'll tell me eventually but on your own time" Derek smiled turning back to pick up more cups, I sighed and couldn't take it anymore, I quickly walked up to him

"So how-" he went to ask but I spun him around and cut him off with a kiss

I couldn't help myself and he didn't seem to be able either as he returned the kiss with so much passion, the two of us seeming to devour each other, I felt Derek reach his hands underneath my shirt but I did the work myself by taking my shirt off then ran my fingers through Derek's hair as he kissed along my neck and down my chest, I ripped off Derek's blue T-shirt and jumped up, straddling his waist as he went forward quickly and I was up against the wall

"Oh…now this is interesting" Derek and I turned seeing Peter standing in the doorway then looked at each other and realized the position we were in he quickly put me down and I walked over and retrieved both our shirts, tossing Derek his "You didn't have to stop on my account" he added and I scoffed putting on my shirt and quickly exited the loft

As soon as I was downstairs and outside I touched my lips because I could still feel Derek's lips against mine then looked down at my phone seeing a text from Derek **_– We still need to talk xx Derek_** , I smiled then went home with the first fleeting feeling of happiness again now that Derek was back

I held on tight to Scott as he zoomed through the neighbourhood, going to school we took our normal route but I began to hear the sounds two bikes zooming up behind us, I turned seeing two expensive black motorcycles following us on both sides, they pulled up in line with Scott and me and that's when Scott noticed, he revved the engine and took off faster, when we got to the school we parked and took off our helmets, the evil twins were on either side of us

"You guys going to be doing this all day?" Scott asked the twins

"All day" Ethan said

"All night" Aiden added

"Is this about being in my pack?" Scott asked

"This is about you being the target of demonic ninjas" Aiden said

"You mean the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chests and completely kicked our asses?" Ethan asked

"Yeah, those demonic ninjas" Aiden added, I rolled my eyes

"We don't need anyone to protect us" I said looking at them

"They were looking right at you's when the sun came up" Ethan said

"And they also disappeared" Scott replied "Argent thinks that they could just come out at night"

"Since this is our first experience with demonic ninjas, we're thinking we should play it safe" Ethan said

"All day" Aiden said

"And all night" Scott said with a sigh as we all got off our bikes

"Sounds like you have a problem, little brother" I said clapping his shoulder

"One, I'm younger by five minutes" I saw Ethan smirk at his brother "And two what about you Skye someone should be protecting you all day and all night, they were looking at you as well" Scott added

"I'm being protected trust me, Derek's probably doing what he did when we first met and stalking me from afar, it's super romantic and I'm so lucky" I replied smirking then we walked into the school and I followed Scott over to his locker as the twins also followed us

"Okay, one thing first, Skye and I need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night, without you"

"No" Aiden argued

"Yes" Scott replied

"And we don't want you listening in" I said "No wolf hearing"

"How would you even know?" Aiden asked

"I'm a true Alpha" Scott said "You have no idea what I can do" Scott closed his locker

"Or what I can do" I added then Scott and I went off to find Stiles, we found him by the chemistry room "What's up?" I asked frowning at him, he looked exhausted and his emotions weren't much better

"I have to show you guys something" Stiles said, opening the door to the room "I was with Caitlyn last night and we were kissing so then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right and so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in…" Stiles paused, looking at the board, I could feel his panic and it was making me light-headed "It's gone…okay it doesn't matter though, it doesn't matter I've still got the key" he walked over to the closet and started looking at his keys "What the hell I had it, I had it here, I had it here this morning, I swear to God, I had it this morning"

"The key you were talking about last night?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right didn't I show it to you?" he looked at us

"No, you just told me about it I never actually saw it" Scott said then he turned to me

"I saw it briefly but I thought you just got rid of it"

"I was here a couple of hours ago" Stiles explained "And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet"

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" I asked calmly and tried to calm him down because I could feel Stiles' anxiety start to rise

"I know how it sounds…but look at this, this is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay?" he pulled out a newspaper clipping "About the shrapnel bomb that he used see this, see what he did, he put nuts, bolts and screws and then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present what does that sound like to you?"

"Coach" Scott said

"The joke we played on Coach, that was my idea you remember, that was my idea that's no coincidence, it can't be"

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong but I don't think you're trying to kill people either" I said

"It was here, it was all here"

"Dude, are you feeling okay?" Scott asked "You're looking really tired"

"And you're about to have a panic attack" I added

"Yeah, I'm fine I just haven't been sleeping really"

"Why don't you go home?" I asked "Take a sick day or something" he nodded then left and I shared a nervous look with Scott, Stiles wasn't himself lately and it was really starting to worry me

"Did you tell him?" Aiden asked Scott and I as we walked down the hallway

"No, he's got enough on his mind right now" Scott explained

"If they're coming for you in a few hours then so do you"

"What if it's not us okay, what if I'm not the one they want?"

"Who else is there?" Ethan asked, Scott and I turned seeing Kira walking down the hall

Scott wanted to make sure Kira got to the house alright so I texted Derek if he could pick me up and he agreed so I stood in front of school as the last bell rang and watched his FJ Cruiser pull up to the school and I got in as it parked

"Thanks for picking me up" I said, turning to Derek

"No problem but where's your car or why couldn't Scott take you home?"

"Uh he wanted to make sure Kira got to the house and I haven't driven the Camaro in weeks" I replied nervously, he looked at me but didn't comment, we were silent for the rest of the ride I would occasionally look over at Derek who remained focused on the road until he pulled up in front of my house

"Look" he started "I know this morning was…"

"Awkward, yeah" I said cutting him off

"I was gonna say unexpected but awkward works to, I didn't expect for that to happen"

"Me too, it just kind of happened I hadn't seen you in a while and something took over me, it might have been because of our mate bond which hasn't gone away or faded and the fact that I haven't slept in weeks because I missed you" I rambled without looking up at him

"I know this doesn't mean you forgive me for just leaving" Derek said, looking down "Or that we're together" I finally looked over at him

"Uh…what are you talking about" he looked over at me, his eyebrow raised but I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips then we moved back, our foreheads touching and our breathing hard "We never broke up Derek" I added and he smiled then that's when he grabbed my face and really kissed me

I got on top of Derek, straddling him in the driver's seat and began kissing him again, I started unbuttoning my shirt as our mouths crashed together and felt Derek slip off my shirt just when there was a knock on the car window making me jump and look up, coming face to face with my father

"Oh my god" I gasped in shock and grabbed my shirt, buttoning it back while trying to gather my things

"Get out of the car" my father said in a serious tone, I nodded and gathered my book bag then turned to Derek, whose eyes were still wide with embarrassment written all over his face and couldn't help mentally laugh at this situation because Derek's face was priceless

"I'll see you later" I told him, he nodded and I got out, my father grabbed my arm and walked me towards the house as Derek drove the car off with a screech

"What the hell are you thinking?" my father said, stopping me just shy of the door "Do you know how old he is, how young you are, does your mother even know about this?"

"What makes you think you can come back and tell me who I can and cannot date or even like, you are the one who left, I may call you dad but you are not in charge of my life" I turned to enter the house but turned back to my father "And yes, mom knows about us and in fact she loves Derek!" that last part was a lie, my mother had never really met or talked to Derek before but anything to push my dad's buttons was great, I stormed into the house throwing my book bag on the table and saw Kira and Scott give me a confused look

"What's wrong?" Scott asked me but that's when he saw our dad follow me inside "What are you doing here and why do you still have a key?"

"Funny you mention keys" he said "Because while I have a key to this house, I'm not exactly sure how you got a key to my office" he paused, grabbing out his laptop and opening it, revealing a picture of Scott and Kira on his screen "Let me help you out here, this kind of thing usually begins with something along the lines of "It's not what you think" or "I can explain""

"Dad, let me help you out" I said, looking at the window, seeing the sun going down fast "You need to leave"

"I will with a satisfactory explanation of what you and your brother have been doing?"

"Go get a warrant" Scott and I said, dad scoffed

"I don't need a warrant, I'm your father"

"No, you're a gene donor" Scott snapped "I got my hair colour from you, Skye got your eyes and that's all we got, so you're not allowed to play tough dad with us"

"Hey, what's going on?" I looked up seeing our mom enter the house

"Maybe one of you should explain" dad said, I turned seeing the sun going down more and then the sky went dark

"Scott…" I started

"Who the hell is this?" dad asked looking behind us, we all turned seeing one of the creatures in the living room, he started walking towards one

"Dad, no" Scott exclaimed "Dad, wait" one appeared behind him and stabbed our dad in the shoulder, Kira screamed and mom rushed over to him

The front door opened and mom quickly dragged our dad out of the room, I could feel my face transform and I watched as Derek, fully transformed slid into the room and began to fight the creatures, Scott and I joined him, trying to get them out of the house

"Mom, the ash!" Scott yelled, we heard the sound of a smashing window and the evil twins entered the house and began fighting as well, we soon had all the creatures outside

"Mom now, do it now!" I yelled and mom grabbed the container and ran to the front door, throwing it and the powder to the ground in the doorway, I looked at Derek smiled and hugged him then Scott walked over to us

"All of the baseboards are ash wood?" Derek asked Scott still keeping me close to his side and a protective arm around my waist

"Uh, yeah it was Deaton's idea" Scott said "And where the hell did you come from?" Derek and I both looked at each other

"I was around" Derek hesitantly said "And I've been following you two"

"For how long?"

"All day"

"I told you he would be" I shrugged when Scott looked at me questionably

"Scott, Skye, this isn't good!" we turned and followed our mother's voice and found her, pressing down on our father's heavily bleeding wound, I went over and quickly helped but Scott picked him up and brought him up to his room, lying him on the bed

"Need to call for backup" dad mumbled

"How bad is it?" I asked our mom still helping her press down on Dads wound now with a cloth

"From the way that his arm is rotated, the tendon looks torn" she explained "He could be on his way to a collapsed lung"

"Mom, those things, they're not going to leave until the sun's up" Scott said

"At the rate he's bleeding, he's not gonna make it that long we got to get him to the hospital"

"Should we call Stiles' dad" I asked

"I don't know, is that gonna get more people killed?"

"I don't think guns are going to work on them"

"Then what does?"

"I don't know" Scott said and we looked at each other "We need to talk to the others" I nodded and quickly washed my hands to rid myself of the blood since it reminded me too much of the time we all thought Derek had died then we walked downstairs, I went to find Derek while Scott went for Kira

"Is your dad okay?" Derek asked me

"No he needs to go to the hospital and we're trapped here by those things" I said looking around

"He's gonna be okay" Derek paused then pulled me to his chest and started rubbing my back gently calming me "Aiden threatened Kira"

"I wasn't going to hurt her" Aiden said making us separate but Derek was still keeping me close and I didn't mind at all since his presence always kept me calm

"Not yet" Derek corrected him

"Why do you think we're here Derek, for a study group, we're here to protect Scott"

"We're trying to fight for him" Ethan added

"I'm sure you are, I'm sure you'd kill for him" Derek turned to them "But are you willing to die for him, I'm willing to die for Skyler, that's what a pack is, it's about protecting each other and if we have to, die for each other" I grabbed Derek's hand and smiled

"It's always been different for you, your first Alpha was your mother, then sister and now your mate…of course you'd be willing to die for them"

"It's about loyalty, blindly trusting your Alpha even if you don't agree with them half the time" I quirked my eyebrow at him

"You don't agree with me half the time?" I asked him

"No I always trust you" I looked at him for a few seconds

"Liar" I replied smirking then Derek kissed my forehead but suddenly, the creatures began banging at the barrier around the house

"What are they doing?" Scott asked as he and Kira walked in the room

"Testing for weaknesses" Ethan replied as they continued to bang at the barrier, I leaned closer to Derek's side as I heard dishes smashing as they fell from the counter in the kitchen and they kept going seeming to try and stick their hand through the barrier "Guys…we have a problem" Scott quickly pulled out his phone and dialled a number

"Allison, please tell me that you have something" he said into the phone "They're here, they're trying to get in and it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it"

 _"_ _Okay, okay listen"_ I heard Allison say over the phone _"They're Japanese demons, they're called the oni, they're looking for someone possessed, someone with a dark spirit attached to them"_

"A nogitsune" Scott said and I looked at him confused as Derek looked towards the back door seeing another one trying to get in

 _"_ _How'd you know that"_ Allison asked _"Scott"_

"Just…tell me what else" Scott said back into the phone

 _"_ _Okay, they won't hurt you they know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit and then they won't hurt you, I promise all they're looking for is the nogitsune"_ Allison explained

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kira asked Scott "They're looking for me"

"They're looking for a dark spirit" Scott said, hanging up the phone "And I know it's not you"

"Scott, we're going to have to do something" Derek said, as the oni broke the barrier and stepped inside, I squeezed his hand as I trembled against him

"Don't do anything" Scott said

"Is he serious?" Aiden asked

"I said don't do anything" Scott walked over to me and grabbed my hand and then he did the same to Kira "Trust me" I nodded and the three of us walked towards the oni, I let go of Derek's hand but he reached back out worriedly so I shook my head and mouthed 'trust us'

We were in front of them now and three of the oni grabbed each of us and as I stared into its eyes I felt cold, it ran all through my body and seemed to paralyse me, I was brought to my knees and felt myself release Scott's hand, not long after I felt a sting behind my ear and felt myself fall to the ground as well as Scott and Kira but instead of hitting the ground I felt Derek catch me wrapping his arms around me and hold me close

"I got you baby, you're gonna be okay" he told me, cupping his hand around my face as I couldn't help but stare into his eyes

Later on I ran beside my father's gurney as Scott, mom and I ran into the hospital with the paramedics, Derek had wanted to stay with me but I convinced him to come back later when I got home

"Hey, stab wound to the left chest" mom told the doctors "Possible collapsed lung, pulse is weak" everyone left, going to treat my dad

"We'll find Stiles" Scott said to mom he and I ran off to find Stiles, as we walked I heard a thud and led Scott over to a door, leading into a surgical room, we opened the door and saw Stiles standing there, his back to us

"Stiles?" I asked "You okay?" Stiles turned to us

"Yeah, fine what's been going on?"

* * *

 **A/N: I won't be able to be update for a few days as I'm going away for the weekend and won't have access to the internet to post but please keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can**


	18. Riddled

_Cold, cold and pain, that's all I felt as I let the tears flow as I tried to find the source of what was causing my pain but all I could tell was that I was in a dark room, like a basement and didn't understand why I was in pain, the tears flowed freely as I laid my head on the ground and closed my eyes_

I woke up with a gasp and sat straight up feeling a cold sweat drip down my face and almost screamed when I felt a vibration next to me, I looked over seeing my phone glowing beside me so I reached over and picked it up, Stiles was calling

"Hey, sweetie what are you doing up, it's late" there was no answer "Stiles?" that's when heavy breathing came through the phone "Stiles, you there?"

 _"_ _Skyez"_ Stiles finally whispered _"Hey, I'm here"_

"Are you okay?" I asked, concern filling my voice "Can you hear me?" I sat up

 _"_ _Skye, I don't…I don't know where I am, I don't know how I got here I think was sleepwalking"_

"Okay, um can you see anything?" I asked, instinctively beginning to put on my clothes "Just tell me what you see"

 _"_ _Ah, it's dark it's hard to see, I think there's something wrong with my-"_ the phone disconnected, I looked at the phone and tried to call him again

"Hey Stiles" '- _this is Stiles and you missed me. Leave a message'_ the voicemail said, I groaned and got up going to Scott's room as I tried to call again ' _Hey, this is St-'_

"God, come on, come on" I groaned and walked into Scott's room and hit him, he immediately sat up

"What the hell-" he exclaimed

"Shut up!" I shushed and dialled the number again, this time the receiver clicked "Stiles?" I asked, concern filling my voice

 _"_ _Skye, I don't think I can get out of here, I can't move"_

"Where are you?" Scott asked, as I put it on speaker

 _"_ _I don't know, I don't know, it's too dark I can't see much and something's wrong with my leg, it's stuck on something and it's... I think it's bleeding"_

"How bad?" I asked quickly "Stiles, how bad is it?" there was no answer "Stiles, are you there can you hear us"

 _"_ _Ah, there's some kind of smell down here"_ Stiles answered with a sniff _"Something smells terrible, it's brutal my eyes are watering"_

"Okay, listen we're calling your dad" Scott said

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, don't"_

"But your dad…"

 _"_ _Don't just please don't call him, promise you won't he already worries about me too much Scott, Skye please"_

"But what if we can't find you?" I said with double the panic because I couldn't control my empathy right now so I was picking up Scott's panic as well "Stiles, we can't make a promise like that"

 _"_ _No, no, no, just please"_ Stiles sniffled, he must have been crying _"Please, don't call him come find me you can do it he doesn't have to know, you two can find me"_

"I don't know if we can do this"

 _"_ _Oh, I gotta call you back, I have to turn the phone off"_

"What NO, hey, wait…" Scott and I both exclaimed

 _"_ _I'm gonna call you back"_

"Hold on, Stiles wait hold on, man" but Stiles hung up, Scott ran over to his dresser and began getting dressed as I took off towards Isaac's room, I ran up to his bed and started shaking him

"What?!" he exclaimed as he woke up suddenly "What's wrong?"

"It's Stiles get dressed now" I told him, going towards the door

"What's wrong with Stiles?" I stopped and turned back to him

"I don't know"

We rushed down the stairs, all now dressed we didn't know where we were going but we needed to find Stiles, just as we were about to head out the door, my phone rang causing me to jump

"Hey, Stiles" I said

 _"_ _Did you call him?"_ Stiles asked _"Did you call my dad?"_

"No, just Isaac we're coming to find you" I paused "Can you figure out where you are, try to find something and tell us where to look"

 _"_ _It's a basement, I think….I think I'm in some kind of basement"_

"In a house?" I asked

 _"_ _No it looks bigger, like industrial I think there's a furnace but it's cold it's freezing down here I gotta turn the….I gotta turn the phone off it's going to die"_

"Wait, wait, wait what else is there, what do you see?"

 _"_ _The phone's dying I can't talk, I have to go"_ he said the last part with a whisper

"Stiles, why are you whispering?" there was a long pause

 _"_ _Because I think there's someone in here with me"_ and the phone went silent

"Oh my god" I whispered "Scott, we have to call his dad"

"Skye, we can't we promised"

"I know, we may be werewolves but I don't think we can find him" Scott pulled me into a hug

"We're going to find him, we will we have too" I nodded and grabbed the keys to the Camaro

"You take Isaac on the bike, I'll meet you at Stiles' place" he nodded and they ran out while I ran to the garage and quickly pulled the tarp off and opened the garage door then sped out as fast as I dared, I knew we needed more help so I called Derek

 _"_ _Skye?"_ he answered sleepily

"Derek-" I was on the verge of tears

 _"_ _Skye are you okay, what is it?"_ I could hear the panic in his voice obviously hearing my voice breaking _"Skyler talk to me!"_

"It's Stiles he called me, he slept walked and now he needs us, I need your help"

 _"_ _Where are you?"_

"Scott, Isaac and I are heading to Stiles' place to get a fresher scent"

 _"_ _I'll meet you-"_

"No meet me at the high school, he said he was in some sort of industrial basement so that's the best place to look"

 _"_ _Skyez.."_

"Please just meet me there, I'll be there as soon as I get Stiles' scent" he sighed and I could see him practically rolling his head at me

 _"_ _Okay…"_ he paused " _Skye it'll be okay, we'll find him"_ I nodded then remembered he couldn't see me

"I hope, I got to go, I'm pulling up at his place now" I hung up then quickly put the Camaro in park then followed Scott and Isaac up to Stiles' room and were surprised to find Lydia and Aiden already here

"How did you know?" I asked "Did he call you too?"

"I heard it" Lydia said, we all raised an eyebrow

"Don't ask" Aiden said "It gets more confusing when you ask"

"Not as confusing as this" Lydia said, turning around that's when we noticed that all strings Stiles had put up for the investigation were tied to a pair of scissors and stabbed in the middle of his bed "He uses red for unsolved cases"

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden offered

"Or is an unsolved case" Isaac added

"Hold on, is he still out there?" Lydia asked "You don't know where he is?"

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere" I told her "We came here to get a better scent"

"What else did he say?"

"Something's wrong with his leg" Scott told her "It's bleeding"

"And he's freezing" Isaac said

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year" Aiden told us "It's going to drop into the 20s"

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked

"We kind of…we didn't tell him yet" Scott said

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?"

"He made us promise not to" I said, letting out a sigh

"We can find him by scent" Scott said "If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Aiden asked

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad, I didn't" Lydia said, pulling out her phone

"Wait, Lydia, hold on" Scott said, stopping her "I can get more help I can call Derek, Allison…"

"Everyone except for the cops" she said "Great idea"

"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden asked, Scott looked at me so I sent him a pleading look, he turned back to Lydia

"You don't have to call his dad, it's five minutes to the station" Scott, Isaac, Aiden and I went to leave the room but Lydia stopped Aiden

"We'll catch up"

"What?" I asked "Why?"

"There's something here"

"Yeah" Isaac mumbled "Evidence of total insanity"

"Look, we can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way to keep him from freezing to death" I said glaring at him

"Go" Lydia told us "We'll be right behind you"

I watched as the Sheriff stared down at the desk, everyone in the room remained silent as he contemplated what we had just told him and after what seemed like forever, he finally looked up

"If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start, Parrish let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep, Cordova I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking, it's the coldest night of the year so far so if he's out their barefoot in just a T-shirt he could already be hypothermic, let's move fast, let's think fast, the three of you come with me" he spat out the instructions like it was nothing and took the three of us into his office "Okay is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?"

"Lydia knew he was missing" Scott told him, adding a blow onto the whole thing

"Can she help find him?"

"Well, she's working on it" Isaac said

"Anything else?"

"We called Derek and Allison for help, Derek is meeting me at the high school so we can check the basement there" I said looking up

"Can you find him by scent?" there was knock on the office window and a Deputy, who I came to know as Deputy Parrish came in

"We got it, sir we found the Jeep"

The flashing lights of the police cars filled the hospital parking lot, Stiles' car was in the lot but he was not, he left it there when he went to where ever he was now, I called Derek and told him to meet me at the hospital instead and he told me to meet him on the roof so Scott, Isaac and I ran up to the roof and as soon as I saw Derek, I ran over to him and hugged him letting his scent calm me, just being with him calmed me down that I could block out Scott's and Isaac's emotions

"Thankyou" I said even though he probably didn't know why I was thanking him, he gave me a soft kiss and then looked at the boys

"He's not here, not anymore" he said holding my head against his chest and I nuzzled him

"You mean the whole building?" Scott asked

"Gone"

"I'll go tell Stilinski" Isaac said

"Hey and see if you can find Allison" Scott said before he could leave "She's not answering her phone" Isaac nodded and left the roof as Scott walked up to us

"Notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek asked us "Ever hear of chemo signals, chemical signals that communicate emotion and just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust, take a deep breath and tell me what you feel" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath

"Stress" Scott replied

"And anxiety" I added "What was he doing up here?" Derek looked down at me

"I don't know but there was definitely some kind of struggle"

"With who?" Scott asked

"Himself" Derek and I replied and I grabbed his hand squeezing tight because I felt so hopeless, I could feel everything up here fear, anxiety, confusion, terror and most of all confliction but couldn't understand why, they only got the more dominant emotions but I got them all

I felt a shiver run through my spine as Derek and I walked into the school, we hadn't ever had a pleasant time in the school after hours and I didn't expect this time to be any better, he must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around me pulling me close

"You cold?" he asked

"Just don't really like the fact that we're in the school after hours, our track record here is not that great" I replied with a small chuckle

"I'm pretty sure if something was going on, we would know by now" Derek flashed the light at the classroom doors

"Do you feel anything?" I asked Derek

"No" he turned to me "Do you?" I knew exactly what he was implying, so I moved away from him and stood in the middle of the hallway closing my eyes and concentrated, I stayed like this for what seemed like forever but all I could feel was Derek getting worried and me feeling useless, I can't even find my best friend, I suddenly burst into tears and went to collapse against the floor but Derek caught me before I hit the floor and held onto me tight as I sobbed into his chest

"I can't feel him, I…I…I can't feel anything" I said in between sobs "All I feel is cold and desperation but I don't know where he is"

"Hey….hey" Derek said, comforting me or at least trying to "No one expects you to find him, no one expects you to be able to do that by yourself"

"But I promised Stiles we would find him"

"And we will" Derek kissed my forehead and we stood in silence for a while, that was until my phone broke the silence, I looked at it and my eyes went wide "What is it?"

"They found him" Derek dropped me off outside and quickly ran into the hospital finding Scott, Lydia, my mom and my dad all waiting in the waiting room, I ran up and hugged my mom "How did they find him?" I asked

"Your father actually did" mom told me, I looked over at my father then wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him, dad hugged me back making me smile softly as it felt good to be in his arms again, I would never admit it especially now but when I was younger I was definitely a daddy's girl, I looked back up at my dad as the Sheriff came into the waiting room

"He's sleeping now" the Sheriff told us "And he's just fine" I felt the anxiety and tension in the room disappear "He doesn't remember much, it's a bit like a dream to him" the Sheriff looked at my dad "Thank you"

"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out" he told the Sheriff "I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering, it's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone"

"No, it was more than that thank you"

"It was a lucky connection"

"McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude" dad sighed

"Accepted"

"All right, you three" mom said "You've got school in less than six hours, go home, go to sleep"

"Okay" Scott said as we both hugged our mother and then led Lydia down the hall

"I don't know what happened" Lydia said when we were out of hearing range with the adults "I was so sure"

"Yeah, I wasn't much help either" I said

"None of us were" Scott said "It doesn't matter, if he's okay" suddenly, Lydia stopped turning to look back

"Lydia, do you hear something?" I asked her but Lydia turned and looked at us

"No, I didn't hear anything"

I went home and walked up to my bedroom in a trance but snapped out of it when I opened the door and smelt Derek so I offered him a small smile when I closed it and turned to see him sitting in my leather chair by the window

"Have you been waiting here this whole time" I asked him sitting in his lap and laid my head on his shoulder

"Yeah, I didn't think you should be alone tonight, how's Stiles" I sighed

"He's…I don't know" he brushed his hand through my hair then lifted my gaze to meet his

"He'll be okay, it's Stiles" I managed a small laugh but it fell quickly

"I hope, I couldn't bare it if something bad happened to him, he's practically my brother"

"I know how much he means to you Skye" he cupped my cheek "He'll be fine, he always is, for a human" I smiled and kissed him

"How do you do that?" he quirked his head to the side

"Do what?"

"Make me forget, even for a few seconds" he smiled

"It's just one of my many talents" I rolled my eyes at his smirk

"Then make me forget" I replied and watched his playful smirk fade

"Skye I don't-"

"Please" I begged wrapping my arms around his shoulders "I just want to forget even for a couple of hours" he sighed and brushed his thumb over my cheek

"Skyez I don't think now is the time or place.." I sighed and went to get off his lap but he grabbed my waist keeping me in place "Hey, it's not that I don't want to because believe me I do, I just don't want you to regret it in the morning"

"I won't" he sighed then stood up with me still attached to his waist making me smile

"How about a shower instead" he walked into my ensuite bathroom and put me on the countertop before reaching for my tank top, I helped him take it off then pushed his leather jacket from his shoulders which landed on the ground with my top

"You're not just doing this because I want to, are you?" I asked as he began to kiss up my neck towards my ear

"Do you seriously have to ask that?" he asked me and smirked into my neck as I reached my hands into his hair "You know I love any chance to be with you" his hands traced up my thighs pushing the skirt I was wearing up to bunch around my waist

"Well get on with it" he peeled my skirt down leaving me in my bra and panties as my hands went for his belt buckle but he stilled my hands then walked over to my shower and turned it on "You know this isn't exactly fair that I'm practically naked and you're fully dressed"

"This showers for you not me, I was only helping you undress" I pouted and crossed my arms

"Tease" I jumped off the counter then picked up my clothes and put them in my hamper then picked up his leather jacket and stared at it, it looked like a fairly old jacket and even had a rip on one of the sleeves "You know I've always wondered why you've kept this jacket" he looked over at me and I sensed right away this was a sensitive topic "You don't have to talk about it"

"It was my dads"

"Oh" I felt stupid for asking

"Now are you going to shower or are you wasting one of the earth's key resource" I rolled my eyes but knew he changed the subject for a reason "Not that I'm complaining about you standing there almost naked"

"Only if you join me" I replied stripping off the rest of my clothes and climbed into the shower turning my back to him

"Ah what the hell" I heard him say then smirked when I saw him strip out of his clothes and climb in behind me, after our shower I got changed into his shirt then handed him some shorts

"Whose are these, there not mine" he asked holding them up

"Scott's" I replied shrugging watching his nose wrinkle in disgust "There clean, they got mixed up with my washing"

"I think I'll be fine" I rolled my eyes but turned out my light as he pulled on his previous boxers then climbed in beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist, I turned to face him

"You know maybe we should move forward with our relationship" his eyes scrunched in confusion

"What next step?" I rolled my eyes and smiled

"Well I'm still too young to move in with you and my mom would never allow it but maybe I could clear out some closet space since we never spend a night apart and you refuse to borrow clothes, so you can leave clothes here for when you stay if you want"

"I don't want to go around smelling like Scott, that would give off the wrong impression" I rolled my eyes again and heard his scoff "Stop rolling your eyes at me" I smiled and shook my head

"I wear your clothes all the time, what kind of impression do you think that leaves me"

"It's different" I fought the urge to roll my eyes again

"How is that any different" I asked accusingly

"Because I like it when you have my scent on you because every werewolf that smells you then knows your mine" he pulled me closer to him by my waist

"Possessive much babe" I replied smirking

"I have every reason to be when my mate is beautiful" I rolled my eyes then looked at him as he quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, I smiled then laid my head on his bare shoulder and closed my eyes sighing in contentment "But the answer to your question would be yes, it'll definitely make it easier on us to have clothes at each other's places and you know I love any reason to be able to have you stay at the loft more often" I smiled and nuzzled into his chest as I slowly fell asleep in the arms of my mate

The next day went by like a blur, sleeping in Derek's arms last night comforted me and made me feel better for a little while but I still couldn't shake the cold anxious feeling at school that settled back over me when he left, Derek had dropped me off then I went through the rest of the day in a kind of trance, Scott was the same way but towards the end of the day we met up with Lydia at Scott's locker and she seemed to wince every time there was a loud sound

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm just a little hyper-sensitive to loud sounds today" Lydia said, another locker closed and she winced, Scott decided to change the subject

"They're doing tests on Stiles all afternoon, we were going to go over at around six to visit, you want to come with us?"

"I should probably just go home" Lydia replied an another locker slammed and another wince came across her face

"You sure you're okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll text you later" Lydia walked away from us and Scott turned to me

"Is she really okay?" Scott asked but all I could do was shake my head, after school we went to the hospital to be with Stiles

"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this or if it's not actually a misspelling" the doctor said, going through Stiles' file, Scott, mom, the Sheriff and I all stood in the room as Stiles sat on the MRI bed

"Just call him Stiles" the Sheriff told him

"Okay" the doctor sighed "Stiles, just to warn you you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI, it's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine, uh if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones"

"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything"

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window" The Sheriff told his son "Okay?"

"Okay" Stiles said, all the adults left the room, leaving us alone "You know what they're looking for, right?" Stiles asked us "It's called front temporal dementia, areas of your brain start to shrink, it's what my mother had, it's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers and there's no cure" I felt tears start to come down my face, I knew exactly what Stiles was talking about and how it had killed his mom, Stiles was one of the most important people in my life and I didn't want to lose him, he was a second brother to me

"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something" Scott said, turning to him "I'll do something" Scott said again and I knew what the something was.

"We'll figure it out Stiles because we're not losing the Han Solo to our Luke and Leia" Stiles laughed at my Starwars joke and Scott who looked confused by my starwars joke since he still hasn't watched any of the movies, Stiles nodded then the three of us hugged and I didn't want to let him go but the doctor soon told us it was time to start the MRI so Scott and I left and as we did I got a text message from Derek but was barely able to read it since I was shaking in both fear and nerves

"Derek's here" I told my brother quietly so only he'd hear it "He needs to talk to us" Scott nodded and we walked out to the waiting room seeing Derek sitting in one of the chairs, he got up hugged me and placed a small kiss to my lips and wiped away a stray tear from my cheek then put his leather jacket around me which made me smile and slip my arms into the sleeves willingly accepting the warmth of his jacket

We sat down and Scott sat across from us, Scott looked up at Derek as he told us about Barrow using Kira's Fox Fire to wake a nogitsune in Stiles, we sat in silence after he finished until Scott finally broke it

"You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier, it reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift"

"I think you two ended up teaching me more about that" Derek said as I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders

"Are you teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets, you know I took Cora back to South America right, it's where she spent most of her time after the fire" Derek looked at me "But that's not the only reason I left, I needed to talk to my mother"

"Your dead mother?" I asked

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things, she said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills, they protected it, this town needs someone to protect it" he looked up at Scott "Someone like you two"

"And someone like you to teach us a few trade secrets" Scott said, we all smiled at each other but that's when something clicked in my head, the reason why I couldn't find Stiles through his emotions last night, I lifted my head from Derek's shoulder quickly which startled him

"What?" Derek asked me

"He was trying to protect us" I said standing up "Stiles was protecting us"

"From himself" Scott and Derek both said, realizing the same thing, we quickly got up and made our up to the roof

"What are we looking for?" Derek asked as we got to the roof

"I'm not sure" I said, looking around "But with all the emotion I was picking up on up here last night, I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself, I think he was struggling not to do something" I jumped onto a bench and looked at the cage in front of me, it held the hospitals electrical power system, I reached on top and pulled down a bag full of tools then we all looked up, seeing a cut wire

That's when panic and fear filled my body making me fall towards the ground because it was so strong, Derek caught me before I hit the ground and shielded me as the power box suddenly burst, sending electrical sparks flying and a single wire separated from the others and flew from the roof, falling towards the parking lot below

* * *

 **A/N: I'm back and I'll try and update as soon as I can but for now I hope you all enjoy this chapter**


	19. Letharia Vulpina

After the wire fell from the roof we all rushed down to the parking lot but I had to stop as I fell towards the ground because it felt like someone was electrocuting me and I knew it was Isaac, Derek caught me before I could fall head first against the floor and I screamed softly into his arms

"It's Isaac, he's hurt" I managed to get out through the pain and noticed Scott stop "GO" I yelled at him, he nodded and kept going

"Are you okay" Derek asked me but all I could do was shake my head, this is one of the things nobody else could possibly understand about my ability, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbow when someone I'm connected to gets hurt because I feel it twice as bad as they do which is why it always hurts like hell

"We have to go" he helped me up and we continued to go to the parking lot just in time to stop Scott from running into the electrified water and to see Kira grab the wire sucking up the electricity and her eyes glowed a bright fire orange it was then that the water wasn't electrified that Derek and I ran to Isaac "Isaac, hey Isaac" I touched his shoulder as Derek felt his pulse point at his neck then looked at me with wide eyes and I knew that wasn't good

"He's not breathing" he told me "Scott he's not breathing" Derek yelled looking over at Scott, I rolled Isaac to his back and quickly tilted his head then held his nose and blew into his mouth trying to get him breathing "Skye, Skye stop, STOP!" Derek said pulling me away as nurses and doctors ran over and quickly got him on a stretcher wheeling him inside, we heard that Stile's was gone again "You have to tell Stilinski, you have to tell him what's really wrong with Stile's" he told Scott then grabbed my hand and we left the hospital going back to his loft

I paced waiting for any news on Isaac or Stiles, I could feel everything because I couldn't block it out and it was hurting me and I knew it was hurting Derek because our bond was still as strong as ever now that he was back, he could feel everything I could at the moment

"Skye, Skye hey look at me, they're both going to be fine, you need to stop and calm down"

"I ca…can't, I can't block…them out" I heard my heart rate pick up, it felt like I was going into shock

"Hey look at me" he cupped my cheeks and made me look into his eyes "Block them out, you can do this" I shook my head at him "Yes you can, what do you do, how do you do it"

"I…I…I try an…and th…ink about som…something else but I can't…I can't do this…it's too much emotion at once" I stuttered

"Yes you can think about something else, come on baby you can do this, you told me you learnt to control it" I nodded and thought about anything else but couldn't focus all I could focus on was the pain and worry so I looked up at Derek then crashed my lips against his, he was surprised at first but soon melted into the kiss and just like that I blocked out Isaac's pain and everyone's worry for him and Stiles, I leaned back with my eyes closed "Thankyou" I muttered against his shoulder

"Anytime" I laughed and looked back up at him, then grabbed his hand and led him back to his bed before pushing against his chest making him fall back as I climbed on top of him "Hey" he tried to argue but I put my finger to his lips

"Shh" I kissed his neck and felt him give in and soon enough I was underneath him with our clothes coming off soon after, I knew it was kind of wrong to be having sex at a time like this but I needed to be distracted or I'll feel it all again

The next two days went by in such a blur and Stile's was still missing and I was beyond concerned by now, Scott and I walked downstairs to go to school when we saw our mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in her hands

"Any news" Scott asked her

"They're still looking for him, it's past the 48 hour mark but I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine its Stile's"

"What about Isaac" I asked I could still feel some of his pain, being an empathy really sucked at times like this especially when everyone around me was so worried about Isaac and Stiles so my own worry was ten times worse

"Maybe we should go by the hospital before school" I nodded because I had yet to see Isaac

When we got to the hospital we walked in and towards Isaac's room but saw Allison asleep in a chair just outside the door, Scott gently touched her shoulder and woke her up

"Have you been here all night?" I asked her

"Yeah they won't let me in to see him because I'm not family, I told them he doesn't have any family" she replied

"He's got us" our mom said "And I've got a key card" she held up her staff card and let us in to see him "Be quick" we walked in and to his bedside I saw Allison grab Scott's hand and I couldn't help smile

"I thought he'd be healing by now" I said observing the still fresh burn marks on his face

"So did I" Scott replied and he put a hand onto Isaac's forearm

"Is he in pain" Allison asked looking at both of us and we both nodded I didn't need to touch Isaac to know that because being this close made me feel his pain so much more and it was giving me a slight headache and a dull ache was spreading through my body, Scott started to take Isaac's pain and it caused him to move as Scott winced when the black veins rose up his arms to his neck before he finally let go

"It won't heal him but it will help with the pain"

"Did Stile's really do this" Allison asked

"Whatever's controlling him did it" I replied because I couldn't believe that the Stile's that Scott and I grew up with would really do this

"Whatever's inside him" Scott added

"Well then how do we get whatever is inside him the hell out of him" Allison asked

"We're working on it" Scott and I replied before I drove us to school, finally using the Camaro again, Scott and I found Kira and she started explaining what a nogitsune actually was

"The thing is in all of the stories, kitsune are tricksters they're mischievous, they don't really get caught up in right or wrong or even understand it"

"What's that mean, it's just doing this for the hell of it?" Scott asked her

"No there was something else I found, if you somehow offend a nogitsune it can react pretty badly"

"How do you offend a nogitsune?" I asked her

"I don't know but if it's doing something this bad, then someone really, really offended it" she replied and we all shared a look before Scott walked away towards the locker rooms for lacrosse practice, I walked away towards my locker but I heard Scott start talking to Ethan and Aiden about looking for Stiles, so I walked closer and leaned outside waiting for them

 _"_ _No Stile's and no demonic ninjas"_

 _"_ _Things are getting to quiet"_ the twins said

 _"_ _Yeah I know"_ Scott replied _"Yeah it's making me nervous too"_ something else suddenly filled my ears distracting me so I turned my head to the side listening, it sounded like one of Argents emitters

"Do you guys hear that" Aiden asked as they came out of the locker room

"It's an emitter, one of argents" I replied making Scott jump and look at me still leaning against the wall as he didn't know I was there which made me smirk then we all followed the sound

"It's coming from the basement" Ethan said so we all ran to the basement and found Stile's standing there, he turned to us then dropped the emitter to the ground

"Okay I know what you guys are thinking but it's me, I swear to god it's me" Stile's said holding up his hands but the twins eyes glowed and they growled at him with they're fangs out then ran at Stile's grabbing his throat and held him up against the wall

"Wait stop" Scott yelled and we ran up to them and pulled them off Stile's "I said stop" Aiden roared at Scott but Scott and I just roared back undeterred and they backed away as I glared at them

"It's me Scott, Skye I swear it's me I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing but it's me, I promise" Stile's replied

"You know what happened at the hospital" Aiden said

"I know more than that" Stile's replied then walked to a bag grabbing out what looked like a map or plans "You see this, it's a blueprint of the hospital's electrical wiring, you see all these markings in red that's my handwriting I know I did this I caused the accident and everything in this bag it's all stuff that could be part of something bigger" Ethan held up a saw of some kind

"What the hell have you been up to" I asked him

"I think something worse, a lot worse" we started taking everything out of the bag and there was chain, electrical tape, wire and rope

"What the hell were you doing building a terminator" one of the twins said

"Thank you for that" Stile's replied back sarcastically

"Guy's this is a map" Scott interrupted and opened it

"Isn't that the cross country track" I asked tracing the red outlined line

"That's the Tate car where Malia Tate's family died" Scott pointed out

"You mean that's where her father put the steel-jaw traps" we all looked up and realised what was going to happen someone was going to get hurt

We all ran to stop the race before someone got there and ran straight into those traps Scott and Ethan ran to the finish line to stop the other kids while Stile's, Aiden and I drove in Stile's jeep to Coach and skidded to a stop then jumped out

"Coach" Stile's ran up to him

"Stilinski….whoa"

"Coach listen close"

"Something bad is about to happen if we don't stop the race" I stated hoping for once Coach would listen, Stile's continued to explain everything we thought was going to happen then we all ran to the finish line as well to help stop the race

"Scott stop, stop, stop everyone stop" Stile's yelled as we all ran up then Stile's felt around the ground then stopped when he felt something and started pulling up a thick heavy chain then followed it, it looked like it was a trip wire but it was nothing

"Congratulations Stilinski you found a length of chain" Coach said clapping sarcastically "Can somebody now please tell me what the hell is going on" he was walking forward then I saw the thin clear wire right in front of his foot

"Hey Coach wait!" I yelled but it was too late he tripped the wire and an arrow shot right into his stomach

"Ah crap" he collapsed to the floor on his back and we all ran to him, he started screaming as Scott and I tried to keep pressure on the wound which he wasn't making easy "Get it out of me, get it out of me, get it out of me oh my god I'm gonna die get it out of me I'm going to die"

"Coach you're not going to die, just keep still" I replied trying to keep him still because the more he moved the quicker his heart was pumping out blood and he was going to bleed to death if he didn't calm down

"I'm going to die" he protested anyway

"It will hurt less if you stop moving Coach" Aiden added

"Get that thing out of me" Coach continued to yell and I prayed someone would punch him in the face

"Stay still Coach an ambulance is coming" Aiden tried again but still Coach yelled "Get back, get back give him some room get back" Scott let go off the wound then grabbed Coach's hand and I saw him take his pain, I looked up at him because I didn't know if he should be doing that so much today, Coach passed out after Scott was done taking his pain

"I could have killed him, right what if it was his head or his throat" Stile's said holding up his bloody hands

"But it wasn't" I protested still keeping pressure on the wound myself

"He's going to be alright" Scott added

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming" Aiden spoke up

"And my dad" Stile's added when we heard police sirens as well

When the ambulance finally came and got Coach inside we all stood back and Sheriff Stilinski started talking to Stile's as we waited at the jeep

"Hey you better look at this" Ethan said making us turn and walk to the back of Stile's jeep and he pulled out more stuff like nails and wrapping paper but what was startling was it was the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's birthday present on mischief night

"This is the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's birthday present" Scott said grabbing it off Ethan

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing, a bomb made from nail and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present, where did it go off" Ethan asked

"On a school bus" I replied and we told the Sheriff who called the school right away, I called Derek to let him know we found Stiles as I knew he had been out looking for him these last two days but his phone was going straight to voicemail so I left him a message

"Hey Der, we found Stiles he's okay but it's still complicated just uh…call me back and I'll explain" I walked back over to Scott and we waited while Deputy Parrish checked if this bomb was real but he walked to the front window and held up the Sheriff's desk nameplate then we all heard the Sherriff, well except for Stile's

 _"_ _My god there is a bomb, it just not here"_ we heard the Sheriff say then he called the station warning them to evacuate as we all shared a look, for some reason the bomb being there made something inside me churn and made me feel unsettled then on our way there I felt pain shoot through my back and screamed which freaked out Scott and grab the steering wheel when I swerved a bit

"Skye what is it"

"Derek, the Bomb" I screamed I felt his pain he was hurt he must have been at the station and the bomb just went off

I drove faster and when we pulled up at the station I jumped out shakily and ran inside to see multiple officers down then I found Derek with Mr Argent so I ran over to him while Scott went to Stile's who was kneeling over a hurt officer

"Derek, Derek hey look at me, hey" I grabbed his face and made him look at me

"I'm okay" he said weakly with his eyes closed in pain

"You saved my life" Mr Argent said, I grabbed Derek's forearm and started to take some of his pain even though I felt it all already as Mr Argent tried to help the Sheriff

"Skye don't" I heard Derek whisper as I started groaning in pain then stopped because I knew the consequences of taking too much

"It's okay I can take it" I replied watching him shake his head at me

"What happened, are you okay?" he gestured weakly to the blood that was still staining my hands and shirt from Coach

"It's not mine, the Coach got shot and I had to help stop the bleeding until the ambulance could get there but let's worry about you right now"

 _"_ _Skye the oni are coming we have to go"_ I heard Scott say but I wasn't leaving Derek while he was in pain, as much as I loved Stiles and wanted him safe, my mate was my priority right now so I looked over at Scott and saw Kira was with him and Stiles now so she could help in my place for now

"Go, I'll be okay just keep Stile's safe" he nodded and left "What were you doing here" I asked turning back to Derek

"Your dad brought us here" my eyes widened "He thinks we killed someone Stile's set us up" I groaned then looked at his back

"Okay this is healing we can't let anyone see this" I whispered looking around rapidly because we couldn't let people see him heal but luckily none of the officers were paying much attention to us

"Follow me" Mr Argent said walking up and grabbed one of Derek's arm putting it around his shoulders as I did the same with his other arm and we walked him into one of the bathrooms, I carefully took Derek's jacket off then ripped his t-shirt apart as Mr Argent moved to watch the door, I made quick work of pulling out the glass and nails from his back

"It's a good thing you don't need stitches" I commented while washing away the blood then placed my hand on his back and siphoned the last of his pain

"You don't need to do that" I sighed

"I have spare clothes in the back of the Camaro" I quickly ran out and opened up the boot grabbing one of Derek's shirts out of the bag I keep in here which had clothes for me, Derek and Scott in it

I had decided to keep spare clothes in my car for exactly this reason since I didn't know where or when either of us would be hurt and lately it was to frequent for my liking, I quickly ran back in and helped Derek put on the fresh shirt then took off his leather jacket that he had left me with this morning and helped him into it

"Why do you always find your in these situations" I asked him as I wrapped my arms around his waist, he chuckled softly in my ear as he hugged me back

"I guess I'm a magnet for trouble" I rolled my eyes just as my phone beeped with a text from Scott

 **At animal clinic, oni are here – Scott**

"Go help, I'm fine now" Derek replied after reading the text over my shoulder

"No I'm fine here Scott can handle himself and he's got Kira" I replied attaching myself to his waist again, I want one day where I don't feel the emotions of those around me, where Derek isn't hurt or anyone of my friends isn't in danger, is that too much to ask

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another update, I hope you all have been liking the last few chapters and please remember to comment as it really helps me stay motivated to keep posting new chapters for you guys**


	20. Echo House

_I was running, running towards the Nemeton, I had no idea why I just knew I had to get there but the more I seemed to run the further I got away from it and Stiles who was now standing at the base of the stump, I needed to help him but couldn't so I tried calling out to him_

 _"_ _STILES!"_

 _"_ _No Stiles here" I heard a voice come out of Stiles' mouth but it wasn't Stiles' voice_

 _"_ _Who are you, what do you want?"_

 _"_ _Pain…Chaos…Strife" it muttered like a mantra "Pain…Chaos…Strife" it continued to chant "Were going to kill everyone" suddenly I saw bodies at Stiles feet but they weren't just bodies, they were the bloodied bodies of Scott, Isaac, Mom, Dad, Allison, Lydia and Derek_

 _"_ _NO!" I roared and started running towards him…_

"Skye get up" Scott yelled as he came into my room and turned on the light making me sit up startled out of my dream and look around an attacker that wasn't even there

"What is it" I asked looking beside me a little mournful that Derek wasn't able to be with me, my dad had come and locked him up for the murder charges still which angered me and was the reason I was ignoring my father as of late

"It's Stile's" that was all I need to know I got dressed and grabbed the spare helmet then jumped on the back of Scott's bike, we arrived at Eichen House just in time to see Stile's and the Sheriff about to walk in

"Why didn't you tell me" Scott asked and I was puzzled if Stile's didn't tell him then how did Scott find out

"Because we wanted to avoid something like this" Stile's dad replied

"It's only seventy two hours" Stile's added

"This is the same place that Barrow came from, the guy with a tumour inside him filled with live flies, you don't know everything yet" I replied looking at his dad, we had told him everything and he finally believed us

"I know enough nogitsunes, kitsunes, oni or whatever they're called"

"Wow, that was actually all surprisingly right" Stile's said

"Kids, I saw an MRI that looked exactly like my wife's and it terrifies me, I'm headed down to L.A tomorrow to talk to a specialist"

"Then why are you putting him in here" Scott asked

"He's not it's my decision" Stile's replied

"Stile's we can't help you if you're in here"

"And I can't hurt you's"

"Deaton's got ideas, Argents calling people were gonna find something and if we can't…" I replied begging him

"And if you can't…" Stile's began then got close to Scott and me "And if you can't then you do something for me okay make sure I never get out" he backed up and they headed in but not before I hugged Stile's

"Keep faith Stile's please" I felt him nod then they walked in and Scott and I watched them go before going back home I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep not while Stile's was locked up in that place and because of the dream I had before Scott woke me up that was still fresh in my mind

I walked into my bathroom and stared into the mirror I looked like hell but I couldn't blame myself I haven't had a good night sleep since well for a long time, I looked up again at times like this I really wished I could just be with Derek all the time but at the moment he was locked away in jail because of Stile's framing him and Argent

I moved to my desk and started flipping through my photo album that I had filled with pictures of me, Scott and Stiles growing up and lately had added many photos of the pack along with Erica and Boyd, looking through it brought tears to my eyes but also warmth because it helped me remember all the good times we've had even through the last year of bad memories, especially the chapter dedicated to me and Derek, I smiled at one particular photo of me, Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd and the old abandoned train station it was by far my favourite photo of them

I flipped back to the beginning and saw a photo of Stiles, Scott and me, we were only little kids, we had been friends since kindergarten, I stared at the picture feeling like life was so much simpler back then and wished we could just go back there or that we never looked for the body that night, our life's would be normal the only downside would be I wouldn't have met Derek

The next morning Scott and Allison were talking with Deaton hoping to find something that would help and were going to call me when they found something but at the moment I was sitting twiddling my thumbs but then I decided to change clothes

I sighed and stood up grabbing my keys and drove to the station, I was hoping one of the Deputy's would let me in to see Derek I needed him to calm me even for a few minutes, I parked then walked in and saw Deputy Parrish

"Hey it's Skye right" I nodded "What can I do for you"

"I was wondering if I could see Derek Hale" I asked him and leaned in a little closer putting on my best innocent smile

"Sorry but Agent McCall said no visitors" I fought the snarl off and managed to keep the smile on my face

"I'll only be a minute" he shook his head "My Father won't mind I swear"

"I'm sorry Skye, I'd lose my job" I nodded and left the building but not before I listened in

 _"_ _I'm okay Skye, help Scott"_ I heard Derek say

"I know you're okay but I'm not" I replied quietly and left

The next day we finally had something that might help Stile's so we were all sitting in the Argents study with Scott, Allison, Lydia, Aiden and Ethan going over the plan which I'll admit wasn't one of our better plans especially since we didn't have Stiles' help and he was usually the one coming up with the plans

"This is a really bad plan" I said after hearing the plan again

"It's not that bad" Lydia replied

"It's not that good" Ethan agreed

"None of us knows the route there going to take if Allison can get one of her dads GPS trackers on the armoured car then we can follow it" Lydia said explaining the plan again

"So then when the van gets here" Allison pointed to a spot on the map

"We attack them" Aiden said but Lydia turned

"No, you're bikes will be in the middle of the road, looking like you guys got into an accident and when the driver gets out to help…"

"We attack them" Aiden cut Lydia off again

"No" Lydia, Allison and I all yelled out

"You'll distract him" Lydia finished "And Scott and Skye will break open the back door"

"I hope" Scott and I both said at the same time

"And you will get Katashi's finger" she told me

"It's not his actual finger, is it" Ethan asked

"You are so out of our league" Lydia muttered

"Why don't we just go to Stilinski for help" Ethan asked

"Because if he gets caught then it's the Sheriff tampering with federal evidence" Scott replied

"Guy's this is going to work, we can do this were losing Stile's, my dad is in jail for murder" Allison said

"So is Derek" I added reminding them that, am I the only one who cares that Derek is also in jail for murder

"We need to do this" she added

Later that night Scott and I were just leaving when we saw Kira at the door, Scott opened it asking why she was here and she walked right in saying that she wanted to help

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea" Scott replied

"Because of my mother" she replied and I agreed, we found out her mom was the one controlling the oni and was trying to kill Stile's

"No I know that's not your fault" Scott replied

"Yeah but it still feels like it is and if I can help shouldn't I"

"People who help us usually end up getting hurt, badly" I cut in because it was true and I wasn't all that comfortable with her coming with us, she was the newbie and in my opinion not part of the pack because if it wasn't for her then Stiles wouldn't have been possessed by the nogitsune in the first place

"Okay but I've been practicing"

"Practicing what" Scott and I both said at the same time again

"I've been picking this up really fast, like crazy fast" she unsheathed a sword and almost took Scott's head off if it wasn't for his reflexes

"You sure about that" Scott replied looking frightened and I couldn't help the snigger that escaped my lips

"Sorry, watch" she started waving the sword around in some cool precise ninja styles it was cool but that doesn't mean she should come

"Okay you're coming" Scott said

"I'll take the Camaro" I scoffed rolling my eyes and grabbed the keys and we ran out them jumping on the bike and I got into my car and we drove to the station, parking a block away so that we weren't seen

We watched as they loaded the evidence onto the van then Allison turned to Kira telling her she was up, she grabbed the GPS tracker off Allison then ran towards the van super-fast and clipped it to the back but then Deputy Parrish came out and she had to hide behind the van Scott freaked out and I grabbed his arm to stop him in case he tried to run to her but then Parrish un-holstered his gun and started walking towards the back doors

"We have to do something" Scott said but before we could even move a really big guy burst out from the back of the van and knocked out Deputy Parrish

"Who the hell is that" I asked no one in particular

"Kincaid" Allison replied so we all got up and walked hastily up to the van as he found the finger

"We need that finger" Scott said and Allison raised her crossbow at Kincaid

"Why should I give it to you" Kincaid asked us

"There's a briefcase in there with a hundred and fifty thousand in it" Allison replied

"The scroll inside this prosthetic finger is worth three million" I tried to keep the shock off my face

"Give me the finger" Scott said but Kincaid just looked at him "You know what I mean" Kincaid looked at us without moving but then Kira leapt off the top of the van straight onto Kincaid's back but it didn't even faze him and he just flipped her onto the floor then his fangs extended and his eyes glowed blue surprising me since that meant he's killed an innocent person and something tells me he'd do it again without even blinking an eye

"I guess negotiations are over" Kincaid growled so I quickly growled flashing my Alpha eyes and fangs before we started to fight with him but we were all getting our butts kicked

I saw him holding Kira by her throat so I ran up and clawed at his torso but he threw us both back into the bricks then Kincaid hit Allison and she to fell back into the brick wall next to us, Scott tried hitting him across the face a few times but Kincaid didn't even flinch then went for the stomach and again he didn't flinch, Scott went to hit Kincaid in the face again but he caught Scott's arms and bent them down growling then head butted Scott as I ran up to him again but he counted my move and flipped me over beside Scott then watched Kincaid started kicking Scott in the ribs and felt it, I wanted to yell out stop but I couldn't get the words past my lips

"You two have the eyes of Alpha's but where's the strength" Kincaid said bending down and I thought he was about to finish Scott off

"Up here" I heard the twins say from the balcony above and Kincaid turned, they growled and jumped down and began fighting with Kincaid while Lydia ran in and helped Allison stand then me, I held my arm to my torso as I had huge scratch marks going across it and I was bleeding heavily

"Stop Ethan, Aiden" Scott said painfully

"Stop" Lydia yelled

"You want him to come after us" Aiden replied pointing at Kincaid

"Scott we've seen guys like this, trust us he's dangerous" Ethan added

"So are we" I replied I agreed with my twin we didn't need to kill people just to get what we want, I saw Kira stand up

"And he looks smart enough to remember that" Scott added then grabbed the silver finger out of Kincaid's jacket pocket and grabbed the scroll out of it and it was tiny it barely filled up Scott's palm then smiled at Allison "We're here to save a life not end one" the twins looked at each other and Kincaid looked shocked like he had never seen a werewolf resist killing another, Scott dropped the finger and it landed with a metallic clang

We all left and Scott and I took the scroll to Deaton who read it because we couldn't it was in another language

"There isn't much here unfortunately"

"Does it say anything" Scott asked

"My Japanese isn't great but it appears to say that one method of expelling a nogitsune is to change the body of the host" Deaton looked at us as if that meant something

"Change the body" Scott pondered

"Which begs the question how do we change Stile's body?" Deaton added and it clicked to me

"By turning him into a werewolf" I replied and shared a look with Scott, this is going to be harder than we thought what if Stile's didn't want the bite he already refused it once and I wouldn't be comfortable being the one to turn him or anyone for that matter which only left Scott and I know he wouldn't be comfortable with it either

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter isnt very long or have much Skye and Derek but as usual it is nessasary to tell their story and follow the show**


	21. The Fox and The Wolf

I heard that Derek was getting out from Sheriff Stilinski so I made sure to be there we he did so when I walked into the station I saw them getting they're stuff back from Deputy Parrish

"Sorry but I can't let you walk out with this" Parrish said holding up Argents electrical Taser thing "It's way above the legal voltage limit"

"I only use it for hunting" Mr Argent replied looking at Derek and Derek looked at him knowingly I fought the urge to laugh, I'm amazed Derek hadn't noticed I was here yet we usually always sense each other

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure you could use it to jump start a 747"

"This property belongs to me and the charges were dropped although I'm not exactly sure who's responsible for that" I saw Stile's dad walk in

"I am, I'll take care of this Parrish" he said so I walked into the room more

"Sheriff I'm not kidding, this things a few watts from being a lightsaber" Sheriff Stilinski took it from Parrish and pushed it shut as Derek was looking at his phone

"I said I'll take care of it" it was then I made my presence known I grabbed Derek's hand and he smiled down at me while we walked to the Sheriff's office "The specialist I saw in L.A told me the thing that every doctor says when he's trying to avoid a lawsuit 'We can't say for sure' and then I spoke with your mom Skye these are brain scans, my wife's and Stile's" he handed them to Argent and we looked at them "I knew they were simular but those are the same" when you lined them up they were exact copies "Exactly the same"

"I'm guessing this isn't possible" Derek asked

"Not even remotely" Sheriff replied

"So the trickster is still playing tricks" Argent said

"But why this trick" I replied in a bit of a scared voice and I felt Derek squeeze my hand

"When I was in the army, an officer told me if you want to defeat your enemy you don't take away their courage you take away their hope"

"You don't look like a man you gives up hope easily" Argent replied

"But Stile's might" Stilinski said "If this thing inside him if it's using his mother's disease as some sort of physiological trick then it isn't just a fight for his body, it's also a fight for his mind right"

"You know he's left people severely injured" Argent replied

"And others severely dead" Derek added and I looked up at him

"That's why I need the two off you" Sheriff said pointing at Mr Argent and Derek "I need people who are experienced in this kind of thing" Derek and Mr Argent shared a look "I need you to help stop him"

"And by stop him you mean trap him" Mr Argent replied and I hope that was what they meant, Sheriff handed Mr Argent his Taser thing and Argent grabbed it then shared a look with the Sheriff then we left going to the Argent's apartment where Allison was already getting stuff out that was non-lethal

"This is everything non-lethal I could find" she said when we walked into the office to see rope, chains, handcuffs and various other things spread out across the large desk

"Take all of it" Mr Argent said

"What's the plan here" Sheriff asked

"Our best shot right now is for Derek and Skye to try to pick up Stile's scent at Eichen House especially if he went through something stressful there" Mr Argent replied, I looked to Derek seeing him look down at me and nod knowingly at me because I'd be able to pick up empathy signals as well

"Should all five of us be going to the same place" Stile's dad asked

"Where else has Stile's been showing up" Mr Argent asked

"School, the hospital" I replied

"Okay hold on we did this already he disappeared we started looking for him then walked right into a trap at the hospital" Derek spoke up

"He's getting us to repeat the same moves" I added

"So what do we do wait for him to come to us" Allison asked

"We can't not if the oni find him when the sun goes down" Derek replied

"Scott's working on that right now with Kira" I said looking around the room

"That's the problem were all trying to outfox the fox" Mr Argent replied and we all looked down

"Listen I'll understand if anyone wants to back out" the Sheriff spoke up and I looked at Derek who was looking down like he was thinking

"It wouldn't be the first wolf to run from a fox" he replied then grabbed the rest of the stuff on the desk putting it the bag he was packing

"Apparently I'm carrying a lightsaber" Mr Argent added and I couldn't help smiling at the irony of that as if Stile's was here he would applauded the star wars joke

"Dad, you and Derek hit Eichen house, Sheriff it's you, me and Skye at the hospital, we all meet in the school" Allison replied and we zipped up the bags and I squeezed Derek's arm as he grabbed a bag, I was telling him to be careful which he got as he nodded and gave me a look as if to say 'you to' then we stopped to see Argent grab a gun

"Making sure you have a few lethal options just in case" I said spitefully

"I like to prepare for the worst" he replied clipping the mag into the gun

We all parted ways with Allison, the Sheriff and I going to the hospital while Derek and Argent went to Eichen House, I hated being separated from Derek since he just got out of jail and might me running into danger but we needed to spread out to catch a scent and find Stiles, I sighed as we had got into the elevator and watched the doors close beginning to ride it up in silence when the Sheriff finally spoke up

"You know what I don't know how you guys do it, you're all so strong, you're fearless, hell you even manage to keep you're grades up"

"I am failing econ" Allison replied and I snickered

"So am I" I added

"Is that Coach's class" The Sheriff asked and we both nodded "Well I'll have a talk with him" we looked at Allison and she was close to tears so the Sheriff stopped the elevator and I had a minor heart attack because I have been stuck in this elevator before with Derek and Ms Blake and that was not a fun experience "Hey, you okay"

"I'm not…fearless" Allison replied "I'm terrified, I'm always terrified I...I act like I know what I'm doing but I don't, I don't know if Isaac is dying right now, I don't know if I made a mistake with Scott, I don't know what my dad is thinking, I don't know if we should trust Derek, I don't know…I don't know anything" she started crying and the Sheriff hugged her I was frozen because I thought about everything she said and most of it was right except that she could trust Derek he was trying to help

"You know what's funny, you sound just like a cop" Allison laughed a little bit "Hey, you're gonna be okay" Allison nodded "Okay" the Sheriff smiled at her then went to start the elevator and I couldn't help letting out a relieved breath but then his phone vibrated

"What's that" I asked him looking at his phone

"Someone's breaking into my house, after Stile's started sleepwalking I had some security precautions put in, motion sensors, cameras" he went into an app and showed a camera

"That's Stile's room" I said and we saw him sitting on his bed looking up at the camera then he waved

We all left the hospital and I called Derek telling him to meet at Stile's house and when we got there Stile's was gone then we saw the chess board that Stile's used to try and tell his dad about the supernatural

"What is all this" Mr Argent asked as we looked at it closely "What are these sticky notes for"

"This is what Stile's used to try and explain to me about all of you" the Sheriff replied

"Well maybe it's a message from Stile's" I replied "The real Stile's" I saw Argent pick up a fallen chess piece it was Isaac's

"You think there's a reason my name is on the king" Derek asked

"Well you're heavily guarded though I guess the alarming detail is that you're one move from being in checkmate" the Sheriff replied and I looked down at the board again

"It's not a message from Stile's, it's a threat from the nogitsune" Mr Argent said and I grabbed Derek's hand did that mean he wanted Derek dead, I squeezed tight if this was the nogitsune threatening him then I didn't know what to do I couldn't chose between them, this was still Stiles he was my best friend and Derek was my mate they both meant the world to me

"He's at the loft that's what he's trying to tell us" Allison replied

"And he wants us to come there" Mr Argent added

"Nights falling" Derek said

"This couldn't sound any more like a trap" Argent said looking at Stile's dad

"I don't think it is" he replied

"I think your opinion might be slightly biased Sheriff" Argent argued

"Hear me out, what we're dealing with here is basically someone who lacks motive no rhyme, no reason right"

"Meaning what" Argent replied

"Our enemy is not a killer, it's a trickster the killing is just a by-product"

"If you're trying to say it won't kill us, I'm not feeling to confidant about that" Derek cut in their argument

"It won't, it wants irony it wants to play a trick, it wants a joke, all we need to do is come up with a new punch line"

"The sun is setting Sheriff, what do you have in mind" Mr Argent replied and we headed to Derek's loft I texted Scott telling him that's where Stile's was but was finding it difficult to focus because I had no idea what we were walking in on and couldn't help think about Stiles, if the only way to save him is to turn him then I couldn't do it and I wouldn't be able to hurt or kill him either

"What's wrong Skye" I looked over at Derek who was glancing at me from the road "You're heart's beating like crazy" I sighed

"I don't know what to do"

"What do you mean?"

"The last threats have been different, they weren't personal" I could tell he was confused "This is Stiles and I just can't deal with this, what happens if we have to…have to kill him, I'd never be able to survive that"

"Hey" he grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers "Were going to save him okay" he didn't sound to confidant about that

"I can't kill my best friend Derek"

"You won't have to" I looked up into his eyes as they strayed from the road "You won't have to" he repeated and I didn't like the sound of that either, I couldn't let anyone else kill my best friend either no matter who it is

When we got there we let the Sheriff go in first so that he could talk to Stile's and see if it really was him while we waited just outside the door waiting for any sign that this was actually Stiles and not the nogitsune


	22. De-Void

We were at the loft waiting for any sign that it wasn't Stiles who was in there and the Sheriff was talking to him alone while we stayed back for now just outside the sliding door out of sight

 _"_ _You want to handcuff me"_ I heard Stiles say

 _"_ _If my son is still here, if there is still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others"_ we heard the Sheriff say and the sound of handcuffs being tightened, I looked at Derek and he pulled me close knowing this was hard for me _"You're not my son"_ we heard the Sheriff add and the sound of handcuffs breaking

We all walked in and heard Stile's scoff and laugh then look at Allison as she raised a Taser and shot it at Stile's but he caught the wires and it did nothing as he ripped it from her hands and threw it to the side, Derek growled and flashed his fangs then went at Stile's but he caught his arm and twisted it back, I heard and felt the sickening sound of something break and clutched my own arm then Stiles hit Derek's head on a table and threw him up against a pillar

"Derek" I yelled running to him as he coughed I put my hand on his back and looked at Stile's shocked that he would and could do that but then it's not Stile's, I heard a gun cock and looked up at Argent as did Stile's and Derek

"Argent listen to me, don't do this" the Sheriff said holding up a hand as I helped Derek stand and we all looked at Argent

"Why not, I've done it before werewolves, berserkers I can easily add a nogitsune to the list" the Sheriff then pointed a gun at Argent

"You're not going to shoot my son"

"You said it yourself Sheriff that's not your son"

"Put it down, put it down"

"Dad, he's going to shoot me" Stile's said acting like he was back but I knew better he pulled this with Scott and me, it pretended to be Stiles "He's going to kill me dad"

"Don't listen"

"Put it down" the Sheriff said again after looking at Stile's "NOW, DO IT, PUT IT DOWN"

"Pull the trigger" Stile's suddenly said and Argent faltered

"LISTEN TO ME YOU PUT THE GUN DOWN NOW" Sheriff Stilinski yelled at Argent

"SHOOT ME" Stile's yelled then there was all this yelling Stile's telling Argent to shoot him and the Sheriff telling Argent to put the gun down then it clicked to me as I remembered my dream and remembered that a nogitsune feeds off strife he's using this, I looked up at the window as night started to fall, Derek looked at the windows as well as we watched the sun fade from the sky

"Stop, stop it this is exactly what he wants" I shouted

"Not exactly" the nogitsune replied "I was kind of hoping Scott would be here but I'm glad you all have your guns out because you're not here to kill me" Stile's turned around and we saw four oni appear "You're here to protect me" he backed up as the oni unsheathed their swords and Argent and Stilinski turned their guns on the oni then started shooting but it was doing nothing

Derek, Allison and I turned our backs to Argent and Stilinski ready to fight the other two that now appeared behind them they came at us with their swords raised, we fought them as best we could I saw Derek get slashed up pretty bad and got a sword run across my stomach and fall back but all of a sudden they disappeared like smoke as Scott and Kira ran in

"What happened" Scott asked

"They disappeared" Allison replied

"They literary just vanished" I added

"And so did Stile's" his dad said as I crouched next to Derek looking over his wound then cupped his cheek and touched our foreheads together

I stayed with Derek that night because I didn't want him out of my sight I felt like I was always patching him up in some way

"Why can't we have one normal day" I said sitting down on his bed still clutching my injured stomach

"Were not normal" he replied sitting next to me and put a hand on my leg

"You know what I mean, I just want one day where I don't feel pain or have to fight someone"

"Skye I promise we'll have a normal day soon and I'll take you on a proper date" I smiled at the thought but knew that with the lives we have it's impossible, there was always going to be something out there trying to kill us "Why don't you get some sleep" I nodded but not before I kissed him then I laid down and fell asleep but the next time I woke up Derek wasn't with me and I looked up to see him at a chess board with Peter walking up to him I don't think I was asleep long

"What are you doing" Peter asked him "And more importantly why aren't you healing"

"It's from one of their swords" Derek replied "It'll heal" when I heard he wasn't healing I sat up and looked at him our eyes locked for a minute then I checked my own wound which wasn't healing either

"By playing chess" Peter asked, I stood up and walked to the table

"Back in his room Stile's had a board with my name on one of the pieces if this is a game to him then I need to figure out the plays" Derek replied

"Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules" Peter stated and for once I agreed with Peter

"What does that mean" Derek asked

"You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules, it's a fox spirit that chose to become human and supposedly that's something they can only do after about a hundred years, if a kitsune is an annoying pain in the ass then a nogitsune which is a dark kitsune is a freaking disaster, besides chess is Stile's game" Peter replied then pulled on his jacket "It's not the game of a Japanese fox, do yourself a favour put something on that before it gets infected" Peter looked at me quickly then left and Derek looked up at me as if waiting for me to say something but my mind was blank but I knew Peter was right about his wound

"Come here let me dress that" he smiled and I got him to sit on the bed, I bent down to get the first-aid kit from under the bed but saw the box of condoms and blushed I wish he kept these somewhere more private, I grabbed the first-aid kit then I put antiseptic on his wound and put a bandage over it

"You to, come here" I smiled and laid down, he lifted my shirt and he returned the favour then we finally laid down and fell asleep and to make sure he stayed in bed to rest with me I was practically laying on his chest

I woke up to my phone ringing so I answered it and it was Scott saying they found Stile's and he was unconscious so I quickly jumped up and noticed Derek was gone but I didn't want to worry he was fine I hope

When I got home Scott and Aiden were carrying Stile's inside and they put him on the couch and Deaton looked at a wound on his stomach

"This is crazy he needs to be in the hospital" our Mom said

"Mom remember the last time he was in the hospital" Scott replied

"Doesn't look like he's bleeding think he may even be healing" Deaton said

"You mean healing like we heal" Aiden asked

"That's good right" I asked

"For him yes" Deaton replied "Us, I'm not so sure" he looked at Scott

"Well if we're not going to kill him then why aren't we tying him down with really heavy chains" Aiden asked

"I might have something more effective" Deaton replied unclipping his bag, Aiden and Scott opened Stile's mouth and squirted some clear liquid in his mouth but then Stile's woke up and grabbed Aiden around the throat, Scott and I both grabbed Stile's and tried pulling him off but then Stile's went still

"Kanima venom nice touch" Stile's said as Aiden's claws came out and he walked up to Stile's growling but I grabbed his arm "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain you didn't lose that talent too did you" he was looking at Aiden "Oh I hope not you're going to need it" Aiden shared a look with me and Scott "Okay I'll give you a little hint Ethan's at the school"

"Go" Scott said and Aiden took off as Stile's chuckled evilly

"Oh, I hope he gets there in time, I like the those twins short tempers, homicidal compulsions they're a lot more fun then you bakemono's trying to save the world every day" Stile's said turning to us

"Doc you brought something to paralyse his body you got anything for his mouth" our Mom said

"Yes I do" Deaton ripped off a piece of tape and put it over Stile's mouth then Stile's shouted through the tape then laughed again evilly, we all walked into the kitchen

"How much longer do you think we have" I asked Deaton

"I wish I knew" he replied "But if we don't figure out something soon were going to need a better place to keep him, I think we are underestimating the danger here he might be paralysed but it still feels like he's got us right in the palm of his hand" we all looked back at Stile's who was staring at us as our mom cleaned up the wound on his stomach

"The scroll said to change his body" Lydia said

"That's if I translated it correctly, were looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or metaphor" Deaton replied

"And what if he doesn't want it" I cut in

"He's never asked to be a werewolf" Scott added

"What if it saves his life" Lydia argued

"What if it kills him, we've never done this before" Scott replied "I mean what if one of us bite him and accidently hit an artery or something" I felt my hand reach up to my neck where Peter bit me and Derek had to re-bite me, he told me that he was so afraid that he had killed me

"The venom is not going to last long" Deaton said interrupting us "Something needs to be done sooner than later"

"I can try calling Derek again" I cut in and pulled out my phone

"Maybe we should call someone else" Lydia said looking at Scott and I, I didn't know who she meant but it seemed Scott did

"Peter" he said looking at me

"No way" I argued glaring at him

"Skye she has a point" he got out his own phone and called him as I rolled my eyes

When Peter got here he rang the doorbell but then just let himself in and he started looking and circling Stile's

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face much less the bite of a werewolf" Peter said then couched down in front of Stile's

"You don't think it would work" Scott asked

"This is more a war of the mind than the body, there are better methods to winning this war"

"What kind of methods" Deaton asked Peter but instead of answering Peter grabbed Scott's wrist then flicked it so Scott's claws came out

"We're going to get into his head"

We began discussing the plan then Peter pulled Lydia away and talked about something I was too busy looking at Stile's who just stared back to find out what it was and worrying about Derek as he hadn't gotten back to any of us

"So do we have a plan" Deaton asked Peter when he and Lydia came back

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly evil Stile's mind to unearth pale and sickly real Stile's then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious but he's not going to do it alone"

"What do you mean" Scott asked

"Somebody needs to go in with you" he said looking at Lydia

"No" I argued

"It's fine Skye" Lydia replied sitting down next to Stiles then Peter helped Scott position his claws on their necks in the right place so that he wouldn't paralyse or kill them

"So what do we do if we find him" Scott asked

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow" Peter replied "Try to give him back control of his mind, his body"

"Could you elaborate on the somehow" Lydia asked "It's not feeling very specific at the moment"

"Improvise" Peter just replied backing away

"What if this is just another trick" Scott asked

"When are you people going to start trusting me" Scott quickly looked at him and I growled low in my throat as a sign of never because even Derek doesn't trust him

"I meant him" Scott replied looking at Stile's

"Oh" Peter said smugly

"Scott were running out of time" Deaton replied so Scott closed his eyes and when they opened they were red, he breathed in heavily then pushed his claws into Stile's and Lydia's necks, all the rest of us could do is watch as they stayed still but then Lydia's nose started bleeding

"Do you see that, she's bleeding" my mom said and went to go to her but Deaton stopped her telling her that it wasn't a good idea, Peter went to her and cupped her cheeks I went to stop him but he started calling her

"Lydia, Lydia can you hear me, Lydia you are stronger than this okay you need to concentrate Lydia" was Peter actually showing compassion "LYDIA!" Peter suddenly yelled and I had to cover my hears as it was like an Alpha's roar

"Next time warn a girl would you" I spat at Peter then all of a sudden Scott and Lydia gasped waking up

"Did it work, did it work" Scott asked couching in front of Stile's

"What happened why didn't it work" Lydia asked feeling her neck

"Because it's not science Lydia it's the supernatural, I did my part now give me the name" Peter said and both Scott and I looked at them

"What name" I asked at the same time Scott did but he pulled Lydia away

"What are you talking about" Scott asked them

 _"_ _Lydia a deal is a deal even with me"_ I heard Peter say then Lydia whispered Malia into Peter's ear then all of a sudden Stile's sat up and ripped the tape off and started pulling cloth from his mouth then threw it up falling to the floor and started gasping for breath when it was all out

We all watched as a hand rose up out of the bundle of cloth on the ground then came a body as we backed up against the wall as it stepped towards us then came right at us but Scott and Peter tackled it and held it down

"Hold him" Peter yelled

"I'm trying" Scott replied "Wait, wait, wait" Scott started to peel the bandage off and it revealed another Stile's

"Scott" Stile's said "Skye" he looked at us

"Scott" Deaton cut in making us turn to look at him then he looked at the door which was open and the other Stile's was gone and so was Lydia

"Where are they" I asked and Deaton raised his hands

"Where are they" Scott yelled "Lydia" we both ran to the front door screaming Lydia's name but she was gone

* * *

 **A/N: I know these last few chapters haven't been as long as the others but I hope that hasn't meant you've lost interest in my story, so please review any comments you have as it really helps my writing and incourages me to keep going with the story**


	23. Insatiable

Lydia was gone and so was her car but now we were trying to figure out if this Stile's was the real one since we had been tricked before, Deaton had to leave to go to the school and help Allison with the twins and Isaac who was up and better something about the nogitsune had them in some sort of trance and I wondered if that was what happened to Derek I had to find him but I wanted to make sure this was Stile's first, my mom and I were taking his vitals before Scott came in

"Is she here" Stile's asked "Yeah okay let's do this" I hated this plan we all looked at each other sceptically "Guys we have to do this" Scott and I helped Stile's downstairs where Kira's mom was waiting with her oni

"Do you recognise me" she asked Stile's just as Kira ran in telling us to stop

"It's okay I'm the one who asked her to come" Stile's said approaching them

"You're the one who is stabbed with swords, mom don't do this to him" Kira argued

"It's already done" she replied then the oni appeared and tested him the same way they did all of us then they disappeared "Look behind his ear" we looked and saw the backwards five

"It worked" I said sighing in relief

"So I'm actually me" Stile's asked and got up

"More you then the nogitsune" Kira's mom replied

"Can the oni find him" Stile's asked her

"Tomorrow night it's too close to dawn now"

"Can they kill him?"

"It depends how strong he is"

"What about Lydia why would he take her" Scott asked

"He would only take her for an advantage" she replied

"You mean her power" I asked

"The power of a banshee"

Kira and her mom left and Scott and Stile's went to the Sheriff's station to see his dad finally himself but I didn't I had to find Derek who still wasn't answering my calls and I was worried now but I couldn't find him so I put my efforts into finding Lydia trying to pick up a scent but couldn't pick up a single one I was running through the forest trying anywhere to pick up one when I ran into the twins

"Anything" I asked them making them turn and look at me with surprise

"Nothing no scent, no tracks nothing" Aiden replied still crouched on the ground from when he flipped over the tree, he went to stand up but Ethan put a hand on his shoulder stopping him and I knew then that we all heard that

"Did you hear that" Ethan said

"It sounds like…"

"A round being chambered" I cut him off then we started running as shots started to fire at us I saw Aiden get hit then Ethan so I ducked behind a tree "Ethan" I asked peering around the tree

"Wolfsbane" I heard him say "Aiden" more gunshots fired then stopped I ran from my hiding spot and helped Ethan carry Aiden but we couldn't carry him for long as they were both shot and I couldn't hold up both their weights, Ethan lost his footing and we fell forward

"Ethan we have to keep going" I said but then we heard footsteps coming towards us and I thought this was it but it was Derek he helped me and Ethan stand then grabbed Aiden's arm putting it around his shoulders

"Run" Derek yelled so we all ran as more shots fired around us, we ran to Malia's coyote den where we stayed waiting out the shooter

"Where are we" Aiden asked painfully as I looked over their wounds, they were bad and I knew that if we didn't get them help soon they were going to die

"It's a coyote den, stay quiet" Derek said coming back in

"Did you see the shooter, do you know who it is" Aiden asked though a painful wince

"No I was a little busy getting you two and my mate out of there, who else did you two piss off" he asked them

"We pissed off everyone" Ethan replied "It was only a matter of time before someone caught up to us"

"Well the bullets have Wolfsbane in them so if I don't get you out of here soon, the poisons going to spread" he shot a worried look my way "Stay quiet, I'll be back" it was my turn to be worried

"Derek wait" I said grabbing his arm

"Stay with them" he kissed my forehead then left

"He…he really loves y…you" Ethan coughed quietly

"Were mates" I replied shrugging

"It's more than that werewolf mates don't always end up together, when we first came here with Deucalion we had heard stories about Derek's human mate that she was an empath and had the potential to be a powerful Alpha but we never anticipated you or the bond you share with him, we thought that you were just a trophy to him that's why we used you as bait" I looked at Aiden as he said this

"We're sorry Skyler" the both said and I nodded because I wasn't sure what to say I don't know if I'll ever be able to completely forgive them for everything they did when they were Alpha's but knew everyone makes mistakes

While we were waiting for Derek to come back I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, it was a text from Scott saying they knew where Lydia was, I could see the sun setting and knew I had to help, I turned to the twins

"They found Lydia, I'm going to help" I went to leave the cave

"What about Derek?" Ethan asked me

"He…he told you to stay here" Aiden added

"I don't always do what he wants, don't leave he'll be back" I left the cave and got Scott and Stiles to pick me up at the edge of the reserve, I jumped in the back with Isaac then sent a text to Derek saying I'm fine but I left the cave and is helping the others find Lydia

I looked at Stiles as he sped out back onto the road and noticed he didn't look to good which worried me and made me wonder if he was really okay now that he wasn't being possessed by the nogitsune

"Hey, you okay" Stiles asked Scott

"Yeah" Scott replied looking at him "Yeah, you don't have to worry about me"

"Alright I'm going to say it, you look like you're dying, your pale, your thin and you look like you're getting worse" Isaac spoke up voicing what nobody else wanted to say "And were all sitting here thinking it, when we find the other you is he going to look like he's getting better" I sighed

"What happens if he gets hurt?" Scott asked Stiles

"You mean, if he dies, do I die, I don't care" Stiles replied scaring the crap out of me "Just so long as nobody else dies because of me" he turned and looked at me and Scott "I remember everything I did, I remember pushing that sword into you I remember twisting it" I was confused as to when this happened but still made me worry

"It wasn't you" Scott argued with him

"Yeah but I remember it, you guys got to promise me, you can't let anyone else get hurt because of me" I saw Stiles look at us in the rear view mirror as we all shared a look, I wasn't okay with any of this but nodded along with Scott as my phone started ringing with Derek's face flashing, I picked it up nervously

 _"_ _Skye what are you doing I told you to stay in the den with the twins"_ I sighed and rubbed my neck

"I have to help Derek, I'll be fine" I replied

 _"_ _Skye this doesn't feel right you should have waited for me"_

"I'll be fine" I said again trying to make him believe it even if I didn't since we had no idea what was going to happen or what we were going to find "I love you Derek" I added and saw all the boys look at me, Scott and Isaac could hear Derek as well which made tears come to my eyes at his reply

 _"_ _Don't say that, you tell me that later"_

"Just say it Derek, in case something happens" I replied forcing myself not to cry

 _"_ _No, I'm not saying it Skyez because you will do everything in your power to make it back to me, do you hear me"_

"Derek" I sighed and heard him exhale

 _"_ _Skyler no…I'm not…I'm not going to have…"_ he stopped and sighed _"I love you too Skye so please be careful"_ I wanted to reply 'I will' but couldn't because I knew I would do anything to save the one's I care about and this time that was Lydia

"Bye" I said instead

 _"_ _Bye"_ he replied then I hung up and let a single tear fall as Isaac put his arm around me and pulled me close as we pulled up and got out then walked to the gates, everyone started looking at each other and I seared this memory into my brain in case this goes wrong

"We've done this before guys" Scott said and I rolled my eyes at his attempt of a last speech "A couple of weeks ago we were standing around just like this and we saved Malia, remember" he added nodding at Allison "That was a total stranger, this is Lydia"

"I'm here to save my best friend" Allison replied

"I came to save mine" Scott and I said at the same time looking at Stiles

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework" Isaac cut in making us all look at him then we walked into the camp, Isaac, Allison and Kira went one way while Scott, Stiles and I went into the building to find Lydia, Scott and I stopped sampling the air and picked up Lydia's scent

"She's here" I said looking at Stiles behind us

"This way" Scott added and we started following her scent and finally found her inside some sort of round room with a gate closed

"Lydia, are you alright" I said as we ran up to the gate

"No, no, no, no why are you here" she said as we opened the gate to let her out "You weren't supposed to be here, didn't you get my message"

"Lydia what's happening" Scott asked her

"Who else is here, who came with you, who else is here" she yelled

"Everyone, we came to save you" I replied then we all started running towards the exit, I could feel the others were in pain so when Stiles and Lydia stopped I kept running with Scott as more pain spread through my body that I knew was from Isaac

Scott and I ran out just in time to see Allison get stabbed by one of the oni right through her heart, Scott pushed the gate open and ran to her catching her then cradled her against him as she gasped for breath, Kira ran to her mom as I ran to Isaac and checked him over before turning back to my twin brother and Allison who I knew couldn't survive something like this she wasn't like us, she couldn't heal

"Allison" Scott whispered

"Did you find her, is she okay?" Allison asked still gasping for air which means her lungs have been punctured "Is Lydia safe?"

"She's okay, yeah" Scott replied brushing her air out of her face then tried to take her pain "I can't, I can't take your pain"

"It's because it doesn't hurt" Allison said and I knew what that meant

"No" Scott protested knowing as well

"It's okay"

"No Allison" they were both crying

"It's okay, it's okay" he sobbed "It's okay, it's perfect I'm in the arms of my first love" I felt my own tears falling down my face as I watched my brother cry "The first person I ever loved, the person I'll always love, I love you Scott, Scott McCall" she had blood on her lips now

"No, please don't, Allison don't please" I couldn't imagine what Scott was going through, I could feel his every emotion right now but it was different to actually experiencing it

"You have to tell my dad, you have to tell my dad, tell him…" she started stuttering then she was gone, all us werewolves heard her heart stop beating

"No!" Scott cried as her hand fell to the ground out of his and he started sobbing over her body as Mr Argent ran in and saw what had happened, I stood from Isaac and walked over to my brother and put a hand on his shoulder and tried to provide some metal comfort with my ability but knew it was useless because no amount of comfort could help him through this right now


	24. The Devine Move

**A/N: This chapter will be in two POV's, Skye's and Derek's**

* * *

None of us talked as we sat on the couch in the Sherriff's station it was too painful, we just lost Allison, Allison was dead and I all could think about right now was my brother, I felt his grief and pain which was giving me a headache but knew it was nothing compared to his heartbreak

I could still hear Chris Argent's voice echoing in my head explaining what we had to tell the police

 _"_ _SCOTT, SKYE" he exclaimed "Look at me, look at me" Scott was clutching the bars to the fence like a lifeline right now "You's have to remember, you called me first okay, say it, you called me first"_

 _"_ _I called you..." Scott repeated_

 _"_ _Not you, say Mr Argent or her dad" Mr Argent cut him off as I stared at him wondering how the hell he was doing this, his daughter just died yet he was showing no emotion_

 _"_ _I called her dad first" Scott said without looking at him_

 _"_ _What else, what happened"_

 _"_ _There were two of them" I supplied when my brother couldn't_

 _"_ _They tried to steal our car" Scott added "They wore masks, one of them had a knife"_

 _"_ _You think, don't get specific Scott" Argent cut him off again "You say you saw something sharp and metallic, you think you saw a knife, what do you say next, if you get confused what do you always repeat?"_

 _"_ _It happened...so fast" I stuttered again when my brother couldn't_

 _"_ _That's right, say it again" he looked at Scott "Scott, say it again" Scott turned to him_

 _"_ _How are you doing this?"_

 _"_ _It's what we do, it's what we do"_

"Can you remember anything else" I heard Deputy Parrish ask snapping me back "Anything else, Isaac"

"I'm sorry, it just happened so fast" Isaac said looking at the ground

We were finally let go and all left the Sherriff station, Isaac went with Mr Argent while Scott, Lydia and I went to talk with Deaton to try and find a new solution because even though Allison is gone the threat still wasn't over

Also because I was afraid for Scott at the moment and didn't want to let him out of my sight he seemed okay now but I knew the grief would hit him unexpected because he hasn't stopped he was going to crack sooner or later and knew he would need me, I had texted Derek to let him know I was okay and spoke to him briefly after we were let go

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

After I hung up with Skye, I wanted nothing more than to be with her and comfort her, I knew she must be feeling everyone else's pain and grief along with her own but I still needed to help the twins which is what I was doing right now even if it went against every urge to be with my mate, I knew Skye and Allison had never really been close after Allison tried to kill me but they were still friends and she was grieving I could just tell through our mate bond

I knew she was being brave for Scott who I could imagine was in the worst pain imaginable, she wanted to be there for her twin and I got that but I also couldn't help be scared for her since that could have easily been her and I didn't want to think about her dying, I sighed as I burnt the last bit of wolfsbane out of Ethan's back

"Should be fine in a couple of hours" I said snapping the lighter closed "Unless whoever shot you manages to find you again"

"Lydia's with Scott, we need to go" Aiden stated walking away from the window towards the door as Ethan put his shirt back on

"You're going to try and convince her to go with you" I asked

"I'm going to try and convince her to run and hide, like any sane person would do"

"And Danny" I asked nodding at Ethan

"Allison's dead" Ethan stated "Stiles is dying, what do you think"

"I think Danny won't believe you" I replied stepping closer to them "And Lydia would never run and hide"

"Because of Stiles" Aiden asked

"Because of Scott and Skye" I exclaimed "You've been trying to find a way into the pack, trying to earn their trust, trying to fight for them but you've had it wrong the whole time, you don't fight for a leader, you fight for a leaders cause"

"What cause" Aiden asked

"They've always been about one thing, saving each other and their friends, they'll do anything and everything to save the people they care about, when there's no chance of winning they keep fighting, when all hope is lost they find another way and when their beaten they stand up again" I explained "You want to earn a place in their pack, you want redemption, find another way to stand and fight" they shared a look after my speech

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

"Stiles' and Kira said it was the Nemeton that kept it trapped" Scott said as we walked into the animal clinic

"The problem is this isn't even a person you're fighting it just looks like one, it's a spirit that's taken the shape of a human" Deaton argued

"The shape of our best friend" I replied

"Someone caught it once someone can do it again right" Lydia cut in

"I don't know this thing was trapped a long time ago, before the Nemeton was cut down it doesn't have the same power anymore"

"Is there anything that does" Scott asked

"Possibly" Deaton replied "When the tree was whole, its wood was sometimes used to contain powerful objects but those objects are very rare"

"Wait a second powerful object like an Alpha's claws" Lydia replied

"Which Alpha" Deaton asked her

"Talia Hale" she replied and I looked at her hearing Derek's mother's name "Peter had them in this wooden box with a triskele carved in the lid what if it was made from the Nemeton"

"It was" Deaton replied making us all look back at him

"How do you know" Scott asked

"Because I made it" he replied so I quickly rang Derek

 _"_ _Skye what is it, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine but we think we found a way to stop the nogitsune"

 _"_ _How?"_

"The triskele box with your mothers claws, we need it, we can trap it inside"

 _"_ _I'll bring it to you"_ I sighed in relief

"Okay meet us at the school" I replied before hanging up "Derek's got the triskele box he's going to meet us" I told them but then Lydia started to fall back so Scott quickly caught her

"What's wrong" Deaton asked her

"Something's happening, I had this sudden rushing feeling like were running out of time"

"Yeah" we heard Stile's say so we looked up to see Kira walking him in "Yeah I kind of got that feeling too"

We all got into Stile's Jeep and my Camaro going to the school even if it was stupid considering whenever we came to the school it never ended well for us but this was the best place to avoid causalities

"Scott hold on" Stile's said before we could walk into the school "I know what you're all thinking if this works it might kill me too but even if it does you have to go through with it, stick with the plan okay"

"Then plan is to save you" Scott said "That's the plan I'm going with"

We walked in the school but it wasn't the school it was some kind of garden with snow covering the ground and falling then the door closed behind us we all turned to look at it then at each other

"Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan" Stile's said stating the obvious as we all looked up as the snow fell around us then we saw the nogitsune come out near the door, Kira unsheathed her sword

"Like I promised Stiles were going to kill all of them" the nogitsune spoke up "One by one" he roared then the oni turned up

"What the hell is this where are we" Scott said as we stared at the nogitsune

"Between life and death" the nogitsune replied

"Bardo" Lydia stated

"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia" Scott and I looked around "You're dying Stile's and now everyone you care about is dying too"

"What, what do you mean" Stile's asked

"I've captured almost all the territories on the board Stile's, the hospital" My Mom, I growled and bared my fangs "The Sheriff's station" Mr Stilinski "And now the animal clinic" Deaton, Scott and I both looked at the nogitsune angrily "Do you know the ritual of seppuku Stile's"

"No and I don't want to"

"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honour but that's not the cut that kills him, the killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana, Scott is your kaishakunin" Scott and Stile's shared a look "I'm going to make your best friend kill you Stile's and you're going to let him because just like you they're all going to die, everyone touched by an oni's blade unless Scott kills you first" he was right in Stile's face now and I could feel Scott's anger along with my own

"Why, why are you doing this" Stile's asked the nogitsune

"To win the game" he replied then signalled the oni, Scott and I wolfed out and Kira raised her own blade to the oni then we began fighting the oni while Stile's and Lydia stayed back, I was just barely keeping them at bay

"How is this happening, how are we in this place" Scott asked no one

"You're asking me, a month ago I'd never even touched a sword" Kira replied as we kept fighting the oni but we were seriously outnumbered, I was dodging swords left, right and centre

Kira lost her sword as Scott and I were attempting to hold them off but nothing was working we were losing badly there was just too many of them, I was slashing at them with my claws when we saw Stile's grab Kira's sword and start to stab himself

"Stile's no" Scott yelled

"Stile's don't" I added

"Stile's" Scott yelled again

"What is if saves you, what I'd it saves all of you" Stile's replied

"What if it's just another trick" Lydia protested

"No more tricks Lydia" the nogitsune said "End it Scott let your friend fall on his own sword, do for him what he cannot do for himself, do it Scott be his kaishakunin give up the game" Stile's went to run the sword through and Scott was just standing there but then Stile's stopped and looked behind him "You have no moves left" Stile's put down the sword and we looked at him

"I do" Stile's said then tossed the sword at Kira who caught it "A divine move" the nogitsune snarled at him "Stop fighting them it's an illusion you have to stop fighting them it looks real and feels real but Scott, Skye you gotta trust me it's an illusion" Stiles told us as he held onto Lydia, Scott turned back to the doors and the nogitsune and the oni stood on either side of us and as we walked they started slashing at us it hurt like it was real but when we exited the doors we were in the school the real school and our lashes were gone

Void-Stile's was back and he hit Scott and Kira knocking them into the lockers I backed up protecting Stile's and Lydia snarling at him as I kept my eyes locked on him as he stalked after us

"This was my game, you think you can beat me at my game" I felt something stab into my stomach but ignored it as it wasn't that painful "Divine move, divine move you think you have any moves at all you can kill the oni but me" we kept backing up quickly as he came at us "Me, I'm a thousand years old you can't kill me"

"But we can change you" I shouted back

"What?" he replied stooping and tilted his head to the side

"You forgot about the scroll" Stile's said behind me

"The Shugendo scroll" Lydia added and it clicked on Void-Stile's face

"Change the host"

"You can't be a fox and a wolf" Stile's told him as Scott came up behind him and bit him which made evil Stile's scream then a sword came out the front of his chest, the lights flickered and evil Stile's fell to his knees then a fly came out of his mouth and Isaac caught it in the triskele box which confused me because where was Derek but before I could dwell on it Void-Stile's fell forward then turned to dust and our Stile's fell to the ground unconscious

"STILES!" I yelled as we all ran to him panicking because he can't die after all that but his heart was still beating which meant he just fainted, Scott stuck his jacket under his head and it was about a minute before his eyes flicked open and we all breathed out in relief

"Oh god I fainted didn't I" Stile's said and we all laughed "Were alive, we all alive"

"Yeah were okay" Scott replied but something still felt off that pain in my stomach hadn't gone away and it was kind of getting worse, Lydia turned her head then stood up as if confused which made me fear the worse because if she had a feeling and I felt pain then that meant DEREK!

Lydia started running towards the exit so I ran after her outside and we looked down the stairs to see it wasn't Derek it was Aiden I was feeling Aiden's pain and Ethan's pain of losing his twin brother, I saw Derek stand up so when Lydia turned around and went into Stile's arms I ran down to Derek and jumped into his arms crying into his neck, I thought it was him

"I thought…I thought"

"Shh Skye I'm okay" I continued to sob into his neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around me

"I thought you…" I paused shaking my head "I love you"

"I love you too" he held my head as we kissed I kind of felt bad for everyone who had to see this but I couldn't help it for a minute I thought he was dead

The next day I finally found Scott sitting at the table rubbing his hand over his tattoo and I knew the realisation finally hit him, I couldn't imagine what he was going through I still had my first love and that tattoo would forever be a reminder of Allison

Mom and I walked up behind him and put our hands on his shoulders then sat down next to him and hugged him as he finally cried, we didn't talk because that wasn't what he needed he just needed to know we were here

Days went by and we learnt that Malia signed into school and Scott was teaching her all the stuff he could like how to change without becoming a murdering psychopath, Ethan was leaving so he's said goodbye to Danny, Stile's was himself and better

Scott and I were at work once again and it felt nice not worrying but then I don't know how long it will last I mean were both werewolves like Derek said were not normal and we never will be again, were in the supernatural world and there was no longer a way out

"Have you ever heard the term 'Regression to the mean'" Deaton said when he walked in

"No" Scott and I both said

"It's a bit of a technical way of saying things will always even out"

"Like things will always get better" Scott asked

"More like things can't always be bad" Deaton replied

"So no matter how bad things get…" I said

"Or how good" Deaton added

"They always come back to the middle" Scott finished

"Regression to the mean" Deaton stated

"I'm not so sure that applies to a town like this" Scott replied with a smile

"Yes, you might be right" Deaton replied with a small chuckle

"AH" I said grabbing my stomach as blood started seeping through my shirt

"Skyler" Scott said holding it as Deaton looked around as if looking for a shooter but I knew better by now

"Derek" I muttered, I quickly ran out to my car and sped to the loft but he wasn't there and there were shell casings everywhere "NOOOO!" I screamed into his loft even though it came out as more of a howl of complete and utter pain, Scott stepped back and I knew it was because I had transformed I was hoping to get a howl back but didn't

My mate is in danger and I was going to find him with my last dying breath

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for Season 3 A &B, I hope you you all enjoyed it and remember to review and tell me what you thought :)**


	25. Sequel Info

**A/N: The first chapter to my fourth story is up and is called Teen Wolf Twins IV, so check it out and I hope you all enjoy it as much as you've hopefully loved this story**


End file.
